Teenage Dream
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: AU. Santana Lopez is a quiet nerd and Brittany S. Pierce is a popular cheerleader. What happens when the Latina has to tutor the beautiful dancer?
1. Chapter 1: Failed Test

**A/N: **Hey you guys, I'm come bearing gifts in the form of a new story. Lol, for all you legends following my "All I Want" story, never fear I have not hit a writer's block. I don't usually have writer's block anyway (; but I don't want to jinx it. This story is just meant to be a light happy type fic, since my other fic has so much drama going on in it.

Well, I hope you guys like this one. A nerdy Santana, how come no one's thought of it? She totes would look hot in some thick black rimmed glasses. I can totally see her rockin' that look.

Obviously this is AU.

Story's name after Katy Perry's song Teenage Dream.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, BUT i do own a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez wouldn't be called as you would say, popular. In fact she was far from it, she was academically gifted with an amazing singing voice, not to mention she was exceptionally talented with a guitar.<p>

She wasn't the most popular girl in the school, in fact she was invisible. The other students only knew her as a geek, nerd or loser, no one ever really knew her name except for one student, Puck.

The two were from different worlds, Puck was a football jock who could have any girl or woman in his bed and was considered a legend amongst the other jocks. Santana on the other hands was a nobody who excelled in all her classes, loved video games and loved to sing and play guitar, to the other students that made her a loser.

No one would have guessed Puck and Santana to be such good friends but they'd grown up with each other meeting when they were 5 years old. Both their mothers adored the two together so naturally they assumed the two would end up dating as they got older. However, to their surprise the two were never romantically involved mainly due to the two sharing a brother sister type relationship and that Santana was in fact a lesbian. For Puck it made Santana the perfect girl friend, they could play video games and talk about how much they want to get into certain girls' pants.

Neither mother was bothered that the Latina had a preference for the ladies. They saw it as a positive, for Mrs. Lopez it meant that her daughter wouldn't accidently be impregnated by some boy at school or Noah and for Mrs. Puckerman, it meant one less girl her provocative son might get impregnate.

Although both Santana and Puck were as close as two people could get without actually dating, no one knew about their friendship. Santana wanted to fly under the radar at school so that meant she'd have to hide her friendship with Puck. Puck had to admit his Latina friend was pretty damn good-looking, but she hid that under her black thick rimmed glasses and slightly baggy hoodies. He knew that if the school had known about their friendship, more attention would be directed towards the Latina due to his popularity and it would make it difficult for him to protect his friend from the perverted jocks.

They both agreed to not talk to each other whilst on school grounds, instead meeting up at either's house after school. They had decided this during middle school when people started to separate into their different cliques. It was because they were neighbours, that it was possible visit each other's house anytime.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a Wednesday morning when one test set off a chain of events that would eventually cause Santana's plans to stay invisible to crumble. It was because of one test that managed to change the course of her high school career, she would soon no longer be invisible, instead all eyes would be on her all because she had fallen in love with her, with Brittany S. Pierce.

Brittany Pierce was a Cheerio with impeccable dancing abilities, hell, she was one of the best dancers in Ohio. Her sheer talent as a dancer awarded her the nickname 'Dancing Blondie' from her cheerleading Coach Sue Sylvester. She was second in command behind her best friend Quinn who was the head cheerleader of the squad.

Both girls' ruled the school with everyone pining for their attention, all the guys and some girls wanted to be with them and all the girls wanted to be them. They were at the top of the social hierarchy, top dogs of the school. Quinn was fierce and commanding the HBIC of the school, whereas Brittany was sweet and kind to everyone, even the gleeks.

They were both easily one of the most beautiful girls' in the school, both sporting light long flowing blonde hair and captivating eyes. Quinn was the shorter of the two but regardless of her petite frame she was still more intimidating than the dancer.

It wasn't a secret that Brittany struggled with her academics, sure she excelled at socialising but when it came to the textbooks she failed miserably. No matter how much she tried she just could not grasp the concepts discussed in class, the teachers never really had the patience to go through the coursework slowly enough for her to understand. Eventually she gave up at trying, letting her grades drop figuring she could depend on her cheerleading and dancing to help get her out of Lima, Ohio.

However, it seemed like fate had another path in store for her. It happened on a Wednesday morning, when everything started to change for her, because of one test she failed it paved way for a series of events that would lead to her falling for someone no one would have guessed, Santana Lopez.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting in her usual seat in the middle row of the classroom waiting for her maths class to commence. She straightened her textbooks and pencils on her table, glancing up every now and then watching the students trickle in. The Latina never really liked to sit in the front as she disliked answering the teacher's questions and she avoided the back because even though she wore glasses, she had trouble seeing the board in the front.

Eventually her maths teacher strolled into the classroom his hands holding the maths tests they had just sat the previous week.

"Alright, I've graded your tests from last week. All I can say is some of you really need to study. Open your books to page 97 and begin exercises 6B and 6C. What you don't finish in this class I want you to do for homework. I'm going to hand your tests out as you finish the exercises" said the maths teacher as he started to pass the papers to the students.

The class was filled with 45minutes worth of silence, Santana didn't mind, she loved the silence it helped her finish her work earlier. She had finished both exercises with 20minutes to spare, so she decided to proceed onto the next exercise realising it was relatively easy for her.

As the bell rang students started to pack their textbooks and stationary away before rushing out the door. Before anyone could leave the maths teacher had called out towards Santana and Brittany.

"Santana and Brittany could I ask you two to stay back for 5 minutes?" he said sitting down at the desk waiting for the other students to leave.

Both Santana and Brittany approached the desk waiting for their teacher to speak.

"There's a reason why I asked you two to stay back. Santana" he addressed the Latina pulling out a book that had their scores recorded, "You see here, these have been your scores throughout this year so far. You've managed to keep the highest grade in your class. You regularly achieve scores in the high 90's, even a few 100%'s. Congratulations. Now, Brittany' said the maths teacher turning the book and his attention to the dancer, "These are your scores so far this year. You're at the bottom of your class and I'm a little worried about your grades. See here, the highest grade you've manage to pull is a 53%. You've failed other tests and I've tried to help you to understand the concepts but it seems like you're not retaining the information. The recent test you've just sat has been your lowest score yet, 5%. " The maths teacher stated turning his attention to both of the girls, "So this brings me here, to why you two are standing in front of me. I think it would helpful to you Brittany if you got some extra tutoring. Believe it or not I care whether or not my students pass. Santana, I know that you're a very bright student and I was hoping you could spend some time with Brittany to help tutor her in maths. I understand that you're busy with the extra classes you're taking but I'm hoping you could take the time to help Brittany" he said as Brittany nodded in agreement.

Santana turned her focus to Brittany who had her head down biting her lower lip. Sensing someone was looking at her the dancer lifted her head and turned to the Latina effectively locking eyes with her.

When the Brittany stared into Santana's eyes the Latina gulped trying to rid her throat of the lump that had formed. She had never noticed the beautiful, light shade of blue that were the dancer's eyes. She had to force herself to return her gaze to the maths teacher who was waiting on an answer.

"Y-yes" stuttered the Latina, feeling a little flustered.

"Well, great. You may leave now, that's all I needed to say. Good luck with the studying" said the maths teacher as he packed his desk and left the room.

"So…want to begin studying tomorrow after school?" asked Santana trying to avoid eye contact.

"I have Cheerios practise after school until 5" Brittany answered quietly, noticing the Latina's deep chocolate brown eyes behind her black thick rimmed glasses.

"Um, the library will be closed by then. Hm." pondered the Latina, "How about you come over my place after practise? Here's my number and address in case you need to text me" she said as she wrote down her address and number before handing it to the dancer.

Reading the paper she copied the number and address into her phone before realising the street name, "Hey, you live only 3 houses down from me. Wow, I never knew that" Brittany commented.

"Really? Well I guess it'll make this tutoring thing much easier I guess" the Latina replied sheepishly, fiddling with her glasses, a habit she does when she's nervous.

"Yeah. Well I'll see you tomorrow for our study session. Thank you Santana" said Brittany with genuine sincerity in her voice. She smiled sweetly at the Latina before walking out the door, her Cheerios skirt swinging side to side.

" Sine of pi on two is one, sine pi on two is one" recited the Latina as her eyes dropped down to the dancer's skirt.

She prayed looking up at the ceiling, "Lord, please help me"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Is that a Yay or a Nay for this story?

Why a nerd? Because i have it bad for nerds, no, really I do. I'm a nerd/geek myself. In fact after writing this, i'm going to go play me some Pokemon it's hard to believe i'm 18 right?

Oh, and why did i choose maths you ask? Well, because i'm a maths fanatic and it's the only subject i can like explain and describe for the story. Another question, I'm not too sure how schooling in America works since I live in Australia. But am i correct to say an AP subject is pretty much like a Uni level subject that you can do in highschool? Also is it possible to take AP mathematics and mainstream maths at the same time? Because here in Australia it's possible to do Uni maths AND also Specialist Maths and Methods which are both high school subjects? If anyone could just help me out to grasp the American school system to me, like you can just PM me a quick run down to help me with this story and probably for future stories. Thanks

PS: Who do you guys want Quinn to get jiggy with? By jiggy i just mean romantically involved, Puck, Finn or Rachael?

Review review because you know what? I love you (:


	2. Chapter 2: Head Shot

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2 you guys. How was the wait? Like, wow the responses i got for this, 21 reviews within the first 8hours of uploading the first chapter and there are still more reviews comin' in. Just wow, you guys blew my mind away and my itouch. When i woke up i saw i had over 50+ emails from you guys, reviewing, facouriting and subscribing. It was amazing, my poor itouch couldn't handle it so it lagged bad, eventually the email app crashed and i had to re open it numerous times haha but It was still awesome waking up to read all those notifications.

I'm forever grateful. Didn't think you guys would love this story so much. Thank you again! This weeks become pretty busy now, since i've taken on more shifts at work but hopefully my updates will be steady and consistent. Lucky i'm still on semester break. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but hey I own a cup and i like to say what's up to my cup.

* * *

><p>Santana parked her black Mazda 3 hatchback in the garage, grabbing her bag from the backseat as she stepped out of the car. Since she excelled in school and her family being rather wealthy, with both her parents being doctors, they offered to buy the Latina any car she wanted when she got her licence as a reward. Originally she had her eyes set on a cute black BMW 120i but she figured it'd draw too much attention, after all they were in Lima, not many people owned a BMW or any of the luxury car brands. Instead she settled for a more average type car, a black Mazda 3.<p>

No one really ever took notice of her car; they were all too busy fawning over Puck's Chevy Camaro that he received for his 16th birthday. Unlike the Latina he wasn't afraid to show off his wealth to which also boosted his popularity.

She walked into the kitchen greeting her mother with a kiss.

"Hi, mami" she greeted as she opened the fridge taking out a can of soda.

"Hey, mija. How was school?" asked her mother as she was cutting vegetables.

"Good, I got 100% on my maths test."

"Ah, that's amazing. I'm proud of you. I always knew you got your brains from me" praised her mother.

"Yes, mami." The Latina said rolling her eyes, "Oh, before I forget a girl from school's coming over tomorrow at around 6" she added.

Mrs. Lopez had stopped cutting the vegetables and looked up at her daughter with one eyebrow raised.

"A girl hey?" she asked winking.

"It's not like that mami" the Latina said rolling her eyes, "I have to tutor her. She's pretty behind so my teacher asked me to help her. That's all"

"Ok, whatever you say mija. Just so you know, open door policy"

"Mami, stop. I told you it's not like that"

"Ok, ok" laughed her mother, resuming her cutting.

"I'm going over to Puck's after dinner" added the Latina, grabbing a cookie out of the jar.

"Ah, mija I wish you'd make some new friends. I love Noah like a son, but I think you should spend time with other people besides Puck" Mrs. Lopez sighed.

"I know. I just don't get along with anyone else. Anyway only 2 more years and I won't be here anymore. I plan to go to New York or something. Why would I bother making friends with people I won't see after graduation anyway?" answered the Latina.

"Ok," sighed her mother, "Dinner will be ready in an hour" she added.

"Alright, I'll be upstairs doing my homework"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After dinner Santana had was in her lounge room sitting on her couch as she played on her Play Station 3. She was currently playing Fallout: New Vegas when she heard Puck's car's ridiculously loud engine through the air. Looking out her window she saw her childhood friend step out of his car with a smug grin on his face. _Yep, he just got laid._ She thought.

Quickly saving her game before turning off the console and screen she ran out the door yelling a quick farewell to her parents. Since Puck was the only person she ever spent time with she never really had to tell her parents where she was going.

She jumped the fence before letting herself in the front door of the Puckerman residence. They had been neighbours and family friends ever since the teens were 5, so naturally they didn't bother with knocking on the door anymore.

"Hey, Mrs. Puck" greeted the Latina hugging the woman.

"Hey Santana. How are your parents?" asked the older woman making small talk.

"Ah, they're good" replied the Latina.

"Lopez. PS3, lounge room. Let's go" called Puck as he descended the stairs.

"Noah, your father's working late tonight. I'm going to head over to Santana's house since you two are always so loud when you play your video games in the lounge room. Food's in the kitchen if you want some" informed Mrs. Puckerman as she made her way towards the door.

"Call of Duty?" asked Santana.

"You know it" replied Puck setting up the equipment.

They had each settled down on separate beanbags each with their eye staring intently at the large TV screen, letting the sound system deafen them.

"So, I'm guessing you got into some girls pants. FAR OUT PUCK, WATCH OUT. I know what that smug smile means" she practically had to yell over the sound that was originating from the game.

"Yeah, you know it Lopez. She was so – LOPEZ! SNIPER! - hot. Practically begged me to let her ride the Puck-man." The mohawked boy said with pride.

"Trust. Can I ask you something?" she asked still practically yelling.

"You already did. What is it? Wait, I'll lower the volume" he said lowering the volume on the sound system.

"What do you know about Brittany Pierce?"

"Hm…SHIT SHIT HELP ME OUT...well she's really hot" Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Well, she's 2nd in command to Quinn Fabray on the Cheerios. Girl can dance and I mean dance. Not the smartest girl there is but she's hot, not as hot as Quinn though. Those are the two girls I practically haven't slept with" he stated, his eyes still fixated on the screen.

"Really? Interesting" hummed the Latina as she continued to play.

"Why do you ask? I'm going to the other side, maybe we can flank the bastard"

"Yeah, wait…OH, HEAD SHOT!" yelled the Latina fist pumping the air, "Oh, I was just wondering. I've got to tutor Brittany until her grades go up or something like that. Seeing her after school everyday, I think." she added.

"WHOA SHIT! You're so freakin' lucky. Spending time with that fine ass right there." congratulated Puck, patting the Latina on the back.

"I'm tutoring her, that's all. Don't take it the wrong way."

"Hey, since she's pretty tight with Quinn you reckon you could put in a good word for me? You know, so she can pass it onto Quinn?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm just her tutor, that's all. I will not help you get laid." huffed the Latina.

"What? Come on? I'm your best lesbro" he begged.

"You're my only lesbro. Ugh, maybe" she said, placing her controller on the table, "I better head back home, I want to study a bit more." she added.

"Seriously Lopez? You're one mega nerd." teased the mohawked boy.

"If I were you I'd be nice. Remember who has the power to make or break your chances with Quinn." reminded the Latina as she walked out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next day in school Santana noticed that Brittany had been in more classes than she thought. How did she not realise the Blonde was in her, History, English, Math and Spanish class, oh right, she was always too busy doing her work to ever notice.

As she sat in the library furiously scribbling equations into her book she overheard a conversation in the cubicle opposite. It sounded like Brittany and another girl she assumed to be Quinn Fabray, the girl Puck was fawning over.

"Sorry, I can't hang out after Cheerios practice for a while. I'm getting tutoring." She heard the Blonde say.

"Oh, it's ok. How long do you have to get the tutoring for?" asked the other girl.

"Until my grades are above a pass. I've done pretty bad."

"Who's tutoring you?"

"Um, I think her name's Santana Lopez." The way Brittany said her name made it sound more exotic, the Latina now decided that hearing the Blonde say her name had to be one of the most angelic things she's ever heard.

"Santana Lopez, Santana Lopez…hm I don't know who that is." Pondered Quinn, trying to figure out if she's ever met the girl.

Before she could continue eavesdropping someone had tapped the Latina on the shoulder causing her to abruptly stand to attention and squeal. Everyone in the library turned their heads to the Latina who was now standing, her eyes darting everywhere eventually landing on Brittany.

The Blonde cheerleader gave her a sweet smile before getting up to leave with the head cheerleader.

Clearing her throat the Latina turned towards the person who had frightened her.

"Rachael?" she asked, adjusting her glasses.

"Hey, Santana. As you know I'm the co-captain of the Glee Club and –" before the diva could finish her sentence, Santana was already packing up her equipment before turning to leave.

"I told you before, I don't want to join Glee Club." She answered before hurrying out the door.

This hadn't been the first time Rachael Berry had tried to recruit the Latina. It first happened when Santana stayed after school after picking up some extra credit homework. She was at her locker singing to herself when the diva heard her and from that day on she had been ruthlessly trying to recruit the Latina. Rachael claimed that Santana had a unique voice, although not as skilled as her own it was unique none the less.

This hadn't convinced the Latina to join, truth is she wanted to join, she loved to sing and play her guitar but she didn't want to have the attention that came with being a Gleek. Sure, no one knew her name or called her a loser or nerd from time to time but this was better compared to what the Gleeks received.

Slushies were thrown on them on a daily basis and they often performed at school assemblies, she didn't want to deal with all the attention. Instead she chose to refuse, however this never deterred the diva from trying to recruit the Latina.

It always ended the same, the diva would ask and the Latina would decline before running away.

Santana ran into the girls bathroom trying to avoid the small diva who decided to chase after her. She ran into the room so fast she didn't realise there was another girl standing in front of the mirror applying lip gloss. In her rush she had crashed into the girl, dropping her textbooks and stationary.

She opened her eyes, everything looked blurry. She realised she was on the ground and her glasses had fallen off. _Great._ She though as she lay there.

"Hey are you ok?" a sweet voice asked her, offering a hand.

"Uhh, yeah." Groaned the Latina, taking the hand as she lifted herself up.

Since she still didn't have her glasses on everything was a massive blur, all she could see was a tall girl who seemed to be wearing red and white and what seemed to be Blonde hair.

Her vision was finally clear when the figure placed her glasses over her eyes for her. There she saw her, the girl crashed into, it was Brittany.

"Oh, shoot. I'm so sorry Brittany." She apologised, trying to pick up all her stationary.

"Oh, it's ok." Chuckled the cheerleader, crouching down to the ground to help the Latina collect her fallen possessions.

"It's ok. Y-you don't have to." She stuttered to the Blonde.

"I want to." Chuckled Brittany, handing the Latina the last item from the floor.

"Um…thanks." The Latina said awkwardly.

"No problem. I guess I'll be seeing you today at your house." Smiled the cheerleader.

"Y-yeah!" Santana coughed trying to hide her enthusiasm, "Um. Yeah, sure. See you then." She said trying to act calm and collected.

"You're funny." Giggled Brittany as she headed out the door, "Bye." she said sweetly.

"Bye." Squeaked the Latina, watching the door close.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey Mami." Greeted the Latina, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Hi, mija. How was school?" she asked as she filled out paper works.

"It was good. I managed to finish all my homework at school. Now all I have to do is study for upcoming tests."

"That's good. Since your papi ended up taking the night shift do you want to order in?" her mother asked whilst shuffling around some papers.

"Sure, want anything?" asked the Latina as she flicked through the various fast food pamphlets.

"No, it's ok. Just order for yourself."

"Alright, I'll order later after I've studied." Said the Latina as she trudged up her stairs towards her room.

2 hours later the door bell rang, Mrs. Lopez called for her daughter to answer the door. Receiving no answer she got up from her desk and made her way towards the main foyer before opening the door.

Mrs. Lopez saw a tall, Blonde girl who was donning, what seemed to be her daughters high school's cheerleading uniform. Taking in the girl's facial features she had a childlike innocence radiating from her prescence. What she noticed was the Blonde girl's eyes, they were a unique shade of blue and looked like they were filled with love and she had a feeling that this girl would drastically change her daughter's life.

"Hello." Mrs. Lopez greeted politely, smiling at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce. Um I'm here to get tutoring from Santana?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay or Nay?

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I just realised there's so much product placement here, the cars and video game consoles and games. LOL.

Argh, nerds are just so frackin' hot. I'm serious, there's nothing sexier than a nerd with black rimmed glasses. Yes, I have it bad for gaming geeks and nerds. On a random side note i played COD: Black Ops last night, yeah i just proved that girls are good gamers, totes came 3rd against all them high levelled people. I'm so proud. Another random fact, I do wish i owned a Mazda 3 hatchback, BMW 120i hatch or mini cooper, yep i'm obsessed with hatchbacks.

**Review review because you guys are absolute legends!**


	3. Chapter 3: MrX

**A/N: **Hey I'm back. Sorry about the wait. My life decided to come back to me. I just got my P's, for those who don't live in Australia it's a driver's licence, so I've pretty much been driving my friends around and cleaning my baby that is my car. Yes, i apologise for going out for random drives instead of writing more chapters for you guys. I hope you guys like this chapter (:

Oh, and I apologise for misspelling Rachel's name. I should pay more attention to it haha.

**Verena R: **I love the enthusiasm you're showing for this fic. Oh, you're a nerd? Excuse me while i take my clothes off. Lol, like those facebook pages? Ok...um if you didn't get that then i look like a creepy person now. This is awks.

**MattyBelkin: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked this whole idea of gamer/nerd Santana. Xbox 360? Aw, come on PS3 (: Thanks for telling me about the Rachel thing. I know all too well what happens when you spell a Rachel's/Rachael's name wrong. My friend would always chase me when i spelt her name wrong.

**Suzuki Kiyo: **Lol, i never realised that my username was one letter off NIFTY. Anyway, yeah I know my writing seems a little bare and I'm guessing there's some awkward expressions, sorry if there are parts that seem weird. English was never really my best subject, I was more the Science and Maths type kid back in highschool. I can write pretty decent academic papers and essays but creative is a little bit harder for me, but I'm glad you like the story.

**Everyone: **Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions and favourites. You made my itouch spaz on me...IT WAS AWESOME.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own 'Call of Duty' pjs.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hi, I'm Brittany Pierce. Um I'm here to get tutoring from Santana?"<em>

"Oh, come in, come in." said Mrs. Lopez, standing aside allowing the Blonde cheerleader to enter.

"MIJA! Brittany's here!" she yelled towards the stairs. She turned towards the Blonde who was still awkwardly standing in the main foyer, "That girl is always cooped up in her room. Just go upstairs and it's the first door to your left."

"Thank you."

Brittany walked up the stairs, looking at the various photos of Santana that hung on the wall. Reaching the top she looked around for the Latina's room, seeing a door plastered with various gaming posters she guessed this was Santana's room. Knocking quietly on the door she waited for the Latina to answer.

She knocked repeatedly; the door still hadn't opened so she decided to let herself in. Slowly opening the door she peered in noticing the various posters hanging on the walls, she had no idea what they were but was intrigued by the colours. Many of the posters featured a man in army attire with a gun with the words 'Call of Duty' sprawled across the poster. Looking around she saw a desk and Santana dressed in a baggy grey hoodie, hunched over a piece of paper scribbling furiously.

"Santana?" she asked hesitantly.

The Latina flinched at the sound of Brittany's voice.

"Oh, hey Brittany. Sorry I didn't hear you knocking. I was caught up writing notes." She said nervously, reaching for her glasses to see the cheerleader clearly.

"It's ok. Um, so should we start the lesson?" the cheerleader asked, placing her bag on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah." Replied the Latina, moving across her room and closing the door.

As soon as she closed her door she could hear her mother's voice coming from downstairs.

"MIJA! DOOR!"

Rolling her eyes Santana opened her door leaving it wide open.

"Why'd you close it and then open it?" Questioned the cheerleader.

"Uh, mami has this rule where I keep the door open. She's um scared that I'll take drugs if it's closed." the Latina lied. It wasn't like she was trying to hide her sexual orientation, she just chose to not mention it but she'd never denied it if anyone asked.

"Oh, ok. Do we start?"

"Oh! Yeah, right. Um let's get studying."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two had set up their equipment at the Latina's study desk. A textbook laid in front of them as they sat next to each other, the cheerleader concentrating on the paper in front of her and the Latina facing towards the confused Blonde.

30 minutes had already passed and they were going no where. Santana at this point, figured that Brittany was further behind than she had anticipated. Deciding on a new approach she turned to the Blonde and asked, "Brittany? What do you know from class?"

Scrunching her face in concentration she answered, "The square root of four is rainbows."

If this were a comedy all that would be heard are crickets and tumble weed being blown to the other side of the room. Instead the Latina sat in silence staring straight at the cheerleader; she was gobsmacked at the answer. _Did she just say square root of four is a rainbow…_She thought to herself.

"How'd you get that answer?" she asked curiously.

"Simple. Rainbow minus the number of colours equals twenty-nine. You then swap two and nine and then minus which gives you seven. You then minus green from seven and there you have it, the answer of square root of four, rainbow." She stated as if it were the most simple explanation in the world.

Santana sat there silent, her eyes blinking furiously as she tried to figure out where the Blonde had pulled that answer from. Noticing the silence, the cheerleader dropped her head in shame.

"I'm stupid aren't I?" she asked timidly, feeling ashamed.

"No, you're not. You just have a unique way of thinking. I think I've figured out what you were saying. Thing is you're right it's just I think you just substituted the number two for the word 'rainbows' that's all." Said the Latina sweetly.

"I am. My answer was wrong." Replied Brittany, feeling dejected.

"No, you're not see look. You added all the letters of the colours together which gives you thirty-six. You then minused the number of colours in a rainbow which is seven. So thirty-six minus seven gave you twenty-nine. Like you said earlier you flipped the numbers minusing them which gave you seven. Then you minused the number of letters in Green from seven which gave you two. In the end your answer was correct. You just had an interesting way of getting there."

"Really? So I was right?"

"Pretty much, but I just think you got yourself confused somewhere in there. That's ok though. I have an easier way to remember your square roots. Just think that what number multiplied by itself will give you four?" asked the Latina, hoping the cheerleader would understand.

"Hm." Pondered the cheerleader, her face concentrating intently, "Two?" she answered, coming out as more of a question.

"Yep." Said Santana nodding her head.

The right answer seemed to give Brittany all the confidence she needed to continue on with the lesson. Since she was far behind, Santana decided to start off with basic algebra before moving on. She quickly scribbled a simple equation before giving it to Brittany.

"Ok, what's the equation asking?" she asked pointing to the numbers.

"Um, there's a letter in there. I thought we were doing math?" asked the cheerleader, confused at why the Latina would give her letters when they were suppose to be studying math.

"The letter is an unknown, so we have to solve it."

"OH! Like a mystery?" Brittany asked in excitement.

"Um, yeah. Yeah! A mystery, see you have to find out what this number is so that the rest of the equation works to become this answer."

"I love mysteries." Exclaimed the cheerleader, for the first time she was excited to do maths.

"Alright, so read out the equation." Instructed Santana.

"Two 'x', plus three, equals seven."

"Alright, so work backwards and you'll find 'x' "

Brittany just looked at Santana with utter confusion, why would she need to work backwards she thought. Sensing the cheerleader's confusion, Santana decided to take a new approach.

"Alright, 'x' is missing so we got to find him right?" Brittany nodded, "Ok, so you got to retrace his steps in order to find him. So it's like a little story. I had a number, multiplied it by 2 and added 3 which resulted in 7. What was the last thing the x did?"

"Can we call him Mr.X ?" asked Brittany, totally off topic.

"Um, sure. Ok, what did Mr.X last do."

"He added 3."

"Correct, so to move backwards you have to do the opposite to the answer."

"Um…so you minus 3 from 7?"

"Yep. What's the new equation?"

"Mr.X multiplied by 2 which equals…um…" said the Blonde as she counted on her fingers, "…4"

"Yep, so say the story again."

"Mr.X was multiplied by 2 making him equal 4."

"Yep, so what was the last thing he did?"

"He multiplied by 2 so we divide?"

"Sure do." Said the Latina, now smiling as Brittany continued.

"So, Mr.X equals 2?" Brittany asked, almost fearful of getting the answer wrong.

"Yep. That's how you do algebra." Santana praised.

"Really? I got it right?" asked the cheerleader. She felt ecstatic that she had solved an equation.

"Of Course you did. Just remember, if you ever get confused repeat the equation as if it were a story."

Santana could see the pride swelling within the Blonde. As she stared at the girl who was excited over her correct answer, she couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"Give me another equation." Asked the Blonde who was bouncing in her seat excited to solve another question.

"Ok, ok." Laughed Santana.

Another hour later the two girls had gone through ten different equations. Sure, the Latina could do triple in the time frame given that the equations were simple, but she wanted to make sure Brittany understood the concepts before moving on.

It was already 7:30 when the cheerleader decided it was time for her to go home. Santana helped Brittany to pack her things before escorting her downstairs to her front door.

"Thanks for tutoring me. I know I'm dumb and must be frustrating for you." Said the cheerleader, looking down at her feet.

"Hey, you're not dumb. You just solved 10 equations and got them all correct. Sure, maybe maths isn't your strongest suit but I bet you're an amazing cheerleader." Santana chuckled nervously as images of Brittany doing stunts came to her mind.

"Thanks Santana. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow again." Brittany said softly.

"Yep, looking forward to it…uh…um…I-I mean, yeah sure." Stumbled the Latina trying to hide her enthusiasm once more.

The Latina stood on her front porch as she watched Brittany drive away in her blue Mini Cooper. She would have found it comical watching a car drive only 3 houses down, however she was too busy focusing on the Blonde cheerleader who stepped out of the small car and into her own house.

Santana walked into her kitchen and started to rummage through the pamphlets trying to figure out what she wanted to order. Hearing her mother's footsteps she looked up and saw her mom looking at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" she asked, confused as to why her mom was standing there and just staring.

"Nothing, mija." Mrs. Lopez sang as she walked away smiling.

"O…k."

She decided on Chinese take out placing her order before walking back up to her room. Sitting at her desk she stared at the papers that had Brittany's working outs scribbled on them. She still remembered the pride that the girl felt when she solved the equations to which made the Latina's mouth tug up into a smile.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the chime emanating from her phone. Guessing it was from Puck she picked up her phone, her face contorted into one of confusion. It was a number she didn't recognise, it wasn't anyone on her contact list given that she only had her parents, Puck's parents and Puck's number stored in her phone. She opened the message and read that it was from Brittany.

_Hey Santana. It's me Brittany. Now you have my number. Just wanted to say thanks again for helping me. I love looking for Mr.X now. See you tomorrow at school. – Brittany_

She smiled at the text, feeling a warm sensation running through her body. She could feel her cheeks rising in temperature, not wanting to be rude she decided to reply.

_Thanks Brittany. Anytime, if you need any help with anything just ring me or text me and I'll be glad to help. Remember, you're a genius. – Santana_

Turning to her books she stared at them for a few minutes before shutting her textbooks. She figured she can just study tomorrow, tonight she decided to play her guitar.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany looked down at her phone re-reading the message from the Latina. There was something about the girl, maybe it was the fact that she was so patient with her when most people would give up and walk away. Or maybe it was that the Latina refused to let the cheerleader call herself dumb or stupid, either way she was grateful for the help.

Santana had helped her to feel better about herself, she began to think that under the tutelage of the Latina and if she worked hard enough, maybe, just maybe she could be more than just a the pretty cheerleader every knew her to be.

Deciding it was time to sleep she crawled under her covers with her beloved cat, Lord Tubbington resting at the foot of her bed. Before drifting off to sleep, she prayed that she and the Latina could soon form a friendship. Perhaps, maybe they could even be best friends.

With those thoughts lingering she soon fell into a deep sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When her fingers began to hurt the Latina decided it was time for her to sleep. Placing her guitar back on it's stand, she crawled into her bed, removing her glasses and placing them on her bed side table.

As she closed her eyes she couldn't help but think what it would be like to be friend's with Brittany. Sure, they both came from vastly different cliques with Santana being a loner and Brittany being the popular cheerleader, but maybe, just maybe it would different.

_Maybe, one day we could be friends. Wait, what are you thinking Santana. She's popular and you're, well, you're you. You can't be friends with her, remember fly under the radar until graduation. I wonder what it would be like to friends with her, maybe even best friends._ She thought to herself as she laid in bed.

Letting those final thoughts linger she soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay or Nay?

You guy's feelin' the love? Hope it was worth the almost week wait? I'll try to update asap because i don't like making you guys wait as long as you did for this chapter, even though it was less than a week. I'm going laptop shopping soon, so hopefully I'll be able to write more when I'm out and about.

PS: The whole Brittany thinking square root on four equalling rainbows, that was so hard to explain. I stood there at work, scribbling on a piece of paper trying to make square root four equal rainbows, most productive 2 hours of my life. I may have accidentally neglected the unfolded clothes, oops. Maybe I should've studied Teaching majoring in math instead of nursing...hmm. Lol, enough talk from me.

**Review review because i love it when you guys make my itouch spaz at all the email notifications.**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, That Type Of Tutoring

**A/N: **Check it out from the future. Here's chapter.4 for you amazing people. You're all totally rockin' my world. Just wow, the responses from the last chapter much appreciated! Just a heads up I'm going back to uni this week ): but never fear I have done the math.

There are 168 hours in a week, I only have 10 hours worth of classes for uni this trimester. I work only 9 hours a week and i sleep for about 49 hours a week. I should do maybe 10hours of studying a week and like I may have a social life this time around haha so that leaves like 60 hours of free time for me to update. Haha, see so never fear! I should have at least one update a week.

**dreamthatkeepscomingback: **Aw, thank you. I'm not a genius, I just have a lot of free time. hehe.

**MattyBelkin: **Hey thanks (: Don't worry. I confused myself so many times when i wrote it out. A lot of the time i stopped because i forgot what i was trying to figure out. Yeah, well they're not like real COD pjs so much. They're more like just my COD t-shirts that i wear to bed...they're still cool in the end!

**my whimsical fantasy: **To be honest I haven't actually though who Santana's mom would be if she were from a tv show or etc. But I think you're spot on about Sofia Vergara being Santana's mom. She's got that comedic mom thing to her that i'm trying to portray in Santana's mom. I swear I think i just wrote jibberish...my bad. My brain's shutting down on me, it's been a long day.

**whatevergirl87: **Damn, you read all 3 chapters in one day? AND you reviewed on all 3 chapters. Massive props to you. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**whippedPuppy-sadPanda: **If you ace your math classes because of the equation, let me know (;

**Verena R, Kaede Shinomori and misscorylynn: **I swear you guys are the biggest absolute legends ever! You always comment on every chapter on this this story and even my other story. Seriously, why are you 3 so awesome? This chapter goes to you guys!

**Everyone: **Cheers for the support. Keep 'em coming. Thank you for the subscriptions, favourites and reviews. I also feel so honoured when you guys favourite me as an author (:

Wow, this is pretty damn long. I'll let you guys get a reading on this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee nor do I own candy, STILL!

* * *

><p>Santana was standing by her locker taking out the books she needed for her next few classes when Brittany approached her.<p>

"Hey." Brittany greeted politely.

"H-h-hey." The Latina managed to stutter out. She had been tutoring the cheerleader for two weeks now but she still found herself stumbling over her words every time she spoke to the girl.

Laughing affectionately at the Latina, Brittany started to bounce on the balls of her feet, "Um, so I wanted to ask." She said biting her lower lip, "Do you think you could give me extra tutoring lessons sometime this weekend? We have that algebra test coming up and I really want to do well."

"Uh…ugh…bleugh…uh." Santana started to feel her cheeks turning red; she was really finding it difficult to string a sentence around the beautiful Blonde, "Y-yeah. Sunday ok?" She finally managed to say.

"Well, um. I have motocross practise in the morning. My competitions in a few weeks." The cheerleader replied as she bit her lower lip.

Santana couldn't help but stare at Brittany as she bit her lip. To the Latina it made the cheerleader look utterly adorable, what she would've given just to pinch the girl's cheeks.

"Well, why not just come over afterwards? I'm home on Sundays anyway. Just send me a text when you're on your way, or something." Santana suggested.

"Alright. Thanks Santana." Brittany then bounced off to her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was a Saturday morning when Santana sleepily shuffled into her kitchen where both her parents were eating their breakfast.

"Good morning mija." Mr. Lopez greeted from behind his newspaper. Although he often worked long hours during the week, he always kept his weekend free to spend time with his family.

"Ugh, morning papi." The Latina groaned, feeling slightly cranky. Honestly, she hated mornings, she couldn't stand the morning sun when she woke up.

"Why a good morning to you too mija." Mrs. Lopez chuckled from the stove.

"Yes, yes. Morning mami. Oh, I forgot to mention Brittany's coming over tomorrow afternoon."

Mrs. Lopez turned around from the stove and quirked an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Brittany's coming over tomorrow hey?" She said through a smile.

"MAMI! Tutoring. Stop thinking there's something going on between us." Santana protested as she stuffed her mouth with toast.

"Who's Brittany?" Mr. Lopez asked, placing his newspaper on the table as he eyed both his daughter and wife.

"Oh, just this beautiful blonde girl that comes over every day after school when you work. They spend hours locked up in Santana's room ." Mrs. Lopez joked to her husband.

It was now Mr. Lopez's turn to raise an eyebrow to his daughter, "Mija, why haven't you told me about this girl? You know the rules, open door."

Santana just sighed in defeat, hiding her face in her hands, "Papi, like I told mami I'm just tutoring her. We study, that's all."

"I know. I'm just teasing you mija." Her father laughed, "But I just want to make sure you know what you do has consequences."

"What do you mean papi?" she asked looking at her father curiously.

"I'm just saying. I know you're helping her study but also your mami and I aren't blind. If you do choose to take your relationship onto another level you should know that there are consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"We know what teenagers get up to when they're alone. Well, just be _safe._" Her father said, putting emphasis on the last word.

"What? EW! You cannot honestly think I'm having sex with her?" the Latina yelled, her eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"We're just making sure you know that there are consequences."

"We are seriously not having the sex talk over breakfast." Santana exclaimed, placing her hands over her ears and repeating the words 'la la la'.

"Ah, Joseph stop it. You're scaring the poor girl." Mrs. Lopez said to her husband, lightly slapping him on the shoulder.

"You know what? I'm going over to Puck's" With that, Santana trudged up to her room to take a shower.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana opened the front door the Puckerman residence making her way towards the living room to greet Puck's parents.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Puck." She greeted giving them a small wave.

"Hello Santana." Both parents said in unison.

"Puck's in his room." Mrs. Puckerman informed.

Leaving the two adults, she quickly made her way up the stairs before entering Puck's room. As soon as she opened the door she was hit with the smell of old socks and left over food. She could see old pizza boxes and soda cans littered across the floor as well as the odd dirty magazine. She curiously picked one up and started to flick through the pages, the women were really attractive and Santana could feel the heat rising within her body.

"So Santana Lopez is just the same as us teenage boys. Raging with hormones." Puck quipped from his bed.

"NOAH! I thought you were asleep." She said hastily, quickly tossing the magazine to the side.

"I was, but I woke up because I could hear your heavy breathing as you perved on those fine ladies in that magazine." He said pointing to the now discarded magazine on the ground.

"Shut up. Go shower we're going for a drive." She said as she left his room.

The pair would often go for drives during the weekends to take a break from everything. They never really had a destination, instead they drove with no real direction until they either got tired or the car ran out of fuel.

Sometimes if they hit a small town they would pretend they were different people just for the laughs. Once Puck pretended to be an upcoming rock star with Santana being his clumsy assistance. They managed to con the coffee shop employees into giving them free coffees and bagels under the pretence that Puck would mention them in his next album.

Another time they hit a small town roughly 3 hours from Lima. They entered the small town's Wal-Mart where Puck gave Santana a list of objectives she had to complete before they left. Making her way to the middle of the store she descended to the ground, lying on her side before kicking her legs so it'd spin her around the ground whilst yelling the words 'whoop poop poop" repeatedly. She then made her way to the baby section and climbed into one of the assembled cribs as she pretended to sleep. Her final objective would've been to talk to a can of tomatoes as if it were a person, but apparently management found her to be a nuisance so they kicked her out before she could fulfil the list.

Santana waited by her car for what seemed to been a lifetime, but in reality it had been 30minutes.

"What took you so long Puck? You're driving." she asked as she entered her car, throwing her keys over to Puck.

"It takes time for me to look this amazing." He answered as he smoothed over his Mohawk.

"Seriously? Thirty minutes to style that landing strip?" she teased.

"Hush Lopez." He said as he revved the engine, driving out the driveway.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They had been driving for about two hours when Santana told Puck to take the side dirt road.

"Got the gps?" He asked making sure they'd be able to make their way back home.

"Always, it's here in the glove box."

Puck tackled the winding roads like a professional, turning the wheel at the right angles to make all the tight bends at fast speeds. They soon came to a dead end and decided to pull over for a quick rest before heading back.

"Dammit Puck, that was fun and all but look at my car." Santana said as she pointed to her now dust covered Mazda. She could barely see the black under all the brown dirt and dust that plagued her car.

"Well, I guess that'll give you something to do tomorrow." Puck laughed, admiring his handy work.

Yeah, I guess I can clean it before Brittany comes over."

"Wait, she's comin' over? I thought you only tutor her during the week?"

"She wanted extra tutoring."

"Oh, _extra _tutoring. I see how it is." Puck said as he waggled his eyebrows, slightly nudging Santana with his shoulder.

"Seriously, why does everyone think that something's going on?" Santana asked in frustration.

"She's hot."

Rolling her eyes Santana jumped back into her car waiting for Puck to drive them back home. Two hours later they managed to make it back to Lima, they both said their goodbyes and parted ways towards their respective houses.

When Santana entered the house she was greeted by both her parents who were snuggled in the couch watching movies.

"How was your drive with Puck?" her mother asked, removing her gaze from the television to her daughter.

"It was good." She replied, sitting down on the arm of the sofa.

"Mija, you'll wash your car tomorrow. Right? It looks filthy." Her father ordered after seeing the dirty Mazda enter the driveway.

"I know, I know. Going upstairs to study." She said before kissing both her parents and making her way up to her room.

"That girl studies too much." Mrs. Lopez commented on, watching her daughter as she walked up the stairs.

"Ah, honey there's no such thing as too much studying. She's going to make a fine doctor one day just like us." Mr. Lopez said, tightening his hold on his wife with his gaze still fixed on the TV.

"I think she's maybe over doing it. She needs to experience teenage life, friendship, love and fun." The older woman replied, looking at her husband.

"She does experience all that. She's friends with Noah, we love her and she has fun with Noah and her video games." Mr. Lopez chuckled.

"I know, but she is yet to experience young love. Don't you remember the amazing feeling of teenage love?" she questioned.

"But the heartbreak that comes with it."

"I know, but that will only make her stronger Joseph. I'm just afraid she's missing out." Santana's mother said sadly.

"She's 17, just let her be. It'll sort out itself. You don't want her to hate us for pushing her." He reasoned, kissing his wife tenderly on her temples.

"You're right." Mrs. Lopez said before settling back into her husband's embrace, returning her attention to the TV.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Santana woke, it was already midday and the sun was shining brightly, it looked like it was going to be a sunny day. Throwing off the blankets she slowly made her way into her bathroom, taking a shower and putting on a pair of running short shorts and a checked button down shirt with a bikini top underneath. It wasn't her usual attire of sweats and hoodies, but since it was a warm day and she would be washing her car she decided to wear something different. She was only ever comfortable wearing such an outfit in the safety of her own house, she never thought of wearing it out in public.

Grabbing her Black New Era cap and fixing it onto her head, she made her way down to her garage. She backed her car out so it was parked in the middle of her driveway before plugging her iPod into the docking station and turning the volume to its maximum. She chose to have the song "Drop The Girl" by Hit The Lights play on repeat since it was her favourite song for the week.

She proceeded to spray her car with water whilst belting it out to her favourite song.

_Drop the girl she's not worth the time__  
><em>_She's wasted on her back dragging other boys into her lies__  
><em>_You know she's no good for you__  
><em>_She'd sink lower than a body in the Hudson could ever do__  
><em>

She watched all the dirt and dust start to melt away from her car, exposing its black paint in the sun. She then started to fill a bucket with water and soap before grabbing a sponge and covering the entire car with soapy bubbles, still singing along to the song.

_Drop the girl she's only got it for your heart__  
><em>_She's tried to leave you...__  
><em>_Cause she's all about trying to figure out the breakdown__  
><em>_Whoa...__  
><em>_And you know she'll turn her back on you,__  
><em>_She covers her tracks and buries the clues__  
><em>_She's only set out to burn you__  
><em>_And you know you're better off so c'mon...__  
><em>

Getting on her hands and knees Santana then started to clean inside the rims of her car before moving onto her windows and side mirrors.

_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_She's the only reason she's got you believing its love__  
><em>_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_The bridge is fastly burning so send her down in flames and get up...__  
><em>

Satisfied that every single inch of the car was covered in soapy bubbles she grabbed the hose and started to spray water on her car. As she moved around, she was still singing at the top of her lungs, bobbing her head with the song.

_Drop the girl you can taste it on her lips__  
><em>_What's she drinking, who she's been with__  
><em>_Yea she's so turned on (so turned on) __  
><em>_How everything's gone wrong__  
><em>_It's all her fault and you know__  
><em>_She'll turn her back on you__  
><em>_She covers her tracks and buries the clues__  
><em>_She's only set out to burn you__  
><em>_And you know you're better off so c'mon..._

Once all the soap had been washed off she then proceeded to grab a cloth and car wax. She started waxing the sides of the car as this would be the easiest job. _  
><em>_  
><em>_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_She's the only reason she's got you believing its love__  
><em>_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_The bridge is fastly burning so send her down in flames and just__  
><em>_Drop the girl from the highest building__  
><em>_You can when you have to__  
><em>_You gotta see through the scam__  
><em>_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_The bridge is fastly burning so send her down in flames and just...__  
><em>

Once she finished waxing the sides and making sure she left no streaks she then moved over to the hood of her car. She bent over the front as she tried to wax the entire hood, this had been a little uncomfortable since her whole body was onto of the hood. Placing a knee on the front, she was able to stretch her body forward to wax the entire area all whilst keeping the front of her body off the hood.

_DROP THE GIRL!__  
><em>

Brittany drove her dirt bike over to Santana's house, not bothering to change out of her riding gear. Her bike was covered in dirt from practise but she honestly didn't care, she just wanted to do maths with the Latina. She came to enjoy the subject every time she received help from Santana, the Latina just made the subject more enjoyable for Brittany, slowly becoming one of her favourite subjects.

_Throw your pride aside and show your friends some faith__  
><em>_Is there a night where she forgets your name?__  
><em>_Who's got your back when everything's starting to fall right apart again (come on is that what it takes?)__  
><em>_Throw your pride aside and show your friends some faith__  
><em>_Is there a night where she forgets your name?__  
><em>_Who's got your back when everything's starting to fall right apart again...__  
><em>

She could hear the loud music blasting from the garage and Santana animatedly singing along with the song as she parked her bike into the driveway. Removing her helmet she could see the Latina with her knee resting on the hood of her car as she bent over the hood of her car waxing it. It seemed like Santana was unaware of Brittany's presence because she hadn't even turned around to acknowledge the cheerleader.

Brittany couldn't help but notice how toned Santana's legs were and the smoothness of her skin, she wondered why she never noticed how amazing the Latina's body was. She then noticed the Latina's outfit, she was dressed in running shorts that were awfully short, almost leaving nothing to the imagination, a checked button down shirt, which had the sleeves rolled up, and it looked like it was open; she also had a black cap that sat loosely on her head.

Brittany had never seen Santana wear anything besides jeans and loose fitting hoodies, so this outfit to her was surprising, not that she was complaining.

_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_She's the only reason she's got you believing its love__  
><em>_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_The bridge is fast and burning so set her down in flames and just__  
><em>_Drop the girl from the highest building__  
><em>_You can when you have to__  
><em>_You gotta see through the scam__  
><em>_Drop the girl... Whooooa__  
><em>_The bridge is fast and burning so set her down in flames and just_

"Santana?" She called out timidly after hearing the song coming to an end.

"Brittany! ?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yep, I'm a little obssesed with the song. There was no reason behind why i chose it, i only chose it simply because i can't stop listening to it. Had it on replay when i wrote this chapter

If there were a lot of mistakes and errors, I apologise. My older brother kept coming into my room trying to read the story so i had to close my laptop screen a lot. He came in at least 8 times while i wrote this chapter aaand he just came in my room now trying to see what I'm doing.

Funniest thing happened at work today, my boss ended up dragging the ladder with the intention of taking it to the rubbish drop off instead of the wheelie bin. She realised when she was almost out the store. She came back dragging the ladder and was like to me, "I don't know why i took the ladder, i was spose to take the wheelie bin." Good day, good day. Hence why I've already started on the next chapter. Should be up tomorrow or the day after (;

Seriously I can't thank you all enough for the responses. Keep them coming I love it when you spam my inbox with all your notifications! If you guys have any other questions or what not PM me, don't worry I don't bite. I'll answer everything, I like it when i can strike up a little chat sesh with my readers.

**Review Review, show that button some love.**


	5. Chapter 5: Let Me Help You

**A/N: **Hey, here's an update 24 hours later. Chapter.5. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The response from you guys, amazing! I'm totally going to dedicated a dance to you guys when i go to my friend's jam session tomorrow! Alright, no update for like 2 days. Sadly I go back to uni tomorow ): but don't worry only a 2 day wait, not that long yeah? I always feel bad when i don't update every day for you guys, because your support is just wow. Like, I'm addicted to updating everyday (;

Apologies for any errors, i double checked through this so hopefully there aren't too many. My brother's still trying to read this, had to slam my laptop shut numerous times. Hopefully he doesn't notice that I save all my stories and updates on a usb which I leave on my bed side table haha.

**musiqnilla18: **Well, I'm glad you stumbled across this story. Hey, don't worry, if it makes you feel any better I don't have a life either. I spent my entire Sunday on my laptop typing away and geeking out by watching Starship Troopers which is one of my favourite movies (:

**Pureebalistic: **Yeah, I know Heather Morris is in MV but I used the song simply because I love the song. I like the energy and meaning of the song.

**MattyBelkin: **Did your brain overload? Haha, man I'm lovin' the reactions I'm getting from you. You my friend are way too funny.

**Verena R: **Awesome I got you into the song now. Please don't die here's another chapter! Don't die you're one of my top reviewers :O haha. I hope this keeps you alive for a while. (;

**Bat-Ninja-Kitty: **Oo yay! Don't worry Rachel and glee club will make an appearance soon. I'm just trying to build up the friendship between these two sexy girls first.

**Everyone: **Thank you again for all the support. Thanks for taking the time to review and read this story. Seriously keep it coming, keep spamming my inbox with all your notifications =D I had about 900 visitors for this story in one day, like seriously WOW! I wonder if I can get 1k visitors in one day after this update (;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a pair of nerdy glasses.

* * *

><p>"<em>Brittany! ?" <em>

Santana yelled in surprise. She had been so immersed in waxing her car she hadn't even noticed Brittany behind her. Suddenly she felt hyper aware of the outfit she was wearing, instinctively buttoning her shirt as Brittany approached her.

"Cleaning your car?" Brittany chuckled, pointing towards the now shiny Mazda.

"Yeah, got a little dirty the other day. Um, want to start studying?" Santana said sheepishly.

"Yeah." Brittany smiled brightly, nodding her head up and down.

"Meet me inside. I just got to pack up all the stuff here."

"Let me help." The cheerleader offered, picking up the bucket and sponges.

"No, don't. It's ok."

"You're funny. Just let me help."

The pair quickly cleared up the driveway before making their way into the house.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Lopez." Brittany greeted the older woman before turning Mr. Lopez, "Hi . I'm Brittany."

"Ah, you must be Brittany. Hello." He said as he shot a mischievous smirk towards his daughter who was standing behind the cheerleader.

Santana stood behind Brittany, her eyes doubling in size as she tried to silently tell her dad to stop teasing her.

"Um, Brittany let's go upstairs and study." Santana said, tugging on Brittany's arm practically dragging her upstairs.

She could hear her father calling for her from downstairs, "Miiiiijaaaa you know the rules." He sang, laughing to himself.

"Ay, Joseph stop teasing our daughter." Mrs. Lopez laughed as she lightly slapped her husband on the shoulders.

Meanwhile upstairs the two girls stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Every single time they had their tutoring session there would always be an awkward period spanning for roughly ten minutes before they started.

"Do you mind if I take off my riding jacket? It's uncomfortable to sit in." Brittany said gesturing to her riding jacket. She had gone to the Latina's house straight after motocross practise and hadn't bothered to change out of her gear.

"Yeah, you can put it there." Santana answered pointing to the back of a chair. "Um, be right back." She added quickly running to her bathroom to change out of her shorts and into a pair of sweats.

She watched Brittany unzip her jacket revealing a plain black tank top that seemed to be a size too small.

"Gugh." Was all Santana managed to say.

"Give me questions!" Brittany said excitedly as she sat down at the desk eagerly waiting for Santana to scribble equations for her to solve.

Santana watched as Brittany thought carefully before furiously scribbling answers on the page. She had come a long way, at the beginning the cheerleader would always turn to the Latina for assistance for the simplest equations but now, she was able to solve each equation herself.

She couldn't but help feel proud, no doubt Brittany was improving and sooner or later she would be on par with the other students in their class.

"Hey Santana?" Brittany asked, removing her eyes from her paper to stare at the Latina.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like math so much?"

"Well." Santana pondered for a minute, "Well, it's because it's the same in every language and there's only ever one answer. There's not maybe's, it's either wrong or right."

"Oh. Well I like it because you're teaching me." The cheerleader exclaimed before finishing off the last equation.

"I'm finished. Can you check it now?" Brittany asked excitedly, bouncing in her seat in anticipation.

"Alright, relax Brittany. Give me a minute." The Latina laughed, finding the cheerleader's excitement all too adorable.

Santana carefully studied the working outs, marking each answer accordingly before writing the final result in large writing on the bottom. She handed the paper back to the bouncing cheerleader and watched as her expression change into one of absolute pride.

"I got 16 out of 20? REALLY?" The cheerleader asked.

Santana nodded her head and was caught off guard when Brittany enveloped her in a tight fierce hug.

"Brit-tany…can't…breathe." The Latina choked out.

The cheerleader broke away from the hug, softly giggling to herself as she stared down at her paper, unable to tear her eyes away from it.

"Thank you so much for helping me with all this." The Cheerleader thanked before hugging the Latina once more, "Want to come over my place next weekend?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Gugh." Santana stumbled with her words, finding it extremely difficult to form a sentence.

"Want to come over next weekend silly? We can hang out." The cheerleader giggled.

"Y-y-eah. Why not? Sure." The Latina managed to say.

"Yay. We can watch Disney movies and eat ice cream." Brittany listed excitedly.

"Sure. It'll be fun." Santana smiled sweetly to the bouncing cheerleader.

"Awesome. Well I guess I better go home now. I need to wash my bike. It got really dirty today at practise." Brittany started to stand up in her seat, collecting her things in the process.

"Wait." Santana said grabbing onto Brittany's wrist, "Why don't we just wash your bike here. I've got all the stuff out anyway. Plus, you'll have it clean in no time with my help." Honestly, the Latina didn't know why she asked the cheerleader to clean her bike at her place. She just wanted to spend more time with Brittany, she had this natural charm to her that seemed to leave Santana wanting to spend more time with her.

"Yeah, sure. It's pretty muddy, hope you don't mind."

"Psh, you should've seen my car before. You couldn't see it under all the dirt." Santana found it much easier to talk to the cheerleader now. Honestly, she didn't know where this sudden confidence had come from.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana still dressed in her sweat pants and button down shirt ran into the garage, grabbing the hose, buckets and sponge. She drove her car into the garage in order to use the driveway to wash Brittany's bike.

"I shotgun the hose." Santana yelled as she started the water.

She began spraying the bike while Brittany filled the bucket with soap and water, waiting for the Latina to finish. Once Santana shut the hose off, Brittany then moved to sponge her bike. Grabbing an extra sponge, the Latina crouched down to wipe the rims and suspension springs on the bike.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was dirty." The Latina commented as she scrubbed harder to rid the rims of mud.

"Yeah, it always gets really dirty. There's no real point in cleaning it but I always like it when it looks all shiny and new again." Brittany said with glee as she wiped down the handle bars.

"I think it's amazing you do motocross. Wouldn't have guessed it."

"A lot of people are surprised. I guess they think I'm too stupid to even ride a dirt bike. Wouldn't blame them, I am kind of dumb." The cheerleader laughed.

"Hey." Santana said firmly, grabbing the cheerleader's attention, "I don't want you to ever call yourself stupid. You're pretty awesome you know. Cheerleading and motocross. That's pretty epic you know."

"Really? You think? I'm also a dancer you know? That's my main passion." Brittany said excitedly.

"Oh, really now? See, you're one amazing girl. Cheerleading, motocross AND dancing. Just wow." The Latina praised, giving the cheerleader a wide smile.

"Your smile's pretty." The cheerleader pointed out.

"Ugh…" Suddenly Santana could feel her cheeks turning red and her body temperature increase.

"Looks all clean on my side. How's your side?" Brittany said, now standing up and looking over at Santana's side of the bike.

"Gugh…Y-yeah I think it's clean. What do you think?" Santana said as she stood back to let the cheerleader see and also to create some distance between their two bodies.

"Alright, I guess we should hose it down. MY TURN!"

Brittany then sprinted towards the hose and started to spray water onto her bike, watching all the soapy foam melt away.

"Hey San?" She asked, turning around with the hose still in her hand, accidently spraying the Latina with water.

"Bleugh." Santana spluttered out before shooting the cheerleader a mischievous smirk, "You'll pay for that."

Before Brittany could protest, she felt a sponge hit her right in the middle of her face. Shooting the Latina a look that could only say 'It's on' she started to spray Santana with the hose, soaking her from head to toe.

Santana then grabbed the bucket and dumped the soapy water over Brittany's head, well, more like over her shoulders since the cheerleader was about a head taller than her. Brittany squealed when the cold soapy water came into contact with her body, she laughed hysterically as she grabbed Santana by the waist and lifted the nozzle of the hose over her head, drenching the Latina even more.

"Truce! Truce!" the Latina spluttered out, finding it difficult to speak due to the water being sprayed on her face.

"Only if you say I'm awesome." Brittany commanded, still spraying Santana with the hose.

"You're awesome. You're awesome." Santana repeated until the cheerleader pulled the hose away.

They both stared at each other before breaking into a fit of laughter and giggles. Both girls were practically on the ground laughing hysterically. After a good ten minutes they managed to collect themselves and stood up.

"I'm so wet." Santana said before stopping, her eyes wide open, realising the double sided comment.

"You're too funny San. My clothes are all wet now." Brittany said with a pout.

Before either girl could speak Mrs. Lopez appeared from the front porch.

"Mija- ay! You girl's, what have you been doing?" the older woman said, taking in each girl's appearance, "Brittany sweetie. You're staying over for dinner. Mija, take Brittany upstairs and lend her some of your clothes."

"Mom! We don't even know if Brittany has plans with her parents. You can't just make her stay over." Santana protested feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no it's not a problem at all. I'd love to stay for dinner Mrs. Lopez. Saturdays are my parents' 'date night' and my little sister's at a friend's house" She said to Santana's mom.

"Perfect. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Mrs. Lopez informed before waltzing back into the house.

"Alright, I guess we gotta get cleaned up. You can use my bathroom. I'll use my parents'." Santana offered, still coming down from her high.

"Sure." Brittany managed to say trying to fight off another round of laughter.

Santana lead Brittany upstairs to her room, but as she was about to close her door she could hear her parents yell in unison, "Miiiijaaa, door."

It wasn't so much yelling, more like singing. Her parents were really killing her with all their teasing, all she could do was face palm herself before walking to her closet.

"Here." Santana said, thrusting a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie into Brittany's hands.

"Thanks. Wait. Ooo." Exclaimed Brittany as she dived into the Latina's closet, "Can I wear this as well?" she asked.

In her hand she was holding a Little Big Planet t-shirt.

"The thingies are so cute!" She squealed, admiring the print, "Please San! Can I please borrow this?" Brittany begged, jutting out her lower lip to form an adorable pout.

"Ok, ok." The Latina laughed, she loved seeing the cheerleader so excited.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two girls bounded down the stairs and made their way towards the kitchen where Mrs. Lopez was preparing Paella.

"Smells amazing, Mrs. L" Brittany praised from the counter.

"Why thank you Brittany. Sit down girls."

"Ah, is that Paella I smell?" Santana's father's voice boomed through the kitchen as he entered.

Mr. Lopez walked into the kitchen, kissing his wife on her cheek before turning to the two girls seated at the table.

"Hi girls." He greeted before turning to Brittany, "Aren't those Santana's clothes?" he asked, a cheeky grin forming on his face.

"Yep!" Brittany exclaimed innocently, "She lent them to me because my other clothes were ruined."

"Ruined I see." He said, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Papi. Stooop." The Latina whined.

"Ok, ok." He said with a grin, "You girls can eat in the lounge room and watch TV if you want. I don't think Brittany would want to eat with the parents, _yet_."

"Papi." Santana said sternly, knowing all too well the implications behind her father's words.

"Oh, I don't mind." Brittany said sweetly, showing off her trademark megawatt smile.

"No, I insist. We'd only bore you two."

"Come on Brittany. I'd rather watch TV." The Latina said as she grabbed two plates and led them to the lounge room.

Before she left the kitchen Santana gave her parents a pleading look as if to say 'stop embarrassing me'.

"Ay, Joseph. Stop teasing our daughter." Mrs. Lopez laughed as she placed a plate in front of her husband.

"I like that Brittany girl. $50 and a massage that her and our daughter will be dating within three months."

"You're seriously betting on our daughter's love life?" Mrs. Lopez chuckled at her husband's antics.

"Fine. I'll cook dinner for a month and do laundry." He suggested.

"You're on."

Meanwhile in the lounge room Brittany and Santana were eating in silence as they watched a random movie that seemed to be on TV at the time.

"Your parents are cool" Brittany said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sometimes." Santana mumbled with food still in her mouth.

Suddenly the Latina's phone chirped signalling a new message, she turned to Brittany as if to apologise for the message before reading it.

_COD – Puckasaurus_

She groaned at the message before typing out a quick message.

_Can't come over, Brittany's here. – Puckasaurus Killer_

"Who was that?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Um, just a friend. They want me to play a game online with them."

"Oh. Oh! Can I watch? Please?" The cheerleader begged as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Um, if you want? But you might get bored."

"I want to watch you play. Please Sany? I doubt I'd get bored. Please." Brittany begged once more.

Santana smiled at the nickname the cheerleader used before nodding and retrieving her phone to send a message to Puck.

_Alright, I'll play online. Can't use headset sorry, Brittany will know it's you. – Santana the Puckasaurus Hunter_

She took both her and Brittany's plates and walked towards the kitchen placing them in the sink before making her way back into the lounge room and switching the PS3 on.

"San, you got a message." Brittany said, pointing to the Latina's phone resting on the table.

Santana picked her phone up and opened the message before sitting back down on the couch next to Brittany.

_Tap that yet? Stop signing off with Puckasaurus Killer or something like that. Sometimes I don't know if you're serious or not. Why the hate? - Puckasaurus_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Thirty minutes later and three matches later, Brittany started to become restless as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Yay! Go Sany!" she cheered every time the Latina had a kill.

The cheerleader was bouncing in her seat and fist pumping the air in excitement. She had been cheering for the entire match, watching the Latina play with finesse and expertise.

"Wow, you're an amazing player." Brittany complimented when the match ended.

"Thanks, but it's all because of your awesome cheering." Santana complimented back, feeling more confident in herself.

"By the way. What's a head shot?" the Cheerleader asked, she had heard other players yell out the words 'Boom headshot' numerous times.

"Oh, um it's self-explanatory. It's when a player shoots another one in the head. It's a hard shot to make."

"Wow! Look! You had the most headshots." Brittany exclaimed as she grabbed Santana's arm and pointed to the screen.

"So I did." Santana laughed before realising Brittany was clinging onto her arm, "Gugh." She blurted out nervously.

"What?" Brittany asked, eying Santana curiously.

"N-n-nothing." Santana stuttered out, practically losing all confidence and game she had previously. Whenever she was feeling confident, Brittany would always do something to turn her into a nervous wreck once more.

Brittany's phone rang before she answered the call.

"I'm at Santana's. Yep, ok. Bye." She answered before shutting her phone.

"That was my parents. I better go home now. I'll give back your clothes later, since mine are still ruined and I don't want to run naked to my house." The cheerleader giggled at her last comment.

"Blugh…naked? I mean, alright. It's ok, keep the shirt." Santana stumbled as she tried to erase her mind of the images of a naked Brittany that were starting to form.

"Really? Thank you so much!" The cheerleader leant over and enveloped the Latina in a tight loving embrace before making her way to the kitchen to say goodbye to Santana's parents.

Santana escorted Brittany to her bike before the cheerleader once again, wrapped her arms around her small frame.

"Thank you for everything San. I had a lot of fun today." Brittany said innocently, a large smile forming on her face.

"Me too. If you ever need any more help with math or anything else just give me a text or call. Anytime."

"Alright. Thanks. See ya. Oh, by the way." She paused, turning around to the Latina, "You look really pretty without your glasses." The cheerleader said quickly before mounting her bike and riding down to her house.

Santana just stood motionless on her driveway, gobsmacked at the comment. She had been enjoying herself too much in the company of the cheerleader, that she didn't even realise she wasn't wearing her glasses for the whole day.

Slightly blushing to herself she walked into her house and straight up to her room. She was about to crawl into her bed when her phone chirped. She slid her phone, reading the message from Puck.

_Me. You. Road trip next Saturday. This time I won't give you the shitty role. – Puck_

She quickly typed out a reply before placing her phone on her bed side table and switching off the light.

_Can't. Hanging out at Brittany's house on that day. - S_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that for you guys? Just curious, is my pace too slow? My plan is to take their development nice and easy, don't want to rush it for the sake.

Ok, I just want to clarify something. I do not have like a thing for cleaning vehicles. It's just been on my mind for a while since every time I look at my car i have to urge to wash it. Oh, my today I went for a drive and it was raining but the sun started to shine. Watching all the water spray under the wheels of the other cars and the light reflecting off the droplet, man it was such a beautiful site. I recommend you guys try that one day, seriously it looks amazing.

I'm working on chapter.6 right now so it's all good (;

**Review review tap that button and show it some lovin'**


	6. Chapter 6: Be Safe

**A/N: **Hey you guys, here's chapter.6. Sorry about the 2 day wait. Like i said before, I'm back at uni so I'm pretty busy. Hope this is worth the wait. Now, because of my awesome timetable i have a 4 day weekend so expect an update tomorrow or the day after (; Already started on chapter.7

**misscorylynn: **Patience. Haha, hopefully you like this chapter (:

**ShadSquirrel: **Thank you for the review. Really it's one of your favs? Yay! You made me happy.

**sthlymnnej: **YAY! I really hope this stays as your fav fic for a little longer (;

**MattyBelkin: **Paella is the bomb! I love it when my mom cooks it. Haha, NO! I don't want to kill you! I want you to keep reading this story. STAY ALIVE. haha

**Bat-Ninja-Kitty: **Don't worry, San won't go ditching Puck. Their bromance is very much strong in that one.

**Everyone: **Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review this story. Lovin' all the alerts you're subscribing to and favouriting you guys are doing. Absolutely amazing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a bad ass teddy.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting outside with a sandwich in one hand and scribbling notes with another when Rachel approached her.<p>

"Hey Santana." The diva greeted.

The Latina flinched in her spot causing her glasses to slide down her nose, "Rachel, stop doing that." She said as she pushed her glasses up.

"I do apologise Santana. As I've told you numerous times I am the co-captain of the Glee Club here and I am formally extending my hand to offer you a spot in our club." Rachel said in one breath.

"Rachel, I told you before. I don't want to join Glee Club. Please, can you stop asking?" The Latina begged as she slowly started to pack her things into her bag.

"You have a unique voice Santana. That raw raspiness that no one in the club seems to have. Although your skills may not be as developed as mine, your voice is unique none the less and it would be an asset to our club. Reconsider please. You'll be thrusted into the world of show choir, all eyes on you. Don't you want that Santana?" the diva pleaded.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I don't want to join." Santana then quickly picked up her bag and ran towards the football field where she hid under the bleachers.

She dropped her bag on the ground before moving to lie on the green grass. Sighing in relief she closed her eyes, enjoying the faint sounds of the students nearby on the field. A few minutes later she could hear feet treading across grass, stepping on a twig. She could hear the footsteps coming closer, it almost sounded like the person was coming towards her.

Opening her eyes slowly she saw Brittany hovering over her, looking down at her with quizzical eyes. From this angle Santana could see up Brittany's unbelievably short cheerleading skirt. She fought the urge to stare at the girls red spanks.

"San? Why are you hiding out here under the bleachers?" The cheerleader asked as she sat down next to the Latina's body.

"N-nothing. I'm just trying to hide from Rachel."

"Why?"

"She keeps following me. She wants me to join Glee Club." Santana sighed turning her head so she was looking at Brittany.

"Glee Club? Oh, isn't it that the club people throw slushies at? What do they do?"

"Yeah, that's them. They're a show choir club, they sing and dance. They do some competitions. That's all I know." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Suddenly Brittany's eyes beamed and her smile grew, "They dance? Wow. I wonder what kind of dancing they do." The cheerleader pondered for a minute before turning to the Latina, "Why don't we join together?"

"W-w-what?" First Rachel, now Brittany was trying to get her to join Glee Club.

"Let's join Glee Club."

"W-w-hat I don't want to." The Latina said shaking her head furiously side by side.

"Come on. It'd be fun." Brittany pleaded.

"I'll think about it."

Sighing in defeat the cheerleader just nodded her head and laid down next to Santana.

"How come during school I never see you?" The cheerleader questioned, turning her head so she was now looking at Santana.

"What do you mean?"

"I barely see you around. Only in classes."

"Oh, I'm just always in the library. That's all. I like to study."

"Oh." Was all Brittany said as she closed her eyes, taking in the comfortable silence.

Both girls were lying side by side when they were surprised by the bell ringing.

"Um, I guess we better head of to class." Santana finally said, sitting up and picking her bag before offering her hand to Brittany.

"Thanks." The cheerleader said, wiping the dirt off her uniform, "See you after school as usual." She said before walking towards her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Saturday morning Santana groaned to herself as the morning sun spilled through her curtains and shone on her face. Her phone beeped which only caused the Latina to groan even louder. Grabbing her phone from the bed side table she peered at the screen with half-lidded eyes.

_2 New Messages_

Was displayed on her screen, slowly sliding her phone she opened the first message.

_Are you sure you don't want to go on a road trip today? I promise I won't make you talk to a can of tomatoes. – Puck_

She then moved onto the next message.

_Hey San. Sorry to text so early. My family decided to go to my grandparents' house, but I told my parents that I'm hanging out with you so they let me stay home. Do you want to sleep over as well? – Britt_

Smiling widely she sent out a reply to both messages, first sending one to Puck.

_Yep, I'm definitely sure I'm not going with you. Have fun. – S_

She then moved onto sending a reply to Brittany.

_No, it's ok Britt I'm awake anyway. Really? Sure, what time did you want me to come over? – Santana_

Santana decided to crawl out of her bed and dragged her feet across the floor as she made her way into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom checking her phone for any new messages.

_Yay, I hate sleeping alone in the house. Now? – B_

She giggled at the text before quickly packing an overnight bag and running down her stairs.

"Bye mami, bye papi. Going over to Brittany's to hang out, be back tomorrow morning." She said in one breath as she ran towards the front door.

".." Her father's voice boomed throughout the house, bringing the Latina to a halt.

She dragged her feet towards the dining room table where her father and mother were filling out paper works. Looking up from his page Mr. Lopez quirked an eyebrow at his daughter, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm going over to Brittany's house and I'll be sleeping over." She notified before slowly turning on her heels, but she was stopped by her mother clearing her throat.

"Mija, behave ok. Where does Brittany live anyway?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"She lives three house down."

"Oh, then that's ok. Have fun mija." Mr. Lopez shrugged, getting up from his seat to kiss his daughter on her head, "Oh and remember. Be_ safe._" He teased as he resumed filling out his paper work.

"Don't worry I will. Mami, papi?" She asked, watching her parents slowly lift their heads to look at her, "I'm just hanging out with her. We're not having sex OK!" she said firmly as she walked out the front door.

"Looks like I'll be getting that $50 and massage" Mr. Lopez said, leaning back on his chair.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was stroking Lord Tubbington as he laid peacefully on her lap, when she heard her doorbell ring. She gently lifted the fat cat and bounced downstairs to open the front door.

"Hey Brittany." The Latina greeted with a nervous smile.

"San!" Squealed the cheerleader as she enveloped Santana in a bone crushing hug.

"Where do you want me to drop my bag?" Santana asked lifting her bag.

"Upstairs in my room. Come on let's go and watch movies." Brittany then grabbed Santana by her wrist and pulled her upstairs.

The cheerleader then jumped onto her before starting the dvd. She patted the space next her when she realised the Latina was still standing in her doorway. Santana crawled onto the bed, laying down next Brittany whilst keeping a distance between their bodies.

Both girls were watching Beauty and Beast on Brittany's TV when Santana noticed a fat cat walking out of the door.

"Wow, your cats a little…um…chubby." She commented.

"Yeah, he's addicted to fondue."

"Wow, a cat addicted to melted cheese. Well that's a first."

Suddenly Brittany flinched and cowered against the side of Santana's body. The Latina looked down at the cheerleader who was now hiding her head against her shoulders, suddenly the room seemed to get hotter.

"B-brittany?" Santana stuttered out, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry." She apologised removing her head from the Latina's shoulders, "I just got scared when the Beast came out of nowhere." She admitted, turning her head towards the TV.

Although Brittany was now looking at the TV her body still pressed against the Latina's. Santana was all too aware of the close proximity of their bodies, she could feel the heat building up in her face. However, instead of fighting the contact she decided to wiggle her body closer to the cheerleader's turning her attention to the movie.

After sometime the ending credits of the movie started to scroll up the screen. During the move Brittany had rested her head on Santana's shoulders, staying in that position until the very end of the movie.

Both girls pulled apart to stretch their limbs before they both stopped after hearing the cheerleader's stomach rumble. Suddenly they broke into a fit of laughter as Brittany's stomach continued to grumble.

"Let's get some food into you." Santana said, trying to stifle her laughter.

They both entered the cheerleader's kitchen, rummaging in her fridge for ingredients.

"Recipes are hard." Brittany said softly.

"It's ok. Let me cook you something then? Trust me I'm a decent cook." Santana said before ducking her head back into the fridge.

She then placed all the ingredients on the table counter top before turning to Brittany, "How do you feel about fettuccini carbonara?"

"Oh, it's that creamy pasta with bacon isn't it? Quinn loves it, mainly for the bacon though." Brittany exclaimed, bouncing on her toes with her eyes wide open in excitement.

"Yep, sure is. I'm going to need you to help me."

Santana had Brittany cook the pasta while she worked on the cream and bacon herself.

Stepping back they admired the dinner they had just finished preparing as it sat on the kitchen table.

"Wow, looks pretty good." The Latina admired the plate.

"It's so pretty." Brittany exclaimed before grabbing two forks from her drawers.

"Where's the other plate Brittany?" Santana asked as Brittany pulled out two forks.

"We don't need another plate. We'll just share. Come on, let's go back upstairs."

Both girls sat on the floor, at the foot of the cheerleader's bed as they watched Lady and the Tramp. They ate in silence as the movie flickered on the screen. A bowl of pasta and movie later both girls were starting to feel weary, which was rather strange since it was barely five o'clock.

Trying to stifle a yawn Santana turned to speak to Brittany, "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked through a yawn.

"Let's go for a ride on my bike."

"How will your dirt bike fit us?" Santana questioned, fiddling with her glasses as she was a bit hesitant to the idea.

"Not my dirt bike, my motorcycle silly. It can fit two people." She said as she rummaged through her closet for an extra helmet.

"You, have a motorcycle as well?" The Latina asked, surprised at how many vehicles the cheerleader's parents had bought her.

"Well, technically it's my dad's but, he lets me drive it sometimes. Come on." She said, thrusting a helmet and leather jacket into the Latina's hands, "Let's go." She added.

She helped Santana on the bike before mounting the vehicle herself.

"Is this safe?" The Latina muffled behind her helmet.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I've driven this a lot. Trust me." The cheerleader assured her friend, "Hold tight." She added, smiling widely when she felt the Latina's grip tighten.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They rode for what seemed to be an hour before Brittany brought the bike to a stop. She jumped off the bike before assisting the Latina off the bike.

"Where are we?" Santana asked, removing the helmet allowing her to survey the surroundings.

"Just a place where I like to think. Come on." Brittany waved to Santana as she walked towards an opening. She sat down on the green grass, patting the area next to her gesturing for the Latina to sit.

"Wow." Santana's breath hitched as she watched the sunset.

Brittany giggled at Santana's reaction, before averting her faze towards the setting sun. She sighed contently before letting her body flop down onto the ground, resting her arms behind her back.

Smiling at the cheerleader, Santana leant forward, pulling her knees up with her arms as she rested her cheeks against them to face the cheerleader.

"This place is amazing." The Latina mumbled against her arm.

Brittany turned her head to face Santana, "Yeah, it is." She said softly before returning her gaze back up to the sunset.

Both girls stared up at the sky, soaking up every single ray of sunshine before the sky darkened into a dark blue-black only showing a handful of stars. They remained in silence only hearing the faint cries of the crickets and rustling of leaves as a light breeze swept them off the ground.

"San." Brittany said quietly.

"Mm?" Hummed Santana who was still staring up at the sky.

"Why is it that you always seem to hide?"

"Hide? I don't hide." The Latina denied, her brain freaking out internally.

"Don't lie." Although Brittany wasn't the smartest girl, she was observant of others' emotions and interactions. She could see behind the glasses, books and games; she could see the real Santana.

"San, we're friends. Close friends, you can trust me." Brittany said quietly, locking her gaze into Santana's eyes.

Santana did a double take when she heard Brittany consider them close friends. To be honest, she wasn't too sure whether they were even good friends. Sure they hung out the week before but aside from that they only spent time together studying. The whole concept of a friendship with someone other than Puck was foreign to her.

It wasn't like she was socially inept, it was just that she hadn't experienced a budding friendship before. She never really counted Puck because they befriended each other when they were younger. Making friends as a teenager was a whole different ball game than when she was a child, there was more to it.

She sighed softly, "Brittany, that's another story for another time."

Brittany knew that she was pushing the Latina too far so she decided to drop the subject before returning her gaze back up to the sky. The silence for comforting for the two, the world outside no longer existed. As long as they were concerned all that existed was them and the sky.

Santana yawned a little burying her head into her knees as she closed her eyes.

Giggling softly, Brittany rose to her feet and offered her hand to Santana, "I think it's time we head back."

The Latina accepted the hand being offered and pulled herself up. After receiving help from the cheerleader to mount the bike, she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist tightly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once they arrived back to the Pierce residence, they both agreed to call it a night. Taking turns to change into their pyjamas they stood awkwardly in the middle of Brittany's room.

"So, um you can take my bed and I'll sleep in my sister's room." Brittany offered.

Santana shook her head, "No, I can't make you give up your bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"I can't make you sleep on the floor. How about we just share my bed, it's big enough anyway." Brittany suggested.

Santana felt her cheeks turn read and her internal thermometer fly off the scales. Her, Santana Lopez, massive geek, nerd, and loser would be sharing a bed with Brittany S. Pierce, beautiful, perfect, amazing, sweetest girl there is. Her mind was working overtime, it was having trouble comprehending what the cheerleader just said.

She nodded her head weakly as she crawled into the bed, Brittany mirroring her actions. Both girls lay on the furthest sides of the bed with their backs to each other.

"Goodnight San." The cheerleader said in the darkness.

"Goodnight…Britt." She said, hesitating before she used the nickname.

Brittany smiled when she heard the nickname, "You called me Britt."

Santana sighed contently, letting sleep take over, "Yeah, I did."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I have a feeling this chapter isn't as good as my previous ones. Apologies, I worked on this chapter when i got home from uni so I was pretty beat when i worked on this. I guess what i wanted to happen in this chapter is to push forth their friendship. Before some of you say "2 weeks to become close friends is too short of a period." for me it's not (: Usually i become really close to people within one to two weeks so yeah. Sorry it's a little shorter than usual as well, I was spose to make it longer but...I went shopping with my friends after i finished uni and yeah, took up all my energy. Shopping is hard exercise :P

I'll try get next chapter up by tomorrow.

Now, I'm going to go cry now because my car is so dirty. Curse you rain! It dirtied my car ):

**Review review, you know you wanna tap that button.**


	7. Chapter 7: Well, This Is Awkward

**A/N: **Hey you guys. Here's chapter.7. Yay for 4 day weekends. DAMMIT! I had an entire A/N awesomely written then my browser decided to go back and then i lost it all and had to re write this A/N DAMMIT! GAH!

**MattyBelkin: **I love your reviews! I hope what happens in this chapter is what you want to happen, or something like that :P.

**you-smell-terrific: **Thanks for the review and reading. Xbox? Why not try PS3, come to the dark side (:

**Slayer-Gal-X: **Well, you're awesome too (:

**Shine90:**Well, this is awkward. I'm a girl so, that would be Miss Author (; Hopefully you like this chapter. I just gotta work a little harder so it'll be good enough for you to add to you favourite list :P Was this update fast enough?

**sthlmynnej: **Yeah, those geek glasses are amazing! I'm starting to wear my non prescription nerd glasses because of this story. Hope this update was fast enough to battle your impatientness (: don't even know if that's a word lol.

**Everyone: **Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read and review this story. Thank you so much for alerting to this story and favouriting it. You're all amazing! I had about 1000 visitors for the last chapter, that seriously blew my mind! Just wow!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a teddy dressed as spiderman.

* * *

><p>Santana's phone chirped which caused her to grumble swear words as she slowly opened her eyes before grabbing her phone.<p>

_Coming over in 10. Bringing my guitar. – Puck_

She ran into the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth, not even bothering to shower before treading downstairs. As soon as she stepped on the last step, right on cue Puck walked through the door.

"Whoa, Lopez you look shit." He teased, pointing to the Latina's uncombed hair, loose fitting hoodie and baggy pants.

"Shut up. I just woke up. Set up our stuff in the garage, I'll go get change." She mumbled, dragging her feet up the stairs.

Puck hooked up their guitars to their respective amplifiers before shuffling through his settings on his effects pedal. Looking up from his guitar he took notice of the Latina's attire.

"You look the same." He joked, his trademark smirk forming on his face.

"No I don't." The Latina protested, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing simple grey sweat pants, a band t-shirt and a black cardigan over it.

"You're right. You just look like those weird emo geeks."

"Whatever. Says the guy who looks like he came off the streets." She retorted, obviously making reference to his ripped jeans and plain tank top.

"It's a bad ass style. Ocean Avenue, take it from the top. You're rhythm. Let's go." Puck instructed, waiting for Santana to start.

"I'm always rhythm, no fair." She huffed before playing the opening chords.

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,__  
><em>_Where I used to sit and talk with you,__  
><em>_We were both 16 and it felt so right,__  
><em>_Sleeping all day, staying up all -__  
><em>_Night,__  
><em>_Staying up all night._

Puck was singing as Santana harmonized whilst playing her guitar skilfully. As she hit each chord with precision she let out a deep grunge sound from her guitar.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,__  
><em>_We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,__  
><em>_We were both 18, and it felt so right,__  
><em>_Sleeping all day, staying up all -__  
><em>_Night,__  
><em>_Staying up all, night.__  
><em>

Santana was starting to get into the swing of things, her passion taking over as she continued to strum skilfully. She was now smiling wildly as she let her body move into auto pilot, soaking up every moment of their jam session.

_If I could find you now__  
><em>_Things would get better,__  
><em>_We could leave this town,__  
><em>_And Run forever,__  
><em>_Let your waves crash down on me__  
><em>_And take me away, yeah yeah.__  
><em>

As the chorus kicked in, Santana took over the singing, belting out the song at the top of her lungs. Puck was jumping around in the background, head banging whilst he strummed his guitar with such passion and ferocity.

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,__  
><em>_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see__  
><em>_When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by,__  
><em>_I can make believe, that you're here -__  
><em>_Tonight,__  
><em>_That you're here, tonight.__  
><em>

Puck took over the singing while Santana bounced in her spot as she played her guitar. They were both now rocking out, feeding off each other's energies not caring how loud they were.

_If I could find you now,__  
><em>_Things would get better.__  
><em>_We could leave this town,__  
><em>_And run forever__  
><em>_I know somewhere, somehow, we'll be together__  
><em>_Let your waves crash down on me,__  
><em>_And take me away, yeah.__  
><em>

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Santana sung the chorus letting herself go completely. As the instrumental break down started, she gave Puck a knowing looking before breaking out into an impromptu solo. She was so immersed in her solo she hadn't noticed Puck smirking as he looked out towards the garage door.

_I remember the look in your eyes,__  
><em>_When I told you that this was goodbye__  
><em>_You were begging me not tonight,__  
><em>_Not here,__  
><em>_Not now._

Brittany was standing at the door watching the scene in front of her. She had never seen Santana so passionate and so full of energy. The Latina was always quiet, but the girl in front of her was a far cry from the quiet girl she knew, this girl was energetic and full of confidence.

_We're looking up at the same night sky__  
><em>_And keep pretending the sun will not rise__  
><em>_We'll be together for one more night,__  
><em>_Somewhere, somehow.__  
><em>

The Latina continued her solo in the background as Puck continued to sing. She still hadn't removed her gaze from her guitar, still jumping about energetically as she made wild head movements that caused her dark brown hair to move effortlessly through the air. Brittany couldn't help but admire the way it bounced and flicked about as Santana moved her head.

_If I could find you now,__  
><em>_Things would get better.__  
><em>_We could leave this town,__  
><em>_And run forever.__  
><em>_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together.__  
><em>_Let your waves crash down on me,__  
><em>_And take me away,yeah.._

Singing at the top of her lungs Santana took over the final chorus. She loved the feeling every time she jammed with Puck, it was one of the very few times she let herself go completely. The Latina could feel sweat trickling down her forehead and her throat starting to burn from the over exertion, but she couldn't care less, she was having too much fun. As the song came to a conclusion she let the final chord ring through her guitar.

Panting heavily she looked to Puck with a wide smile, noticing that his gaze was transfixed somewhere else. Following his line of vision she turned towards the garage door and saw Brittany standing in front of them.

The cheerleader had utter adoration in her eyes, she had just witnessed Santana perform for the first time and she knew she would never forget it.

She clapped slowly, "That was amazing San." She said, her eyes still fixed on the Latina.

"Hey Britt." Puck said from the sides.

"Oh, hi Puck. I didn't know you were friends with San." Brittany said, looking over at Santana with confused eyes.

"Well, Geek-Tana and I have been lesbros ever since we were little devils." He said, placing an arm over Santana's shoulders. There was no point lying to the cheerleader about their friendship, she had already seen them together.

"Lesbros?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, well because San here is you know, into the ladies." Puck said, turning his head towards the Latina to smile but was caught off guard when she punched him across the face.

"What was that –" Seeing the look in Santana's eyes, he just realised that the cheerleader was still unaware of his friend's sexuality, "Oh." Was all he said as he alternated his gaze between Brittany and Santana.

"Really? Well Ok then." Brittany said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"See, she doesn't care." Puck whispered into Santana's ears before wincing in pain as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you why I'm here. Do you want to come over to my place San?" Brittany asked, "Oh and you too Puck." She said turning to the mohawked boy.

"I don't know." Puck said hesitantly.

"Quinn's coming over as well. I want you to meet her San." Brittany added.

"Oh, um. I think I may have to pass." Santana answered, feeling a little hesitant. She was starting to feel uneasy about meeting Quinn, it seemed like more and more people were beginning to notice her. This went against her original plan to stay under the radar and away from the high school gossip.

"Please San." Brittany begged as she pulled her trademark pout.

"Yeah, _San."_ Puck mimicked. Secretly he hoped Santana would say yes because he wanted to have an excuse to spend the day with Quinn Fabray. He had been wishing for this day to come and it all came down to Santana's response.

"Fine." Santana said as she was pulled into a giant group hug by Brittany and Puck.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The four teenagers sat in Brittany's living room awkwardly, each of them unsure of what to say next.

"So." Brittany said slowly, breaking the awkward silence.

"So." Santana repeated, nodding her head for no apparent reason.

"Well, this is awkward." Quinn dead panned.

"I know what will make it less awkward." Puck said, moving to sit next to Quinn as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ew, no. I'm not sleeping with you Puck." Quinn said, pushing the mohawked boy.

"I wasn't thinkin' that. More like inviting my best friend Jack Daniels." He said, his trademark smirk forming on his face.

"Who's Jack Daniels?" Brittany asked quizzically.

"Britt honey, it's alcohol." Quinn informed her.

"Oh, ok then." As she finished her sentence, Puck ran out her house before returning fifteen minutes later with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"So, who's up? Geek-tana?" He asked, thrusting the bottle under Santana's nose, "Ugh, I know how you get when you drink. Think it's safe I'm sober so I can save your ass later." She said, refusing the drink.

"Britt?" Puck asked, offering the bottle to the dancer, "Um…" She hesitated for a minute before shaking her head, refusing the drink.

"Guess it's just me and you Quinn." Puck said pouring a glass for the head cheerleader. The two clinked their glasses before downing their drinks and repeating the process.

Brittany and Santana sat on the same couch, watching as their best friends slowly got drunk. They would often catch each other staring at the other which usually ended with both girls blushing as they turned their heads away.

Puck and Quinn were becoming rowdy, they had a quarter of the bottle left after a short hour. With one last toast they downed their last drink before rambling on about nothing.

Suddenly Puck stood up and grabbed Santana's glasses off her face and placed them over his eyes.

"Hey, hey…Quinn. How, how. How do I look w-w-ith these on?" he slurred to the head cheerleader.

"You, you look ridiculous. B-b-ut for some reason you look awwwweeessooooommeeee." She slurred heavily.

"PUCK! Give them back. I can't see." Santana yelled at her drunken best friend.

"Whoa. Samantha y-you look goooood without yo glasses." Quinn said, swaying back and forth as she fixed her gaze onto the Latina.

"It's Santana." The Latina corrected.

"Ap-ap. What's that word?" Quinn asked turning to Brittany, "Apologies!" Quinn yells, clicking her fingers, "Apologies, um Sam, no wait…ugh. San!"

Brittany was giggling in the background at Quinn's inability to remember the Latina's name.

"Yo, San! Let's, um. Ugh. You know when you go vroom vroom." Puck asked, mimicking a car revving it's engine.

"Cruise?" Santana asked.

Puck just nodded his head up and down enthusiastically, almost as if he were a child being asked if they want to be taken to the candy store.

Quinn then piped up, running around the room as she flailed her arms about in the air.

Santana turned to Brittany silently asking her if they should go. The cheerleader responded with a smile and a shrug. Sighing to herself and shaking her head Santana turned to Puck, still squinting since he had her glasses, "Fine. You puke in my car, I'll make you eat it before kicking you out." She threatened her best friend.

She was about the leave Brittany's house to fetch her car when she realised Puck still had her glasses, "Puck, hand my glasses over." She asked sternly, sticking out an open palm.

"No." Puck laughed as he kept the glasses on.

Quinn then came rushing to Puck's side before yelling angrily at the boy, "GIVE IT BACK TO HER PUCKERMAN! S-s-she won't t-ake us on a road triiip if, if, if you're a butt head to her."

"Butt head? Who says that." Brittany said as she giggled in the Latina's ear, sending shivers through Santana's entire body.

"Gugh." The Latina blurted out.

To avoid further embarrassment she quickly walked over to Puck before grabbing her glasses back and headed out her door to fetch her car. She drove down to Brittany's house and helped the cheerleader to escort the two drunken teenagers into her car.

As Santana drove out the driveway Quinn and Puck yelled in unison whilst the Latina and Brittany just shook their heads, laughing at their friends' antics.

"Road trip!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I got home from work late and my mom forgot to tell me she didn't cook dinner so i didn't get a chance to pick up dinner on the way home, so i had to cook myself a lame dinner since i can't cook. I had breakfast for din din. Awesome. I had less time to work on this (: Hopefully it was enough. Next one will be up tomorrow or day after, I'll make that one longer.

Song used was "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. There was no real reason for me using it, I just like the song and was listening to it this morning.

Funniest thing happened at work today. My boss was like "I'm going to do the banking now. Be back soon." and she started to walk away then she suddenly turned around as was like, "I'LL BE BACK!" mimicking the terminator and that seriously scared me because she did it out of nowhere so i ended up literally squealing and jumping like a metre in the air. Good laughs. I'm such a loser sometimes (:

**Review review, do it...you know you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8: Pukin' Out Rainbows

**A/N: **Here's the next update. Ch.8 for you guys. Luckily I managed to write this before i went to my friends place. Original plan was to go to her house and eat all her food but then our others friends came over to eat hot pot so then i ended up staying for ages. If i hadn't finished the story before i went out then i wouldn't have updated today. Haha, I'm glad i managed to finished the chapt, didn't want to make you guys wait (;

**sthlmynnej: **Happy Birthday! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU! Consider this my birthday gift to you (: I hope you had a rockin' Birthday. Also, I hope you got your glasses. I wore mine today, totally looked geek chic.

**MattyBelkin: **Haha, yeah. I'm falling a little for nerdy Santana now...damn my weakness for nerds. That line "You puke in my car and i'll make you eat it before kicking you out." Yeah, I used that line a few times when I discussed my "rules" for entering my car haha.

**you-smell-terrific:** I wanted to play heavy rain at one stage, graphics look just breathtaking and infamous, good as game. I've played through it at least 5 times, so much fun. That's why you should convert over to the dark side, PS3 ftw (; Yup, finally someone knows of Puck and Santana's friendship, YAY

**AGleefulEnding: **Yay! Road trip. Thanks for reading this story. Yeah, I wondered why no one did a 'geek/nerd' storyline before, *shrugs* guess they never really liked it mebe? haha.

**bethybaby008: **Thanks for reading the story (: Hope you didn't wait too long for this update. Hey there's always been hope for nerds. Nerds ftw!

**Everyone: **Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites. It means a lot to me, really it does. I appreciate all your support. You guys are the best.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own some pretty awesome geek glasses.

* * *

><p>"Put the radio on!" Puck yelled from the back seat.<p>

"Puck! Stop yelling." Santana snapped before turning to Brittany, "You choose the station."

Brittany played with the switches before landing on a station she liked. Bruno Mars' "Just the Way You Are" played through the Latina's car speakers.

Puck, still drunk turned to Quinn and started singing along, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Come on San! Don't leave me hanging." He begged, wanting the Latina to sing with him.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
><em>_Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
><em>_Her hair, her hair__  
><em>_Falls perfectly without her trying__  
><em>

Puck leaned further into Quinn's personal bubble as he sung, his eyes still semi opened. Quinn couldn't help but giggle before pushing Puck back. He shook the back of Santana's seat, gesturing for her to start singing. Groaning in defeat she finally gave in and started singing along with Puck.

_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her every day_

_Yeah I know, I know__  
><em>_When I compliment her__  
><em>_She wont believe me__  
><em>_And its so, it's so__  
><em>_Sad to think she don't see what I see__  
><em>_But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
><em>_I say__  
><em>

Brittany had a megawatt smile on her face as she watched the Latina sing, she was so mesmerised by her voice. She was enjoying watching Santana finally come out of her shell and just having fun with everyone. She started to tap her foot in beat with the song, eventually nodding her head along as Puck and Santana sang.

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are_

Brittany turned around to look at her best friend who was still drunk in the back seat, swaying side to side as Puck sang. All four teens sang the chorus, well, more like yelling it, not caring that they were off tune. Santana rolled down all four of her windows, letting their voices travel out the car and into the surrounding air.

_Her lips, her lips_

As Puck sang this line he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down towards Quinn's lips, causing him to subconsciously lick his own lips. This didn't go unnoticed by the head cheerleader as she face palmed Puck, "D-don't think, think about it." She said, laughing hysterically.

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
><em>_Her laugh, her laugh__  
><em>_She hates but I think it's so sexy__  
><em>

_She's so beautiful__  
><em>_And I tell her every day__  
><em>_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
><em>_I'd never ask you to change__  
><em>_If perfect is what you're searching for__  
><em>_Then just stay the same__  
><em>

Brittany then joined in the singing, occasionally glancing at Santana who was singing but her gaze was fixed on the road ahead.

_So don't even bother asking__  
><em>_If you look okay__  
><em>_You know I say_

_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for a while__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>

Again the four teens practically yelled out the chorus, causing the family next to them on the road to stare at them. Feeling slightly self-conscience Santana sped to avoid the stares they were receiving from the family.

_The way you are__  
><em>_The way you are__  
><em>_Girl you're amazing__  
><em>_When I see your face__  
><em>_There's not a thing that I would change__  
><em>_Cause you're amazing__  
><em>_Just the way you are__  
><em>_And when you smile,__  
><em>_The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
><em>_Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are_

_Just the way you are_

The four teenagers yelled at the top of their lungs as they sung the last line. They all burst out in laughter, unable to contain it any longer. Puck and Quinn were still red in the face and were now swaying side to side; slurring things that neither Brittany nor Santana could understand.

Laughing at her friends, Brittany turned around to face Quinn but her smile dropped and was replaced by a look of panic.

"San! Pull over!" Brittany yelled to the Latina who was now confused.

"What why?" She asked, unable to take her eyes off the road.

"Just do it." Following Brittany's instructions, Santana pulled over the side of the road and watched Quinn run out the door and puke, right there, in front of the car.

Puck was laughing hysterically as he watched Quinn empty out the contents of her stomach. Brittany jumped out the car to rub the head cheerleader's back comfortingly before turning to Santana, who was still sitting in the car and mouthed a 'sorry' to the Latina.

Once Quinn finished, her and Brittany sauntered back into the car before Santana started her engine and drove.

"Too good!" Puck yelled, patting Quinn on the back.

"Shut it Puck." The head cheerleader groaned.

"Where we going?" Brittany asked, realising they never set a destination.

"Wherever the road takes us." Santana said, hi-5ing Puck as he stuck his hand out from the back seat.

Suddenly Santana could hear the churning of Puck's stomach, that only meant one thing, the boy was about to puke. She pulled over once again before opening Puck's door and practically dragging him out to allow him to throw up.

"Now." Santana ordered as she watched Puck dry heave before letting the entire contents of his stomach spill out.

"Look, I'm pukin' out a rainbow." Puck pointed out, looking at his multi coloured spew.

"Ew, here." Santana said as she gave the mohawked boy three breath mints and four pieces of gum.

When Puck entered the car, Quinn couldn't help but snigger at boy after watching him be pushed around by the Latina.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After what seemed to be roughly two hours, the teens stopped over at a small town. They weren't really too sure what it was called, nor did they care. All that was on their mind was food.

Puck and Quinn were still slightly inebriated but after many stops to empty out their stomachs, they were feeling slightly better. The four teenagers entered a small diner, sitting at a booth next to the window.

This time Puck was sitting next to Quinn whereas Brittany was seated next to Santana.

A waitress approached their booth, pulling out a notepad and pencil, "What'll it be?" She asked.

"Ladies first." Puck said, gesturing for Quinn to order.

"Bacon cheese burger, with extra bacon on the side. Maybe like Six pieces? Fries and could I get water as well?" She ordered, resting her chin on her hand.

"Wow." Puck said, wide eyed at the girls order.

"I'll have cheeseburger and fries. Oh, and a Dr. Pepper!" Brittany exclaimed bouncing in her seat.

The waitress nodded before nodding her chin to Santana, "Same for me, instead of Dr. Pepper could I just have a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress turned to Puck, waiting for him to order.

"I'll get what this one's having." He said, pointing to Quinn who just quirked her eyebrow to him.

"Alright, food will be here soon." The waitress said as she returned to the counter, placing their orders.

"Damn Fabray. Nice order, where do you put it all." Puck said as he leaned back to leer at the girl.

"Don't make me gouge your eyes out with this toothpick." Quinn threatened, her gaze still fixed in front of her.

The four teens sat around the table chatting animatedly waiting for their meal to arrive. Santana was starting to feel more comfortable being around Quinn, the head cheerleader wasn't quite the bitch she thought her to be. Sure, Quinn was a bitch, but it was only ever directed to Puck.

Their food had arrived with Puck and Quinn attacking their food as soon as the plate hit the table. Santana picked up her burger and took a bite, chewing her food slowly. She could see through the corner of her eyes, Brittany staring at her.

Turning slowly she faced the cheerleader, "What?" She asked curiously.

"You. Have something here." Brittany said pointing to the tomato sauce on the corner of Santana's mouth. She watched Santana wipe the stain with a tissue, she felt a little disappointed because she sort of wanted to wipe it off for the Latina.

She realised she finished all her fries and looked down at her plate sad and wanted to get more. Just as she was about to hail the waiter Santana pushed some of her own fries off her plate and onto the cheerleader's plate.

Brittany looked up at Santana, showing off a massive grin that made the Latina blush furiously.

"Thanks San." Brittany said, hugging Santana tightly before letting her lips softly touch the Latina's cheeks.

"Gugh…ugh…puh." The Latina stumbled on her words which didn't go unnoticed by Puck who briefly paused his assault on his food to smirk at his best friend.

Santana sat motionless, unable to even pick up her burger, she just sat there, staring. Brittany picked up a fry from her plate and waved it around Santana's face to capture the girl's attention.

"Here, open up." The cheerleader said once she had the Latina's attention.

Listening to Brittany, Santana opened her mouth and let the cheerleader feed her the fry. Chewing her food she said through her chews, "No, they're yours now Britt."

"I know. I want to share them with you." Brittany said, continuing to feed the Latina.

Puck and Quinn sniggered from their side of the table at the scene in front of them. The mohawked boy then leaned over and pinched the Latina's cheeks.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were the ketchup bottle." He teased, making reference her bright red cheeks.

As he sat back down on his seat, Quinn swiftly forked his extra bacon and shovelled it into her mouth.

"What the hell?" Puck questioned, watching the girl chew the bacon.

"You snooze you lose Puck." She said smugly as she swallowed the bacon.

"Damn, that's hot." Puck said as she leaned over to kiss the girl.

Before his lips made contact with her cheek, the head cheerleader pushed the boy's face back as she continued to stuff bacon into her mouth.

"Not a chance." Quinn said, sending an evil smirk in Puck's direction.

After they finished their food, the four teenagers sat lazily in the booth as they gazed out the window at the sun setting.

"Think we should head back, it's a two hour drive back to Lima." The Latina suggested.

They all piled back into the Mazda with Puck and Quinn in the backseat and Brittany riding shotgun.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As they drove Puck suddenly started shaking the driver's seat in excitement.

"What?" Santana asked.

"Stop the car." Puck insisted, practically running out the car as it came to a stop. The other three girls stepped out and when to see what the mohawked boy was looking at. They followed his gaze and saw a pile of puke on the ground.

"Ew, why you looking at that?" Santana asked, holding her hand over her nose in disgust.

"That's Fabrays puke!" He exclaimed, whipping out his phone to take a picture of it.

"Why are you doing that for freak?" Quinn asked, watching Puck snap photos of it.

"I'm facebooking that shit." He answered triumphantly.

"OH! Tag me!" Brittany giggled in excitement as she too pulled her phone out to take pictures of Santana making gagging faces.

"Ugh, Britt don't." Santana begged as she ran away with Brittany hot on her trails.

Due to her Cheerios training, Brittany was able to catch up to the Latina easily before picking her up off the ground. This caused the Latina to squeal as she begged the cheerleader to put her down.

Brittany placed Santana on the ground, showing off her trade mark puppy dog eyes and pout. Huffing in defeat Santana grabbed the cheerleader's phone as she aimed it towards them and took a picture.

The picture showed Brittany pouting to the Latina whilst Santana showed off a toothy grin. The cheerleader then grabbed the phone and started snapping pictures of her and the Latina posing together, often pulling silly faces.

Brittany then leaned towards Santana which caused the Latina's breath to hitch. The cheerleader pulled the Latina's glasses off before placing them over her own eyes.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked, confused as to why Brittany was wearing her glasses.

"I wanted to try them on. I want to see how I look in them."

Giggling like a child, Brittany aimed her camera towards them and snapped a few pictures of her with the Latina's glasses on whilst they both posed. Santana then pulled out her phone and pointed it solely at Brittany, causing the cheerleader to look at her with quizzical eyes.

"What are you doing San?"

"I need a photo for my phone, so every time you call I'll know it's you from the picture." The Latina said.

"Ok." Brittany, who was still wearing Santana's glasses, pulled off her trademark smile as the Latina snapped a photo of her.

Brittany returned the glasses back to Santana, giggling softly as she flicked through the photos they had just taken.

The two girls decided to return back to the car where they saw Quinn on Puck's back, hitting him on the head repeatedly chanting "Delete it." Santana beeped her horn to gain the two quarrelling teens' attention so they could make their way back to Lima.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

An hour later they finally arrived back at Brittany's house where they each said their goodbye's as Puck and Santana left, leaving Quinn and Brittany alone together.

"Thanks S." Puck said.

"What's that for?" the Latina asked at the random thank you.

"Agreeing to come. Got to spend the day with that awesome piece of ass."

"Aw, Pucky here is going all soft." She joked as she pinched Puck's cheeks.

"Whatever. See you loser." Puck said as he jumped over the fence and ran into his house.

Shutting her engine, Santana smiled and sent Brittany a text before getting out her car.

_Thanks for today. I had fun, Puck too. Send me the pictures please? – San_

Back at the Pierce residence Brittany and Quinn were in the cheerleader's room sitting on top of her bed.

"So, what do you think of Santana?" Brittany asked.

"She's Ok. Not what I expected. Thought she'd be a total loser, but she's pretty cool. Puck's more tolerable when she's around. Wouldn't mind hanging out with them again" Quinn answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"What's going on between you two?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Nothing…" Brittany trailed off thinking about the Latina.

"Mhm, sure." Quinn wasn't convinced at all, but she decided to drop the topic, for now.

Suddenly Brittany's phone beeped and Quinn watched as a toothy grin formed on the cheerleader's face as she read the message. She had a sneaking suspicion that maybe, just maybe, Brittany had a thing for the geeky Latina. The head cheerleader decided that she would get the confession out of her best friend someday soon.

Santana strolled through her door casually passing her parents who were curled up on the couch watching a movie together. As she stepped onto the stairs her father's voiced boomed through the house.

"Hold. It. Right. There. Mija." He said sternly.

She stepped down the stairs and entered the living room where her father looked at her with questioning eyes.

"And where were you?" He asked seriously, she knew she was in trouble by the tone of his voice.

"I was out with Brittany." The mention of Brittany's name, caused Mr. Lopez's eyebrows to quirk up and a grin appear on his face, "And Quinn and Puck." She added, before her dad got any more ideas.

"Quinn?" Mrs. Lopez interjected, surprised to hear that her daughter was starting to spend time with people other than Puck.

"Yeah, Brittany's friend from Cheerios."

"Really? That's good. You're finally hanging out with other people." Mrs. Lopez praised.

"Honey, we're supposed to be punishing her." Mr. Lopez interrupted.

"But look Joseph. She's making more friends." The older woman reasoned.

"She knows the rules."

"I'm still in the room." Santana interrupted.

"Alright, you're not allowed to go out next weekend." He said.

"Seriously Joseph? That's nothing." Mrs. Lopez said, finding the whole punishment useless.

"Well, she knows the rule. If she's coming home after 8 she has to text us to let us know." He said crossing his arms.

"Alriiight then…" Santana said, confused at what was going on. She decided to go to her room and do a little studying before she goes to sleep.

Meanwhile Santana's father and mother were discussing the punishment they had just dealt to their daughter.

"Really? That was weak Joseph." Mrs. Lopez laughed, knowing all too well the punishment would do nothing.

"I'm just curious to see if our daughter can stay away from this Brittany girl." Her husband said, with a playful grin forming on his face.

"You're the worst. Testing our daughter just so you can win your $50 and massage."

"I'm her father. It's my job." He said, placing an arm around his wife and kissing the top of her head.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana flopped on top her bed about to fall asleep when her phone chirped.

_I had fun as well =D. Want to hang out next weekend? All four of us again? Quinn said she had fun with you and Puck today. Oh, I'll send you the photos later when I can find my cable, think Lord Tubbington ate it. – B_

Sighing sadly, she remembered that she wasn't allowed to go out the next weekend.

_I'm sorry, I can't. I want to but my parents have me on lockdown during the weekend. I would if I could, but I can't sorry. – San_

She placed her mobile on her nightstand before crawling under her covers and falling asleep.

Meanwhile Brittany was furiously typing a message out on her phone before sending it out the Quinn and Puck.

_San's grounded, but we're still going out next weekend. All four of us. We're going to bail her out of 'jail'. – B_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it. I think this chapter's like double the size of the last one. I wanted to make up for the last one being so short.

Song used: "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. But you all know that.

My friend today told me I was loser because when i went over i started playing 'My Cup' on my guitar. To me i think i'm pretty bad ass. I plan to pick up people with that song, they'll be swooning over me when they hear me play that song. Haha.

Man, I feel like a whale. I ate so much hotpot and food. So much chocolate and junk food guh! A whole 8 hours of just pure eating, no joke. I actually ate for like 8 hours. Going to take a while to work this all off dammit. Bah, mommy's makin' me stay up so I can take the laundry out of the washing machine ): yes yes I know, I'm 18 and I still call my mom mommy (: zzzz bored staying up. Lol, i don't even know what I'm saying anymore.

**Review Review, give into the dark side and tap that button and show it some love.**


	9. Chapter 9: Miss 100

**A/N: **Here is chapter.9 for you all. I hope you all like this one. All i can say is, it's the longest chapter so far.

**leeluvzya: **Oh, no I'm a sad panda now. You don't like ch.7 or 8 :O nah, i'm kidding. Thanks for lovin' the geeky san and the Mr.X lovin' Britt.

**Kyrs: **Relax, one update a day is as fast as I can go. My fingers can't type that fast haha. Here's the next update, hope you didn't wait too long (;

**PT-Extravaganza: **Hey, that's ok. As long as you read every chapter I'm happy. You're super duper awesome as well for reading this. Well, i hope you still have the 1000megawatt smile because I just updated =D Yeah, "My Cup" is such a bad ass song it's my mobile ringtone. Oh, yeah.

**Momo30: **You want more? More you shall receive, in the form of this update yay.

**bethbaby008: **Aww, that's cute. having your mom under mommy on your phone, I'd do that on mine but i have the setting on so when someone calls it speaks the name and i Don't want to be like in public and have "My Cup" play and my phone say "mommy" when it rings haha.

**Everyone: **Thank you so much for the support! It means a massive lot to me, if that even made sense, probably didn't but hey I don't know. Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it. Thank you again for the subscriptions to alerts, faovuriting and reviewing. If i could I'd kiss you all.

I apologise in advance for any typos or errors or what not i read through this once because i hadn't finished it before i left to go movies. I got home at like 1am after watching a movie with my older brother, we ordered the bff combo, you know why? these were his words exactly "Get the bff combos because we're biffles." and my response was, "Shut up, you're creeping me out." but i totally said that in a loving way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i did own a cheeseburger...now I don't...I ate it.

* * *

><p>Santana was walking towards the library when an arm shot out and dragged her to the side of the hall.<p>

"What the?" Santana said with surprise, following the trail of the arm, seeing it belonged to none other than Rachel Berry. She sighed, knowing all too well what would come next.

"Santana, I must ask again. Could you please reconsider your choice in regards to the Glee Club? I really believe that we can win nationals with the addition of your voice. We'll go down as legends at this school if we win. Now, sectionals are in a little under two months so that gives you enough time to catch up if you choose to join now. This is your chance to get noticed Santana, don't you want the school to know who you are?" Rachel asked in a begging tone, desperately trying to appeal to the Latina.

"No." Santana answered with a straight, emotionless face.

Before Rachel could beg anymore, Brittany approached the two girls and stood next to the Latina.

"Hey San. Hi Rachel." She greeted as Rachel looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hi Brittany."

"Oh, hey Britt." Santana said nervously, her eyes darting around hoping no one would notice their close proximity. She tried to create distance between their bodies, but the lockers to her right prevented her from moving further away to the side, leaving her sandwiched between the cheerleader's body and lockers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Brittany asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, well I was trying to convince Santana to join our small family that is known as New Directions." Rachel informed, still giving the Latina pleading eyes.

"You should join San." Brittany exclaimed happily, shaking Santana's shoulders as she bounced on her feet before turning to Rachel, "What is it you guys do?"

"Oh, well we perform in front of a large crowd. It's what you seen us do at assemblies. We dance and sing. The world of show choir is quite beautiful, if I must say. It would be good if we had more singers such as Santana or maybe, perhaps dancers such as yourself?" Rachel said slowly, trying to recruit the cheerleader as well.

Santana sighed as she saw Brittany's world light up at the mere mention of dancing. She knew it, soon it would be futile to refuse Rachel's offer now, since the cheerleader would most likely somehow convince her to join. For some reason she couldn't say no to Brittany, she didn't know why, there was just something about the bubbly cheerleader that made it hard for her to deny her anything.

"We should join San. Oh, and get Puck and Quinn. It'd be so much fun." Brittany said who was now jumping up and down in her spot.

"Yes, yes. The more the merrier. Mike, Finn and Sam are already in the club so Puck will have some football friends with him." Rachel said excitedly.

"I'll think about it?" Santana said, sighing in defeat.

"Ok, I will come find you and ask you for your answer sometime this week. I really hope you will reconsider." The diva said leaving the two girls as she walked down the hall.

Brittany turned to Santana but as she was about to speak she could see the Latina look around nervously, watching the students stare at the two girls. The Latina could notice as students walked by they stared at the two of them with quizzical eyes, no doubt judging or coming to their own conclusions about the pair. Feeling slightly panicked, she turned to Brittany who looked like she was about to speak.

"I gotta go. See you later tonight." The Latina said softly before walking hastily to the library, desperately clutching her books tightly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana found an empty cubicle somewhere in the corner of the library and hastily moved towards it. Sitting heavily on the seat and sighing in relief, she sat there for a few minutes to collect herself. Her heart was still beating from when Brittany's body was right up next to hers in the wall, what was this girl doing to her?

She felt bad for leaving Brittany alone so quickly, but she couldn't handle the stares she was receiving from the other students. It was too hard for her to deal with all their scrutinizing glares, this is why she always preferred being a loner, and she wouldn't have to deal with the stares.

No doubt every student who passed them wondered why the girl who had previously been invisible was now standing closely next to one of the most beautiful and popular girls in the school.

As she looked up around the room, Santana could notice some students pointing to her and whispering to each other. It's already started, she was starting to get notices and she didn't like it one bit.

Her mobile vibrated twice in her pocket, which meant she had gotten a text. She pulled out the phone and slid the screen to open the message.

_Lopez, why is it that I'm hearing about you and Brittany hooking up in the halls? I thought you didn't want to be noticed. What the hell San! I just had to beat up Azimio for talking shit about your body! – Puck_

Her eyes doubled in size as she read the message. How did it come to that? All they were doing was just standing next to each other but somehow in less than fifteen minutes it had manifested itself in a rumour about them making out. She quickly typed out a reply and sent it, eagerly waiting for Puck's response.

_What? No. Rachel asked me to join Glee Club and Brittany just came over and started telling me to join. I don't know why everyone's saying we made out, I left right after Rachel left. Thanks for having my back Puck. – S_

She surveyed the room nervously before hiding behind the cubicle. Her phone vibrated showing she had a new text message.

_Anytime Geek-tana. Look, it's out in the open now so why not tap that girl now? Oh, apparently Brittany's a little upset. Quinn texted me and told me to tell you that you need to talk to Britt. She thinks you're mad at her. What'd you do? – Puck_

Great, now she felt guilty for upsetting Brittany with her abrupt departure. She didn't mean for the cheerleader to take offense, she just needed to get away. She quickly tapped out two messages, one for Brittany and one for Puck.

_Britt, I'm sorry about before. Meet me under the bleachers on the football field. Now? – San_

_I did nothing Puck. I just left a little bit too quickly I guess. I'm meeting her right now to explain. I'm not going to 'tap' her as you so crudely put it. I'm not like you Puck, I don't just sleep with girls. I don't even know if she swings that way, right now I'm content with being her friend. Don't you find it weird? All this has happened in less than fifteen minutes? – S_

She quickly picked up her bag as she hastily walked towards the football field. With the bleachers in sight, her phone buzzed once again.

_Alright, well go talk to her and clear it up. Not cool seeing the girl sad, it's almost as heartbreaking as a coughing puppy. You're right, you're not like me. You don't have game. Did you see her on the weekend she was practically sweatin' out rainbows for you. And everyone says you're the smart one, jeez. It's high school San, everything happens in less than fifteen minutes. Look, I can say I tapped some girl and I guarantee you, once you finish talking with Brittany, you'll be hearin' about it. – Puck_

She was so absorbed in reading the long message she didn't notice Brittany standing under the bleachers and ended up walking right into the cheerleader.

"Oomph." The Latina was pushed back by the sudden contact of their bodies.

Before she fell back onto the ground Brittany gripped her waist tightly, preventing her from falling. Pulling herself slowly from the cheerleader's grip she could see a slight hint of sadness her friend's bright blue eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran out before." The Latina apologised, feeling guilty for leaving the cheerleader.

"It's ok, but you have to tell me then. Why do you always run out whenever we're together at school?" Brittany asked seriously, puling Santana down to the ground to sit.

"I do not run out." Santana denied.

"Last week, when I said hey to you, you stopped for a second but when you saw someone look at you, you bolted. Another time when I had practice I waved at you but you kept walking, I know you saw me because you were staring. How come is it when we're at school you can't be around me but when we're alone you're different? Do you not want to be seen with me?"

"Yes." Santana said too quickly, realising how bad it sounded when she saw Brittany's face drop. "No, what I mean is that. How do I put it, my whole life I've been a loner but that's ok. I always had Puck and that's always been enough. I've always been invisible, I like it that way. That way no one ever talks about me or there are no rumours about me. It's not that I don't want to be seen with you, it's just when I'm with I can't handle the extra attention.

"Why?"

"I just don't. Look, I'll tell you someday soon, just not now. Please, can we just drop this?" The Latina begged.

Respecting the Latina's request, Brittany just sighed and nodded her head sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad, be awesome instead." Santana said poking her head under the cheerleaders gaze.

"Ok." Brittany said softly, still feeling a little upset.

"Get up." Santana ordered softly, watching Brittany stand slowly.

The Latina then moved forward and wrapped her arms around the cheerleader, hugging her tightly as she swayed them side to side.

"Be happy." Santana mumbled.

Brittany then lifted her arms, reciprocating the hug. This had been the first time Santana had initiated a hug, other times it had been the cheerleader who made the first move. This small gesture was enough for Brittany for the meantime, but she knew they'd have to talk about the issue sooner or later. They held each other for what seemed an eternity, at this point the hug could no longer be considered platonic but neither girl knew how each other felt about the hug.

Disengaging from the hug, both girls looked at each other, their cheeks showing bright red blushes.

"So…um…I'm going to…um clean my…books…hair…get my books!" Santana stuttered as she tried to calm her heart beat.

"Yeah." Brittany practically whispered out, biting her lower lip as she watched Santana stumble back to the school.

_If she looks back then it meant something. _The cheerleader thought to herself as she watched the Latina walk away. She continued to watch for a little longer but realised Santana wasn't going to turn around. Feeling defeated she dropped her head and fixed her gaze on the ground under her feet.

Santana turned around only to see Brittany now looking down sadly.

"Hey Brittany!" Santana yelled from where she was standing, catching the cheerleader's attention.

Brittany heard Santana call after her, looking up she could see the Latina giving her a thumbs up.

"Be happy!" She heard her yell from her spot causing a large smile to form on her face. Not only did the Latina turn around but it was that one line she said that told her that Santana did care about her.

She quickly picked up her bag and practically skipped along her way to find her best friend Quinn.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn was in the girl's bathroom when she noticed Brittany practically run into the room, breathing heavily.

"What's up?" Quinn asked, removing her gaze from the mirror to her friend who was now hunched forward trying to catch her breath.

"San…study…like…hug…happy…awesome." She said in between breathes.

"Um…ok?" The head cheerleader said, feeling a little confused.

"San…I…" Brittany said still trying to catch her breathe.

"Ok…still not catching on." Quinn said, waiting patiently for the cheerleader to regain a normal breathing pattern.

"IthinkIlikeSantana and Ithinkshelikesmetoo" The cheerleader said rapidly.

"Slow. Down." Quinn instructed, still feeling seriously confused.

"I said, I think I like Santana and I think she likes me too."

"Oh. Yeah, figured that."

"What? How?" Brittany asked, titling her head to the side curiously.

"Totally obvious." Quinn stated bluntly.

"Well, I just talked to her. She's scared I think so I guess the reason she doesn't want to be seen with me is because she's scared of the attention, it's got nothing to do with the fact she doesn't want to be seen with me because it's me."

"Uh, yeah." The head cheerleader just nodded her head, pretending to understand.

The head cheerleader was starting to blank out of the conversation but was brought back into reality. Suddenly she was being lifted off the ground by Brittany who was squealing loudly.

"She looked back Quinn. She looked back!" Brittany squealed in delight, spinning the head cheerleader around.

"I get it, I get it." Quinn laughed as her best friend placed her feet back onto the ground.

The head cheerleader couldn't help but feel happy for her friend, she seemed to genuinely enjoy the Latina nerd's company and judging from Saturday, Quinn didn't see any reasons to not trust Santana.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany asked timidly, scuffing her shoes back and forth.

"Mhm?" The head cheerleader hummed.

"I'm going over to San's today and could you…um help me pick out an outfit. I want to impress her." Brittany asked, turning pink.

"Er, aren't you just studying?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Yeah, but stiiiillll." The cheer leader whined, clasping her hands together and pouting.

"What? No, don't. Stop pulling that face. Ugh. Fine."

Brittany practically jumped up and down, hugging Quinn tightly, almost crushing the girl's bones in the process. The school bell rang through the school notifying the students that next period was beginning, so the cheerleaders left the bathroom and made their way to their respective classes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany arrived at Santana's house forty minutes late since she insisted on trying everything in her wardrobe and seeking Quinn's approval before going over to the Latina's house.

She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. She could hear Mrs. Lopez's footsteps and then the door opened.

"Hey Brittany." Mrs. Lopez greeted, taking in the girl's attire and smiling knowingly.

Brittany was dressed in a red tank top that showed enough cleavage, a short white leather jacket that was only zipped up halfway, black legging and knee high boots. To Mrs. Lopez the girl was obvious overly dressed for the occasion but she was all too aware of the cheerleader's intentions.

"Come in, Santana's in her room. I think she's playing her guitar." Mrs. Lopez said, smiling at the girl as she walked up the stairs.

Mr. Lopez walked up to his wife and slung and arm around her shoulder, "I'd like my $50 to be new and crisp. Better study up on those massaging tips." He whispered into her ear, before laughing loudly as he entered the kitchen.

As Brittany neared the Latina's bedroom door she could hear the faint sounds of a guitar being played. She opened the door slowly, trying her best to not disturb Santana as she listened to the girl sing.

Santana was sitting at her desk staring at the tabs on her laptop as she strummed her guitar, whilst singing with her back facing the door. She was already half way through the song when Brittany entered the room, but she continued the song not noticing the cheerleader's presence.

_Now I don't mind lettin' my guard down__  
><em>_My heart is yours now__  
><em>_'Cause baby now_

_You make me melt__  
><em>_Like an iceberg on the sea__  
><em>_Baby you're doin' things to me that I never felt__  
><em>_You make me melt__  
><em>_Never ever been this weak__  
><em>_This is all brand new to me__  
><em>_I think I should tell you that__  
><em>_You make me melt__  
><em>_You make me melt baby__  
><em>

Brittany stood at the door, adoring the Latina as she continued to sing. She loved the way Santana sang, it made her heart flutter, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach. She listened carefully to the lyrics and prayed to silently to herself that Santana was singing about her.

_Whoa oh whoa_

_Now I've always been the cool, independent type__  
><em>_(Yeah)__  
><em>_But now I'm different when I look in your eyes__  
><em>_And I try to play it as cool as ice__  
><em>_But you make me melt every time_

Stepping a few steps forward like she was possessed, she was entranced by the raw sound of her friend's voice. Her eyes still fixated on the Latina who was still looking at her laptop as she continued to play.

_You make me melt__  
><em>_Like an iceberg on the sea__  
><em>_Baby you're doin' things to me oh that I never felt__  
><em>_(Never felt)__  
><em>_You make me melt__  
><em>_(Oh)__  
><em>_Never ever been this weak__  
><em>_(No)__  
><em>_This is all brand new to me__  
><em>_(To me)__  
><em>_I think I should tell you that__  
><em>_You make me melt__  
><em>_(You make me melt, yeah, yeah)__  
><em>_You make me melt, (you make me melt), baby_

It became all too much for Brittany, feeling like a woman possessed she lunged forward engulfing the Latina in a fierce hug from behind. She could feel Santana flinch as soon as their bodies make contact. Santana's heart was beating double time, partly due to the fact that Brittany had frightened her but also because of the closeness of their bodies.

"Hey Britt." Santana whispered out, turning around to face the cheerleader.

As Santana stood up from her chair and turned around, Brittany disengaged the hug and stepped back, giving the Latina a full view of her outfit.

"Ugh…" Santana's brain had stopped function at this point. Taking in the cheerleader's outfit, the way the colours bounced off her milky pale skin and the way they hugged all her curves, caused her brain to short circuit. The guitar that she was holding in her hand somehow slipped from her grip, falling to the ground with a thud.

Her body refused to move, a lump had somehow made its way into her throat, preventing her from speaking and overall her body had shut down completely at that point. She was pretty sure at that moment there was a trail of dribble leaking out the side of her mouth. Her eyes refused to blink as she continued to stare at Brittany.

Suddenly her legs gave out and she fell to the ground with a thud and her eyes still open.

"San!" Brittany yelled as she kneeled next to the Latina's body that was now lying motionless on the floor.

The cheerleader leaned over on all fours to check if Santana had any head injuries, unintentionally giving the Latina a full view of her cleavage.

"Ughhh." Groaned out the Latina as she tried to avert her eyes from the cheerleader's exposed cleavage. It was as if fate was teasing her, literally shoving perfection in her face. She couldn't handle it, it was becoming too much, her internal thermometer sky rocketed off the scales. Suddenly it felt like a sauna making her sweat excessive amounts.

"I'm going to get your parents ok?" Brittany said, realising that Santana still couldn't get up.

Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment the Latina shot up and grabbed Brittany's wrist before she could leave the room.

"Don't. I'm better now, see." She said, using her grip on Brittany's arm to hoist herself up, "Study?" She asked trying to move past one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

"If you're sure you're ok?" Brittany asked, still feeling concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry." The Latina brushed off, trying to act calm and collected. She gathered their equipment and placed them on her desk and sat down, waiting for the cheerleader to sit next to her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They had been at it for an hour now and Santana was starting to find it extremely difficult to resist the urge to sneak a peek down Brittany's top. She was watching the cheerleader stick her tongue out her side as she scribbled down answers on the paper. After finishing a question Brittany thrusted the paper into Santana's hands.

"Could you check this one? I'm not too sure I did it right." Brittany asked, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

"Ugh…yeah." Santana looked over the answer, "Yep, it's all right. Now you can do the breast…UH! R-r-est." she said as she panicked over her slip up.

Brittany giggled at the Latina as she returned back to the paper.

When she completed the questions she handed the paper to Santana, like she did every other time and waited patiently as the Latina corrected her work.

"Um, Britt." Santana said slowly.

Brittany started to panic, usually Santana would just hand her the paper. She thought maybe she got every question wrong and was back to square one, "Yeah?" she said timidly.

Santana with a smile on her face she placed the paper on the table and waited for Brittany's reaction.

"I got 100%! ?" Brittany yelled out in glee, "Are you serious?"

Santana nodded her head up and down excitedly, "You sure did! Now you're going to make me work for my top spot now." Santana joked, winking at Brittany.

"I could never beat you."

"Says the girl who got 100%."

"It's just so wow. Thank you so much for tutoring me. I understand it better when you explain it. Thank you." Brittany leaned over and hugged Santana tightly, never wanting to let her go.

She pulled back slightly and gently pulled Santana in closer as she leaned over and placed a soft tender kiss on the corner of the Latina's lips. Brittany smiled shyly, biting her lower lip as they broke apart.

"Uh…" Santana lost all and any ability to properly function now. It was like the little people in her brain started burning every single file that held instructions for her body to function. For some reason she was no longer in her room, but instead she was in a green field, the sun shining brightly and she was frolicking amongst the flowers with her hands attached to Brittany's.

Shaking her head she tried to rid her mind of the mega lame vision. Seriously, frolicking among flowers, she knew she definitely lost it.

"Hello?" Brittany said waving her hand in front of Santana's face to gain the girls attention.

"Huh?" Santana said, her face still looking blank.

"I said, I got to head home now"

"Oh. Oh! Hey, let me walk you home." The Latina offered.

"Ok." Brittany smiled sweetly, placing all her things into her bag.

The two girls walked downstairs and said a farewell to Santana's parents.

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Lopez!" Brittany yelled out as she made her way towards the front door.

"Be back in 15! Walking Brittany home!" Santana yelled, closing the front door.

"Oh, I'm going to be $50 richer." Mr. Lopez said as he smiled smugly at his wife.

As the two girls stepped out the front door, Santana's eyes darted around the dark streets which were illuminated by the street lights.

"Scared?" Brittany teased, noticing the Latina's nervous demeanour.

"No."

"As if. How do I know you won't run back into your house?"

"I won't. Here." Santana said offering her pinkie to the cheerleader, "I pinkie promise."

Smiling softly Brittany linked her pinkie with Santana's, but as she was about to let go the Latina tightened her grip. Looking down at their pinkies then back up at Santana, Brittany silently asked what she was doing.

"This way you know I'll always keep my pinkie promise and won't run away." She said softly as she began to lead the way to Brittany's house.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Mr and Mrs. Lopez were watching them through the windows, pushing each other for the prime position.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two girls were standing on Brittany's front porch with their pinkies still linked together. It was quiet that night, all they could hear was the light sounds of the window blowing and the quiet murmurs that were coming from within the Pierce residence.

"Thanks for everything San." Brittany said quietly, staring into the Latina's dark chocolate eyes.

"Anytime Britt. Remember, whenever you need anything give me a call." Santana looked deep into the cheerleader's piercing light blue eyes, she contemplated kissing her on the cheek but decided against it.

Instead she settled on a tight, yet loving embrace. They held each other for a time that was longer than what would be deemed platonic. Letting go of each other they just smiled before Santana linked her pinkie with Brittany's once more.

"See you Britt." She said, squeezing the cheerleader's pinkie with her own before returning home.

As Santana walked down the street she looked back at Brittany only to find her staring right back, giving her a quick wave she hurried back to her own house.

Brittany ran up to her room, quickly changing into her pjs and was about to send a text to Santana when her phone beeped. It was a simple picture message with a small text box attached to the bottom.

The picture was of Santana with her hair down, glasses on, wearing an oversized hoodie and a massive dorky smile that showed off all her pearly whites as she gave a thumbs up. Underneath the picture was a text box with a short message.

_Goodnight Britt. Remember, be happy Miss. 100% _

_xo – San_

Brittany flopped back on her bed and squealed in delight thrashing her legs around. She sent out a reply to Santana before re-reading the Latina's message over and over until she fell into a deep sleep, the phone still attached to her hands.

_Goodnight San. As long as you're there I'll always be happy. I'll hold your pinkie to make sure you keep your promise, always._ _- Britt_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **My brain is a pile of watery goo-ey ness. I don't know what day it is...seriously.

Yay! They're relationship is finally moving forward chug a chuga choo choo.

Funny story I'd like to share with you guys. Today at work my boss sneezed and turns to me and says, "You know what they call a sneeze? A facial orgasm. Because you feel so relieved afterwards and you close your eyes when you sneeze" so then when i was folding some shirts, i sneezed and she looks at me and starts laughing. Then she's like "How'd that feel for you?" Then when i served a customer he sneezed and she nudged me and we started laughing and he asked what we were laughing about and she made up some bullshit about us having an inside joke about how many guys can sneeze because our store's so dusty. Then when i finished my shift she yells after me "Don't sneeze!" Everytime i hear a sneeze i think "facial orgasm" now.

Oh, another story. When i went shopping with my friends when we went into the parking complex I had to get a ticket from the machine so the bar would be raised, thing is i'm short as so i have short arms so my friends car was behind mine and they saw me struggle to reach for the ticket, i was practically leaning my body out of my car stretching my arm trying to reach the damn ticket. Damn my short limbs.

Hope you guys could get a laugh at my expense. I like to tell you guys my funny lame moments in life...that and I'm all loopy right now because I'm tired and I think my car is secretly an autobot, just waiting for him to change. WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE CAPTAIN AMERICA MOVIE! ? I Know i'm gonna watch it.

**Review Review show the button some love. It's gets sad when you don't click it. Be happy.**


	10. Chapter 10: Stay?

**A/N: **24 hours later, I bring forth an update! Go forth my children and read! Haha, I made this one as long as the last one as well it's like 4k words. Hope you guys like it =D

**worldofsophia: **Wow, two hours to read all nine chapters? You boss =D amazing? Thanks, i like that word 'a-ma-ziiing' it's that last part that's cool 'zing!' haha. Hey, be proud of your first class nerdiness! I know I am, nerds unite!

**penny lane: **I am so jealous. Since i live in AUS movies are released a little later than other countries. I have to wait until July 28th to watch Captain America. You're so lucky. Golfing instructor? I bet you could totally pick up with that, you know stand behind them and yeah haha! Sorry, sometimes my imagination escapes me. Hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter.

**The Swede: **The button is totally happy now =D. Be patient they'll kiss...eventually, i'm not gonna say when :P. Aye aye Mon Capi-tan *salutes*

**DarknessRules558: **Thanks (: Honestly? Yes, I'm happy I got you addicted to that song. That's my 'shower' and 'hair' song. Meaning every time i shower i play that song and whenever i style my hair i always play it. Come to think of it, on all of my short driving trips I have it on repeat. Hi-5 for addiction to Drop the Girl.

**EmmaClaire.x: **Thank you. That means a lot to me that you say my writing's good and easy to read. I was never really good at English in high school I was more the science/math student. It's kind of funny that during my exam i chose to write an expository essay rather than a creative piece because i sucked at creative writing, but here i am writing fiction.

**Kaede Shinomori: **You used cute like 3 times in that review, I don't think you used it too much. Yay, thank you so much for reviewing every chapter.

**PT-Extravaganza: **More like, are YOU MY! clone :O Really? That's totes epic, we're twiiins. Haha, I bet i'm shorter though. 5 ft 1...You better not lose that 1000 megawatt smile or else I'll be a sad panda!

**Everyone: **WOW 208 REVIEWS! ? 1k views for the last chapter! Just wow, you all rock my world. I could hug you all, you know if I had the money to fly around the world and hug you all individually. It's the thought that counts though (; SERIOUSLY JUST WOW! Keep the subscriptions, favourites and reviews coming! I love waking up in the morning and seeing all those notification emails. You all Light up the world that i live in, see what i did there? *brushes dirt off shoulder* I'm pretty cool like that. No, seriously thank you all so so so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but as of yesterday nor do I own a pair of black thick rimmed nerd glasses...my brother stepped on them and broke it. Sad Panda I am. RIP: Nerdy Glasses.

* * *

><p>This was the first time in her seventeen years of living where Santana didn't want to be stuck at home studying. Instead, she wanted to be out of her house and hang out with Brittany, Quinn and Puck. She was really starting to hate the punishment, first she thought she didn't care but after four hours of studying, she ran out of things to do.<p>

Checking her clock for what seemed to be the thousandth time it still read 5:30, it was as if time hadn't even passed. She laid the side of her face on the table and just groaned out of boredom; hoping time would pass by quicker.

"Mija!" Her father called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" She called back, feeling too lazy to even get up from her seat.

"Come downstairs!"

Groaning to herself she literally slid her face off her table as she sauntered down her stairs. She saw her parents by her front door, dress in formal attire.

"We're going to that doctor's ball we told you about a few months ago. Remember your punishment." Mr. Lopez said before hugging his daughter goodbye.

"We won't be home until later, please don't burn the house down." Mrs. Lopez said, winking subtly to her daughter as she hugged her.

As Mr and Mrs. Lopez entered their car, the older man turned to his wife, "As soon as we drive down, Puck will be over. I can see him staring at us through the window." He laughed as he started the engine.

Soon after she watched her parents drive away until she could no longer see their car. Sighing to herself she crawled back upstairs, literally.

Meanwhile Puck was stared out his window, watching as Santana's parents drove away. He darted across to his room and grabbed his phone to send a text to Brittany.

_Quinn with you? The birds have left the nest. Baby bird is by herself. – Puck_

He grabbed a jacket and his keys before jumping into his car, starting his engine and drove down to Brittany's house. He waited for the two girls to walk out the Pierce residence and into his car.

"We got to save the bird before we get San!" Brittany said as she entered the car.

"Honey, he meant that San's parents are the birds and San is the baby bird." Quinn said sweetly, smiling at her friend's innocence.

Brittany sat there and mouthed an 'oh' as Puck drove up the Lopez driveway. He got out the car and started throwing rocks at Santana's window. He continued to throw the small rocks even after the Latina opened her window, accidently hitting her square on the face.

"What the fuck Puck! You Son of a Bitch! Watch where you throw them damn rocks you douche bag." She yelled out and continued to yell profanity in Spanish.

"Damn, she cusses like a sailor." Quinn commented, taken aback by the Latina's choice of words. This was the first time her and Brittany had ever heard her yell such words, usually she was calm and collected when she was around others. She guessed Puck was the only person to bring out the bitch in Santana.

"Lock and load douche, we're going out." Puck yelled from below.

"Have you forgotten about my parents?"

"Uh, they go to that ball every year, they don't come back until the next day. You know that. Come on, let's go."

"Why would I want to hang out with you?" The Latina asked.

"You don't, you want to hang out with Brittany." Puck teased as he turned to his car and gave a thumbs up to the cheerleader in the backseat.

"Who you lookin' at loser?" Santana snapped, seeing Puck gesture to a person sitting in the car.

She saw the car door open and out came Brittany, to Santana it was like she was moving in slow motion as she saw a leg step out of the Camaro and then the rest of her body followed shortly. Brittany stood up straight, the wind blowing her blonde hair effortlessly as she looked up at the Latina with a megawatt smile.

Santana's breath hitched when she saw what Brittany was wearing. The cheerleader was dressed in a black mini skirt, the same white leather jacket she wore earlier that week and simple white casual sneakers. The Latina couldn't help but stare at Brittany's longer dancer's legs which seemed to go on for ages, her eyes then raked over Brittany's torso, taking in the amount of cleavage she could see. Her eyes then travelled up to the cheerleader's face and she felt flustered, seeing the girls adorable, sweet and amazing smile.

"Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair! I'm breaking you out of jail! Come on! We'll get you home before your parents do!" Brittany yelled out as she stood below Santana's window.

Santana still leaning out of her window, looked down and realised she could see right down the cheerleader's top. Her heart started beating rapidly; it was happening again, her body was starting to shut down. Before it could shut down she darted back into her room.

"Alright, give me 5 I'm coming down." She yelled from inside.

"I'm coming up Lopez." Puck yelled as he ran into the door, leaving Brittany confused and eventually returning into the car.

Puck sprinted up the stairs and bolted into Santana's room, causing the Latina to squeal loudly.

"I'm not going to tell Britt you just squealed like a bitch." He teased.

"What are you doing here? I could've been changing." She scolded her friend.

"I've seen it all. Don't you remember when our parents used to bathe us together when we were like, what? Five? Your body hasn't changed since then." He joked as he rummaged through the Latina's wardrobe.

"Here." Puck said as he thrusted a few clothing items into the Latina's hands.

"What? I can't wear this." She said, eying the short denim shorts, tight tank top and black button down shirt.

"Uh, yes you can. You wear it all the time."

"At home!" The Latina yelled still holding the clothes.

"Just do it." Puck then left the room and returned to his car waiting for Santana to join them.

"Quinn you're sitting in the front." He said, smiling at Brittany.

Catching on the ruse, Quinn got out the car and sat in the passenger's seat. A few minutes later Santana stepped out her front door, turning slightly to lock it. Brittany, who was still in the car couldn't help but stare at the Latina's body. She stared long and hard at the Latina's bare tanned legs, she could see the definition of her calf muscles. As Santana turned around and started walking towards the car, Brittany couldn't help but stare at how the Latina's tank top was a little too tight and showed a sliver of skin between her belly button and the top of her shorts. She was thanking fate for making the Latina decide to wear her shirt opened because it gave her an amazing view of Santana's cleavage.

As Santana sat next to Brittany, the cheerleader could feel her heart beating rapidly; it almost felt like she was having a heart attack.

"What are we doing" Santana asked leaning forward, fitting through the gap between the driver's and passenger's seat.

"I'm returning the favour." Puck said as he passed a 4 pack of wine coolers and a bottle of Irish cream liqueur.

"Why is there so much?" Santana asked taking the alcohol from Puck's hands.

"They're weak and since you're a lightweight and Brittany hates the taste of everything else I got you guys this."

Shrugging to herself, Santana handed the 4 pack to Brittany as she took the other bottle. Puck reversed out the driveway and started driving as the two girls in the back seat downed the wine coolers.

"Want one?" Brittany asked, offering a wine cooler to Quinn. The head cheerleader refused as she fiddled with the radio.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

An hour later all the alcohol had been finished by the two girls who were giggling loudly in the backseat.

"I f-f-feel soooo w-weeirrd right now." Santana slurred as her head swayed side to side.

"Meeee tooooo." Brittany squealed, unable to contain her fit of giggles.

"How come they're so drunk? Brittany's not that weak, that girl drinks a lot more usually." Quinn questioned Puck as she watched the two red faced girls giggle and whisper into each other's ears.

"I may have added a little extra to that Irish cream drink." Puck said, smiling mischievously.

"You spiked their drinks! ? Hi-5 on that." Quinn said as she hi-5ed the mohawked boy.

"How about a kiss?" Puck asked, moving his cheeks towards Quinn.

"No."

Puck feigned hurt and continued to drive, occasionally glancing at the two girls through his rear view mirror.

"Dj! Plaaay some music YO!" Santana yelled from the back seat, fist pumping her hand in the air as Brittany head banged to an imaginary beat.

Laughing at the two drunken girls, Quinn fiddled with CD player and selected a song that everyone could belt it out to. As the opening intro of Bon Jovi's "Livin' On a Prayer" blared through Puck's ridiculously large sound system, the two girls in the back seat squealed in delight.

"I love this song!" They said in unison, looking at each other and breaking out into another fit of laughter.

_Tommy used to work on the docks__  
><em>_Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck__  
><em>_It's tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day__  
><em>_Working for her man, she brings home her pay__  
><em>_For love, mmm, for love__  
><em>

Puck sang the verse with Quinn as the two drunken girls in the back started dancing in their seat and fisting pumping the air, occasionally hitting Puck's roof by accident.

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got__  
><em>_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not__  
><em>_We got each other and that's a lot__  
><em>_For love we'll give it a shot!_

Brittany and Santana then took over and started to sing, looking at each other as they yelled at the top of their lungs. They were swishing their hair back and forth as they sung loudly, causing both Quinn and Puck to laugh hysterically. It was hard to understand what they two were even saying because they were slurring out each word incoherently.

_Oh, we're half way there__  
><em>_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear__  
><em>_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer'_

The four teens then started belting out the lyrics, practically shouting now. Santana's voice broke through the other voices as she sung the words 'livin' on a prayer'. Brittany couldn't help but admire at how powerful the girls voice was to be able to break through all their shouting.

_Tommy's got his six string in hock__  
><em>_Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk__  
><em>_So tough, mmm, it's tough_

_Gina dreams of running away__  
><em>_When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers__  
><em>_"Baby it's okay, someday"__  
><em>

Puck and Quinn continued to power through the verse, moving their heads in beat as Quinn drummed her hands on the dashboard. As they sung the last line of the verse Santana, feeling the liquid courage course through her veins decided to do something bold. She leaned over quickly and kissed Brittany on the cheek, making the cheerleader blush furiously and smile shyly.

_We gotta hold on to what we've got__  
><em>_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not__  
><em>_We got each other and that's a lot__  
><em>_For love we'll give it a shot!__  
><em>

Before Brittany could do anything, Santana started to sing, slinging her arm around Brittany's shoulders as she screamed out the last line. Joining in the cheerleader started to yell along with the Latina.

_Oh, we're half way there__  
><em>_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear__  
><em>_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>_Livin' on a prayer!_

_We gotta hold on ready or not__  
><em>_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Whoa, we're half way there__  
><em>_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear__  
><em>_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa, we're half way there__  
><em>_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear__  
><em>_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer_

_Whoa, we're half way there__  
><em>_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear__  
><em>_Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer__  
><em>

The four teenagers started laughing hysterically because once again they received strange stares from a family who were driving in the lane next to them. Santana and Brittany were still heavily drunk as they were giggling to each other and swaying violently as the car moved.

"Puck." Santana said, feeling queasy, "I'm about to 'nade out some food." She said clutching her stomach.

Looking in the rear view mirror he saw the Latina scrunch her face in pain as she leaned forward, "Oh no, no, no, no, no." he repeated, panicking as he quickly pulled over and hoisted the Latina out of the car, leading her to the side of the road.

Brittany quickly rushed over to Santana and rubbed her back soothingly as the girl dry heaved and emptied out her stomach. She noticed a flash going off in the corner of her eyes and turned to see Puck and Quinn snapping photos of the two. She posed to the camera as she stood next to a heaving Latina, who was still hunched over.

"Tag me!" She yelled before returning to comforting the Latina. Ten minutes later and a whole container of breath mints the four teens finally returned into the car and continued on with their adventure.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck pulled into a parking lot overlooking a lake. A few stars populated the dark sky, with the moon starting to shine brightly.

"Alright, since you kiddies are drunk and we don't want you drown, me and Quinn are going to go down to the lake and let you kids sober up." The mohawked boy informed as he and Quinn stepped out of the car, locking the doors so the two girls couldn't leave.

"You think it'll work?" Quinn asked as they neared the lake.

"I hope it does."

Santana and Brittany were still in the back seat looking blankly at each other in silence.

"He left us." They were in complete darkness, with only the moon providing light for them. Leaning forward Santana tried to open the doors, realising that Puck had engaged the child locks she huffed as she leant back on the seat.

"T-t-totally lame." She slurred, resting her head on the head rest.

"I'm, I'm s-scared…" Brittany whimpered, hugging her knees tightly and burying her head in them.

Santana looked to the cheerleader who was reduced to nothing more than a bumbling mess, feeling the need to protect her she hesitantly placed an arm around Brittany's shoulders. She poked Brittany's side with her free hand to gain her attention.

When the cheerleader lifted her head, Santana nodded her head in the direct of her other arm, making Brittany turn around to watch the Latina wiggling her pinkie.

"I-I-I p-pinkie promise you, you won't be scared any-anymore." Santana said softly still feeling drunk as she waited for Brittany to link her pinkie with her own.

Brittany wrapped her left arm around Santana's waist while she held the Latina's right hand with her pinkie, bringing it close to her face as she rested her head on her friend's chest. Leaning her back against the door Santana used her left hand to softly stroke Brittany's blonde hair to calm her nerves.

Puck and Quinn approached the car slowly, hoping to not walk in on a full make out session. The two could see Santana leaning against the glass as her hand stroked Brittany's head, their minds instantly headed towards the gutter, as they thought about what Brittany may be doing.

They let out a sigh of relief when they came closer to the car and saw that Brittany was resting on the Latina's chest.

"Damn, thought they were getting it on." Puck said, nudging Quinn on the shoulder as he winked.

"That would've been awkward."

Puck unlocked his car which had startled the Latina who was only focused on comforting the scared cheerleader in her arms.

As he sat in the car he turned around to the back seat and saw Santana smiling as Brittany slept on her chest. He could tell the Latina was still drunk as her eyes still had the vacant glazed look and also, the fact she was semi drooling as well.

Quinn turned around and smiled sweetly at Santana. She was glad that the Latina was taking care of her best friend, she knew all too well about Brittany's fear about the dark, which was one the reasons why she was a little hesitant to leave the two alone in the car.

As Puck started his engine it had woken up the sleeping cheerleader who sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes open.

"W-what are we doooing?" She said sleepily, still feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"We be going, going the R-r-r-raaachel's house and t-tell her all four of us be joining gleeee." Santana slurred out, smiling at Brittany.

"Really! ? YAY!" Brittany squealed, hugging the Latina tightly.

Brittany moved over to the middle seat and nestled her body against Santana's once more as she linked their pinkies together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once they returned to Lima, Puck made a detour and ended up parked out front Rachel's house.

"Here we are at Jew Princesses' house." Puck said to the Latina who was semi conscience.

Santana fumbled with the door before managing to open it after many unsuccessful attempt to grab the handle. She literally crawled out of the car as she dragged her drunken body onto the Berry's front porch.

Resting her forehead on the door she pressed the doorbell repeatedly. Her body suddenly moved forward as the door was swung open by Rachel Berry.

"Santana?" Rachel greeted slowly, noticing that the Latina was in fact drunk.

"R-r-rachel!" She yelled out, lifting her arms up in the arm before swaying back and forth to catch her balance.

"What are you doing here?" The diva asked, cautiously eying the drunken Latina.

"I'm, I am the ambassador of, the awesome foursome!" Santana exclaimed as she stood straight and saluted.

"Ok…"

"We come in p-peace and off-offer you our tal-tal, serv- sing, um. SERVICES!"

"Huh?" Rachel asked, unable to understand what Santana was trying to saying.

"We a-are going to off-offer you our serrrviiiices and help you guuuuyys win Nationaaals!" The Latina said as she fist pumped the air.

"Am I hearing this correctly? You're going to join glee club?" Rachel asked for clarification.

"Y-yes! Puck, Quin and Britty-boo as well. Here!" She said thrusting a piece of paper into Rachel's hands. She swiftly turned around and returned to Puck's car.

Rachel looked down on the paper and saw what was written, "We the awesome foursome (Puck, Quinn, Britt and Santana) do totally swear that we're joining Glee." And at the bottom were signatures from the four. She folded the paper delicately and returned back up to her room, excited for Monday's glee club meeting.

It was nearing 11 o'clock when Puck dropped both Quinn and Brittany off, leaving him and Santana in the car. He helped her up to her room before giving her a brotherly kiss on her forehead as he left the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana woke up in the morning with a pounding headache, she swore at that moment that she would never drink alcohol again. Forcing herself up, she shuffled into the bathroom hoping that a shower would make her feel better. As she entered her room her phone started ringing, picking up the phone she saw the picture of Brittany wearing her glasses show up on the screen.

"Hey Britt." She said, her voice still hoarse.

"San." Brittany said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how you said I could call you anytime if I need help? I feel bad San." The cheerleader whined through the phone.

"Ok, I'll be over in 15." Santana said hastily.

"Hurry." Brittany whined.

Quickly grabbing her favourite hoodie she raced downstairs to her parents.

"Mami! Papi!" She yelled out.

"What mija?" Her mother yelled back from her bedroom.

Turning on her heel, Santana ran back upstairs and barged into her parents' bedroom.

"I know you said I can't go out, but Brittany's not feeling too good. Can I please go? I'll give up my PS3 for the week." She begged.

"Urhmm." Her father mumbled from under the pillows.

"What papi?"

"Go. Go Brittany's. Consider your punishment over." He said waving his arm blindly since his head was still buried under the pillows.

"Thank you!" Santana yelled as she raced down the stairs and towards Brittany's house.

"My back hurts honey. Care to give me a massage?" Mr. Lopez mumbled from under the pillow.

"You haven't won yet." Mrs. Lopez said, lying back down on the bed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana waited impatiently as she rang the doorbell. Mrs. Pierce opened the door and looked down at the fidgety Latina standing in front of her.

"Hello." She said softly, her voice almost mirroring Brittany's.

"Hi, Mrs. Pierce. I'm Santana Lopez, I live three doors down. I'm Brittany's friend." She said, noticing the woman standing in front of her looked exactly like an older version of the cheerleader.

"Oh! Santana Lopez. I've heard so much about you. Brittany's rather fond of you. I must thank you for helping her with her math. She's doing much better." Mrs. Pierce said excitedly, gesturing for the girl to come in.

"It's no problem at all." Santana said politely.

"Brittany's upstairs in her room dear. It's the door with the ducks." The older woman laughed as she walked down towards the living room.

Santana said a quick thank you and walked upstairs, looking for the duck covered door. Once she found the door she could hear Brittany groaning in pain from the other side. Opening the door slowly she peered in to see the cheerleader huddled in the foetal position under her covers.

"Britt." She said softly, trying not to startle the cheerleader. As she stepped into the room she noticed the that Brittany was wearing the Little Big Planets shirt she gave her previously.

Receiving no answer she crawled slowly on top of the covers, resting her back against the headboard. She place her arm on the cheerleader's shoulders rubbing them soothly, waiting for her to respond.

"San. My tummy hurts." Brittany whined as she groaned louder.

"I think you're dehydrated. I'll get you some water." The Latina offered as she stepped onto the floor.

She went downstairs to find Mrs. Pierce to ask where she kept their glasses. After grabbing a glass of water she made her way back up to the cheerleader's room. She placed the glasses gently on the night stand before helping Brittany to sit up. Once Brittany finished drinking the water she resumed her place, huddled under the covers as Santana sat on top of the covers, her head resting on her hand with her elbow propped up on the pillows.

She rubbed the cheerleader's back soothingly until she heard her friend's breathing even out. Coming to the conclusion that Brittany had fallen asleep she started to move slowly off the bed. Before she could move anymore an arm shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Stay ." Brittany whispered, her eyes still shut.

"Ok." Santana whispered back, returning back to her position on top of the covers.

"Cuddle me?" Brittany asked timidly, tugging at the covers so that Santana could crawl under.

Complying to Brittany's wishes, Santana crawled under the covers and nestled her body behind the cheerleader's. The Latina positioned her body is such a way she was practically spooning the girl with her arm resting on her sides.

Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and wrapped it around her own waist and pulled the Latina's wrist towards her chest. She then linked their two pinkies together before shuffling her body so that their bodies fit perfectly together.

"Stay?" Brittany asked once more.

"Ok. I pinkie promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter 10 for you. Yay finally double digits. I have some news to make you people happy, i think...if it doesn't then this is just awkward...This story is NO where near finished (: Deffs probably gonna be 20+ chapters. I don't know if that's good or bad, personally I likes me some long stories. My 4 day weekend is over ): next update will be in 2 days.

Song used is: Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi. Best song ever!

Oh, i forgot to mention in CH.9 the song Santana sang was "Like an Iceberg" By Claude Kelly.

I shall share you another random story of my life. I went shopping with my brother, ok I wasn't intending on buy anything...ended up walking out with a new adidas messenger bag and a game...dammit. Anyway randomly he says, "Hurry up and pop out a baby." and i'm like "Wtf why?" then he starts rambling on about how he's going to use the kid to pick up girls make the kid say to a girl "wiw you pwease go out wif my uncy?" i swear my bro's a loser.

Oh, when i was driving today i had my windows down and was singing loudly along to "Drop the Girl" yes still obsesesd with that song, then "Light up the world" started playing and i belted it out like a boss. Trust me when i say I play my music loud in my car so like this old guy was staring at me as i drove. Then at the red light, I forgot I was playing music out of my Glee playlist so guess what the next song was, "My Cup" yep, full blast My Cup was playing. All i can say is i had to speed away to avoid the weird looks i was getting from the cars next to me...awks. Yep, "My Cup" is a far cry from my car playlist which is filled with hardcore rock songs then BAM! My Cup...

I gotta learn to stop rambling on...bet y'all are getting sick of my stories (:

**Review review, give the button some love. Click it and join the dark side, we have cookies.**


	11. Chapter 11: Definition Of Perfect

**A/N: **Hey all you wonderfully amazing, awesome readers. I'm back with an update. I managed to write a long one for you guys 4.5k words found time between my classes and searching up diseases to write this for you guys.

**Quick little shout out to my friend sinnerXsaint head over to her page and read her story "I Wanna Be Loved By You"! You know you want to (; **

**The. Hoppy: **Ah, I must disagree with you there my friend. I've seen some of my friends really get flustered around a pretty girl, like as flustered as Santana does in this story (: Quite entertaining. Haha! funny mini story =D Gotta love moments like that.

**Verena R: **Of course. I trusted that you read it (: But i'm glad to see you got your net back, hope you didn't suffer withdrawals from this story. Trust me I'm a nurse, well studying nursing and I'm going to prescribe you this chapter to help quell your addiction (; I aplogise for not being able to update any quicker, uni is intense so I've been studying up! (:

**thatgirlkatie: **I'm flattered, no really I am (: You make me feel like i got game *rubs dirt off shoulder* I'm glad you love story and my little stories i add at the end.

**thesk8r11: **Really? That's awesome! So you been following this story since day one? You legend! I'm glad it's one of your favs.

**suzuki kiyo: **Welcome baaacckkk! Haha, hey you should start driving. Don't be lazy (: thanks for the review and that gesture of crackin' your knuckles. Don't worry they weren't my prescriptioned glasses, lucky...though i went shopping today and couldn't find any nerd glasses that looked like my old ones.

**you-smell-terrific: **I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have the full aussie accent ): My friends tell me apparently I have a messed up accent where it's a weird mutation of an American accent and an Aussie. Like apparently I pronounce some words the american way so yeah. I've been told it's interesting though. Yes, i understand your pain. I spent 30minutes in a store debating on which 2 COD shirts to buy...rather hard.

**OhhsnappitsTashaa: **Whoa, lovin' your energy and enthusiasm my friend! You're the awesome one here! Thanks for reading my fic!

**bethybaby008: **So like, about the cookie thing...yeah..dark side ran out of cookies (: It's because you're all so awesome i just have to update quicker =D I'm very reader orientated. I'm here to please...in the fanfic updating sense...not the other way...awks.

**Everyone: **What! What! 40+ reviews...I think... i lost count somewhere...dudes...epic! You're all such amazing, awesome, wonderful people! You all put a smile on my face when i read your reviews first thing in the morning. Lovin' how there's people who are still subscribing to alerts and favouriting. Just, wow. Leavin' me speechless. Apologies to the people who were expecting cookies...um...the darkside ran out...cuz i ate them all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I'm pretty sure I own an autobot. I'm just waiting for it to transform for me.

* * *

><p>Santana slowly placed her books in her bag, as her eyes darted around the empty hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear she walked hastily towards the school exit. Before she could reach the door Puck suddenly appeared before her.<p>

"Not so fast Lopez. You're going to miss out on Glee meeting." He said, placing his hands firmly on her shoulder and turning her in the opposite direction.

As he pushed her down the hall towards the choir room, they were joined by Quinn and Brittany who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"We knew you'd try and run Santana." Quinn said, smirking at the nervous Latina.

"Wait." Brittany said, now standing in front of the Latina.

She took Santana's pinkie in her own and started leading the girl towards the choir room.

"Now you can't run away. Remember you promised, as long as I hold your pinkie you won't run away." She reminded the Latina.

"B-b-ut that was for that one time." Santana reasoned as she trying to pull them in the opposite direction.

"No buts. Puck?" Brittany asked turning to the mohawked boy.

"Ay ay captain." Puck saluted before placing his palms on Santana's back and forcibly pushed her towards the choir room.

Just as Puck was about to push her through the threshold, Santana stuck out her two arms and legs like a starfish as she tightly gripped the door frame, preventing Puck from pushing her in.

"NO! Never!" she screeched as she gripped the door frame even tighter.

"She's not budging." Puck pointed out, giving Brittany a defeated look.

Shrugging her shoulders Brittany approached the Latina who was still holding onto the door frame for dear life. Poking her tongue out the corner of her mouth, she poked Santana's underarms with her index finger and watched as the Latina released the door frame almost instantly, causing her to crash down onto the floor.

Puck and Quinn watched with astonishment at the now crumpled body of Santana who was now laughing hysterically. They turned to each other before looking back down at the Latina who was still suffering from a fit of laughter.

"How'd you?" They asked in unison, looking at Brittany who had a triumphant smile.

"She's ticklish there." The cheerleader responded, shrugging her shoulders as she helped Santana up.

Feeling nervous Santana led the way and sat down on an empty seat with Puck and Quinn sitting on her right side and Brittany on her left. Suddenly Brittany stood up and sat down on Santana's lap, linking her right pinkie with the Latina's. Before she could question the cheerleader, Brittany interrupted.

"I'm making sure you don't run away. See you can't get up if I'm sitting on you. Plus, since our pinkies are linked you can't go back on your word. You promised to not run away." She said, still facing the front.

"Fine. I won't run away." Santana mumbled as she rested the side of her cheek against the cheerleader's back.

They watched as the members of the New Directions trickle in through the doors. Mike, Finn and Sam waltzed into the room, fist bumping Puck as they walked up the risers and sat in the seats behind the four teens.

Leaning forward Finn tapped Puck on the shoulder before whispering, "Hey, what are you doing here? And who's that Brittany's sitting on?" Finn asked, pointing to Santana.

"Oh, it's Santana. You know Santana Lopez. She's in our Spanish class." Puck answered.

"Uh, ok…" Finn said, sitting back in his seat, no doubt trying to remember whether or not he's seen the Latina.

Mercedes, Tina, Kurt walked through the doors with Artie rolling closely behind them. They glanced curiously at the four new faces who were sitting in the front.

"Ah! You guys came." Rachel exclaimed in delight, noticing the three new members. "Wait, where's Santana?" she questioned.

"Here." Santana said from behind Brittany, raising her hand up.

Just as Rachel was about to extend a welcome to the new members, Mr. Shue walked through the door. He stopped in the middle of the room and eyed the four new faces with a delighted look on his face.

"Are you here to join Glee Club?" He asked.

"Yep! The Awesome Foursome are joining!" Brittany exclaimed happily, bouncing up and down on Santana's lap.

"Great. The more the merrier. I'm glad you all decided to join. Welcome to the New Directions." The director announced with his arms wide open.

"Show us what you guys can do." Mr. Shue added, gesturing for the four teens to showcase their talents.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The members of the Glee Club were thoroughly impressed by the talents of the four new members.

At first Santana was nervous to perform in front of the Gleeks, but all that anxiety washed away when Brittany gave her one of her trademark megawatt smiles. It was because of that smile, the Latina was able to power through the song.

Everyone was taken aback by the raw sound of her voice; they hadn't expected such an amazing voice to come out of the quiet Latina. When she finished Brittany wrapped her arms tightly around her small body and lifted her up in the air.

Now that the meeting was over Santana and Brittany were left alone in the choir room.

"That was fun. I loved dancing!" Brittany squealed excitedly.

"Yeah. You were…just…wow." Santana said, her thoughts drifting back to the memory of Brittany moving her hips as she danced. Throughout the meeting she couldn't keep her eyes off Brittany as she moved effortlessly around the room; it was such an intoxicating sight for the Latina.

"When you dance, it's just…" Santana paused as she attempted to find the words to describe such perfection, "It's like, the world stops spinning just for you and the sun shines only for you. It was amazing. You're amazing." She said in all honesty.

Brittany blushed and smiled shyly as she looked down on the ground, "You really think so?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

"I know so." Santana said, full of confidence.

Brittany leaned forward and kissed the Latina on her cheek softly, letting her lips linger for a little while longer. Any confidence and game Santana had, disappeared the moment Brittany's lips connected with her cheek.

"Uhhh…" The Latina groaned out, losing any ability to think properly.

Brittany giggled in delight and grabbed the stunned Latina's hand, "Come on. Study time."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Two weeks had passed and Santana was becoming more comfortable around the Gleeks after their many meetings. She had grown accustomed to each of their quirky behaviour; she even learned to put up with Rachel's incessant ramblings.

During one of their many meetings Mercedes yelled at the Latina from across the room.

"Hey Lopez!" she called from her seat.

"Yeah?" Santana answered, shifting her attention away from Brittany whom she was teaching how to play the guitar.

"Do you have Facebook? I'm gonna add you!"

Before Santana could answer Puck had beaten her to it, "Yeah, she sure does." He said grabbing the laptop from Mercedes.

"What? No I don't." She said, eying Puck suspiciously.

"Here." Puck said, returning the laptop to Mercedes.

Opened on the screen was Santana's supposed profile page. On it was the picture of her throwing up with Brittany posing beside her. Mercedes skimmed through the page before her eyes stopped on the Latina's 'Basic Information' section.

**About You: **Santana Lopez is the name. I'm a bad ass mofo who kicks ass at gaming, however Puckerman's more bad ass than I'll ever be.

I'm a loser who's got it bad for one Brittany S. Pierce. She rocks my world, literally (;

Sorry ladies, I'm only into Brittany.

**Sex: **Male

**Relationship status: **In a relationship

Santana ran to where Mercedes was seated and looked over the page before turning to Puck, "When did you make this! ?" She questioned, her eyes wide open.

"Since, two weeks ago probably." He said shrugging his shoulders and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She charged towards the mohawked boy and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She started slapping the top of his head, yelling in Spanish right into his ear as he spun around, trying to get her off.

"Get off. Get off." He repeated, trying to loosen the Latina's hold on him.

"Never!" She yelled as she gripped his neck tighter, causing him to spin around more frantically.

Brittany laughed at the two bickering teenagers as she sat down next to Mercedes, her eyes still fixated on the Latina riding on Puck's back as if he were a bucking bull.

She leaned over to peer at the screen Mercedes had opened on her laptop.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, it's Santana's Facebook page. Here." She said passing the laptop over.

Brittany was reading the page, smiling at what was written in Santana's 'About Me' section. Lifting her eyes up from the screen she couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched Santana yell at Puck.

"Ay, you asshole." She yelled as she continued to choke her best friend, "Say you're sorry!" she demanded.

"Never!" Puck yelled, making Santana tighten her grip, "Ok, ok. Sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry what?"

"Sorry, I made you a Facebook page without telling you and outing your obvious crush on Brittany." He sighed in relief as Santana loosened her grip and slid off his back. The Latina was so focused on making Puck pay she hadn't realised he blurted out her crush for the cheerleader for everyone in the room to hear.

Fixing her hoodie she strolled casually towards a seat and sat down slowly, giving Puck the evil eye. The Gleeks all had looks of astonishment on their faces as they watched the entire scene unfold in front of them.

They were surprised at how the quiet Latina had changed into a feisty character within mere seconds and was able to subdue Puck with such force. They shifted their attention to Santana who was sitting in her seat looking calm as ever.

Mr. Shue walked into the room, holding a pile of sheet music in his arms. Placing the papers on top the piano he clapped his hands together, calling for attention.

"Alright, I've decided on a set list for Sectionals. I thought maybe we could showcase the talents of our four new members. Santana." He said turning to the Latina, "Santana, you will be taking the solo." He then turned his attention towards Brittany, "And you Brittany, you will be showcasing us some of your amazing dance moves with Mike. During Santana's solo." Finally turning towards Quinn and Puck, "You two will be taking the duet."

Everyone congratulated the four members before Puck raised his hand, "What song are me an Quinn gonna be singing?"

"I've Had The Time Of My Life sung by Billy Medley and Jennifer Warnes."

"Oh." Puck said unenthusiastically, "Do you think we could sing another song? Don't get me wrong, the song's good, but I just don't think it's rockin' enough you know?"

"Ok, what song do you suggest Puck?" The director asked.

"Aerosmith's, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing or maybe Red Jumpsuit Apparatus's, Your Guardian Angel?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ok, how about you and Quinn perform those two songs for us next week and we'll decide on which one we like better?" Mr. Shue suggested.

"I'm down with that." Puck said, turning to Quinn.

"Yeah, that's fine." The head cheerleader answered, moving her body away from Puck as he tried to slowly lean in closer.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel shouted as she raised her hand, "Although, I don't agree with your choices, but for the good of the club I'll agree. As we're all aware, I'm the most talented one in this club due to my extensive training, so I nominate myself to take Santana under my wing and teach her the ways of being a star. I will train her ruthlessly so that she will be ready in time for Sectionals and be the star that I know she can be. It's time I thrust you into the world of stardom Miss. Lopez." Rachel finished, taking a deep breath after her long speech.

"Um, ok. If you don't mind Santana." Mr. Shue asked the Latina for assurance.

"Er, ok."

"Great. So everyone let's get practising!" Exclaimed the director.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As practice came to a close Puck yelled out to grab the attention of every member in the choir room.

"Yo! You guys there's a massive party happening this Friday! Everyone's invited, even the Gleeks! It's at some jock's house, I'll send you all the address." He yelled out to the members.

"Sweet, should be a bad ass party." Mike said, slinging his arm around Tina's shoulders, "Will you accompany me? My sweet little dim sum."

"I'm not a dim sum." Tina said, removing Mike's arm from her shoulders, "But yes, I'll go with your Asian ass."

"I'm in." Mercedes chirped.

"I'm in as well." Sam and Artie said in unison.

"Yeah, why not." Finn answered.

"Well, I believe that this party will be something definitely worth writing about when I write my memoirs later on in life. I can write about as a young adult I found myself surrounded by temptation and how I conquered them to become the famous star that I will soon be. So, yes, I shall join in." Rachel rambled on, losing the interest of her fellow Glee Club members.

"Sorry, I'm doing homework." Santana declined, trying to ignore all the weird looks she was receiving from everyone.

"San, please?" Brittany begged, tugging on the arm of Santana's hoodie, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She continued.

"Sorry, can't I'm busy." Santana repeated once more before slowly retracting her arm from Brittany's grip.

"Alright. Brittany, Quinn? What do you say?" Puck asked, turning to the two cheerleaders.

"Whatevs." Quinn said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wanna dance!" Brittany squealed out in delight.

"Sure you don't wanna come?" Puck asked one last time to which the Latina just shook her head in response.

Shrugging his shoulders Puck then turned to hand out everyone the address of the party, before leaving with the rest of the Gleeks.

Santana rose from her seat slowly as she shuffled her feet across the floor. She was contemplating joining everyone at the party but then again, it really wasn't her thing. She didn't see what was so appealing about drunken teenagers grinding up against each other on a makeshift dance floor. The whole concept of a house party was stupid to her, she believed that it held no real purpose.

She thought about it one last time before deciding not to attend the party. Starting her engine she drove out of the school parking lot and made her way home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Friday rolled around and there was Santana, at her desk, hunched over and reading through her notes diligently. She received a text from Puck with the address of the party just in case she wanted to join them later in the night. The Latina already decided that she wouldn't go to the party at all and just stay home, hidden amongst her books.

She received another text from Brittany, pleading her to go, but again, the Latina refused. Santana returned her full attention to her homework, drowning out the outside world as she continued to take in all the information.

Meanwhile at the party, Brittany was sweating excessively from all the dancing and tightly packed make shift dance floor. Wading her way through the crowd she found herself in the kitchen where she saw Puck and Quinn talking.

Quinn was leaning against the wall whilst Puck had an arm over her, leaning inch by inch as they talked. She was about to approach them when Mercedes pulled on her arm, dragging her over to the counter.

At the counter stood Mike, Tina, Artie, Sam and Mercedes. Lined up in front of the teens were a row of shot glasses filled with what seemed to be tequila. Mercedes pushed a small shot glass towards Brittany, inviting her to drink with them.

On the count of three the quickly shot down the tequila with a quick tilt of their heads. Artie and Tina winced their faces in distaste as they grabbed a can of soda to drown out the taste of tequila in their mouth.

"Damn, how can you guys do that so much." Tina asked, finishing her drink as she watched her boyfriend, Brittany, Mercedes and Sam down the second round of alcohol.

"Skills baby. Pure skills." Mike said, quirking his eyebrow up in a cocky manner.

After the fourth round, the teens decided that was enough alcohol for the time being. Brittany grabbed Mike onto the make shift dance floor, with Tina's consent. The two dancers let the music take over as their body's move flawlessly around each other.

They moved in perfect sync as they let the music pass through them like a rippling wave. It was almost as if they were not tipsy at all, as they dance it almost seemed like they were completely sober.

Eventually they stopped for a breather with Mike returning to his girlfriend and Brittany making her way to the kitchen once again. Before she could cross the threshold a mysterious hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Hey, baby. You ok?" The mysterious stranger asked as he rested his hands on Brittany's shoulders.

"Huh? Yeah…" Brittany answered, looking up and seeing that it was just one of the jocks from school.

"Really? You don't look to good. Let me take you upstairs." He said, smirking as he leered openly at the cheerleader's body.

"No, I'm fine." Brittany said as she struggled against his grip.

"Trust me. You look sick." He said as he tightened his already firm grip on the cheerleader.

"No!" Brittany yelled as she continued to struggle against his grip.

Before the jock could say anymore he was pushed away by Puck who then quickly ushered Brittany and Quinn outside. As the trio left out the door they heard the jock yell to his friends.

"I thought you said she was stupid enough to let me into her pants, no questions asked." The jock yelled angrily to his friends.

Brittany could feel the tears swelling in her eyes as they continued to walk out the door. Quinn felt a sudden build-up of rage within her, she wanted nothing more than to castrate the jock and make him suffer a slow and painful death. Puck too felt his anger building as he heard the comment leave the jock's mouth.

Both Quinn and Puck wanted to beat the jock into oblivion but they knew they had to make sure Brittany was safe first. Once outside they engulfed Brittany in a sandwich type hug, making sure she knew that they were there for her.

Santana was sitting at her desk when her phone started ringing. Seeing the picture of Brittany pop up on her screen, she answered.

"Hey Br-" she was suddenly cut off by Brittany's sobbing.

"You, you know how you said I could call you for anything anytime." Brittany said through her sobs.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"C-could you come pick me up from the party?" The cheerleader asked quietly.

"Ok. Why? What happened?" Santana asked, fearful for the worst. She could hear Quinn yelling about killing someone and Puck trying to calm the head cheerleader.

"I'll tell you later. Can you come get me please." The cheerleader said softly, letting her sobs subside.

Santana could hear the muffled voices of Puck and Quinn comforting the cheerleader through the phone.

"I'm on my way, I promise. Just to make sure, I'll stay on the line until I get there. Ok Britt? Don't be sad, be happy." Santana said as she leapt into her car and quickly started the engine as she drove towards the party.

"Ok." Brittany said softly, it was almost inaudible.

Santana didn't care that it was unsafe to be on the phone whilst she drove, all she could think about was getting to the party as fast as she could. She didn't want Brittany to stay there any longer than she should.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana pulled up in front of the house and saw Brittany standing outside with Puck and Quinn hugging her tightly. Getting out of her car she grabbed her favourite hoodie and approached the three teens.

Noticing the Latina, Puck and Quinn stepped back from Brittany to allow Santana to drape her hoodie over the cheerleader's shoulders.

"Hey Britt." Santana whispered softly as she encircled her arms around the cheerleader's body.

"San." Brittany whispered out, turning around to rest her chin on the Latina's shoulders.

"You need us to help?" Puck asked both Santana and Brittany.

Looking to Brittany, the Latina awaited for her answer. Brittany just shook her head before burying her face in the crook of Santana's neck.

"Nah, it's ok." Santana answered for Brittany.

After a brief goodbye, Santana led Brittany into her car before driving back to her house.

Puck and Quinn watched the Mazda drive away in the distance. Looking at each other knowingly they stalked back into the house to find the jock who had insulted their friend.

They waded their way through the drunken bodies that populated the large house. Finding no luck on the lower level they decided to check the bedrooms upstairs. Puck grabbed the closest person and threatened to beat him severely unless he told them the location of the jock they were hunting. The scared teenage boy pointed towards a room with a closed door down the hall. Dropping the boy, Puck followed Quinn towards the door.

They twisted the knob, realising that it was locked. Puck bashed his shoulder against the door trying to force it open. After pushing his entire body weight against it, he managed to force the door open.

Inside was the jock who was stripped down to just his boxers as he laid back on the bed waiting for the girl in the bathroom.

"What the fuck Puck? Room's taken." The jock yelled at Puck.

"Not tonight." Puck said as he grabbed the jock, trying to force him out the door.

The two boys wrestled as they tried to fight for dominance. Puck managed to push the jock back before Quinn interjected and kicked the semi-naked boy in the baby maker. Falling to the ground the semi-naked boy laid on the ground, clutching his man hood as Puck dragged his pathetic body down the stairs, drawing a crowd as they descended the stairs and entered the living room.

Using her popularity Quinn managed to coerce the crowd into tying the jock to a chair as they pulled out a shaver. Puck and a few other jocks gripped the half-naked boy in his seat, as to prevent him from struggling as Quinn proceeded to shave his eyebrows off.

Once she completely shaved off his eyebrows, she then moved onto shaving off the jock's hair as he yelled in despair. Stepping back and admiring her handiwork, she yelled out to the crowd.

"Permanent marker. Who's got one?"

Within mere seconds a teenage boy stumbled through the crowd handing the head cheerleader a thick black permanent marker. Taking the marker from his hand, she winked at him, making his face turn a bright red. She pulled off the cap and continued to scribble words on the semi-naked jock's torso.

Written on his torso were the words, _I'm an impotent douche who's stupid enough to mess with Brittany S. Pierce. _

Stepping back she smiled at her master pierce, carelessly handing the permanent marker to Puck. The mohawked boy took the permanent marker and stalked closer to the jock and continued to draw penises on his face with one pointing in the direction of his mouth.

The crowd then honed in on the tortured boy, laughing loudly at his expense and snapping pictures of him as he tried to struggle out of the chair. Puck and Quinn took a photo of their handiwork before making their way out the door, watching as the crowd parted to form a path for them. They could hear the cheers coming from the hooting teenagers as they continued to laugh at the distraught jock.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana led Brittany up to her bedroom, her arm still wrapped protectively around the cheerleader's waist. Handing Brittany a baggy t-shirt and pyjama pants she waited for her to change out of her party clothes.

Exiting the bathroom Brittany sat down heavily on top of Santana's bed, hugging her knees as she sobbed silently.

"Hey, tell me what happened?" The Latina asked.

"This guy tried to force me to go upstairs with him." Brittany said softly. Santana could feel a lump physically forming in her throat, making it difficult for her to swallow.

"I tried to struggle but he kept telling me I didn't look good. That's when Quinn and Puck came and took me outside away from him…he said that I was stupid and easy." The cheerleader started to sob loudly as she let her tears fall freely.

"Shh. You're not stupid nor are you easy." Santana said softly, trying to comfort Brittany.

"But everyone says I am."

"Look at me." Santana cupped Brittany's face in her hands as she stared deep into the cheerleader's hypnotic blue eyes, "You're neither of them. You're beautiful, smart, amazing, the very definition of perfect." She said her voice laced with genuine honesty.

"San." Brittany whispered out softly. Her tears stopped flowing and all she could do was stare at the Latina with absolute adoration.

The two girls stared deeply into each other's eyes as they subconsciously inched closer. As they moved forward their eyes closed simultaneously. They could feel their breathes against each other's lips. Their hearts were beat at a rapid pace; it was almost as if their hearts would burst out of their chests. As their lips neared it was as if time decided to stop, the outside world no longer existed. All they could hear were each other's hearts, they could only feel each other's breaths, and to them all that existed were each other.

After what seemed to be an eternity their lips finally touched. Brittany parted her lips slightly as she gently swiped her tongue against the Latina's lips. Parting her lips, Santana allowed the cheerleader's tongue entrance allowing her to massage her tongue with her own.

Pulling away slowly, their eyes fluttered open. The two girls stared at each other, unable to tear their gaze away.

"That…that…" Brittany said, trying to think of any possible words to explain.

"Perfect." Santana said, turning a bright pink as Brittany moved closer and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

Santana continued to stare into Brittany's eyes, stumbling over her words as she spoke, "That…that…that was my first kiss."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh, finally they kissed! I was starting to get impatient myself. I think it was the right time for it to happen. Don't you think?

Btw, what song should Puck and Quinn do? I Don't wanna miss a thing or You're guardian angel? I couldn't pick between the two (:

Ok, today at uni i went to the passengers seat to strap in my bag...yes i actually do literally strap in my bag with the seat belt. So anyway I parked next to a pole so when i finished strapping my bag, i turned around swiftly and literally face planted in the pole...Luckily no one was around to see that...So my parents took the gps so i had to use the gps on my phone, this was the first time i've used it. So when i was driving, my mobile gps was like "in 200metres turn left." and i was like "HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S THAT SOUND COMING FROM...WTF" Took me a good 5 minutes to realise it was the gps. Not used to the gps volume being so loud.

So like...my throat hurts lately. Think i'm close to losing my voice, you know why? I've been belting it out like a boss to Glee in the car all week long. Literally yelling at the top of my lungs. It's also from all the screaming i've been doing when i play this game my bro dld for me "Singularity". Now my voice is a little raspy and scratchy ):

Question for you sexy people out there. For the new readers out there, I'm curious as to how you've come across this story. PM me or just review, I'd like to know. Another question...do you guys feel pressured to review? Because that's the last thing i want you to feel, honestly i don't mind if you don't review as long as you read the story I'm happy. **Oh, thought you guys might like to know. My lectures are being held on the other campus on Monday so that means I don't have to attend my lectures on that day, so i have Monday off. So, that means i have a 5 day weekend. Meaning you will be getting an extra update before I have that tiny break i have between updates during my uni classes.**

**Review review, tap that button and show it some love. Totally not pressuring you (:**


	12. Chapter 12: I Want My Massage

**A/N: **Here's an update. Ch.12. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry in advance for any errors, I had a really shit day at work so wasn't in the mood to really check through this carefully or whatevs. I'm a little tired as well, had to manhandle a mannequin, those things are heavy.

Oh, watch this you guys so freakin' hilarious. I spent an hour watching videos like this with my bro **.com/watch?v=sXasCjUTNpE **just add that to the end of the Youtube URL. It's hilarious, my bro and I were having such a massive laughing fit watching this.

**Shine90: **Almost gave me a heart attack! Btw you're the 300th review. Congrats.

**you-smell-terrific: **Nope, my accent always been like this. Though, when I was younger the american aspect of my accent was thicker and over powered my aussie accent. Lol, my fail accent.

**suzuki kiyo: **Actually, that does happen at house parties. My friend had his clothes cut off and eyebrows shaved and penises drawn on his face at a party. Scarred many girls who accidently walked into the room. I know what episode of Degrassi you're talking about, I used to watch it (:

**Verena R: **Aw, thanks for reading my story during working hours (; I'll be honest, reading your comment again just now lifted my crappy mood.

**alreadyafan: **You totally made me laugh with your story. The awkward moment when you think a siren went off because of your singing. Similar thing happened to me, i was fully belting it out to Drop the Girl when i saw a police car drive behind mine...haha

**Kaede Shinomori: **Dark side told me they'll back to you on the cookies...think the oven's broken. Thanks again for helping me get out of my funk this morning.

**hannah florita: **I'm not talented. I just have amazing readers such as you who make me want to write even more (:

**cupcakez: **I'm updating now. Lol (: don't worry, I'm not stopping anytime soon. Why? Do i seem like a guy to you? I'm pretty sure i'm a girl *checks* yep, i am (:

**The Swede: **If you don't press the review button, I'll still be happy cuz you read. HOWEVER, if you don't read, i'll be a sad panda :P

**itsjoanna: **Totally honored you bookmarked this story =D

**sthlmynnej: **I'm glad this fic puts a smile on your face. I really like to make people smile ^^ A smile is one of the greatest gifts anyone can give to someone, lame i know but to me a smile means a lot.

**Everyone: **Omg, 300 reviews? Total wows you guys. I couldn't stop checking my emails for more notifications. Like even during work i kept checking, during my breaks even when i was at home. You guys rock my world! I just wanna hug you all, wish i could (: Anyway thank you for the support! Totally lovin' it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I did own some cookies...now i don't...i ate that shit up like the cookie monster. nom nom

* * *

><p>Santana woke up as the sun's rays spilled through the curtains and shone on her face. Her eyes opened slowly and was met with the sight of Brittany's long, soft blonde hair sprawled across her pillow.<p>

Brittany's body was pressed up right against her own with her arms wrapped tightly around the cheerleader's body. She rested her chin on Brittany's head as she mindlessly stroked the cheerleader's hair.

As Santana laid there, enjoying the moment she felt Brittany twitch in her sleep. Finding it all so adorable she giggled softly as she placed a soft kiss on the sleeping girl's head. Deciding to do something nice she untangled her body from Brittany's, already missing the warmth as she shuffled into the bathroom.

After a quick shower she trudged downstairs into the kitchen and started pulling out a pan from the cupboards. Pulling out the ingredients she started to work on the pancake batter. Mrs Lopez entered the room sleepily and was surprised to see her daughter cooking breakfast.

"Mija. You're cooking breakfast for your mami and papi? Ay, you're such a good daughter." Mrs. Lopez exclaimed as she hugged her daughter.

"Um, this is awkward. It's not for you. It's for Brittany." Santana said, smiling as she poured the batter onto the pan.

"Oh, Brittany's coming over?"

"Um…" Santana said awkwardly, keeping her eyes fixated on the pancakes, "She's already here. In my room. Sleeping."

"She slept over?" Mrs. Lopez asked slowly, a smirk forming on her face.

"Mami. No! I had to pick her up from a party and she was upset. I was comforting her. That's all nothing happened." The younger Lopez said, knowing all too well that something did indeed happen, her first kiss.

"Relax sweetie. I trust you. Just don't tell your papi."

Suddenly 's smug voice boomed through the room.

"Don't tell papi what?" He said, smiling like a fool as he smirked at his daughter.

"Um, Brittany stayed the night. I swear nothing happened." Santana said quickly, hoping her father wouldn't be upset.

Mr. Lopez feigned disappointment as he clutched his chest, shaking his head.

"How could you Santana? Sleeping with a girl in my _own _home. Papi is very upset." He teased, watching as his daughters face turned a bright red. He slowly rotated his shoulders and turned to his wife.

"Honey, my shoulder hurts. Could I get a massage? Oh, also I think you forgot to pay me back the $50 I lent you." He said, smirking at his wife.

"No." Mrs. Lopez said, refusing to lose she turned to Santana, "Are you and Brittany dating? It's ok if you are."

"No, we're not. That's the truth." Santana replied as she returned to flipping the pancakes.

"Your shoulders can wait honey." Mrs. Lopez laughed as she turned her husband around and pushed him up the stairs, knowing that she hadn't lost just yet.

"Weird." Santana said to herself as she piled the pancakes onto a plate. Grabbing the cutlery and two glasses of orange juice, she made her way upstairs to her bedroom with the tray balancing in her arms.

Closing the door behind her she placed the tray on her bedside table and gently shook Brittany.

"Britt." She whispered trying to wake the girl up as gently as she could.

"San?" Brittany asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"I made you breakfast." Santana said as she grabbed the tray and rested it on her lap, cutting pieces of the pancake to feed Brittany.

"Really? Yay." The cheerleader exclaimed sleepily as she pulled herself up and rested her back against the headboard.

Brittany reached for the plate but it was pulled out of her reach by Santana, "Uh, uh. I'm feeding you. To pay you back for that time at the diner." She said as she fed Brittany a piece of the pancake.

"Mrmm…it's..mmrph…grmm good." Brittany said with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouthful boo." The Latina stopped surprised at what she had just called Brittany, it had rolled off her tongue so naturally.

Brittany smiled at the term of endearment and kissed Santana on the cheek before happily accepting another forkful of the pancakes. After finishing her food Brittany laid her back flat on the bed and lifted her shirt up to see her stomach protruding a little, showing that indeed she had eaten too much.

"I'm so stuffed!" Brittany exclaimed as she rubbed her belly.

Santana laughed out of affection as she watched the cheerleader rub her belly like a child, repeating the words 'nom nom nom' continuously.

"Thanks for everything San." Brittany said softly, turning her attention to the Latina.

Santana smiled sweetly at Brittany who was looking up at her with utter adoration. Feeling bold she leant forward, tilting her head as she allowed her lips to softly connect with the cheerleader's. It was a soft, chaste yet loving kiss. Brittany giggled as the broke apart and proceeded to rest her head on Santana's lap.

"Somebody's already addicted to kissing." Brittany giggled, closing her eyes relishing in the soft strokes through her hair.

The cheerleader smiled and tilted her head back, puckering her lips as she looked into Santana's never ending deep chocolate eyes. The Latina laughed softly and leant forward placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. As their lips connected Mr. Lopez barged through the door.

"Mi- oh…Hi Brittany." He said awkwardly before turning around in almost robotic manner and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes before breaking out into a fit of laughter. They could hear Mr. Lopez shouting down the hallway, "Honey! I want my massage!"

Looking at the time Brittany suddenly jumped off the bed and quickly grabbed her clothes from the previous night.

"Sorry, I forgot I have motocross today. I gotta go. Thanks for everything." Brittany said as she hugged the Latina and hurried out of the house.

Lying back on her bed Santana started flail her body around in delight. She sent a quick text to Puck before rushing down next door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana raced up to Puck's room and barged in, not caring what he could have possibly been doing.

"Rise and shine bitch." She said, throwing a discarded pillow at her friend's head.

"Mm? What?" Puck asked groggily.

"Question. If someone kisses someone does it mean they have a thing for them?" Santana asked as her eyes darted around the room nervously.

"Oh, hello. Something happen?" Puck asked as he shot up his bed, quirking an eyebrow up.

"No." Santana fidgeted with her glasses nervously, "It's just a legitimate question that I was curious about. A friend asked me that and since I haven't experienced it, I thought I might ask you so I can help my friend out. You know?"

They had been friends for over twelve years so Puck could easily tell that Santana was lying.

"You have no other friends." He teased.

"Shut up. Just answer the question."

"Ok, so Brittany kissed you and you want to know if she has a thing for you? Might I add that's hot."

"Shut up! I told you it's a friend who asked me the questioned."

"Bullshit." Puck enjoyed watching the Latina fidget about nervously, "I reckon Britt's into you. Wait, I know she's into you. What'd she have to say about it?" Puck asked curiously.

"Um, she didn't say anything after we kissed. Why? Is she supposed to say something? Is that how it usually works? Puck she didn't say anything! What does that mean! ?" Santana yelled in panic, grabbing Puck by the shoulders and shaking his body back and forth.

"Whoa, calm down Lopez." Puck released his body from the Latina's grip, grabbing her by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Breathe. Its ok, she's into you. Just talk to her about it. Simple." He advised, trying to calm Santana who was now starting to hyperventilate.

"I…just…too…much. Too much!" She said in between breathes as she paced back and forth, flailing her arms frantically.

"I touched Brittany's boob." Puck yelled out trying to grab his friend's attention when suddenly a fist connected with his face. "My freakin' face." He whined, "At least that got your attention." He said as he stood up, still cupping his bruised eye.

"So you didn't touch Britt's boob?"

"No you loser! I only said it to get you attention. You know I wouldn't break bro code." He hissed as he prodded at the bruising area.

"Well, shit. My bad."

"Whatever. It's cool. Ok, so what are you gonna do?" He asked as he inspected the bruise in the mirror.

"I guess I'll just have to ask her straight out what it meant to her and all."

"Good. Now go forth my grasshopper and set up the PS3." He instructed, deepening his voice trying to mimic an ominous type voice.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany raced up to Quinn's room and sat on the head cheerleader's bed.

"Hey Britt." Quinn greeted, her gaze still fixed on the screen in front of her.

"So Quinn. If you kiss someone and they kiss you back it means they enjoyed it and feel the same way. Right?" The bubbly cheerleader asked as she played with Quinn's stuffed penguin.

"Oh, you kissed Santana?" Quinn asked, swivelling around in her chair to face Brittany.

"Nooo." Brittany lied, "I'm just curious."

Brittany wasn't the best liars out there, ok, she was one of the worst liars there were. Once she tried to lie to her mom about eating the chocolate, but she forgot to the wipe all the melted chocolate off her face. For Quinn it was too easy to see through her façade, she knew the real reason behind the question.

"Don't lie."

"Ok, fine." Brittany pouted, she hated it when Quinn called her out on her lies. "We kissed, well I kissed her, but I'm pretty sure she kissed back." Brittany added.

"That's cute!" Quinn said as she hugged Brittany in excitement.

"It was her first kiss!" Brittany squealed in delight.

"Really? Oh, yeah she definitely likes you. So what's happening? You guys together now?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. She kissed me this morning before I left, oh and she made me breakfast but that's all."

"Well I guess that's something you gotta talk to her about." Quinn suggested before returning back to her chair.

"I guess so. What's that you're looking at?" Brittany asked, peering over the head cheerleader's shoulders to see her flicking through various photos on Facebook.

Brittany's eyes doubled in size when she saw the pictures of the jock from the previous night. She couldn't contain her laughter and giggled at the humiliated teen in the picture. Giving Quinn a massive hug she whispered out a 'thank you' before returning back to the head cheerleader's bed.

Quinn just laughed affectionately at Brittany who was jumping up and down on her bed, squealing joyously as she sang a made up song about kissing Santana.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All the members of the Glee club were all seated in the choir room when Mr. Shue entered the room.

"Alright guys, we're going to be practicing for sectionals. Puck and Quinn." He said turning to the pair, "Remember you're going to perform the two songs at the end of this week."

"No problems." Puck said as he saluted the teacher.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel shot her hand up, waving it to grab the teacher's attention.

"Rachel?"

"As you are fully aware that I am to take Santana here under my wing, may I suggest I take her to the auditorium to teach her the ways of show choir? Teaching her whilst in an environment that closely resembles the stage that we will be on for Sectional will greatly improve her stage presence. That way –" Before she could continue she could continue she was cut off by the teacher.

"Yes Rachel you can go rehearse with Santana in the auditorium."

"Hey Mr. Shue?" Mike asked from the back row, "Do you think me and Brittany could practise in the auditorium as well? It'll give us a better feel of how the stage is going to be during sections."

"If it's better for you guys to practise there then that's ok with me. But I want you to practising. No goofing off." Mr. Shue said sternly.

"Yes, I agree Mr. Shue. With Mike and Brittany there it'll help give Santana a sense of how the stage will be set for her. Then with enough practise she'll be able to grace the stage with the same emotions and talent as I would if I had the solo."

"Alright you four go and rehearse in the auditorium. The rest of you, let's work on the group choreography." Mr. Shue instructed, clapping his hands together.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
><em>_And I look across the water__  
><em>_And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
><em>_And in my head I paint a picture_

Santana stood by the piano singing as Rachel walked around her, analysing everything ranging from her posture, the way she breathed, her facial expressions even the way her hands moves. She crossed her arms and squinted, as if she were trying to find the smallest possible fault in the Latina.

"Good, good." Rachel said as the Latina sung.

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess__  
><em>_And I've missed your ginger hair__  
><em>_And the way you like to dress_

"Keep going. You're doing good." Rachel commented as she clicked in beat with the song.

_Won't you come on over__  
><em>_Stop makin' a fool out of me__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
><em>_Valerie, Valerie, Vale-_

"Stop!" Rachel yelled out, halting the Latina's performance.

"What now Rachel?" Santana sighed in frustration. This had been the fifth time the diva had stopped her.

"That last line. Put more passion, more emotion into it, the audience needs you to hear your voice boom over our voices. We'll be harmonizing with you so your voice needs to power above that. Take it from the top. This time louder and with more passion." Rachel demanded as she started the music once more.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
><em>_And I look across the water__  
><em>_And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
><em>_And in my head I paint a picture__  
><em>

"Good, excellent Santana. Keep going." Rachel praised as Santana powered through.

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess__  
><em>_And I've missed your ginger hair__  
><em>_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over__  
><em>_Stop makin' a fool out of me__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
><em>_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

"Excellent! That's what I'm talking about. Continue, continue. Remember the audience in the back must hear your voice above ours. I'm going to make you work for this solo, louder, more passion!" Rachel commanded as she pushed Santana to her limits.

On the other side of the stage, Brittany's focus was on Santana instead of Mike who was trying to choreograph their dance. She giggled every time Rachel would tell Santana to stop because she could see the frustration building within the Latina.

It was something about the auditorium that made Santana's voice even more intoxicating. She was so engrossed by Latina's singing she didn't notice Mike who was now waving his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Brittany?" He asked, shaking the cheerleader's shoulder.

Shaking her head she smiled at the Asian boy, "Sorry, little distracted. Alright. Let's start." She said as she took her position next to him.

Zoning out of Rachel's lecture Santana found her eyes drifting to where Brittany and Mike were standing as they went through their choreography. She could no longer hear Rachel's voice, all she could hear now was Brittany's counting and breathing.

"One, two, three, boom. Kick, kick, slide." Brittany chanted as she moved effortlessly with Mike. They were in perfect sync, it looked almost as if they had been practising for months, rather than a few days.

"Santana! Pay attention." Rachel scolded.

Jerking her head back, the Latina returned her attention to Rachel who resumed her lecture on the importance of facial expressions and hand movements during a performance. Letting the words flow in one ear and out the other, she nodded her head in hopes that Rachel would soon finish her lecture.

"So that's why it's important to _look_ at the audience." Rachel stressed to Santana.

"Mhm. Gotcha." The Latina said, praying the diva would end the rehearsal.

"Ok, I think that's enough. We don't want to stress your voice too much. It'd be catastrophic if you were to lose your voice. Now, I want you to read up on some books." Rachel turned around to pick up the stack of books resting on the piano.

"Ok, finish – oh…" Rachel turned around and saw that Santana had run away to the other side of the stage to avoid another long lecture coming from the diva.

"Hey Britt." The Latina greeted.

"Oh, hey San. Done rehearsing with Rachel?" The cheerleader asked, turning to Mike and silently telling him she'll only take five minutes.

"Nah, I ran away before she could lecture me." Santana chuckled as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Rachel wasn't going to follow her.

She returned her attention back to the cheerleader in front of her, "So, I'm guessing you're going to practise a little longer with Mike. Are you still going to come over for your tutoring?"

"Mhm." Brittany hummed as she nodded her head.

"Awesome…um. I mean, cool." Santana said trying to play it cool and confident, "Want to talk to you about something as well. See you later tonight."

Suddenly Rachel's voice screeched through the auditorium, "Santana Lopez! You forgot your readings! It's essential you read them and study them thoroughly. It'll help you immensely, do you not want to be a star! ? These books will help you to become as talent and amazing as I am!" Santana's eyes darted towards the fast approaching small diva.

She turned to Brittany with panicked eyes, "Sorry, gotta boot. See you tonight." She said quickly as she sprinted out the double doors, the diva hot on her trail.

"Rachel…She's…scary." Mike said as he stood next to Brittany, watching the diva chase Santana right out the door.

Grabbing Mike by the hand Brittany dragged their bodies to centre stage.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Totally being honest here, I'm not really liking this chapter much. Don't think it's as good as my others. Lol, sorry if it was a little 'meh'

On a lighter note i have a funny story. I was trying to move the mannequin from the window at work and i got him half way through the store when a customer walked in and he was like, "Oh, wow there are very interesting people here. What one earth are you doing with that mannequin?" since it looked like i was gorping the shit out of it then me being the nice sales assistant i am I was like, "Oh, hello to you. I was um, dancing with my friend here. Doing the tango you know? Was there anything you needed help with?" then yeah i helped him choose out a jacket and whatevs so when he was leaving the store, i went back to the mannequin to try and move him to the back but then the guy came back in and was like "Can i get a picture of you with your mannequin? Could i just get a picture of your dancing with him?" and i'm like thinking, shit did he think i was serious? Yep, that was definately weird. Btw the reason why I'm in a shitty mood is because I had some really difficult customers today, one totally ruined a table of hoodies which i had just refolded like i asked him if he needed me to look for sizes but he said he's just looking then he proceeded to unfold and chuck the clothes everywhere. Then he kept coming in and messed up the store, i had the urge to rock up to his work place and trash it then yell, "HOW YOU LIKE THEM APPLES!" Then i had a couple yell at me because we don't alter the suit and i couldn't discount their suit, which was already discounted. Whoo that's a long rant, sorry.

I remember in my nursing lab prac a few days ago this girl in my class and i were on the topic of midwifery since she's studying a double degree in nursing and midwifery. Being the loser I am i was like "Omg, when you like deliver the baby you can lift it in the air like in the Lion King."we started laughing our asses off and she was like, "Yeah, i can spread the blood across it's forehead and start singing the Circle of Life song while the moms passed out from exhaustion."

Hope you guys got some laughs from that. I feel better now (: Have yourself a good one!

**Review review, the button's starting to feel lonely. PS, keep them mini stories coming, i love reading them (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Smooth Criminal

**A/N: **Yo ho ho, here's chapter.13 I'm in a much better mood now so hopefully this chapter's good enough for you guys =D I'll be honest i had this all typed up at like 4pm but waited 'til 12:30am to update. Hehe, I'm really loopy at tired right now, just got home from the movies haha.

**neyleyjun: **and more you shall receive with this update. Yay. So like i'll be honest, I didn't know what 'moar' meant i thought it was a typo but i noticed a few reviews used that word..so yeah, yay i learnt a new word today.

**So: **When you're addicted to a story, you join the darkside...(;

**yurka: **I'm glad you came across this story. Yay! Nurses unite ftw!

**alreadyafan: **And here, i present to you another chapter. Your story made me LOL so much. The Zombie walk sounds awesome. Reminds me of a thing my uni held a week ago. Humans vs Zombies where they had a battle on campus and it happened anytime of the day. Was cool watching people walk around iwth nerf guns.

**savannahbanana15: **First thing i do in the morning is check the notifications from all your readers out there (; Hope this sends a nice little email to you.

**The Swede: **Yay, i'm happy it made you smile. Never lose your smile! Haha, your story was so funny. Don't worry my bro's done that to me before. "Buy me food on your way home." I buy him like a meal, "Yeah, i'll jsut have the burger." -.-'

**Momo30: **Don't worry, i'll keep updating as fast i can. I don't want to make you sad ):

**heyaforever: **Oh, my I'm flattered. Thank you for showin' my storyline some love =D You know what's more amazing? The fact that you take time to read and review this.

**Frogfeather: **No problem. I'm like addicted to updating for you guys. Here's another one, so...that makes it 3 updates in a row. *kisses muscles* oh yeah hehe.

**Everyone: **You. are. all. so. AMAZING! Group hug, yeah hug yo computer screens cuz i totally am right now. You're all so awesome thank you so much for the non stop flow of reviews, alerts and favourites. Just whoooooo! Love your support! Please donate a cookie to the darkside fund, someone ate all the cookies and we are unable to replenish our stock

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, But i do own a stomach full of junk food. I feel like a whale.

* * *

><p>Santana was in her room pacing back and forth frantically as she waited for Brittany. Glancing at the clock for the millionth time it read six-thirty. Her nerves were starting to build up, she had this massive speech planned out about how she can feel something between them and that kiss only confirmed it. The instant Brittany stepped into her room, she was planning to just grab the girl and kiss the shit out of her and tell her how she feels.<p>

It was as if fate had heard and at the very moment, Brittany strolled into the room casually. All that planning had gone to waste because Santana could no longer breathe, think or even move, she just stood there, rooted to her spot. The Latina stood motionless, blinking as she watched Brittany walk towards her.

"Hey San." The cheerleader greeted with a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh…" Santana mumbled she couldn't even form the words to begin her epic speech she had planned. Instead she stood there; her mouth opened looking like a complete fool.

"San? You said you wanted to talk?" Brittany asked.

"Ugh…study…after you study. Yeah. Ok. Um. Yeah." Her nerves had gotten the better of her and she ended up stumbling over her words and she awkwardly walked to her desk.

"Oo…k" Brittany drawled, shrugging her shoulders as she took a seat next to Santana.

Brittany was solving a problem when Santana found herself staring longingly at the cheerleader in front of her. She was trying to calm herself but it was becoming difficult every second she spent with Brittany, maybe she would never be calm around her; maybe she was destined to be an awkward geek around the beautiful girl she thought. She was so immersed in her thoughts she hadn't even realised Brittany was now turned to her and asking a question.

"San? Could you help me with this last question?" Brittany asked.

"You're beautiful." The Latina blurted out, not knowing where it had come from.

"What?" Brittany asked as a bashful smile was now forming on her face.

"You're beautiful." Santana repeated, now looking deeply into Brittany's light blue eyes.

The cheerleader didn't know what to say, she had no response, instead she just giggled shyly at the Latina. Deciding that now was the best time for her self-proclaimed epic speech; she took Brittany's hand and stared deeply into the girl's eyes.

Taking a deep breathe she started, "Brittany, you're beautiful, the very definition of perfect. You're amazing, talented, light-hearted, awesome, amazing"

The cheerleader giggled in response, "You said amazing twice."

"I know because…it's…you just are and just…I don't think there are any words in the English dictionary that could best describe you. When I'm with you, it's hard for me to articulate myself, because you…you just…it's…it's hard. See what I'm talking about?" Brittany giggled at the fumbling Latina as she continued with her speech.

"I may be a fool for asking this but…was there something in that kiss? Because I know I felt something, there was something there. Look, I know I'm just a lowly geek, loser, nerd whatever you may call it and I know I probably have very little chance with you but I need to know. Was there something behi-" Before she could continue she was silenced by Brittany crashing their lips together.

"Does that help? Behind that kiss there was something, me." Brittany concluded, eliciting a confused look from the Latina.

"I was behind the kiss, meaning _I _kissed you, meaning you felt me." Santana's eyes quirked up in confusion, "No, not in that way." Brittany corrected, "But behind that kiss was all me. Because I like you Santana."

"Really? I like you too Brittany, a lot and I was wondering if…um…ermm." Santana was beginning to feel even more nervous as time went by. Honestly she hadn't even planned this far and was trying to find her voice again.

"W-w-ould you…um…like…errrm…" She stuttered.

"Go out with you? Yes." Brittany finished for the Latina, smiling adoringly at her.

"R-really? Awe-" before she could say anymore the two girls whipped around when they heard the sound of a light slap resonate through the room.

"Papi was spying on you." Mrs. Lopez said as she casually walked past the room, not bothering to stop.

"Eh…I was…looks like you two are…studying hard…yes. Well, proceed." Mr. Lopez said as he cleared his throat and powerwalked away from the room, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder.

"Your parents are funny." Brittany commented, laughing lightly as she rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"You have no idea. Alright how about we tackle some cubics and quartics?"

"Yay. As long as you'll help me. I always find them harder."

"Of course, always."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck stood proudly as he listened to every detail of Santana's story about the night before and the speech she gave Brittany. He felt proud of his honorary bro because she was starting to experience the awesomeness that is teenage living, young love and crazy booze filled trips. He watched as she evolved into more of a social being, coming out of her shell and allowing people to see her for who she was.

"Alright, so you asked her out. Since you don't know how this works. I'm going to help you out, because you know, you my bro." Puck said as he slung an arm around Santana's shoulders.

"Read these out to Brittany and I guarantee you'll get a second date." Puck handed her a few cue cards and pointed towards the cheerleader who was standing at her locker.

"As if these lines work." Santana scrutinized as she read through the cards.

"Trust me. Puckasauras knows how to play it with the ladies. I practically have every girl falling for me. Watch." He said to Santana.

"Hey Quinn. You be all kinds of sexy." He greeted as the head cheerleader passed him.

"Shut up." Quinn said, not even stopping to bat an eye. Santana laughed loudly as they watched the head cheerleader walk down the hall.

"Smooth Puck. Smooth." The Latina teased, noticing the look of embarrassment on Puck's face.

"Whatever. Just read the lines." Puck huffed as he tried to compose himself after the blunt rejection.

"Fine. One line." Santana said as she walked up to Brittany.

"Hey Britt." She greeted, glancing quickly at the card in her hand.

"Oh, hey San. What's up?" Brittany asked, removing her head from inside her locker.

"Baby are you the square root of 2? Because when I'm around you I feel irrational."

Brittany stared blankly at the Latina before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Puck made you say that didn't he?" She asked in between laughs.

"Yep. He said that it'd help me get a second date from you."

"Oh, so you want a second day Miss. Lopez?" Brittany stopped giggling and her voice dropped a few tones deeper as she turned the flirt on max.

"M-maybe." Santana stuttered, trying to flirt back with the cheerleader. To her she found it to be unfair because here was Brittany a girl who possessed a godlike beauty and there she was, Santana dressed in hobo like clothing. Clearly Brittany had an unfair advantage, even if wore the a garbage bag, she'd still look amazing to her.

Brittany leaned forward slowly and kissed Santana on the cheek softly, before whispering huskily in her ear, "You're so sexy when you're nervous."

Suddenly Santana's world crumbled, everything went black. Next thing she knew, she was on the floor groaning in pain as Brittany attempted to pick her up.

"Oh my gosh! San!"

"Uh…what happened?" Santana asked as she sat up holding her head.

"You passed out briefly. I saw it all. So funny!" Puck exclaimed as he pulled the Latina up.

"I'm so sorry San. I was only teasing." Brittany apologized, engulfing the girl in a fierce hug.

"It's ok. Um, see you around later. Um, yeah." Santana turned around and ran towards her next class trying to avoid further embarrassment.

"Don't worry. She's just embarrassed. You my friend are awesome! Hi-5." Puck cheered Brittany, his hand in the air awaiting a hi-5.

"Oh, ok. See you around Puck." She said turning away and walking towards her next class, leaving Puck's hand hanging in the air.

"Seems like no one likes the Puck-man today." He mumbled to himself before hi-5 himself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Brittany were sitting in their math class when their teacher called them out, "Brittany and Santana. Could you two stay back when class is over."

They turned to each other and just shrugged before returning to their work. As soon as the bell rang, every student in the room bolted out the door, not wanting to spend any more time in the room. The two girls slowly walked up to the teacher's desk, waiting to hear what their teacher had to say.

"I wanted to give your test personally Brittany. You've definitely improved." He said as he handed over the paper to the cheerleader. Written in red pen on the bottom was her result. Her eyes doubled in size as she faced her teacher, "Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes. Well done. 78%. A vast improvement from your usual 20 or 30 per cent. Congratulations. I can see from this paper that you're starting to grasp the concepts. However, I believe you still need a bit more work. Santana." He said turning to the Latina who was staring at the cheerleader affectionately, "I would like to ask if it's possible for you to continue tutoring Brittany? I believe you're doing an excellent job. You're a very bright student." He praised.

"Yes sir. I'd be more than happy to keep tutoring her." Santana said, giving Brittany a smile.

"Excellent. That's all I wanted to say. Again, congratulations Brittany. Keep it up." The two girls quickly excited the room, sparing no time to wrap themselves in each other's arms.

"I think it's time I gave you harder equations. But not tonight. Let's celebrate your awesome score." Santana suggested.

"Yay! Let's celebrate with dinner at my place." Brittany exclaimed in excitement.

"Ok, Ok. Let's go." Santana grabbed the cheerleader's hand and raced towards her car, quickly driving out the car park and towards the Pierce residence.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh, hello Santana!" Mrs. Piece greeted excitedly.

"Hey Mrs. Pierce." Santana said nervously. Since she was dating her daughter she felt even more conscious about her actions, more than usual.

"Mom, I got 78 on my test with San's help. Look!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly as she handed her mom the paper.

"That's amazing Brittany. I guess Santana here has been very helpful." The older woman said, winking at the Latina.

"Hey, Brittany's motocross competition is in two weeks. Why don't you come with us to cheer her on?" Mrs. Pierce said, winking at her daughter mischievously.

"You never told me that. If it's ok with you, I'd love to go with you guys." Santana politely agreed.

"San's staying over for dinner by the way. We're going up to my room and celebrate!" Brittany yelled as she pulled Santana up to her room.

"Oh, ok. You two go _celebrate._" Mrs. Pierced chuckled as her husband entered the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Mr. Pierce asked as he helped cut the vegetables.

"Brittany's up in her room with her girlfriend."

"Thought she was her tutor?" He asked.

"Not from what I heard from Joseph." Mrs. Pierce laughed as she handed her husband the mobile which had a text from Joseph Lopez.

_Seems like our daughters are going on a date. Accidently walked in on them when they kissed. Will notify if any more information. Joseph over and out. _

Mr. Pierce laughed loudly as he read the text message.

"Really you and Joseph are the worst. You need to stop spying on the girls. Let them be." He playfully scolded.

"Not spying. Merely observing, from a distance. Without their knowledge."

Meanwhile upstairs the two girls were lying on Brittany's bed as they watched Lady and the Tramp. Santana was resting against the headboard whereas the cheerleader nestled her body against the Latina's and rested her head on Santana's stomach.

"They're so different, yet they're so in love." Brittany whispered out as she watched the tramp nudged the meatball across the plate.

"Mhm." Santana hummed as she stroked Brittany's hair, watching as the strands fell effortlessly through her fingers, "What shampoo do you use?" Santana asked curiously.

"Don't know. Some coconut one. Think it's Palmolive intensive moisture. Why? Does it smell bad?"

"No, smells amazing. Uh…not that I sniff your hair." She quickly covered up, trying not to sound like a creepy stalker.

Brittany wiggled her body closer to Santana's trying to gather as much warmth as she could from the Latina. She shivered a little and this didn't go unnoticed by Santana, she grabbed the blanket next to her and draped it over their huddled bodies. The Latina gulped as she felt Brittany place a small kiss on her stomach as she turned her head to face the TV. The silence was disturbed by the ringing of Santana's phone.

_Drop the girl,_

_She's not worth the time_

_She's wasted on her back_

_Dragging other boys into her lies_

_You know she's no good for you_

_She'd sink lower than a body in the Hudson could ever do_

"Hey, you were singing that song when I came over you place after my motocross practise." Brittany commented on the ringtone.

"Yeah, best song ever. Hello?" Santana answered the phone after seeing an unknown caller ID.

"Hello? Santana? This is Rachel Berry here. I'm calling you to make sure you're taking care of your voice. Stay away from dairy products and drink lots of tea, it'll relax your vocal chords after a hard day of practise. I expect you to practise for at least an hour a day, remember what I said. Look and smile, expression! Expression! You've forgotten to pick up your readings so I'll give them to you tomorrow. I want you to study how-" Santana quickly interrupted knowing all too well that Rachel could go on for hours.

"How'd you get my number?" She asked.

"Um, Noah gave it to me. I must tha-" again she interrupted Rachel.

"Sorry, Rachel, I gotta um…go practise now." She lied before saying a quick bye and hung up."

"That was Rachel wasn't it? I could hear her from here." Brittany laughed softly, her gaze still fixated on the TV screen.

"Girls dinner's ready!" Mrs. Pierce called from downstairs. The pair made their way down and joined Brittany's parents and their youngest daughter at the table.

"Brittany sweetie, do you think you could babysit your sister this weekend when your father and I go for our date night?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Mm, sure. Is it ok if San helps?"

"You should ask her first sweetie, but it's ok." Mrs. Pierce chuckled as she watched Santana awkwardly follow the conversation.

"Wanna help me babysit my sister? Please." Brittany pleaded, jutting her lips out to form a pout as she gave Santana her best puppy dog eyes.

"Alright." Santana replied happily.

"Ew, they're going to be all lovey dovey!" The younger Pierce whined, "I saw them cuddled under the blanket in Britt's room." She exclaimed.

Santana practically choked on the potato she was chewing on when she heard Brittany's little sister speak. She realised that the cheerleader's parents might have taken it the wrong way and may have immediately thought she was defiling their daughter under their very roof. The Latina coughed loudly, tying to dislodge the potato in her throat. After a few chest thumps she managed to swallow the potato.

"Relax Santana." Mrs. Pierce said as she rubbed the Latina's back, "It's ok. We understand what teens get up to. Just as long as you're safe it's ok." She added.

Something about that line sounded familiar, why was Brittany's mom so open, it made her feel slightly nervous. Then it clicked, she had the same talk with her dad over breakfast once, it was almost as if fate was punishing her by making her sit through such awkward moments.

After dinner the two girls returned to Brittany's room, deciding to just watch whatever's on TV. Brittany sat in between Santana's legs as the Latina rested her chin against the cheerleader's shoulder.

"Hey San?" Brittany said, turning her head slightly to the side.

"Mm?"

"Where are we going on the date?"

"Um…well…" Santana racked her brain for a response. To be honest she didn't have a clue where to take Brittany one their date, she remembered she had to ask Puck for help after, but in the meantime she was desperate for an answer.

"Well, it's a surprise." Santana covered up. _Oh, you smooth criminal Lopez._ She thought to herself as she mentally praised herself for the quick response.

"I love surprises." _Even better!_ Santana sung in her head.

"Well, guess you'll love this date." The Latina said, tightening her grip around Brittany's waist. _Oh, you are on fire tonight. You smooth criminal. _She thought to herself,

Brittany locked eyes with Santana as she shuffled her body so she could lean in for a kiss. They were mere centimetres away when Brittany's little sister squealed from her door.

"Ew! They're kissing!"

"Brianna!" Brittany yelled, "You can't sneak up on people like that." She said as she picked up her 5 year old sister.

Brittany returned a few minutes later, closing her door and flicking the lock.

"Sorry about that." The cheerleader apologised as she snuggled back into the Latina's embrace.

They resumed watching the TV, allowing the sound of the TV to take over the silence. Brittany enjoyed moments such as this because it gave her the opportunity to fully appreciate Santana's touch and warmth. Cuddling with Santana had become one of her favourite past times ever since they cuddled for the first time when she was suffering a terrible hang over.

"Britt, are your parents cool with us dating?" Santana asked, remembering that earlier Mrs. Pierce didn't even bat an eye when she assumed they had an active sex life.

"Yeah."

"Even if it's with a girl, you know me?" Santana asked cautiously.

"Yeah, they're cool with it. They're pretty open minded. They know that I like girls as well."

Santana was relieved to hear that the Pierce's didn't care that their daughter was dating another girl. Then she realised Brittany had just said 'as well' she craned her neck so she could see into the cheerleader's eyes.

"As well?" She asked.

"Mhm." Brittany nodded her head before continuing, "I fall for the person not their gender." She answered calmly, shrugging her shoulders as she turned her gaze to the TV.

"That's…deep." Santana whispered out before snuggling closer to Brittany.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Deciding it was late enough she said a quick farewell to the Pierce family as she stood on Brittany's front porch. They pulled each other into a tight embrace, letting the hug last for a little bit longer before pulling away. Leaning forward their lips locked together, eliciting a moan of approval from the cheerleader.

Pulling away Brittany licked her lips, enjoying the taste of Santana's lips on her own.

"You're getting better at kissing now. That was what? Like your fourth one?" Brittany teased as she held Santana's hand.

"Well, I've got a pretty great teacher." The Latina answered as she went on her the tips of her toes to place a soft peck on Brittany's lips.

Reluctantly they released their hands as Santana walked down the road towards her house. Before she walked out the gates she heard Brittany yell back to her.

"I can't wait until the date!" Brittany exclaimed happily as she walked back into her house.

"Shit, I forgot about that." She mumbled to herself.

She broke out into a full sprint to Puck's house. Barging into the house she briefly greeted Mr and Mrs. Puckerman before racing up to Puck's room.

"Man whore, I need help." She said feeling a little out of breathe.

"Oh, so _now _you want my help." Puck teased.

"Come on." Santana begged.

"Fine, let me guess. You're stuck on date ideas."

"Yeah."

"One condition. I help you plan this date you have to put in a good word for me. Quinn's still rejecting me." He bargained, watching as Santana pondered for a minute.

"What happened to 'oh, I got game' loser." Santana mocked, she couldn't help it.

"Fine, guess you don't want help." He said, slowly swinging his chair around to face the other direction.

"Alright. Alright I will." She pleaded, desperate for his help.

"Ok, then. Lesbro to the rescue!" Puck exclaimed in a heroic voice, his hand balled up into a fist and raising it up in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Ch.13 So in then end Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce are working together :O it's a conspiracy! Hope you guys liked it, I quite like this chapter myself. Totally not being biased here.

I ended up driving for like 50minutes literally trying to find parking today so i could watch a movie with my friends. Have you guys ever had that awkward moment when you reach for the popcorn at the same time as your friend? Yeah that happened to me, like i'd have to kind of retract my hand and wait for her to finish grabbing the popcorn haha. Then for some reason i kept missing my mouth when i ate so like i dropped popcorn on myself and you could just hear me cursing as i tried to fish the popcorn off my lap...looked like i was groping myself. Then on the way home, i drove in the lane next to friend, matching her speed while my other friend in my car tried to get some pictures and a video. But she's still not used to her iphone so her flash was going off and it was on when she recorded so if you see the video all you could probably hear is "light up the world" in the background and me yelling, "turn it of turn it off. the flash the flash...i'm blind..i'm blinded!" Best drive home ever

The other night my bro asked me to stop by the supermarket at night and buy some food and since i was in my pj pants and was too lazy to change i just grabbed my trackies and slipped them over my pants. My was like "you're so stupid just change it like a normal person. Why don't you just wear them on your head." then i was like "i am NOT walking into the shop in my pj pants. They have freakin' cows on them!" in the end since my trackies were white, you could still see the cows through them.

I'm surprised at how many stupid situations i get myself in on a daily basis...Random fact about me, my body clock sucks so i wake up 7:30am every morning regardless of what time i sleep. I hate mornings but then you make them better when i read my emails.

**Review review, click that button, join the darkside. **


	14. Chapter 14: TanaTron

**A/N: **Yay, here's chapter.14. My favourite number ^^ since my birthday falls on the 14th of Feb, yep V-day. Anywhoo, this chapters a long one. 4.6k words. Hope you all enjoy it. I spent literally 5 hours straight typing this up with no breaks...oh except for a food break somewhere in there...i'm so loopy atm. Hopefully there aren't too many errors.

**mindfreak: **Lol, i just read your review whilst i'm updating this one. Haha, guess you didn't have to wait long?

**gleebrittanafan: **Hope this was soon enough for you. I'm honoured that you consider this to be the best. You're awesome.

**Vail7: **That picture's cute i reckon. Geeky nom nom nom. Internet hi-5 back! Yeah, totally just hi-5ved my computer just then. Thanks for takin' time to read this.

**PerPle: **Haha, i'm not freaked out at all. I'm flattered, it's my pleasure to be updating often. Wait, don't know if that made sense but you get what i mean. Aw, i thought you were going to ask for permission to PM me ): haha kidding! Cheers for reading.

**itsjoanna: **It's ok you didn't review. As long as you read this story then i'm content with that.

**Well: **Excellent. Darkside is totally bad ass.

**Verena R: **No no no, you're the best! I think you've gotten me a little smitten because of your absolute awesomeness. Yep, now everyone here thinks I'm creepy. Awesome. haha. Hopefully you like this chapter!

**bethbaby008: **That was mean. ): Tease much. You owe me a cookie now as penance! hehe.

**nayleyjun: **Nope, you're not dreaming. Chapter.14 is up. 24 hours after (; Hey pleasures all mine, thanks for the support, review and reading the story of course.

**The Swede: **Cookie shortage. Aww poor you, don't worry I'm scared of thunder. I force myself asleep to avoid hearing it ^^

**Kaede Shinomori: **Puckmeister will get his love soon enough...don't know when but soon haha. Well tell your homey Darth Vader he owes me a light saber after he broke it with his ass.

**cupcakez12: **And more i made. Stay happy and remember you're the awesome here because of the support you give !

**Shine90: **When i read you finally favourited you know what i did? I literally fist pumped the air and yelled out a triumphant "HELL YEAH!" Thank you! I'm really ecstatic that you favourited this because i saw your favourite list and all the fics you like are what i like to call the 'big league' fics like the really popular ones so YAY! Thank you!

**Everyone: **Thank you all soo freakin' much! It's just so...like wow...gosh you all got me actin' like Santana, stuttering over my words and not knowing what to say. Just wow, thank you all for the reviews, favourites and alerts. Well this is getting pretty long so i shall let you read the story now! Be happy and keep smiling!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I did own cookies...until i woke up and realised i was dreaming.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on the beanbag, mindlessly throwing a ball off the wall as Puck relayed ideas to her.<p>

"Hotel?" Puck suggested.

"Why would I take her to a hotel?"

"So you can tap that. Oh, yeah." He said, thrusting his pelvis back and forth, "Or, maybe you could go down to the lake. That way you can see her in her bikini…I wonder what Quinn would look like in a black bikini." Puck's attention started to waver as he thought about the head cheerleader in as little clothing as possible.

"Hey, hey! Focus here. I need help." Santana snapped her fingers in front of Puck's face to gain back his attention.

"Whatever. What does she like then?" Puck asked impatiently, desperately wanting to return to his thoughts of Quinn dressed in next to nothing.

"Testy much. She loves Disney movies and she's obsessed with that scene in Lady and the Tramp with the spaghetti."

"Are you serious?" Puck asked in disbelief, "I think I have the perfect date planned out for you."

"Which is?" Santana drawled, waiting for Puck to elaborate.

"You take her down to Breadstix and do that crazy scene like nudge that meatball to her or what not. Then take her back to your love nest and watch some Disney flicks with her."

"Yeah? That's a pretty good idea. Dude, thanks." Santana thanked, not even bothering to stand up to pat her friend on the shoulder. Instead she attempted to stretch her hand out, but soon gave up.

"Man, I'm too good at this. I'm like the mohawked Jewish version of Hitch." Puck praised himself, leaning back on the chair and smirking cockily.

Laughing at the mohawked boys comment, Santana threw the ball at him, which he managed to catch swiftly before it hit him. The pair exchanged playful punches before breaking out in a full wrestle, both fighting for dominance.

Puck wasn't opposed to hitting Santana because in his words exactly she was 'a bro with boobs' so he never held back whenever they wrestled. They were rolling on the ground when Puck locked her wrists together and proceeded to near his ass towards her face.

"Fuck off!" Santana yelled as she tried to struggle out of the way.

"Eat my ass!" Puck yelled out.

Santana swung her legs up which gave her enough momentum to lift her hips off the ground allowing her legs to move forward that little bit extra. She wrapped her legs around Puck's head, locking her ankles in place and shifted her entire body weight down to flip him onto the ground.

Puck landed with a thump and winced in pain as Santana landed harshly on his stomach. They were both now out of breath and were desperately trying to catch their breath. The Latina stood up and offered her hand to help Puck up, which he accepted humbly knowing all too well he had lost that round.

"Well played Lopez." Puck congratulated with a pat on the back.

"Eat my ass Puck. See ya." Santana yelled quickly as she ran downstairs towards her house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked down the halls, clutching her books tightly against her chest when she spotted Santana walking towards her. Picking up her pace she walked faster towards her crush, waving at the girl to gain her attention.

Santana lifted her head up to see Brittany walking towards her and waving. The corners of her mouth tugged up into a smile, but her face soon dropped. Behind Brittany she could see Rachel power walking towards her. Turning around swiftly, she started powerwalking in the opposite direction

Brittany felt her heart drop when she saw the Latina hastily turn and walk away. She started to feel as if Santana was ignoring her again. Suddenly she could hear someone yelling after Santana behind her.

"Santana Lopez! Come here! We need to practise!" Rachel yelled from behind the cheerleader.

Brittany watched as Santana picked up her pace from powerwalking to a steady jog. Without any warning she saw a flash of brown hair rush past her, she watched as the tiny diva sprinted towards the Latina.

Glancing behind her Santana could now see Rachel sprinting towards her, cursing under her breath she broke out into a full sprint, her arms flailing up in air as she tried to run away. She could hear Rachel yelling incoherently at her, demanding she stop this instant.

The cheerleader stood in the middle of the hall, confused at what just happened. Laughing to herself she made a mental note to herself to never let Rachel Berry train her for anything relating to Glee Club. For a small girl, Rachel was sure scary, especially when she was passionate about something. She decided that she'd see Santana during Glee Club meeting so she made her way towards the gym for her Cheerios practise.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was in her room packing an overnight bag when her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Mija! Noah's here." Mrs. Lopez yelled just as Puck barged through the Latina's bedroom door.

"What do you want Puck?" Santana asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Helping you out." He said, rummaging through the Latina's closet.

Santana watched as Puck pulled out various clothing items from her closet before pulling out her short black checked skirt, white tank top and brown leather jacket.

"What? You want to borrow them?" She asked sarcastically, receiving an eye roll from Puck.

"No you loser. You're wearing that to Britt's. You gotta stop dressing in clothes that look like someone blew it up and tried to stitch it back together while they were high." He criticized, glancing at Santana's outfit.

The Latina looked down at her grey baggy sweats, loose fitting tee and her favourite hoodie, "What's wrong with this? It's comfy."

"Yeah, no. You look shit. Go change, seriously." Puck instructed, forcing Santana into her bathroom.

She locked the door and started to change out of her clothes.

"I don't get the big deal. I'm only babysitting jeez." She complained from behind the locked door.

Santana stepped out of the bathroom in her new outfit, nervously fiddling with her skirt.

"Is it just me or did this get shorter?" She asked as she tried to look at the back.

"Who cares. Brittany will totally go ape shit over it." Puck said, inspecting the outfit before giving his honorary bro a thumbs up.

"Hopefully. I'm getting tired of passing out every time I'm with her." Santana mumbled, watching Puck as he laughed at the memory of the Latina passing out in the hall.

"That was funny. Well, my job here is done. See ya Lopez." He said as he walked out the room, waving behind him, "Oh, don't forget the deal." He added as he left the room.

Checking out herself in the mirror, Santana sighed nervously before slinging the bag on her shoulder as she shouted a farewell to her parents.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The doorbell rang and Brianna raced down to the front door and jumped up and down as she tried to peer through the peep hold.

"It's your girlfriend I think." She said as Brittany sauntered towards the door.

"Shh, she's not my girlfriend." Brittany whispered to her little sister, "Yet." She added inaudibly.

Opening the door Brittany was taken aback by Santana's outfit, it was completely different to what she was used to. Her breath hitched as she took in Santana's appearance, her mind started to drift.

"Hey Britt." Santana greeted sweetly, noticing the way the cheerleader was staring at her legs. She mentally thanked Puck for choosing this outfit.

"Hey San." Brittany squeaked out, moving aside to allow the Latina space to enter.

As Santana entered she walked up to Brianna and bent down so that she was at eye level to the little girl. Brittany watched as Santana bent down to talk to her little sister, noticing how the Latina's skirt rode up giving her a teasing view of her ass.

"Excited for tonight?" She asked sweetly, placing a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"No. You're going to be all lovey dovey with my big sister! I'm going to be bored." Whined Brianna as she crossed her arms and pouted, eliciting a giggle from the Latina.

Bending down a little further Santana gave the pouting little girl a megawatt cheesy grin. Brittany couldn't help but notice how the skirt rode up a little higher showing her a hint of the Latina's black underwear. Her heart started racing as she tried to avoid staring at Santana's ass. She tried looking up at the light but her gaze somehow found itself back on the Latina's ass.

"So…I guess you don't want a piggy back?" Santana asked as she stood up straight.

Brittany thanked fate that Santana finally decided to stand because honestly, she didn't know how long she could last with the Latina's ass on display right in front of her.

"No, no. Gimme gimme." Brianna repeated, jumping up and down excitedly as she tried to climb onto Santana's back.

"Ok, ok." Santana chuckled, dropping her bag on the ground as she crouched down so that the little girl could jump onto her back.

Brianna jumped onto the Latina's back, gripping her neck tightly as the teen spun around causing the little girl to squeal in excitement.

The cheerleader watched the interaction between the Latina and her little sister, she couldn't help but find the whole sight to be adorable. She quickly rushed over to Santana's bag and picked it up before the Latina could.

"I'll take it upstairs for you. See you in the living room." Brittany said as she walked up the stairs.

Santana was running around the living room, following Brianna's every instruction she yelled out, still riding on the Latina's back.

"I'm thirsty." Brianna said, still gripping on Santana's neck.

"Hold tight." Santana said, slightly choking as Brianna tightened her grip around her neck and waist. The Latina sprinted at full speed into the kitchen making the little girl squeal out loudly, enjoying every minute of the ride.

Placing the girl back onto the ground Santana rummaged through the cabinets for a sippy cup. Finally she found the cupboard that housed the cups, filling it with water she passed it to the little girl and leant against the counter waiting for Brittany to join them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany strolled into the kitchen and saw Santana leaning against the counter, bobbing her head up and down to an imaginary beat. She looked down to see her little sister happily sipping from her cup, which she held with both her hands.

The cheerleader walked up to the Latina cupping her cheek with one hand and placing the other on her shoulder as she placed a soft kiss against her lips.

"Ewy!" Brianna yelled out.

"Ewy my butt." Brittany said as she picked up her little sister and started nibbling on her shoulder, reciting the words 'nom nom nom' repeatedly.

Placing her sister down on the kitchen stool, Brittany started to rummage through the cupboards for pots and pans.

"What shall we cook?" She asked Santana and Brianna.

"Burgers! I want Burger!" Brianna bounced in her seat, slapping the table as she demanded for the burgers.

"Whatever the Princess wants." Santana said, giving the little girl a hi-5.

"Princess?" Brittany asked as her eyebrow quirked up in confusion.

"Oh you didn't know?" Santana feigned shock, "Brianna here is the Princess of Tana-topia. Isn't that right?" She said looking at the little girl.

"Yup! You missed it Britty. I foundeded Tana-topia. I named it after my autobot Tana-tron." The little girl said pointing to Santana.

"Tana-tron? You've geeked out my little sister." Brittany said, playfully pushing the Latina.

"I did no such thing." Santana chuckled, putting her hands up in defeat.

The two teens laughed as the started to prepare the meat for the burgers. Brianna was in her seat bouncing in her seat excitedly.

"Sing a song Britty! Please, like you always do. Sing with Britty, Tana-tron." Brianna demanded as she continued to bounce restlessly in her seat.

Santana looked to Brittany, smiling at the cheerleader as she started to sing a song.

_(x3)__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>

Brittany knew exactly what song Santana was singing, she started singing along as she rolled the meat into shape.

_I can't believe it babe, you got me disarrayed.__  
><em>_I stand up, end up, it's like I'm stuck in place.__  
><em>_I go to speak my mind, forgetting what to say.__  
><em>_You're the only one who makes me feel this way.__  
><em>_So at the most, baby we might play the silent game, catch each other's eye again.__  
><em>_But that's where it ends.__  
><em>_Until you ask me my name and I feel like a kid again.__  
><em>_It's that feelin', I need again__  
><em>_But I'm so gone._

Santana set up the pan on the cooktop whilst still singing. Waiting for the pan to heat she looked Brittany in the eye hoping that the cheerleader caught on to as why she chose the song. Brianna had her eyes closed as she happily danced in her seat as the two teenagers sang.

_I don't even know if I can even be me.__  
><em>_Cause it's so hard to be me when you're next to me.__  
><em>_If I could say so, I'd say what I'm feeling.__  
><em>_But I can say so, my lips just tremble.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_What's happening to me, I keep stuttering._

Santana took Brittany's hand in hers and looked deeply into the blue eyes she grew to love so much. Singing to the cheerleader she decided to listen to Rachel's advice for once and tried to express every emotion she felt with her eyes. Brittany blushed as Santana sang to her, she noticed the sparkle in the Latina's eyes and how mesmerising they were.

_I wanna conversate, tell you how I see your face.__  
><em>_Its so me, it's lovely, that's exactly what I'd say.__  
><em>_But I'm running out of time cause my words are fumbling.__  
><em>_There's no way I could turn and walk away.__  
><em>_So at the most, baby we might play the silent game, catch each other's eye again.__  
><em>_But that's where it ends._

_Until you ask me my name and I feel like a kid again.__  
><em>_It's that feelin', I need again__  
><em>_But I'm so gone.__  
><em>

Releasing their hands, Santana returned to pan and dropped a few patties as she sung over the sound of the patties sizzling. Brittany started placing the used bowls in the sink, washing her hands as she continued to sing alongside the Latina. Looking over to her little sister she saw that the girl was lost in her own little dance, her eyes still closed as she bounced in her spot.

_I don't even know if I can even be me.__  
><em>_Cause it's so hard to be me when you're next to me.__  
><em>_If I could say so, I'd say what I'm feeling.__  
><em>_But I can say so, my lips just tremble.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh. (Don't you hear me stuttering)__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_What's happening to me, I keep stuttering._

_And I know what I need is to say what I need.__  
><em>_And possibly this could be one of my dreams (Yeah yeah baby)__  
><em>

As she sang Santana's voice wavered as Brittany came up behind her, placing her hands on the Latina's waist.

"Keep singing." Brittany whispered as she pulled the front of her body flush against Santana's back. This was become all too much for the Latina, how could she possibly cook the patties, sing _and _breathe when she had the beautiful cheerleader holding her from behind? She found it extremely difficult trying to not let her voice crack, especially when Brittany started moving her hips behind her, practically grinding on her.

_(x2)__  
><em>_I don't even know if I can even be me.__  
><em>_Cause it's so hard to be me when you're next to me.__  
><em>_If I could say so, I'd say what I'm feeling.__  
><em>_But I can say so, my lips just tremble.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_I'm stuttering, oh oh oh oh oh.__  
><em>_What's happening to me, I keep stuttering._

Santana suddenly found her throat becoming dry, almost making it impossible for her to sing as Brittany kissed her cheek then her neck. Placing a final kiss on Santana's neck, Brittany pulled away and picked up her little sister as she danced with the little girl around the kitchen.

The Latina was watching the two girls dance, thinking how breath taking Brittany looked at that very moment. The way her blonde hair gracefully danced through the air as she moved, the way her body moved and the way carried herself.

She sung the last line quietly, almost sounding like a whispered as she stared at Brittany who was still dancing with her little sister. Hearing the song come to an end Brianna jumped up and down in delight as she hugged her sister before running to hug Santana's legs.

"You have a pretty voice Tana-tron." Brianna complimented as she tightened her hold on the Latina's legs.

"Well, I must say you have some pretty awesome moves Princess." Santana praised as she ruffled the little girl's hair before placing the patties on a plate.

Brittany took the plate from Santana and placed her little sister on the stool before grabbing the bread, fillings and condiments.

"Ok, how do you want your burger?" Brittany asked, placing a patty on a piece of bread.

"Lettuce, cucumber, mayo and tomato sauce please! I hate pickles." Brianna said in disgust, poking her tongue out to emphasise her point.

"Me too. Hi-5" Santana said her hand up waiting for the little girl to hi-5 her.

The cheerleader stacked her little sister's burger, cutting it into quarters so it was easier for her to eat. Placing the plate in front of Brianna she moved onto making her own burger whilst watching Santana eat her own.

"Britt can you stop staring at me? I can't eat under pressure!" The Latina joked.

Blushing in embarrassment Brittany suddenly found herself staring at her own burger, trying to hide her pink cheeks. They ate in silence until a little burp came out of Brianna's mouth. The two teens started laughing uncontrollably whilst the little girl sat there pouting because obviously she missed the punch line.

"What's so funny?" She asked annoyed, finding it unfair she couldn't join in their laughter.

"Nothing. Your burp was adorable Princess." Santana said, giving Brianna a smile.

Not paying attention to the burger in her hand Santana hadn't notice the tomato sauce that spilt out the bottom and fell onto her white tank top. She looked down at her now stained white top, she tried to wipe the sauce off but the stain remained.

"I've got a tee in my bag. I'll go change." Santana said as she got up.

"Stop!" Brianna ordered, halting the Latina's movements.

Santana turned to the little girl waiting for her to speak but instead Brianna ran upstairs.

"Um…ok?" Santana said looking to Brittany for an explanation but only received a shrug from the cheerleader.

She was about to go upstairs and fetch her shirt when Brianna returned with a red and white t-shirt, it almost looked like the Cheerios workout tee. The younger Pierce handed the shirt to Santana who took it, inspecting the writing on the shirt.

On the front were the words WMHS Cheerios and on the back the word 'Pierce' was printed in white. Obviously this belonged to Brittany, turning to the cheerleader she silently asked what she should do.

"Brianna why'd you give San my shirt?" Brittany asked curiously.

"That way she's a Pierce like us!' Brianna exclaimed happily, "Please wear it Tanny!" She pleaded, giving the Latina the infamous Pierce pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I feel like a cow. You guys are branding me." The Latina joked as she walked upstairs to change her shirt.

Brianna then climbed onto her sister's lap and hugged her.

"What's that for?" Brittany asked.

"For having the best girlfriend ever! Tanny's really nice, I like her. Can you be with her forever? Please?" Brianna begged her older sister, hugging her tightly.

Brittany just laughed as she returned the hug, kissing the top of her little sister's head. Her eyes then fell on Santana who had just entered the kitchen, now wearing the cheerleader's tee. She liked how her shirt fit perfectly on Santana's body and how amazing it looked to see her surname on the Latina.

Piling their plates in the sink Brittany carried her sister into the living room with Santana following them onto the couch. Brianna sat in between the two teens as the three girls watched Toy Story 3.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A movie and few hours later, Brianna was now growing weary. Brittany picked up her little sister and took her upstairs to her room to tuck her in. Santana helped the cheerleader tuck Brianna in, grabbing all the stuffed animals the younger Pierce asked for.

Suddenly the home phone rang, "That'll be mom and dad. I'll be right back." Brittany said as she ran downstairs to answer the phone.

"I like you Tana. Will you come and babysit me again?" Brianna asked sleepily.

"Of course, whatever you want Princess."

"You're better than the other people Brittany brings over. They're such poop heads."

"Don't be mean Brianna." Santana chuckled.

"They are. They never play with me and always hog Britty. They always want to go up to her room but she never lets them. She kicks them out instead. Then they get mad and say she's stupid. She's not stupid! She's the bestest sister ever and she's really nice. She teaches me how to dance and said when I'm older she'll teach me how to ride her bike as well." Brianna said, still trying to stifle her yawn.

Santana found herself subconsciously clenching her fists, mad at the jerks who had called Brittany stupid. She hated it that people thought that about the cheerleader because to her she was the exact opposite.

"They're the stupid people. Your sister isn't stupid, she's a genius. She's not only the best sister but she's also the greatest person in world. Don't you agree?" Santana asked as Brianna nodded her head, "I'm not like those mean people."

"I know, you're nice to me and you play games with me. You're also really nice to Britty, you don't look at her like all the poopy heads did. They looked at her funny, but you look at her different. A good different"

Santana was surprised at how observant Brianna was, for a five year old she had exceptional observation skills. This little girl could grow up to become a great human lie detector, she thought.

"Well it's because your sister's awesome. I'll tell you a secret." Santana said leaning in closer to the little girl.

"Please."

"I get really really nervous when I'm around your sister. She gives me butterflies."

"Why?"

"Because, she's beautiful and amazing. Sometimes I forget how to talk."

"That's silly. You can't forget how to talk." Brianna giggled innocently.

"Well your sister has this special power to make me weak and forget how to talk. Don't tell her or else Tana-tron won't be able to protect you." She whispered.

"I pwomise!" Brianna said, zipping her lips.

Unbeknownst to the two girls Brittany was standing at the door, listening in on their entire conversation. She was lost for words, she felt her heart flutter when she heard the Latina speak so highly of her.

Deciding now was the right time, the cheerleader walked into the room and stood next to Santana.

"Mom said you gotta sleep now." Brittany said as she leaned down to kiss her little sister on the forehead, "Goodnight."

"Night Britty." Brianna said as she hugged her sister. She turned to the Latina with her arms wide open, waiting for a hug, "Night Tanny."

"Night Princess." Santana said as she hugged the little girl tightly.

The two teens left the room and made their way to Brittany's room. Feeling extremely exhausted Santana went downstairs to grab a glass of water before getting ready for bed. Brittany on the other hand decided to take a shower when the Latina left the room.

Looking down at the dirty plates, Santana felt guilty and decided that she'd wash the dishes before heading upstairs to change. After she finished cleaning the dishes she made her way back up to Brittany's room. Not even noticing the sound of the shower running.

She grabbed the clothes out of her bag and shuffled her feet towards the bathroom. Brittany had finished her shower and stepped out as she leaned across to grab a towel. Just as she clutched the towel, the bathroom door opened with Santana shuffling sleepily inside.

"San!" Brittany yelled as she grabbed the towel as fast as she could to cover herself but she was too late. Santana was already standing in the room with her eyes now wide open, her cheeks now a bright red. She had already seen Brittany completely naked in front of her, panicking internally she turned around swiftly, accidently face planting straight into the door and falling to the ground.

The towel now wrapped around her body Brittany crouched down to help lift Santana up. She noticed that the Latina's nose was now bleeding. She quickly grabbed some tissues and held them up to Santana's nose, trying to stop the bleeding. Once the bleeding ceased she escorted the Latina to her bed.

"Uh, it's ok. Um…you can go…change into something…that isn't a towel. I'm fine now." Santana said awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, right." Brittany said, forgetting that she only had towel covering her body.

As Brittany rushed into the bathroom to change Santana grabbed her clothes and changed under the covers like a ninja, just in case Brittany was to come out earlier than anticipated. Finally dressed in her pyjamas she laid under the covers on her back, letting her exhaustion get the better of her.

Brittany exited the bathroom and saw Santana already starting to fall asleep. She crawled under the covers and pulled out the Latina's arm so she could rest her head on it. Santana knew she'd have problems sleeping that night, with Brittany's body so close to hers especially after unintentionally seeing her butt naked.

Lying on her side Brittany cuddled her body against Santana's, placing a gentle peck on her temple.

"Goodnight San." She whispered in the darkness.

"Night Britt." Santana mumbled against Brittany's forehead as she turned her head to place a soft peck on the cheerleader's forehead.

The two girls soon fell into a deep sleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, no doubt dreaming about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay chapter 14 is donzooo! You guys like that? I liked it, espesh little Brianna. Do you guys know why i called Britt's lil sis Brianna? Notice how it's very very similar it is to Brittana (; just sayin'.

Btw, apologies if somewhere near the half way point the story made no sense or what not because I fell asleep on my laptop when i wrote that part and when i woke up i forgot what i was gonna write haha. I'm so excited, I'm going to a gay club/bar soon with my friend! It's going to be my first time going to one. hopefully it's not crap, I've been to a couple bad clubs ):

My mom is too funny. I was helping her to forward an email but she got a message saying "internal service error" so when she tried to reload the page it kept coming up so she's like 'gago' which means 'stupid boy' in filo and then she was like 'why aren't you servicing? !' then i'm like to her 'wtf? servicing' then i ended up sending the email for her. She's so funny when she gets frustrated by technology. I spent 15minutes trying to teach her how to unlock her phone...

The other day when my boss taught me how to 'manhandle' the mannequin she came back from the rubbish run and was like to me, "How was he? was he hard?" and my mind just went blank and i instantly thought dirty and was like, "uhh..whuhh..hard?" she was like, "I mean was he hard to dress?" I was like, "oh...OH! ithought you mean you know _hard_" then she started laughing at me and said i was a dirty bitch, in a nice way that is.

Gah! Ok, after work my tank was a 1/4 full and my parents don't fill up my car until Thursday so i didn't want to risk it so i went down to the petrol station and filled up roughly $15 worth of petrol which is like 10L to last me until thursday so anyway i drive home, crawl under my bed and took a nap. When i wake up i see my dad drive up in my car then i asked him why he drove my car and you know what he told me? He took it out to fill my tank...so in the end i spent $15 for nothing! Gah!

**Review review, show the button some love and tap that.**


	15. Chapter 15: I Like You As You Are

**A/N: **Here's Chapter. 15. One more chapter to go until that tiny tiny 2 day break because of uni. Lol. This one's a little short, been busy as hell today but i'll delve into that later.

Oh to everyone's that's asking Oo Pinoy ako. Lol, i'm really bad at my tagalog...

Forgot to mention, song used in the previous chapter was **Stuttering - Mario**

**itsjoanna: **Congrats you're the 400th review Yay. *claps* thank you for the review

**hoorayforme: **YAY! Thank you for steppin' out and reviewing even though you usually don't. I really appreciate it. Lol, my life isn't interesting. I just a loser who gets into the weirdest situations (;

**MattyBelkin: **Aww, I wish i had a younger sister to nom nom on their shoulder, but alas I am the youngest. Hey, that's ok. As long as you read it i'm fine. I hope you had enough to catch up on (;

**30394: **Thanks for reading my fic! Support means a lot. And no, i don't think you sound creepy. I'm flattered (:

**hannah florita: **Haha, well Brianna brings Brittana togetha. Lol, it rhymes yay. I only work like twice a week and i'm at uni for 3 days a week so i always have time to update for you guys ^^ Thank you for the review!

**caLor89: **I'm honoured (this always annoys me my google chrome is set in US english and keeps saying my spelling of the word is wrong...don't know how to change the language...lame. ahaha) that you decided to review this! Thank you so much for taking the time to type up a review. Hope this update was fast enough. Thank you for translating your tagalog...i got lost as soon as i read it. I'm really bad at filo, i mix up my tagalog with my ilongo and what not. haha, then again i don't know much.

**sthlmynnej: **Haven't gone gay bar/club yet. Waiting on friend to decided. I told her to just hit up the entire gay district but i don't know. Yay for fondue! thanks for reading.

**mindvacation: **Aw, that's awesome. So my fics usually the last one you read when you turn your comp off? Win!

**Everyone: **Thank you all for taking the time to read my fic. I appreciate all the support you're giving me. You're all truly amazing people! Oh, for all that are asking for angst, there were intentional plans to add some angst/drama BUT it will be very very very light because i intend this fic to just be pure fluffiness? Haha, it's spose to be a light hearted fic. Anyway thank you again for subscribing to alerts, favouriting and reviews. I could totally hug you all right now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do have some pretty awesome readers out there! That's right, you guys are ab-so-lute-ly awesone *sings*

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on the stands with Brittany's parents as they cheered loudly for the cheerleader as she passed by on her bike. Brianna was sitting on the Latina's lap, happily licking her lollipop as the teen bounced her on her lap.<p>

"Do you think Britty will win?" Brianna asked innocently.

"Think? I know she will win. Your sister's awesome." Santana answered as she tightened her grip on the little girl, hugging her tightly.

Brittany rode around the track during the practise laps, to get a feel for the route. She found herself always staring at Santana as she rode past them, shaking her head she tried her best to not be distracted.

Mrs. Pierce wasn't oblivious to the way Santana was staring at Brittany as she rode around and the way her daughter would turn her head as she passed them. The older woman turned her body towards Santana before clearing her throat.

"Santana, may I ask you something?" Mrs. Pierce asked politely.

"Yeah, sure." Santana answered, smiling back the blonde woman.

Suddenly Mrs. Pierce's eyes grew smaller as she leaned in closer to Santana, almost as if she was trying to read every single detail on the Latina's face.

"What are your intentions for dating my daughter?" She asked, closely studying Santana's reaction.

"Wha…what?" She stuttered out nervously, feeling intimidated by Brittany's mom.

"What's your reason? Are you taking advantage of her? Do you only want to get into her pants?" Mrs. Pierce asked rapidly, making it almost impossible for Santana to follow.

At this moment Santana stopped bouncing Brianna on her lap, "Wha...what? No. I'm not like that!" She said honestly still fearing for her life.

"Then what's your reason! ? Are you going to hurt her? You know what will happen if you do. My father left me an extensive collection of antique guns and I'm pretty sure they all still work." Mrs. Pierce said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Santana squeaked out, letting her fear get the better of her.

"What? I didn't hear that. Do you even have feelings for her?"

"What! YES! I FREAKIN' LIKE HER! I WON'T HURT HER I PROMISE! Please don't kill me." She begged, lifting Brianna up in front of her practically using her as a human shield.

Santana looked around and saw that everyone was now staring at her from their seats. She could hear Mr. Pierce laughing from next to his wife as he watched the whole scene unfold before him.

"Oh, Santana dear don't be scared. She was only kidding." He said, trying his best to calm the petrified girl.

Santana peeked out the side of Brianna whom she was still using as a human shield to stare at Mrs. Pierce. The woman no longer had the smirk on her face; instead she had the all too familiar Pierce smile that everyone in the family seemed to have. She could see in the older women's eyes that there was no ill intent but instead a look of approval.

"I was only joking dear. I'm sorry I scared you." Mrs. Pierce apologised, "I had to make sure you were the real deal." She said, winking at the Latina.

"No, you just wanted to frighten the poor girl." Mr. Pierce interjected, laughing heartedly as he watched Santana drop Brianna back onto her lap.

"Hey, you got to pick our daughters' names. It's only fair I get to decide who is good enough for Brittany. Don't worry Santana, you passed. You're a good girl. Brittany's lucky to have you as a girlfriend." She said, placing a comforting had on the Latina's shoulder.

"Well…um…we're not official yet. We're just dating, I haven't asked her yet." Santana clarified, not wanting to give them the wrong idea.

"Oh, well you better hurry and as Beyoncé would say, 'Put a ring on that.' She's patiently waiting." Mrs. Pierce advised, giving the Latina a wink.

Laughing nervously Santana returned her gaze back to the track, watching as Brittany sped off the starting line and pulling off complicated jumps. She looked down at Brianna and saw the little blonde girl looking up at her with a pout.

"What's wrong Princess?" She asked.

"You're mean. You used me as a shield to hide from mommy!" She scolded, eliciting a laugh from Mrs. Pierce who was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"No…" Santana drawled, feeling a little guilty for using Brianna as a shield.

"I'm not talking to you Tana-tron." The little girl folded her arms and pouted.

"I guess you don't want any ice cream after this then." Santana said, pretending to sigh disappointedly.

"What? I want ice-cream. Please!" Brianna begged as she turned around and started to shake the Latina's shoulders.

"Thought you weren't talking to me?" She smirked playfully.

"I'm talking to you now. Please please can we go for ice-cream?"

"Ok, as long as your mom says it's ok." Santana said, turning to face Mrs. Pierce who nodded her head giving them consent.

They heard the announcer call out Brittany's number and they watched as she zoomed past everyone, whilst still managing to pull impressive stunts. The family, Santana included, cheered loudly every time Brittany passed them on track. The Pierce parents were on their feet, fist pumping and whistling loudly for their daughter whereas Brianna was standing on Santana's thighs, bouncing lightly as she yelled for her sister.

Santana was still sitting and unable to stand due to Brianna standing on her legs so instead she watched happily as the girl she was crushing on rode past. The Pierces definitely made her feel a part of the family especially when they gave her a matching "Team Brittany" varsity jacket. At first she felt weird because "Santana" was printed across the back at the very top of the jacket, but below the word "Pierce" was printed in the same fashion as the other family jackets.

She wondered if Brittany's parents knew what the implications of have her name attached to their surname meant. In end the she just shrugged her shoulders and happily wore the jacket throughout the entire day. She continued to watch the race, not noticing that Mrs. Pierce was furiously texting on her phone.

_Joseph, I approve. Your daughter may date mine. Santana Pierce, has a nice ring to it don't you think?_

Mrs. Pierce's phone vibrated in her bag as she pulled it out to read the message.

_What? More like I approve your daughter can date mine. No, Brittany Lopez sounds better. Obviously my daughter wears the pants in the relationship._

Looking down at her phone she started to type out a reply when her husband leaned over and laughed as he read the message.

"You two need to stop this. Let them be." He said, chuckling at his wife.

"Shhh." Mrs. Pierce dismissed what her husband said with a wave of her hand and continued to type on her phone.

_Your daughter passes out when mine talks to her. Nope, Santana and Brittany Pierce. Yep, it's settled. See you at Santana and Brittany PIERCE'S wedding. Bye!_

Mr. Pierce chuckled at his wife's immaturity before returning to cheering his daughter on as she approached her final lap. Santana hoisted Brianna on her shoulders as she jumped up from her seat and started cheering loudly for Brittany. They watched in anticipation as Brittany and another rider crossed the finishing line at what seemed to be the same time. They waited for the announcer to tell them the winner.

"Looks like…the winner is…BRITTANY S. PIERCE!" He yells as everyone cheered loudly for her.

Brittany removed her helmet and pointed in the crowd, right at Santana who was squealing as loud as the rest of the family. Santana blushed at the impulsive romantic gesture as she continued to cheer. They watched her accept her trophy with pride, posing for a few pictures before returning to her bike.

Mr. Pierce helped his daughter load it on the back of trailer as the rest of the family and Santana climbed into the back of the SUV. Brianna sat in the middle back seat with Brittany and Santana seated on either side.

"Congratulations Britty." Brianna said, hugging her sister tightly.

"Congrats on the win Britt." The Latina said shyly, still remembering the romantic gesture Brittany had acted out previously.

"Thanks San. Do I get anything?" Brittany asked cheekily as she moved her cheek towards Santana.

"Ok, Ok." The Latina moved forward to kiss her cheek but suddenly Brittany turned her head and gave Santana a soft peck on her lips.

"Ewy, they're kissing!" Brianna exclaimed as she wiggled in her seat.

The parents just laughed softly as they made their way back to the Pierce residence.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Mr. and Mrs. Pierce watched as their two daughters and Santana drove away to the ice-cream store. Once the car disappeared in the distance they made their way to the Lopez residence.

"Ah, Bryce and Susan Pierce. Welcome to my humble abode." Mr. Lopez greeted.

"Thanks Joseph." The two adults greeted as they entered the living room.

"So, where's my daughter?" Maria Lopez asked, noticing that her daughter was yet to return home.

"Oh, she's out with our daughters. Taking them out for ice-cream." Bryce Pierce answered, sipping from his cup.

"I told you! My daughter's the one taking yours out on the date. Therefore yours should take on _our_ family name." Joseph Lopez yelled out loud, standing up in his spot.

"Well _my_ daughter pointed to yours after she won the race. Rather romantic. It's your daughter who should be changing her last name. Plus Santana Pierce sounds better." Susan shot back.

"No, Brittany Lopez sounds better." Joseph argued back.

Maria and Bryce just looked at each other, rolling their eyes as they watched their partners bicker over nothing.

"Fine, we'll deal with it later. In the meantime, do you know where they're going for their date?" Mr. Lopez asked, sitting down in his seat and receiving a questioning gaze from his wife.

"Not too sure." Mrs. Pierce said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Guess there's one way to find out." Mr. Lopez added with a mischievous smirk attached to his face.

"And that is?" Maria drawled, hoping her husband wouldn't suggest following the teens.

"Reconnaissance." Joseph said in a serious tone.

"No. We are not bugging out daughters' phones." Mr. Pierce interjected, receiving a look from Mrs. Lopez saying 'thank god I'm not the only sane one here.'

"But honey." Susan said, turning to her husband with the trademark Pierce pout on her face.

"No. Let them be." He said, ignoring the pout.

"Bryce is right. Let's just let them be." Maria said, blowing on her coffee before taking a sip.

"But Papi Lopez wants to know." Mr. Lopez said, turning around and giving his wife a set of sad puppy dog eyes.

"Grow up Joseph. You're a grown man." Maria rolled her eyes at her husband's immaturity.

"Fine." Mr. Lopez grumbled under his breath.

They chatted animatedly about nothing in particular for roughly an hour before the Pierce's left the Lopez residence. Saying their goodbyes they parted ways back into their own homes.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana drove up to the Pierce's house, getting out of the car and picking Brianna up from the backseat. During the ride home the little girl had fallen fast asleep, not even waking up the slightest bit when the Latina picked her up. Santana followed Brittany upstairs to Brianna's room, tucking the little girl in her bed.

Brittany placed a soft kiss on Brianna's forehead before leading the Latina back downstairs to her front door. They embraced each other tightly and took in each other's unique scent. As they pulled away they stared at each other bashfully, still feeling nervous when they were around each other.

Leaning forward the two girls locked their lips together, allowing their tongues to dance gracefully with one another. The kiss started off innocent but as time went by it deepened as they allowed their passion to take over. Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's waist as she pulled their bodies closer together. Santana had her hands buried amongst Brittany's golden hair, relishing in the feel of the cheerleader's golden strands between her fingers.

The kissed deepened even further as their hormones started to kick in. Fearing it would lead to something more, Santana reluctantly pulled away and blushed at the sight of Brittany's swollen lips. The two girls were lost in each other's eyes, blue meeting brown with such intensity that nothing in the world could tear their gaze apart.

"Wow." Santana whispered out, unable to think properly.

Brittany giggled bashfully, biting her lower lip as she wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist and burying her face against the crook of Santana's neck. The Latina felt a shiver run through her spine and goose bumps form on her arms as she felt the cheerleader's warm breath hit her neck.

"Only five kisses. You're definitely getting better." Brittany giggled.

"Must be because of you." Santana said, kissing the cheerleader on the cheek, "I got to go now. I'll see you around." She said as she linked her pinkie with Brittany's and gave it a tight squeeze.

She walked back to her car, waving to Brittany as she reversed out the driveway. Parking in her driveway, Santana exited her car and entered her house. Unbeknownst to her Puck was standing by his window, smirking as he held the phone tightly to his ear.

"What Puck?" Quinn asked in an extremely annoyed tone.

"What no hello?" Puck teased.

"Five seconds or else I'll hang up."

"Next Saturday, me, you Breadstix."

"I'm not going out with you." Quinn snapped.

"I know. We're going to do us some spying."

"Huh?"

"Look, we're going to follow them on their date alright? You in?" Puck said, getting straight to the point.

"Interesting. I'm in. This is not a date." Quinn clarified.

"Sweet. Well, we co-" Before Puck could even continue, he heard the line cut out. Quinn hadn't even let him finish speaking before hanging up on the mohawked boy. Smirking to himself he sat back down at his desk, planning out strategies for Santana's upcoming date.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When Santana entered the house her father noticed the varsity jacket she was wearing.

"When did you get that mija?" He asked curiously, staring intently at the jacket.

"Oh, this is Brittany's family team jacket. They all have the same one, they gave it to me today when I went to watch the motocross competition with them." Santana shrugged as she turned around and walked upstairs.

When Santana turned around her father couldn't help but notice on the back it read 'Santana Pierce'. He looked at his wife with disbelief in his eyes.

"Oh, did you see that? Damn that Susan Pierce, she sure is a sneaky one." He said to his wife.

Mrs. Lopez just rolled her eyes, "Joseph, don't."

"Maybe we should buy Brittany a Lopez medical lab coat. That has you know, Brittany Lopez stitched on it." He suggested, trying to plan his form of revenge.

"We don't have Lopez family medical lab coats…" Mrs. Lopez said quirking her eyebrow at her husband.

"You know what? From now on we're going to have a family uniform. Maybe matching scrubs? Oh! How about matching stethoscopes?" He suggested idea after idea, trying to come up with something remotely good.

"Whatever you say." Mrs. Lopez said, giving her husband a kiss before walking upstairs towards their bedroom. She laughed when she could still hear her husband grumbling under his breath about how Susan Pierce branded his daughter.

Santana laid on her bed, flicking through the photos she had of Brittany on her mobile. She turned her head, looking at her study table which housed her textbooks and homework which she hadn't touched at all since the weekend started. Before she had met the cheerleader her homework would have already been done by now, but now a days she found herself doing it less and less. Her routine was slowly being changed, usually she would have cared but now she didn't, she knew her life was changing but she couldn't care less.

It was all because she had met Brittany that her world started to change, but she didn't think of it as a negative. To her it was a positive, she became more comfortable with herself and she managed to create an amazing relationship with the cheerleader and it could only get better from here. She sent a quick text to Brittany before allowing sleep take over her body.

Brittany was stroking Lord Tubbington when her phone beeped. She opened the message and smiled as she read Santana's text.

_Totally thinking about you right now. Goodnight and may you have yourself an amazing sleep. _

_xoxo – San_

Her heart raced for the Latina as she read the text. Tapping away quickly on her phone she sent the message before crawling under her covers and falling into a deep sleep.

_The way that you are  
><em>_Certainly could be  
><em>_Perfectly the perfect thing for me  
><em>_My superhero  
><em>_Guardian angel  
><em>_I love it and I'd never change you_

_You don't have to drive a fancy car  
><em>_Or be a movie star  
><em>_I like you as you are  
><em>_You don't have to save the world  
><em>_Not ordinary, extraordinary  
><em>_And that's why I'm yours\  
><em>_You don't have to save the world._

_Goodnight San. Thank you for coming to my motocross comp. Sleep tight and don't let the pixies steal your stuff…or was it grasshoppers? Either way, sleep tight. Can't wait to see you again. _

_xoxo – Britt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you go Ch.15. Ah, Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce those funny duddies. Personally i like the 'Lopez' last name but that's only because my Last name starts with Lo and has a 'z' in it as well. Lol, i'm so biased. The song Brittany used in her text is **Save the World- Trinity**

Not a real well known song, found in my iTunes and decided to use it. I like the 'i like you as you are' line since it's not talking about 'loving' since Britt's just not at that stage, yet. Patience. This chapter's pretty much a filler. Tomorrow's one will be the date (:

So! I had this whole end A/N all typed up with 3 mini stories but you know what happens...my browser like crashed and lost this entire end A/N section, so after i write this i'm going to cry myself to sleep because Google Chrome doesn't love me ):

I was pretty busy today, hence why this one's pretty short. I had to go down to the workout store with my brother to buy his gym set. I'm a little bummed since I was planning to turn the garage into a bum den, with like a tv, playstation and mini fridge in there but now my bro's turning it into a home gym. It's going to suck working out when he's in there, he's gonna stink up the place! Usually i work out on the cross trainer inside the garage but he's moved an entire like weight set, rowing machine and all that in there -.-' I like to play glee music when i workout and now he's gonna complain about it and insist he blast his metal music while he trains haha.

Then i had to change the headlights on my car to more of a white light so i can see more when i drive at night. Sick of missing turns because the light doesn't shine on a street sign because it's too dim. I was vacuuming my car whilst wearing a really thick hoodie, so when it became too hard to move it ripped it off showing off my superman tee underneath. Yep, totally felt like Clark Kent when he rips his shirt open. HAHA Then to kill some time since i was bored, i drove around aimlessly, following a car for sometime then i started recording myself singing along to glee songs as i drove...weird...but i was waiting for the sky to darken so i could test out the lights.

My friend liked a group on facebook, "Take a hint idiot, I'm crazy about you." So being awesome i posted on her wall, "I saw you liked the 'take a hint idiot, I'm crazy about you' group...i know who you're talking about. Sorry about being an idiot and not noticing your hint." HAHA...*silence*...Fine, don't find it funny. I thought i was pretty witty. *Pouts* hehe (;

Bad news you guys...well don't know if it's bad but I may have to cut down my updates from 5 a week to 3 week. Uni's becoming intense, I've got online tests coming up and I really gotta study up on these medications and terminology. Why are medical terms so freakin' long and hard to pronounce? ): But i said maybe, I have this ridiculous 3 hour break between two classes on one of my days where i have uni so i yeah i can do my work in that time. But I'll just see (:

**Review review, tap that button and show it some love. It's starting to look like a sad panda ):**


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Admiring The View

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Ch. 16 is a go. This is one is the longest chapter now...adding up to almost 7k words. Hope you guys enjoy it. I literally spent 11am - 6pm on this chapter...i had a 30minute break to post something...oh and a like 45minute break to eat...oh yeah. Because you're all so amazing i just HAD to finish this chpater for you all. Ok, if there are a lot of mistakes, totally sorry. I read through it but i'm pretty exhausted from writing this.

**Sine90: **Nah, the song's originally by Mario i think. Same song just different version, but the version i was using was Mario's version. Haha, i'm glad you think Mrs. Pierce and Mr. Lopez are funny :P I still can't get over the fact that you favourited this story, you're so awesome.

**hoorayforme: **Nah, it's totally cool. I barely speak a word of filo. I call my friend's mom 'Tita' and sometimes she forgets i can't speak tagalog and she starts conversing to me in filo and i just stand there like an idiot. Thanks for the review!

**gleebrittanafan: **Aw, thank you so much. I never really ever saw myself as a really good writer. I'm so happy to have someone as awesome as you giving me your support!

**leeluvzya: **Haha, i'm glad i managed to update just when you wanted to read the story. Yay, well here's my next chapter yay! At least you're in your last year...I'm still a first year. 2 more years to go. yay for 3 year course haha. Thanks for takin' the time to review.

**Blueskkies: **I'm glad you like the parents. I was scared people would be annoyed about their interactions haha. Thank you for the review.

**Kaede Shinomori: **I'm still gonna go for Lopez, since my last name is somewhat similar to it. Yep, gonna stay biased on this. HAHA, well you tell the dark side i'm gonna go out and create my own darkside 2 point 0! Thank you for reviewing every single chaoter.

**misscorylynn: **Thank you so much for your loyal support, reviewing every single chapter. You're truly amazing!

**Verena R: **I'm smiling and totally not a sad panda right now (: Was this update quick enough? Me funny? No, I'm just a lame geek (: Thank you for reviewing my story so much =D

**cupcakez12: **No, no it's ok. But thank you SO much for reviewing both chapters. You could've just reviewed on one and made it a super long one but instead you reviewed them seperately, you're seriously amazing! More like, always remember you're awesome.

**jaynguyen: **Wow, it seemed like you blazed right through my story like a boss. You sure read fast, thank you so much for your reviews!

**piinkberry17: **Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate your support. Mmhmm Go filo *does the jiggy*

**Everyone: **Just wow, you're all amazing people. Thank you all for understanding my predicament with trying to juggle life and updating. I feel a little sad not being able to update as frequently because I just love reading your reviews and seeing that there's a lot of visits on my chapter. Like, i love communicating with you all. I really appreciate everything you all do for me in the form of reviews, reading my story, subscribing to alerts and favouriting. From the bottom of my heart Thank you all. Really.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own an epic superman bobble head.

* * *

><p>Santana bounced down the stairs about to open the door when he father called her from inside the kitchen.<p>

"Mija! Could you come in here for a second?" He called out.

Santana walked into the kitchen and watched as her father placed his paper on the table before leaning over and grabbing a hoodie from the seat next to him.

"Could you give this to Brittany?" He said as he threw the hoodie to his daughter, "Oh, here's yours as well."

Santana opened the hoodie up and saws that it had the exact same design as the one he was wearing. On the front the words 'Team Lopez' was printed in cursive with a picture of a stethoscope just below the words. On the back of the hoodies it had Brittany's name across the top and 'Lopez' printed just below the name. She picked up her own as saw it had the exact same design but only difference was that her name was printed on the back instead. She looked at her dad with confusion which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"I decided to get us a family hoodie. Since Susan was kind enough to give you their family jacket I thought we should offer one to Brittany as well to return the favour." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Mrs. Lopez just shook her head at her husband's immaturity and watched as he gestured for his daughter to wear the hoodie.

"I know how much you like to wear those jumpers." He said as he watched his daughter slip on the hoodie.

"Um…thanks dad?" Santana said as she slowly backed away from the kitchen and ran towards her car.

"Don't forget to give Brittany her one!" Mr. Lopez called out at his retreating daughter.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you." Mrs. Lopez said playfully, laughing at her husband who had a look of accomplishment on his face.

"It was because of my Lopez charm." He said as he gave his wife a childish grin.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana drove up to Brittany's house, stepping out of her car before ringing the doorbell. The door opened and there stood right in front of her, in all her majestic beauty was Brittany in her Cheerios uniform. Even though she had seen Brittany in her cheerleading outfit numerous times, in fact she saw her in the uniform every day during the week; she never could get over how amazing the cheerleader looked. The Latina smiled sheepishly at her almost girlfriend as she leant forward, giving her a peck on her pale cheek.

"Morning." She said softly.

"Morning to you too Sanny." Brittany said back, eying the new jumper Santana had on.

"Oh, my papi wanted me to give this to you." She said as she handed over the jumper in her hand.

Brittany opened up the hoodie and inspected it carefully. She smiled in glee when she turned it over and saw printed on the back in cursive 'Brittany Lopez'. Unable to contain her excitement she slid the hoodie over her head and turned her back to the mirror, checking how she looked in the reflection.

"It's so cool!" Brittany exclaimed, "We totally match now. I wish I could wear this all day at school, but Coach would get mad." She added with a pout on her face.

"It's ok. I'm happy that you have it on now though. You look so cute in it." Santana complimented as she tugged lightly on Brittany's sleeve.

Brittany bounced in delight and engulfed Santana in a fierce, tight hug. Mrs. Pierce walked past the two girls but stopped and backtracked when she saw the back of Brittany's new hoodie.

"Hi Santana." She greeted, "Honey where did you get that jumper from?" She asked her daughter.

"Oh, my dad got it for Brittany. I think he just decided to get family jumpers on a whim or something because I got mine today as well…" Santana answered for Brittany.

"Interesting. Well you girls better hurry off to school." She said smiling sweetly as she watched the two girls walk to the Latina's car.

Mr. Pierce walked towards his wife and stopped to stand next to her as he watched his daughter enter the car.

"Nice jumper she has on." He said, "Don't." He quickly added before his wife could say anything else.

"But, but he branded our daughter look! We all know Santana Pierce sounds better." She said, pouting once more at her husband.

"Honey that pout would've worked twenty years ago but you've forgotten we have two daughters who were once babies. I'm immune to that now. You and Joseph need to stop this war of the names you have going on." He said, chuckling at his wife who quickly replaced her pout with a frown.

"No. I will not go down without a fight." She said, grumbling as she made her way upstairs to get Brianna ready for school.

Mr. Pierce just looked at his wife lovingly and chuckled loudly as he began preparing himself for work.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They were nearing the school when Brittany turned in her seat to talk to Santana.

"San?" She asked timidly.

"Mm?" The Latina hummed, keeping her gaze fixed on the road.

"Since we're dating…can we start eating lunch together?" She asked, hoping the Latina would agree.

"But." She hesitated, still feeling a little self-conscious about the stares she would most likely receive.

"Please." Brittany begged. Santana knew at this moment that no matter what, she would always give Brittany what she wanted.

"Ok. Whatever you want." She said.

"Can we hold hands?"

"Whatever you want. Better yet, I'll walk you to all your classes now." Santana said, looking at Brittany briefly and giving her a sweet smile.

"Can I kiss you at school?" The cheerleader asked.

"Whatever you want." Santana repeated.

"Can I sit next to you in class?"

"Whatever you want."

"Will you come and watch me practise?"

"Whatever you want." Santana repeated again, her eyes still on the road.

Brittany was starting to feel that Santana wasn't paying attention, feeling a little cheeky she decided to ask her a question that definitely would get the Latina's attention.

"Can we have sex?"

"Whatever you want…wait…what! ?" Santana asked, slamming her foot on the breaks.

"Nothing." Brittany sung, looking at the Latina with a cheeky grin.

Shaking her head and concluding that she imagined it, Santana resumed driving towards the school car park. Parking her car, Santana ran around to the passenger seat and opened the door for Brittany and helped her out.

"Why thank you." Brittany rewarded Santana with a soft peck on her lips.

Behind the two girls Azimio approached them with a slushy in his hands, ready to fire the icy drink when Puck and Quinn stepped in front of his line of fire.

"I'd think twice about doing that, unless you want Beast to kick you off the team." Puck threatened.

"Like she'd listen to you." Azimio said, ignoring the threat.

"Oh, but she'd listen to me." Quinn said with a menacing glare etched on her face.

Quinn Fabray was the model student, beautiful, smart and athletic. Every teacher loved her because she was always achieved top grades and she was polite to them. She had a lot of power when it came to the school, she had the students fawning over her and teacher's practically eating out the palm of her hand. Everyone knew this and never crossed the head cheerleader because she was known to be able to get anyone she wished in trouble, regardless of what they did.

Being favoured by Coach Sylvester also gave her that extra scare factor over the students. There were rumours that whenever Sue was absent she was ruthless when she trained the Cheerios pushing them to their absolute limits until they either threw up or end up crying. Most people stayed clear of her, not wanting to deal with the girl's fury. Truth is, although she had this frightening reputation, Quinn deep down was a kind hearted girl. She never really bitched out to anyone unless they deserved it. She usually punished those who dared insult her best friend Brittany, those were the only times she ever used her powers of persuasion.

However, Azimio didn't know the kind hearted side of Quinn, not wanting to deal with the repercussions he backed away angrily and grumbled incoherently to himself.

"Awesome, bad assness right there Quinn." Puck said opening his arms out wide to hug the head cheerleader.

"No." She said, placing her palm against Puck's chest.

"All I want is just a hug. Why the hate?" The mohawked boy mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Puck muttered as they approached the two girls.

"Hey, San- Whoa what is that! ?" He said, pointing to the front of the Latina's jumper.

"My dad gave it to me ok. No need to diss it." She said defensively, crossing her arms trying to hide the front.

"Well, I think it's cute." Brittany pointed out happily.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow up when she saw Brittany was wearing a matching jumper.

"Can I see the back Britt?" She asked, giggling childishly when she read the back of Brittany's hoodie.

"How come I didn't get one. I'm practically their son." Puck whinged.

He was too busy whinging he hadn't realised the three girls had left him. Looking up he saw them walking towards the double doors, he sprinted trying to catch up as they continued to walk.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana paced back and forth nervously as she stared into her closet realising she had no idea what to wear. Tonight she would be going on her first date with Brittany, oh who was she kidding, she was going on her very first date ever and she didn't want to mess it up. Feeling panicked she called up Puck and demanded he come over to help her fashion crisis.

In no less than two minutes Puck barged through the door, breathing heavily.

"Alright." Breathe, "We need." Breathe, "To get you." Breathe, "In an awesome dress." He said, finally finding his breath.

"Yeah, thing is…what dress! ?" Santana yelled out nervously as she paced back and forth.

Puck sifted through each article of clothing in Santana's closet before pulling out a short red boob tube dress and a black plain leather jacket. He then pushed his best friend into the bathroom before looking for a pair of suitable shoes.

Santana stepped out of her bathroom dressed in the dress and jacket.

"I look stereotypically lesbian…" She said looking down at her outfit.

"Um, you are a lesbian. Fine, take the jacket off and wear this. Oh don't forget these" He said, throwing a simple white denim crop jacket to her and a small container with her contacts in them.

"Oh, right. I guess I shouldn't wear my glasses. My hair ok?" Santana asked, nervously picking at her hair before inserting her contacts.

"It's fine. Wear these." He said as he gave her a pair of black knee high, heeled boots.

Slipping the boots on she looked at herself in the mirror, "Wow, I look."

"Amazing." Puck answered truthfully. To him it was like watching his own child grow up into an adult, he couldn't be any more proud of Santana than he was at this moment.

"Have fun ok? Be yourself because that's who she's dating, you." He said, giving his honorary bro a hug.

"Thanks Puck." She whispered, waving to him as he left the room. Santana thought Puck walked home but unbeknownst to her, he actually jumped into his car and proceeded to pick up Quinn before they camped out front Brittany's house.

Santana grabbed her clutch and started to walk down the stairs. He parents were at the bottom waiting to wish their daughter good luck, they smiled widely when they saw her.

"You look beautiful mija." Mrs. Lopez complimented, feeling the tears starting to form.

"Here, you know the pin." Mr. Lopez said offering his credit card to his daughter.

"Papi, no I've got my own money." She said, refusing the card.

"No, I insist. It's your first date, let papi pay. Take the card." He offered once more.

"Thank you." Santana said, hugging her father tightly before hugging her mom, "I gotta pick up Britt now." She said as she walked out the front door.

"Remember be _safe._" Mr. Lopez teased from the front porch.

Santana's parents watched as her car drove down to Brittany's house before Mr. Lopez turned to his wife.

"Let's go!" He said quickly.

"What I thought you were joking when you said we're going to follow them." Mrs. Lopez said, refusing to move from her spot.

"Ok, I'll do the laundry and give you unlimited massages for a month. Come on." He said tugging on his wife's arm as he tried to pull her towards his car.

"Fine." Mrs. Lopez complied and hopped into the back seat.

"Why are you sitting there?" He asked.

"If we get caught I don't want it to seem like I took part in this." She said folding her arms across her body in true Lopez style.

Mr. Lopez just shrugged and reversed his silver BMW out the driveway and parked on the other side of the road, a safe distance away from Santana's parked Mazda. Puck drove up behind the silver BWM and parked his car, waiting for Santana and Brittany to leave. He hadn't noticed that the car in front of him belonged to Mr. Lopez. Quinn sat in the passenger seat, looking through a pair of binoculars as they waited for Brittany to open the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana rang the doorbell and nervously waited for Brittany to open the door. Brittany raced down the door and swung it open excitedly, stopping dead in her tracks, her heart palpitating rapidly. She practically had the air knocked out of her when she saw the Latina in a short red boob tube dress that stopped mid-thigh, white cropped white jacket and black knee high, heeled boots. What amazed her even more was the fact that Santana didn't have her glasses on that night.

She had only seen Santana without her glasses on once and she was having too much fun to really take notice. Now she could see the Latina's mocha coloured eyes properly without a lens acting as a barrier. Her eyes looked even better without her glasses on, they showed such raw emotion and she could practically see the fire burning within the Latina's eyes.

"H-hi Britt." Santana choked out nervously as she took in Brittany's attire. As usually she looked absolutely breath taking in her simple yellow baby doll dress and flats. Brittany's hair was pulled back by a simple white headband which had a small bow on top, which Santana found to be the most adorable thing ever.

For the first time in their relationship Brittany was a loss for words, she could barely find her voice as she was enamoured by the Latina's beauty.

"H-hi…gugh…" Brittany gushed out, her cheeks turning a bright red.

Santana, giggled at the gushing cheerleader before pulling her in for a hug to calm the girl. Instead of calming Brittany it had an opposite effect on her, it only made the cheerleader even more nervous. The roles had reversed this time, it was Brittany who couldn't speak now instead of the usual nervous Latina.

Mrs. Pierce entered the scene with her husband as they watched adoringly at the two girls.

"You girls look amazing." Mrs. Pierce complimented.

"Thank you Mrs. Pierce." Santana thanked, "May I take your daughter out now?" She asked both parents.

"Aren't you the perfect daughter in law." Mr. Pierce said, winking at the Latina, "Yes, you may. You two have fun and take care." He said.

"Honey, your father and I won't be home until later tonight. We're going on our date night, don't worry. Your sister's at her friend's house. You two have fun, we'll be leaving now." Mrs. Pierce lied.

"We are?" Bryce asked, wincing a little as his wife's elbow connected with his ribs.

"Ok. Have fun! Oh, shoot. San, can you come upstairs and help me find my mobile?" Brittany asked as she rummaged through her clutch.

Brittany's parents watched as their daughter and Santana walked up the stairs towards her room. From the front porch, Susan could see the window of Joseph's BMW roll down as he waved for the two to quickly get in.

"No. We are not doing this." Bryce Pierce refused to move from his spot.

"Fine. I'm withholding sex for two months." Mrs. Pierce threatened.

Huffing to himself Mr. Pierce allowed himself to be manhandled by his wife and dragged towards the parked silver BMW.

Mrs. Pierce hopped into the passenger seat whilst Mr. Pierce dropped down in the back seat behind his wife.

"How'd you get pulled in?" Mrs. Lopez asked as if they were talking about prison sentences.

"No sex for two months. You?"

"He'll do the laundry and give me massages for a month." She said as she watched the pair in the front seats bicker over their daughters' names once more.

Puck was playing on his PSP when Quinn nudged him and pointed towards the two girls exiting the house. He watched as Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's lips as she opened the door for her.

"She's got game. Go Geek-bro." He cheered silently. As soon as he said that he watched Santana stumble off the curb and fall to the ground in a rather comical fashion. Quinn laughed as she watched Santana pick herself up and look around to make sure no one saw.

"She sure does have game." Quinn said sarcastically.

"See! Your daughter tripped! She's more nervous than mine. Clearly Brittany wears the pants." Susan whispered loudly, bouncing in her seat.

"That's not nice!" Bryce scolded, turning to Maria Lopez and gave her an apologetic look.

"Well mine opened the door for your daughter!" Joseph retorted back.

"Joseph enough!" Maria scolded in a hushed tone, wishing that her husband would stop bickering with Susan Pierce.

They were too busy fighting that they almost missed seeing the Latina drive away. A Camaro drove out from behind them and started driving in the same direction as Santana's car. Mr. Lopez started following his daughter's car, thankful for the Camaro in front giving him enough cover.

Santana couldn't help but look at Brittany every now and then as she drove. She found herself gazing sideways to the beautiful cheerleader next to her. Noticing the frequent glances she received from the Latina, Brittany placed her hand on Santana's thigh and squeezed in affectionately as she gave her a gorgeous smile.

Joseph Lopez was concentrating so hard at the Mazda in front of the Camaro that he didn't even notice it was Puck's car until his wife pointed it out.

"Isn't that Noah's car?" She asked, pointing to the muscle car in front of them.

"Huh, so it is." He said, noticing the car in front of him.

As he was driving Puck's phone rang, "Could you answer that?" He asked Quinn, his eyes still fixated on the car in front of him.

"Hello?" Quinn asked.

"Hello? Who's this?" Mrs. Lopez asked, confused as to why a girl was answering Puck's phone.

"This is Quinn. Who's this?"

"This is Mrs. Lopez." Quinn could hear the slight murmurs from the other end of the line and some rustling.

"Hello?" She asked, when she didn't hear anything.

"Quinn, hi. This is Susan." Quinn recognised the all too familiar voice. What confused her was why Mrs. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez were spending time together, if memory served her the two hadn't really known each other.

"Hey, Mrs. P what's up?" Quinn asked, curiously.

"Why are you and Noah following Santana and Brittany?" Susan asked bluntly.

"W-what?" She asked, slightly panicking, turning to Puck.

"What's wrong?" The mohawked boy asked.

"They know we're following Santana and Brittany." Puck's eyes widened as he looked around, wondering how they knew. Looking in his rear view mirror her saw a driver who oddly resembled Mr. Lopez.

"Hey, I think that's Mr. L…and some blonde woman next to him." He said, causing Quinn to turn around in her seat and look back at the silver BMW following them.

A smirk formed on her face as she brought the phone up to her ear, "I could ask you the same thing Mrs. P"

"W-w-hat? No…" Susan Pierce answered nervously.

"I can see you behind us."

"Fine. We're all on the same boat I guess." Suddenly Quinn could hear two voices in the background, she recognised Mr. Pierce's voice and guessed by the accent of the other woman that it was Mrs. Lopez.

"No we're not. You two forced us along." Mr. Pierce and Mrs. Lopez said in unison.

"Shh, keep it down." Susan said shushing the two adults in the backseat, "Ok, obviously we all have the same plan. Since it will be weird if all the parents go inside the restaurant they're at, I'll leave it up to you and Noah to do that. You're going to relay information back to us via text. Can you do that sweetie?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Ok, I guess I can. Reckon you could make your awesome cookies tomorrow?" Quinn asked sweetly.

"If you do this, then I will."

The two teens and four adults came to an agreement to join forces in their attempts to spy on Santana and Brittany.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana parked in front of Breadstix, quickly running to the other side of the car to help Brittany out.

"You don't have to do that you know." Brittany giggled.

"For a beautiful girl like you, I gotta." Santana said confidently. Seeing Brittany speechless previously gave her to confidence to finally step out and embrace the awesome. She took Brittany's hand and escorted them inside and waited to be seated.

Puck parked his car somewhere among the shadows and Mr. Lopez parked his car facing the window, hoping that his daughter was seated in a booth by the window. Quinn quickly ran to the silver BMW and handed Mrs. Pierce her and Puck's binoculars before stealthily entering the restaurant with Puck.

Luckily for the parents Santana and Brittany were seated by the window with Puck and Quinn seated a few booths away diagonal to them.

"I love Breadstix." Brittany exclaimed in delight as she skimmed through the menu.

"I know right? Their breadsticks are so awesome, I could live off these." Santana stated as she nibbled on the buttery goodness.

"Hm, what to choose." Brittany thought out loud.

"Let me guess…Spaghetti and Dr. Pepper?" Santana said, smirking knowingly at the cheerleader.

"How'd you know! ? Are you psychic?"

"Nope, I remember when we watched Lady and the Tramp you couldn't take your eyes off the spaghetti scene and every time I come over you're always drinking Dr. Pepper."

Brittany bit her lower lip as she smiled bashfully at the Latina. She stroked Santana's calf with her foot, causing the Latina to flinch and hit her knee against the table.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked, concerned that Santana may have hurt herself.

Hissing as the stinging sensation subsided she shook her head and smiled back feeling embarrassed about the incident.

"Aw, your daughter's cute." Mrs. Pierce pointed out in the car as her and Mr. Lopez watched them through the binoculars. The pair laughed when they saw Brittany stoke Santana's leg which caused the poor girl to flinch and injure her knee.

Quinn leaned over slightly to gain a better view of Brittany and Santana's table and tried to stifle her laughter as she watched Santana flinch.

"Looks like Brittany might've gotten her nervous. Santana just hit her knee on the table." Quinn said, trying her best to supress her laughter.

Puck leaned over and just shook his head, laughing to himself as Santana smiled sheepishly at Brittany.

The waitress approached the two girls' booth, waiting for them to order.

"Two spaghettis and meatball, Dr. Pepper and a lemon lime bitters. Please." Santana ordered and beckoned for the waitress to come close so she could whisper something into her ear.

Brittany looked at the Latina quizzically, wondering what she had whispered into the waitress' ear. Titling her head she raised an eyebrow to which Santana just smiled and shook her head.

"Seriously, these breadsticks are so awesome. Try one." Santana said as she broke off a piece and proceeded to feed it to Brittany. The cheerleader opened her mouth and happily accepted the breadstick as she sneakily allowed her lips to touch the Latina's fingers, giving them a soft suck as she pulled back and chewed the piece of bread happily.

Santana sat there with her mouth wide open, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Brittany had managed to turn such an innocent gesture into something sensual and sexually driven.

Once they ate through the entire basket of bread sticks Santana looked down at the empty basket and pouted.

"Aw, you're so cute." Brittany cooed as she hailed a waiter and asked for a refill on the bread sticks.

When the waiter placed a fresh new basket of bread sticks on the table, Santana's face light up as if she were a child waking up on Christmas morning. Brittany watched as the Latina munched on the bread happily, she couldn't help but giggle at the girl.

Quinn's stomach rumbled as she slouched on the chair, starting to feel her hunger kick in.

"So...very…hungry." She said as she clutched her stomach.

"Ah, I got you covered. Ordered you a bacon burger before we got here. Wait, there's your burger." Puck said triumphantly as the waitress placed the burger in front of Quinn's 'dying' body.

Suddenly Quinn's lifeless body perked up at the smell of bacon. She grabbed the burger swiftly and started biting ferociously at the meat and bread while Puck sat there in awe.

"That. Is. So. Hot." He said, admiring the girl in front of him.

"Shut up." Quinn mumbled as she happily chewed the burger.

Puck laughed at the head cheerleader as he ate his fries, glancing every now and then at the table behind him.

After some time, the spaghetti Santana ordered came as the waitress placed the large place in the middle of the table. Placing their drinks on the table the waitress smiled and left the two girls to their meal.

"San, I think they forgot one of our plates." Brittany said, confused as to why there was one plate in front of them.

"Nope, she didn't. We're going to share, it has two plates worth of spaghetti in one. I know how much you love that scene from Lady and the Tramp, so I thought you know…you'd like it if we ate it like this." Santana said nervously, afraid that Brittany would reject the idea.

"You remembered! ?" Brittany exclaimed, "I love this." She said as she forked the spaghetti.

"Ah, my daughter, the romantic. I taught her everything." Mr. Lopez said with pride as he watched the two girls eat.

"Wow, no one's ever done that for Brittany before. Not even me." Mrs. Pierce said, amazed at the lengths Santana would go for her daughter.

Brittany happily ate her meatballs until she realised she didn't have any left. Santana noticed the drop in Brittany's demeanour, she went the extra mile and pulled her hair back as she nudged a meatball with her nose.

Brittany looked up to see Santana pushing a meatball over with her nose, smiling widely she giggled in excitement.

"What on Earth is your daughter doing?" Susan asked in disbelief, removing her eyes from the binoculars to look at Joseph.

"Looks like she's nudging a meatball with her nose…Ok, I didn't teach her that." He said as he continued to watch the girls.

Santana lifted her head up and was met with the most amazing sight she had ever seen. Brittany had a massive megawatt smiled, showing off all her teeth and looked like it could brighten the entire room. She looked into the cheerleaders deep hypnotic blue eyes and could only see love and adoration in them, smiling back at Brittany she winked and gestured for her to have the meat ball.

Instead of eating the meatball Brittany grabbed a tissue and proceeded to wipe the sauce off Santana's nose before leaning forward and capturing her lips with her own. She could feel the Latina smile into a kiss which caused her to giggle and break away.

"Yep, I take credit for the meat ball thing." Mr. Lopez said turning to the other three adults.

"No, you can't. Just a moment ago you said you didn't teach her that." Mrs. Pierce argued back.

Mrs. Lopez and Mr. Pierce looked at each other in the back seat and just rolled their eyes as they listened to their partners bicker once again.

"And we have lift off Chhhk." Puck said mimicking a radio announcement.

"Huh?" Quinn asked as she finished her burger.

"Check it out. Blondie and Geek are lockin' lips." Puck said nodding his head towards the two girls' table.

"Wow, they make me want to just grab someone and have an awesome kiss like that." Quinn said as she stared at the two.

"Well…"

"No." The head cheerleader rejected quickly.

"You taste good." Santana said, smiling as she opened her eyes slowly.

Brittany couldn't help but lick her lips, revelling in the taste of the Latina's lips on her own. They continued to eat through their food, chatting about nothing and stealing quick kisses between bites.

"I think we should leave them to enjoy the rest of their date. Alone." Susan concluded as she put the binoculars down.

"I agree, they're too cute. Dinner?" Joseph asked looking at the three adults.

"Finally." Maria said, nodding her head at her husband's suggestion.

"I think that's a good idea. I know this great place fifteen minutes from here." Bryce suggested, receiving nods of agreement from everyone else.

The four adults pulled out of the car park and drove down towards another restaurant, whilst Susan sent Quinn a quick text.

_We're packin' up shop and grabbing dinner. Mission complete. Come over tomorrow to get your cookies. – Mama Pierce._

Quinn read the message and looked up at Puck, "Looks like their parents are gone. Guess we better go as well and let the two enjoy the rest of their night together."

"It's still pretty early want to hang out?" Puck asked, still in his seat.

"This isn't a date just to clarify." Quinn said, her face showing the slightest hint of a smile.

"Yeah. Let's go." Puck said, helping Quinn to her feet as they headed towards the entrance, trying to stay undetected by the two girls. They saw Brittany's head turn in their direction, reacting quickly they ducked down behind a random couple's table as they waited for the cheerleader to look somewhere else. Once the coast was clear they made a mad dash to Puck's car.

"Was that Puck and Quinn?" Santana asked as she looked out the window and saw two figures sprinting towards the shadows.

"I don't know." Brittany said shrugging her shoulders.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After their dinner at Breadstix, Santana drove them back to her place for the second half of their date.

"Is it over already?" Brittany asked, confused as to why they were at the Latina's house.

"Nope." She said as she tied a blindfold around Brittany's eyes.

"San, what are you doing. I'm scared." The cheerleader said as the blindfold was tightened.

"Don't worry. I'm here. I promise." Santana whispered, linking her pinkie with Brittany's.

She led the cheerleader into her house into the living room where she had the lights dimmed and an extensive collection of Disney movies on the table left for Brittany. Next to the dvds was a box of expensive chocolate.

Removing the blindfold Brittany opened her eyes and gasped at the room. She held her hand in front of her mouth as she took in the lighting, chocolates and collection of Disney movies. She turned around and brought Santana in for a fierce kiss.

"Come on, pick out a movie." Santana said, breaking away from the kiss and dragging Brittany towards the sofa.

Santana inserted the 'Beauty and the Beast' dvd before sitting back down next to Brittany, slinging an arm around the cheerleader's shoulders and bringing her closer.

"Here." Santana said, placing the box of chocolates on Brittany's lap.

As Brittany opened the box, Santana dropped her arm around Brittany's waist and peppered small kisses on her shoulders. The Latina smiled when she heard the cheerleader gasp, smiling against Brittany's shoulders Santana pulled away and looked at Brittany.

Brittany was in utter shock when she opened the box because in the middle sat a simple black box with a white ribbon tied in a bow. She gently picked up the box and looked at Santana who told her to open it. Pulling at the ribbon with extreme care she slowly opened the box. She gasped at the sight of an exquisite white gold ring with cubic zirconia encrusted across the twist. The ring had a unique twisting design on the front. Brittany looked at Santana adoringly, unable to speak.

"I know it's a bit much, but I was hoping you'd wear it…so everyone knows that you're my girlfriend?" Santana asked, nervously wringing her hands as she waited for Brittany's answer.

"This…just…I can't find the words…it's…just…wow." Brittany gushed, stumbling over her words.

"Just say you'll wear it." Santana said nervously.

Unable to speak Brittany slipped the ring on her ring finger on her right hand and admired the way it perfectly fit around her finger.

"Does that mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Santana asked with a massive smile.

Brittany nodded as she grabbed the Latina and kissed her hard, until she could no longer feel her lips.

"Whoa." Santana said as she pulled away, still feeling like she was on cloud nine after the kiss, "Think we should watch the movie." She said, pressing play on the remote.

She grabbed the blanket and draped it over their bodies. Brittany was snuggled against Santana's body, resting her head against her now girlfriend's chest. They watched the movie as the Latina fed the chocolates to Brittany and stroked her girlfriend's head, snuggling her face against the soft blonde locks.

The cheerleader was no longer paying attention to the movie. She kept staring at the ring on her finger, thinking about how this date, hands down had been the best date she'd ever been on. Usually on her other dates the guys would usually buy her a cheap dinner before attempting to stick their tongue down her throat. They never made her feel as special as Santana did, they never bothered to put effort in asking her to be their girlfriend. Instead they usually would announce it their friends without even asking her.

Santana felt Brittany's breathing even out, assuming she was asleep the Latina reached over slowly and turned the TV off. Not wanting to wake up the sleeping cheerleader, she shifted slightly so her girlfriend was more comfortable.

Stroking Brittany's hair, Santana started to sing softly to her girlfriend. She was still unable to wrap her head around the fact that her Santana Lopez, awkward geek managed to get Brittany S. Piece, a popular cheerleader who possessed a godlike beauty and personality to match, as a girlfriend, her girlfriend.

_Heyyyy oooh__  
><em>_Nothing ever happens in this town__  
><em>_It's the same old thing when we go out__  
><em>_A new place to hang with the same crowd__  
><em>_I looked up when you came and sat down__  
><em>_Now I'm here with you, and I'm admiring the view__  
><em>_I hope you never ever never ever cut me loose_

Brittany tried her hardest not to move as she listened to Santana sing to her. The way her voice echoed through the room made her heart melt. The Latina continued to sing, peppering soft kissing the top of Brittany's head as she sung. Santana couldn't wipe the massive grin off her face, she was still floating up high in the sky and couldn't believe that in her arms she held the most beautiful girl, her girlfriend.

_And I don't know what to do because I'm falling into something  
><em>_Really can't stop me I'm knocking over everything and you just caught me  
><em>_From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino  
><em>_Falling falling falling just like a domino  
><em>_Falling falling falling just like a domino  
><em>_From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino_

Brittany tried not shivering when she felt Santana's warm breath hit her neck as she sung. All the emotions she felt was starting to make her tired, she badly wanted to just fall asleep but she forced herself to stay awake, listening to the Latina sing.

_Always said true love never happens__  
><em>_A little push a just caused this chain reaction.__  
><em>_I never thought you'd be my distraction I admit girl you got me crashing__  
><em>_Now I'm here with you and I'm admiring the view__  
><em>_I hope you never ever never ever cut me loose__  
><em>

_And I don't know what to do because I'm falling into something__  
><em>_Really can't stop me I'm knocking over everything and you just caught me__  
><em>_From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino__  
><em>_Falling falling falling just like a domino__  
><em>_Falling falling falling just like a domino__  
><em>_From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino__  
><em>

Santana thanked the Lord for the turn of events that led her and Brittany to where they were now. This moment couldn't get any more perfect for the Latina, she never wanted the night to end, but she knew that there would be many moments like this one to come in the future. She knew she had something good and wasn't planning on letting this go.

_It all comes down you gon' have my back the last one falls baby we got that you're saying ooh ooh hot hot__  
><em>_Oooh oooh hot hot Keep saying hot hot ooh ooh hot hot__  
><em>_When it all comes down you gon have my back when the last one falls baby we got that keep saying ooh ooh keep saying ooh ooh keeping saying ooh ooh_

_And I don't know what to do because I'm falling into something  
><em>_Really can't stop me I'm knocking over everything and you just caught me  
><em>_From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino  
><em>_Falling into something  
><em>_Really can't stop me I'm knocking over everything and you just caught me  
><em>_From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino  
><em>_Falling falling falling just like a domino  
><em>_Falling falling falling just like a domino__From start to finish I promise I'll mend this just wanna let you know yo I'm falling like a domino_

Santana finished the song, letting her voice drop down into a hushed whisper. She placed a soft kiss against Brittany's forehead, letting her lips linger for some time. Caressing her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb, she whispered quietly in Brittany's ear.

"I'm crazy about you Miss. Pierce. I think about you a lot, you're beautiful inside and out and I'm lucky to have you in arms right now, what did I do to deserve such an amazing girl like you. Now, I'm rambling. Goodnight Brittany. Can't wait to see your beautiful face in the morning." Placing a final kiss on Brittany's forehead, Santana tightened her grip on the cheerleader and allowed her exhausted body to rest, falling into a deep sleep.

Brittany opened her eyes, feeling Santana's breathing even out. She had been awake for everything, hearing the Latina speak to her in such a loving way. Whispering in the darkness she snuggled her body further into the Latina's embrace.

"Goodnight Santana Lopez. " She whispered, letting a single tear drop of happiness roll down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ***wipes tear*** **What a long long chapter. Haha, hope you guys liked it as much as i did. Hope you all loved the length. Just clarifying, Santana is not at the 'love' stage ...yet :P she was merely singing at how her feelings are slowly starting to become deeper for Brittany but it's not love yet. I'm takin' this slowly. Oh, i made a tiny tiny adjustment to the song lol but it was only one word.

Song used: **Domino - David Archuleta**

Personally, I think when beginning a new relationship a ring should always be given as a token of the relationship. Or as my friend would put it, "Brand that shit." Haha, i don't know, I always liked it done that way, getting a ring when i start a new relationship. I had trouble describing the rings so here's a visual aid. Just for my curiosity, what do you guys think my sexual orientation is? Could you also tell me why? I always wondered what kind of 'vibe' i give off. Naturally, i'm just a curious person that's why i want to know. haha.

**www . uneakboutique . co . uk/graphics/products/thumbnails/UGEG4R101 . jpg **Obviously without the spaces lol, only difference is the ring Santana gave Brittany is all white gold. I actually own a ring that's really similar to that, i never take it off, it chills on my middle finger on my right hand. I like the design because it's pretty unique. Oh, and Santana's date outfit...yeah i actually wore that exact outfit except instead of boots i wore black strappy heels. I'd show you a picture but i was wasted and my face looks horrible! I don't want to burn your eyes hehe.

Ok, so when i went to the work out store with my brother the dude on the radio was like, "Now we have some lady gaga for you guys." and then my brother squeals in a girl tone and says, "I love lady gaga." and i'm just sitting in the passenger seat like wtf. Haha.

I went down to the post office to post my tax declaration thing and like i didn't have a postage stamp so i wandered around looking for some and then i panicked so i called my dad and i was like, "where do i buy the postage stamps?" yeah...he told me to buy it at the counter...i was so lost. I felt like the biggest loser ever not knowing where to buy postage stamps...

Since, i barely did anything today i don't have as many funny stories so i'm giving you guys this link to a video, I laughed so hard when i watched it. This video of me and some friends 2 years ago...don't judge! Just watch at around** 2:00** mark (:

**www. youtube . com/watch?v=svwg-BNFUGI&feature=channel_video_title **again without the spaces.

Did you guys watch it? Yep, that's me in the white dress. And yes i had a hat thrown at me, it was pretty painful. Did you realise that my friends just laughed at me haha gosh they're so nice! Usually i don't show anyone those videos because i'm ashamed of em haha but i found it so funny i thought you guys might wanna watch it, did you find it funny? xD Please don't judge, i was a tb back then. I was young ok! haha. I found those videos when i was procrastinating today and man there's another one where i get hit in the face i think when i friend tried to do a handstand, then there was another one where i slipped on my scarf and almost fell...LOL, i'm pretty clumsy. That's my friend's baseball jersey, think i might go buy a baseball jersey and american nfl jersey for summer hmm. I'm wearing which is why it's so long. I miss those days, so easy and fun.

Alright, so just letting you know...I'm only going to update twice this week. Took on a sunday shift 1.5 pay so yay and I have two online tests this week to do so I won't have time to update as much. I might be able to update 3 times but my Friday night is fully booked now, going out for Korean BBQ yay, then we're gonna hit up an abandoned factory or car park to get our dance on...it's been a while since my friends and I have just had a dancing jam session. Next chapter will be out thursday probably. Sorry ): I'm sad that i can't update for you guys. Feel free to PM me if you miss me too much (; hehe, I'm kidding i'm kidding ^^ but seriously if you want to PM me go for it.

**Review review, the button sure is sad, show it some love.**


	17. Chapter 17: S&B

**A/N: **I have come back from the deep dark depths of university life! Right now i feel so damn loopy...so tired...darn work. Btw, i got a tumblr but i'll talk about that later. This chapter is a nice 4k. Apologies in advanced for any spelling errors. I just finished it and skimmed through it, I'm really tired, loopy and weird,.

**bydneley: **The ring i explained to be made out of white gold and it's encrusted with CZ which is rather cheap. So estimating the cost would be roughly like $100 which i kind of consider pretty cheap. I don't think it's impractical, Santana gave the ring to Brittany for the same reason Sam gave Quinn the ring on the show? Aw thanks, I was afraid people wouldn't like the songs i use. Cheers for the review i really appreciate it...I don't know if i'm typing correctly, because ther's something in my eye right now and lik it's bugging me.

**Drew55: **I don't know how i managed that. I just sat down, turned on the itunes and let the wrods flow through my brain and let it send electrical impulses to instruct my hands to move haha. I think someone's rummaging in my bins outside my house...awks. I really appreciate the review!

**Anon (dude who had nothing as a name): **I don't think CZ is tacky at all. For me it's all about the looks. And for me i don't think a coloured gem would've worked with the ring. Thanks for showin' my story some love. Here's some love back. *love* HAHA, still loopy.

**cupcakez12: **Well, i'm back. Missed me? Hehe. I reckon my dancing was booo in that video, i just found it funny at how i reacted when the hat hit me. I don't have that many guys friends, it's balanced but i have more female friends than i do male friends since i went to an all girls school throughout highschool. I'm one of the bro's, I'm pretty much considered a bro to them, their wing girl. Lol, oops i'm rambling. Anyway thank you for the meaty review, loved it! I loves me some long reviews. yes, i'm filo btw...why the surprise? :P

**Argleek: ** You didn't even have to ask. As soon as i read the first line i already decided that i was going to answer this review. I'm totally diggin' your enthusiasm, i love it so much! Thank you so so much for taking the time to review.

**gleebrittanafan: **Thank you for taking the time to read this and review. Really you think i'm a good writer? THANKS! Sometimes i doubt the way i write because i'm really crap at english, lol never was my best subject. But when people like you tell me it's good, you make me gain even more confidence in my writing skills ^^

**viveamo91: **Haha, same here. When i'm a parent i'm gonna stalk the shit outta my kids on their dates. Are you only saying i'm bi because you can be either half right or completely right? Hehe, kidding.

**Denn: **Totally ok if you don't review. I'm just really glad you read this story (: as long as you read it then that's all that matters. I'm glad you got some laughs from that video. Thank you for takin' the time to review.

**sthlmynnej: **Aww well the story and i totally love you back. "I have the worst gaydar in history so I have no idea..maybe straight? But if not I'll send you a toaster any day.. " could you like...explain the toaster part to me? Because totally didn't get it...haha. Thank you so so much for the review.

**daftdaffy88: **Dude, you should've slept! But i feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that you stay up for 7 hours and 29 minute because you were reading my story. You are so awesome! Cheers!

**PerPle: **You can totally pay me? That way i can quit my job and keep writing more =D me saying i'm a naturally curious person screams out bi doesn't it? hehe. Oh, no! I'm totally embarassed now ): haha, those videos were from way back sometimes i shake my head in shame at how lame i was back in the day. Your review totally made me smile. (:

**Everyone: **Whooo, sorry this is so long. I just got so many reviews i tried to answer as many as i could. You people, gah, totally blew my mind away. I really really missed you all during my break, i know it's weird to say but i actually did. I missed updating for you, telling you my lame stories and reading all your reviews. It's like I've somehow created this awesome freaky mutated friendship with you all over this story! Awesome! Your support just wow, all the alerts, favourites and reviews whoa! Had like 50 alerts, favourites and reviews within the first 8 hours the chapter was updated, simply amazing! Anyway i've rambled on enough...enjoy! Again, stsill feeling loopy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but as of yesterday I own a...CAPTAIN AMERICA MASK! Totally wearing it on my tumblr pic.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up with a new outlook on life, it was Monday, today was the first day she would enter the double doors of McKinley hand in hand with none other than her girlfriend, Brittany S. Pierce. She was still ecstatic that she could call the cheerleader her girlfriend; it was just so surreal for the Latina.<p>

She practically leapt out the bed as she bolted into the bathroom to ready herself before she left to pick her girlfriend up. Bouncing down the stairs she practically danced into the kitchen, greeting her parents as she entered.

"Someone's happy." Mrs. Lopez noted, looking at the beaming younger Lopez.

"Ah, must be love." Mr. Lopez said, smiling at how happy his daughter was.

"Mm." Santana hummed as she took a bite out of her toast.

The three Lopez's sat through a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. Mr and Mrs, Lopez couldn't help but exchange glances as they watched their daughter hum happily to herself. Usually the younger Latina wasn't the most pleasant person to be around in the morning, but there was something about her. To her parents it was like she woke up a new person and they had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with a certain blue eyed beauty.

Santana sat up from the table, placing her plates in the sink before giving them each a goodbye kiss.

"I gotta pick up my girlfriend Brittany." She said goofily as she stepped out the door.

Mr. Lopez dropped his fork and turned to his wife, "Win! I win! Papi Lopez knows it all." He said as he gave his wife a smug grin.

"I owe you nothing. Remember you owe me." She said, reminding him of the events that occurred on the Saturday.

Mr. Lopez just grumbled as he continued to chew through his eggs as his wife looked at him with a look of accomplishment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was tying her hair in the regulation Cheerios ponytail when her mom called her from downstairs.

"Sweetie! Your girlfriend's here." Mrs. Pierce yelled from the front door as she gave Santana a polite smile.

Brittany looked at herself in mirror, checking for any flaws in her uniform. She hadn't had the chance to see the Latina after their date on Saturday and practically spent all of Sunday missing her new girlfriend. It all still felt like a dream, everything was so perfect. Winking at herself one final time, she grabbed her Cheerios gym back and school bag before happily bouncing down the stairs.

Once Brittany was half way down the stairs, both girls were already lost in each other's eyes. The world had already disappeared and all that existed were each other. Santana moved forward so that she was now standing at the foot of the staircase as Brittany ran down.

The cheerleader jumped off the second last step and allowed Santana to catch her, lifting her off the ground. Brittany squealed in delight as her girlfriend spun her around.

"I missed you." She said, pouting as Santana put her down gently.

"I missed you too. Kept thinking about you. I'm pretty sure for one of my answers on my maths homework I wrote the derivative equalled Brittany…" Santana said, as she thought deeply.

Brittany giggled as she brought her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

"Come on, let's go." Brittany exclaimed happily, as she tugged Santana's hand, trying to lead them outside.

"Ok, ok. Just let me say bye to your mom and Brianna."

Santana walked into the kitchen where Brianna was happily munching on her cereals while Mrs. Pierce was packing the little girl's bag.

"Hey Princess." Santana said as she bent down next to Brianna's seat.

"Hi Tanny!" Brianna squealed out as she hugged the Latina tightly.

"I got to go to school. Just wanted to say hi before I left." Santana said as she stood up and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"See you later Mrs. Pierce." Santana said waving to the older woman.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two girls pulled up in front of the school, watching as the students walked through the double doors.

"You ready?" Brittany asked in excitement.

"Let's do it to it." Santana said as she grabbed Brittany's hand and lead them towards the double doors.

As the doors opened it was as if they were moving in slow motion in a similar fashion to the movies. All eyes were on them, students looked down at the girls' interlaced fingers. Santana could feel herself becoming more and more self-conscious as they continued down the hall. Brittany could sense the Latina's discomfort, she knew her girlfriend was feeling over whelmed and ready to bolt. The cheerleader squeezed her girlfriend's hand to reassure the nervous girl and this seemed to help calm the Latina.

Santana could hear the whispers of the students as they passed them on their way to their lockers.

"Who's that with Brittany?" A boy asked his friend.

"Isn't she that weird girl who hangs out in the library?" A girl whispered to her friend.

"Why would Brittany want to be with her? She's such a geek. Britt can totally do better." Another girl criticized as she stared at Santana in disgust.

"Wait, is she new?" Another boy asked in confusion.

"Damn she's lucky. Brittany's one fine piece of ass." A boy said as he leered openly at Brittany. Santana was already at breaking point at this point. She was already sick of the whispers and judging. What ticked her off the most was the constant attention most of the male students gave to her girlfriend's body.

"Why the hell would Brittany give up dick for her? Maybe I should give her a ride on me to show her what she's missing out on. Shouldn't be too hard." Santana heard the male student snicker as they passed by.

Usually she was a quiet and timid individual but suddenly something snapped within, bringing out her protective side. Stopping dead in her tracks she gently dropped Brittany's hand, causing the girl to look at her in confusion. Santana slowly turned around and approached the male student, fire practically burning in her eyes.

She stalked towards the student, her eyes transfixed on his face, shooting daggers at him as she came closer. On her face was a look Brittany had never seen before, it was a face of utter destruction. It was a face rivalling hell itself. The student found himself backing away slowly as the furious Latina inched closer, it was the look on her face that frightened him the most. Her face etched with rage silently spoke the words 'I'm not afraid to kill'. The student tried his best to stand his ground but only managed to gulp down the lump that was forming in his throat.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop leering at my girlfriend. I'd also appreciate it if you wouldn't say such things about her. Respect her." Santana said in an eerie voice, scaring the boy into submission.

A crowd circled around the Latina as she spoke to the male student. The way she spoke to boy sent shivers through him and every student watching. It was the way her tone stayed calm and her demeanour remained the same throughout the entire exchange. The boy nodded his head fearfully and retreated backwards, afraid of what the Latina was capable of.

"San?" Brittany said softly, placing her arm on the Latina's shoulder.

Santana's face softened immediately as she turned around and gave her girlfriend a soft peck on her lips.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just got so mad he objectified you like that." She apologised, dropping her head in shame.

"Don't be. You were hot, defending me like that." Brittany said, hugging her girlfriend tightly before taking her hand once more.

"Britt, isn't your locker on the other side?" Santana said as she saw Brittany open the locker next to hers.

"Nope, I traded lockers with someone so I can have mine next to you." The cheerleader replied happily as she rummaged through her locker.

"Looks like we have first two periods together." Santana said as she looked down at her timetable.

"Huh? I don't have my period today though…" Brittany said, looking at her girl with utter confusion.

The Latina chuckled at her girlfriend's mix up, "No Britt. Classes, I meant class."

"Oh!" The cheerleader said as she pulled out her books.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Throughout their History and English classes Brittany and Santana sat at the desks which fit two students. Santana would sit on the left and Brittany on the right so they could hold hands throughout their classes. Santana found her attention wavering during her class, especially when Brittany would draw random patterns on her palm with her finger.

Brittany on the other hand couldn't care less about the lesson being taught. All she could think about is Santana, even though the girl was sitting right next to her. She was still coming down from the gooey feeling she felt when Santana stood up for her. Seeing the Latina so protective over her sent goose bumps throughout her body.

"Brittany!" The teacher called out, causing the cheerleader to jump in her seat, "Lesson's up here, not on your girlfriend's hand. Please pay attention." The teacher scolded before returning to explain the cold war and its effect on society at the time. To Brittany all she heard was the teacher explain something about a war being cold.

Santana looked at her girlfriend, smiling as the cheerleader blushed and fixed her eyes on her note book. She saw a tanned hand grab the book and slowly drag it across the table, lifting her head she saw Santana scribble something on the page before handing it back to her.

Scribbled on the top of the page was a picture of what seemed to be a cartoon version of the Latina in a cheerleading outfit, holding up pom poms. Next to the picture written in small writing was a message.

_Baby, please pay attention to the teacher. I'll be cheering for you. Go Brittany!_

_xo San._

The picture had the opposite result, instead of paying attention to the teacher, Brittany found herself staring at the drawing for the entirety of the lesson. The ringing of the bell brought Brittany out of her day dreaming. She closed her books and took Santana's hand in her own as they walked towards English.

"Will you pay attention in this class?" Santana asked, laughing at her girlfriend.

"But it's so hard when you're next to me." Brittany whined childishly.

"Oh, so I guess we shouldn't sit together." The Latina teased, trying to hide the smile on her face.

"No, no. Please. I'll pay attention, I promise." Brittany begged, giving the Latina her best puppy dog face.

"Ok, ok."

Entering the English room they sat down again in the same fashion as they did in History and intertwined their fingers together as they listened to their teacher drawl on about the impact Shakespeare had on literature.

Their teacher left them to translate in modern day English what the characters were saying. Brittany leaned over to her girlfriend, nudging her softly to get her attention.

"Hm?" Santana hummed.

"What does this line mean in normal english?" Brittany said pointing to the page.

"Hm…" Santana looked down and read the line Brittany was pointing to.

_An old black ram is tupping your white ewe. _

"Um, the black ram is Othello and the white ewe is Desdemona. Iago's telling Brabantio, whose Desdemona's father that Othello is with his daughter right now." Santana answered.

She could see the lost look on Brittany's face as she explained, "Um, think of it like this. Iago's telling Desdemona's dad that Othello is tapping Desdemona. So he's pretty much saying 'Othello's tapping your daughter.' Get it?" Santana said, smiling at her girlfriend as she nodded.

The teacher called for attention and asked each student their translation of a line in the play.

"Brittany. Can you translate in modern day English what Iago is saying when he says 'An old black ram is tupping your white ewe?" The teacher said gesturing towards Brittany.

"Othello's tapping your daughter." Brittany said in all seriousness, causing the students to giggle at her answer and Santana to look at her wide eyed.

"Um, good answer…maybe try using different words next time Brittany." The teacher said before pointing to another teacher.

"You didn't have to use the exact same words as I said." Santana whispered.

"But it sounds so much better this way." Brittany said happily as she scribble down notes into her book.

Santana sneakily gave her girlfriend a peck before the teacher could see, "You're cute." She whispered out before reading through the play.

Brittany fought valiantly against the urge to just grab her girlfriend's face and kiss her until she couldn't feel her lips. Biting her lip, she put all her effort in paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but that was extremely difficult with Santana stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

To her relief and also disappointment the bell rang signifying the end of the lesson. She was excited to finally have lunch with her girlfriend, it was killing her not being able to kiss and hug Santana during class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They were happily seated at a table along with Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Artie. Puck and Quinn soon joined the table, sitting near Brittany and Santana.

"It's amazing seeing you together like this. Makes me want to go ask Blaine out." Kurt said as he looked at the girls adoringly.

"Wait, isn't Blaine that kid from Dalton Academy? Aren't we going to see them at Sectionals next week?" Mercedes said.

"Yeah, seeing these two ladies together just makes me all tingly inside ." Kurt added, smiling as he watched the pair share sweet soft pecks.

"They're not even paying attention." Tina pointed out, just when the two girls deepened their kiss.

All eyes were on the two as they continued to kiss each other passionately, Puck sat there wide eyed, he wasn't sure if he should keep staring because it's two girls making out or if he should look away since Santana was like a sister. He battled his thoughts internally before staring down at his food and stabbing it nervously, trying to fight the urge to watch.

No one said a word, their eyes still on the two girls kissing next to them. They could hear Brittany giggling every time their lips left each other and came together after mere milliseconds. Santana opened an eye and saw that everyone was looking at them, she pushed Brittany away slowly and licked her lips as they parted.

"What?" Brittany asked in confusion. Santana nodded her head in the direction of their friends. The cheerleader turned a bright red when she saw her friends' mouths wide open, she was so lost in the kiss she had forgotten they were still there.

"Sorry." She said innocently, looking down at her lap as she tried to fight the urge to grab her girlfriend and kiss her even more.

"Here we go." Kurt sighed dramatically, his eyes fixed on the doors.

Everyone followed his gaze and saw a tiny brunette making their way towards them and fast. They all panicked trying to rack their brains for any excuse to get out of anything Rachel might have in store for them. Reaching the table, Rachel slammed her hands against the table and stared directly into Santana's eyes.

"Although I'm happy you and Brittany are together and showing this school that it is possible for two girls to be together and there is nothing wrong with that. That _does not_ mean you can skip your lunch rehearsals with me. Sectionals are next week and you need to train, rehearse, and sing your heart out so that you are ready. I apologise Brittany, but I'm stealing your girlfriend for lunch." Rachel said as she tugged on the Latina's arm.

"You can't steal her! She's my girlfriend! Only mine!" Brittany cried out angrily.

"No, I mean I'm going to help her rehearse for Sectionals. I wouldn't dare of stealing her, you two are a fine example of same sex relationships. As a daughter of two gay days, I am proud that you two are out and not afraid." Rachel said in rapid succession.

"Oh, well I'm coming to the rehearsal." Brittany said happily, standing up next to Rachel.

"No, Brittany. Santana can't be distracted." Rachel said, fighting the urge to give in when she saw Brittany slowly lift her head, giving her the saddest puppy dog eyes ever.

"If Britt can't go then I'm not rehearsing." Santana refused, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Rachel huffed as she led the two girls towards the auditorium for rehearsals.

"Let's all go to piss Rachel off." Kurt said as he looked to everyone with a mischievous smirk.

They all jumped from their seats and bolted towards the auditorium. All seven of them burst through the door noisily, no doubt pissing off an unimpressed Rachel who was standing on the stage.

"If you all insist on being here, I'd appreciate it if you'd be quiet." She said sternly before returning to Santana and making minor adjustments to her stance.

"I'd watch your hands Rachel." Brittany warned from the front seat as she watched the diva place her hands all over her girlfriend.

"Since when did Britt make threats?" Mike asked Quinn, leaning over Tina.

"Guess when it comes to Santana she goes ape shit." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

_Are you shopping anywhere__  
><em>_Changed the colour of your hair__  
><em>_Are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine__  
><em>_You was dodging all the time__  
><em>_Are you still busy?_

_Since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my bod-_

"Stop!" Rachel yelled, ceasing the Latina's performance.

"What now Rachel?" Santana sighed.

"Put more passion in it. You should be making the audience cry!"

"But it's not a sad song." Santana said, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Yes, but you should putting so much emotion and passion into your performance the audience won't be able to stop themselves from crying because of the overload of emotion!" Rachel explained, waving her arms around in the air.

"That made no sense." Kurt whispered to the others.

"No, shit. What exactly is it she wants Santana to do?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know. I think she wants Santana to make everyone cry?" Puck said as he shrunk in his seat when Rachel spun around.

"Please! Be quiet! Santana needs to concentrate." Rachel scolded the teens before returning her attention back to the Latina, "Again. From the top." She instructed.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
><em>_And I look across the water__  
><em>_And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
><em>_And in my head I paint a picture__  
><em>

"Finally. Keep going. Show me the passion." Rachel yelled as Santana sung. The Latina was staring at her girlfriend the entire time; she could feel the fire burning within her heart.

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess__  
><em>_And I've missed your ginger hair__  
><em>_And the way you like to dress__  
><em>

"Good, keep smiling Santana." Rachel instructed when she saw the Latina smile gleefully. Brittany blushed as her girlfriend continued to sing to her, she mouthed the words 'you're amazing' as Santana sung, causing the girl's smile to grow even wider.

_Won't you come on over__  
><em>

"Hand gestures!" Rachel yelled out. Santana rolled her eyes and curled her fingers gesturing for no one in particular to come closer.

_Stop makin' a fool out of me__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
><em>_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie__  
><em>

"More energy Santana. Make me want you! Sexier!"

"Watch it Rachel!" Brittany yelled, falling on deaf ears. Rachel continued to follow Santana, scrutinizing her every step as she walked around the stage. "More bounce in your step Santana. Stop walking like a zombie."

_Did you have to go to jail__  
><em>_Put your house on up for sale__  
><em>_Did you get a good lawyer?_

_Hope you didn't catch a tan__  
><em>_Hope you find the right man__  
><em>_Who'll fix it for you_

"Much better." Rachel praised as Santana started moving with more energy.

_Are you shopping anywhere__  
><em>_Changed the color of your hair__  
><em>_Are you busy?_

"Ok, that's enough. You're getting much better Santana. Now we just have to work with your movements." The diva said as she packed her bag, "Same time tomorrow. This time I expect you to be punctual." She added.

"Yeah ok." Santana said in relief as she jumped down from the stage and walked over to her girlfriend.

"She's good." Kurt said as he stood up happily and clapped.

"Guess Rachel's scared her into being awesome. Damn Rachel is scary as hell." Mike said, making sure Rachel was out of hearing range.

"I heard that!" Rachel yelled from the hall outside the auditorium.

"How the hell did she hear?" Artie asked bewildered at the diva's hearing range.

"Who knows." Mercedes shrugged as she got up from her seat, the others following close behind.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting on the bleachers, watching Brittany during her Cheerios practise. The Latina was practically drooling as she watched her girlfriend move effortlessly, dancing through the routines and landing with ease after every stunt. She also loved the way Brittany's skirt would flick and move as the cheerleader jumped around and danced, showing off her red spanks in the process.

Brittany waved at her girlfriend and gestured that she would be ten minutes before running into the changing room and taking one of the quickest showers ever. Santana leant back on the seats, her arms outstretched as she watched the clouds slowly move across. Suddenly she saw her girlfriend's face over hers and she could feel Brittany's lips on her own.

"Nom nom. I love your chapstick." Santana stated as she licked her lips, tasting every last bit of Brittany's chap stick.

Brittany giggled as she skipped to the other side of the Latina and sat down next to her. They sat together, watching the clouds drift across the sky slowly.

"San, could you get my water bottle from my bag?" Brittany asked, her head resting on the Latina's lap.

Santana opened up Brittany's back and fished out the water bottle when she saw a box with her name on it and another exact same one except it had Brittany's name. Picking up the box, Santana held it in her open palm in front of Brittany's eyes.

"What's this? And why's my name on it?" Santana asked.

"Oh! I was supposed to give that to you before. Guess I must've forgotten." She giggled, lifting her head up and taking the box in her own hands.

"Since you gave me the ring, I got us these." Brittany said as she grabbed the other box from her bag.

She opened the box marked 'Santana' and inside was an elegant silver bracelet with three charms fixed on it. There was the letter 'B', a duck charm and a heart charm with 'S&B' engraved in the middle. She took Santana's right arm and attached the bracelet onto her wrist, admiring the way it rested against her tanned skin.

Brittany then opened the box marked with her own name. Inside was the exact same bracelet as Santana's, also with three charms but this time there was a letter 'S', a video controller charm and the exact same heart charm which had 'B&S' engraved in the middle.

She stuck out her left hand and waited for Santana to clip her on the bracelet. Once with was on she moved her arm and watched as it moved against her wrist.

"I got these so we're always reminded of each other. See, you'll be reminded of me every time you see a duck because I love ducks, so I got that duck charm. I got the video controller on mine because I know how much you love to play those games." Brittany said as she happily explained the meaning of each charm.

"You didn't have to." Santana said as she admired the bracelet resting on her right wrist.

"But I want to. That way we'll always be reminded of each other." Brittany explained joyfully as she held Santana's right hand with her left and admired at how their matching bracelets dangled.

"Let's go home and study." Santana suggested as she pulled Brittany up.

They walked towards Santana's car, their hand joined as their fingers intertwined perfectly as their new bracelets shone brightly against the sun's rays.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hot damn I ate a yam...made no sense but ok. Hope you guys liked it, I have a feeling this wasn't worth the wait. It's hard to make a chapter seem good after the epic date one haha. I don't think that made sense...

Oh! I keep forgetting to ask. I'm wrapping this fic up when they finish junior year. Would you guys be up for a sequel which will be set during their senior year?

Ok, my tumblr is **www . stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com **I made it because a couple of you were asking for me to make one, plus I started to miss you all ^^ I'll have updates on my progress on upcoming chapters and probably some sneaky peeks. Random fact, I made a video of me talking to you all while i was driving and was gonna upload it but decided to delete it cuz i thought it'd be weird, since i started randomly singing and then made weird faces. I'm a really bored person sometimes.

For the question before from the previous chapter, I'm surprised at how many people said bi...is it because you can guarantee being right to some extent? hehe, i'm kidding. Totally will answer the question on next chapter. teehee. Man, i'm so freakin' happy. For once my fringe decided to listen to me and turn out exactly the way i wanted it to. Yep, guilty as charged. I did look at myself in the mirrors at work several times.

I was talking to a customer about my ethnic background, i explained to him i was filo then he's like 'you could pass off as south american because you know how some have that half way asian look, i wouldn't say brazilian, maybe argentinian.' so i was like WIN! I have this thing with a friend when we were watching Glee once and i was like, "If we were the characters on Glee, you'd be Tina and I'd be Santana because you know, i'm pretty bad ass. " then she starts rambling on about how she's closer to being Santana than i am so then i said because she's Chinese she's more closer to Tina and since i have Spanish heritage i'm closer to being Santana, plus i'm tanner. So then i jsut texted her _Hey Tina. A customer came in today and said i could pass off as Latina...you mad? _She hates it when i call her Tina cuz she's mad that I'm closer to being Santana than her then she texts back _As if. Stop Bullshitting. _It's fun, pissing her off like that haha. She actually gave me a half hour lecture about how she's more similar to Santana and how it's unfair i bring in the race card I think my arguement was legitimate. Then she proceeded to ignore me so we drank coffee in silence until i was like, "hey tina." the she glared at me and told me to shut up. Now she gets all worked up when we call her Tina, it's not that she hates Tina as a character, she just prefers Santana.

Lol! Funny thing happened today at work. My boss went on her half hour break and decided to get her nails done and ended up being away for like an hour and she comes back her nails freshly done, in this omg gorgeous! metallic red. Anyway, she's waving her arms around trying to dry them so she's like 'yeah i'm gonna do the banking, you can do it next week since right now i can't do much in the store.' so she walks into the back room but then she walks back out and is like, "can you get the money out of the safe...i can't press the buttons." while wiggling her fingers so i got the money out then she comes back, her hoodie zipped up and she's like, "they're already ruined...i had to pee." then she opens her jacket and says, "Couldn't even do my pants back up." and i see her belt is like unbuckled and her pants are unzipped. I'm like laughing my ass off as she goes int to the back room and walks back out and starts attempting to do up her pants behind the counter. Funniest thing ever, she struggled so much. Then a customer came in and she tried to show him that the hoodie was detachable then the paint got ruined on one thumb so she asked me to show him how it detaches. The customer didn't end up buying the jacket and she's like 'I want a sale! Not lose a nail." then she started pouting and went back into the storage room to cry over her nail. Then she comes back out to the front and starts moping around the counter. Like i'm putting away the clothes and i can hear her repeat, "I'm not happy." in a childish voice as she walks around pouting and looking at her nails. I told her to chip away at the paint so it looks like a smiley face, she rejected the idea. I thought it was cool. Ok, that was a long story. YES! I CAN GO SLEEP NOW! IT'S LIKE 12:45AM right now and i gotta wake up at like 7:30am so i can start work...again...gah too much work...I said i'd only do 2 updates this week...but i'm pushing for 3 ^^ Keep smilin' it's the greatest gift you could give anyone.

**Review Review, make the button smile once more.**


	18. Chapter 18: Sexy Love

**A/N: **Short chapter didn't get enough time to write it. I shall explain it later. Sorry for any errors, um...I didn't get much time to re-read. It's like 3am right now and i'm dying to sleep.

**geumanhaeyo: **Yay, 500th review. Thank you! Totally awesome.

**Momo30: **Ok! Yeah, that's why i decided to write this. I wanted to make it light since the angst from other fics were totally driving me crazy. Yeah, I keep forgetting to explain in my fic. Lol, but yes San is slowly slowly ditching the hoodies. Thank you so much for the review yayers!

**iWatchTheStars: **You know I was about to read your fic when i go an email notification telling me you reviewed this story. What a coincidence aye? Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.

**DeathByRainbowUnicorn: **Hey, it's totally cool. Doesn't matter if you review or not. I'm just glad you took the time to read this story! I'll explain why in this chapter (: Ah, interesting. Just curious, how did you come to that conclusion about my S.O like how so is it i strike you as that type of person. Lol, yeah...i don't know if that even made sense ahah...Either way thank you so much for reviewing!

**The T.M. : **WAIT! IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU LEGEND! THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU! Hope you had a rockin' day.

**Everyone: **Thank you everyone for reading/ alerting/ favouriting and reviewing. It's just so wow, it's always the best feeling waking up and seeing that you guys read this. You're all so amazing people. Stay awesome, be happy and smile because that's something that can change a person's day.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, but I do own a bad ass Captain A mask.

* * *

><p>"That was good." Rachel praised, handing a water bottle to the Latina. She patted Santana on the back and started to pack her bag before turning to her, "Same time tomorrow. A few more rehearsals and you'll be almost as amazing as I am. You really do have potential Santana Lopez, remember practise practise. It'll do you good. Now you must excuse me, I shall head over to the library and study more about these breathing methods that will help me hold a note longer."<p>

Santana walked out of the auditorium and turned towards the library before coming to a stop. She stood there pondering whether or not to study; instead she decided to go watch her girlfriend practise in the choir room.

Ever since Rachel demanded that Santana spend her lunch rehearsing for Sectionals Brittany found herself extremely bored during those times. Sure she'd watch the Latina practise but eventually she got bored of Rachel's constant stopping and long lectures. Puck and Quinn were always busy rehearsing for their duet and she felt slightly uncomfortable sitting with the other glee club members since they always spoke too fast and Artie always gave her weird looks.

Since Rachel and Santana used the auditorium to practise, Brittany dragged Mike along every lunch break to practise their routine in the choir room. Today they had just mastered the entire dance and decided that was enough for the day, not wanting to push their bodies too far. Mike left the choir room to join his girlfriend in the cafeteria whereas Brittany opted to stay and work on some dance moves of her own.

_Sexy love girl the things you do__  
><em>_(Oh baby baby)__  
><em>_Keep me sprung, keep me running back to you__  
><em>_(Oh baby I)__  
><em>_Ooh I love making love to you__  
><em>_Baby girl you know you're__  
><em>_My sexy love_

Santana could hear the faint sounds of music being played as she approached the choir room door. Since there were still many students out in the hallways she found it difficult to hear what the song was. Through the tiny window on the door she could see a flash of blonde hair moving around the room, slowly opening the door Santana stood motionless, her throat suddenly losing all moisture. She gulped an imaginary lump as she watched Brittany dance effortlessly.

Brittany was lost in the beat of the song she didn't even notice the door had even opened. She let her body move freely with the beats, her hands travelling down her body ever so slowly. Moving her body along with the song with such fluidity made Santana's heart beat double time.

_I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug__  
><em>_Just enough, still too much__  
><em>_Say that I'm simp and I'm sprung __  
><em>_I can't help she makes me say ooh ooh ooh__  
><em>

Brittany spun around, letting her hair flow freely through the empty air when her eyes caught sight of a beautiful Latina standing by the door. Lately Santana had changed her style slowly; her clothes were now fitted and wore baggy jumpers less frequently. Brittany embraced this change, loving the way the Latina's shirts would hug her body in all the right places. She stopped her movements, the song still playing as she sauntered over to her girlfriend seductively.

"Hey." She whispered huskily into Santana's ear, nipping at the lobe softly.

Santana stood rooted in her spot unable to do anything. Her brain had practically blown up. Everything was in chaos within her mind. The only things in her head were the words 'Brittany' and 'sexy love'. She could feel a trail of drool pooling out the side of her mouth.

"San?" Brittany asked when she received no response from the Latina. The cheerleader poked her girlfriend who was still standing in a robotic type trance.

"Uh…" Santana shook her head, trying to gain control of her, "Sorry sexy love…ugh…baby I mean." She blurted out.

Brittany giggled and placed a soft kiss on the Latina's tanned cheek before running to turn the music off and grabbed her bag. She took Santana's hand in her own and started walking to their lockers. Santana smiled sheepishly at Brittany as they walked down the hall. Although they were now dating, the cheerleader always had the power to make the Latina forget her words and thoughts. Brittany still always left her speechless.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana were sitting upstairs in the Latina's room, casually studying when the cheerleader stopped and turned to her girlfriend.

"San?" She asked.

"Mm?" Santana hummed, her eyes still fixated on the textbook in front of her.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Thanks baby." Santana said, looking up at Brittany and gave her a soft peck before returning her attention back to the book in front of her.

"Why did you want to hide your amazingness so much before?" Brittany asked, curiously. They hadn't discussed the topic of the reasons behind the Latina's evasiveness since that one time under the bleachers.

"I told you, that's another story for another day." Santana said, evading the question once again.

"But I thought since we were girlfriends now, you'd tell me." Brittany prodded, trying to convince her girlfriend to open up.

Santana sighed to herself as she dropped her pen, "Another time. I promise. Can we just leave it for now?" She begged.

"Ok." Brittany whispered out sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad. Be happy. Baby?" Santana said, watching Brittany slump further in her chair.

"Baby?" Santana repeated, trying to gain the sad cheerleader's attention.

"Look, something happened back in middle school. If you really want to know, I'd be more comfortable if Puck told you. I rather not retell the story." Santana offered to Brittany.

"But I want you to tell me. I want you to open up." Brittany reasoned.

"Ok, tell you what. I'll call Puck over and I'll tell the story. I just need him there to help me with some parts." Brittany nodded and watched Santana quickly send a text out to Puck.

"Thank you." Brittany breathed out, peppering Santana's face with small pecks.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Yo, Geek-bro here tells me you want the middle school low down." Puck announced as he entered the bedroom.

"Yeah." Brittany held tightly onto Santana's hand as she waited for Puck and her girlfriend to begin.

"Ok, so in middle school Puck and I went to that private school just outside Lima." Santana said before being interrupted by Brittany.

"Wait, isn't that like really expensive. Isn't it a high school as well? Why would you attend McKinley when your school had a joined middle school and high school?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I'll explain that all later. Me attending McKinley had to do something that happened during middle school." Santana paused and took a deep breath, "Thing is back then, I was pretty much like you. Popular, cheerleading squad and all. I was even lead singer and guitarist for the school band, not marching band but like a modern type band. Puck was in it as well. But I was known more for being one of the top cheerleaders for the younger team, they pitched me to be head cheerleader when I was older."

"No wonder you have really toned legs and abs." Brittany blurted out.

"So you've been checkin' her out?" Puck teased before allowing Santana to continue.

"Anyway, me and Puck were on top at that school. We were the 'power couple' even though we weren't even dating. Everyone knew that me and him were close bros." The Latina paused and looked to Puck for help.

"Well, you see." Puck said, taking over the story, "San here in our final year of middle school she pretty much figured that you know, boobs are her favourite round things. She pretty much never dated any guys, unlike the other girls she hung out with and people started talking. Since people had nothing better to do than follow Santana's life and make shit up about her they started spreading rumours about her. Wasn't that bad, she didn't care. They were mostly rumours about how she's fidget or whatever, nothing big."

Santana then took over the story, "You see, I was still in the closet to the school. My parents, Puck and his parents knew. Then a rumour started about my sexuality, I freaked and flew off the rails. I pretty much lashed out at everybody. Eventually it became too much and…" She trailed off and silently asked Puck to finish for her.

"She came out to this girl she hung out with. Like these two were tight, they met on the first day of middle school and became really close. She was pretty much a best friend. Well, when Santana came out to said friend…let's just say it didn't go down to well." Before Puck could continue, Santana interjected.

"My so called friend pretty much told me to never speak to her again and refused to be around me. She pretty much rejected me as her friend." Brittany gasped; her hand flew up to cover her mouth as the story continued. She couldn't believe that someone who was supposed to be a best friend could turn their back on Santana.

"It was pretty bad." Puck added, "She started spreading even more rumours about San. Girl was bitchy. She wanted to make sure Santana had her reputation and popularity taken away from her, it was pretty petty of her. But you know how things are in middle school, all you wanna be is popular. Well, yeah. First she didn't really spill the beans on Santana's love for the ladies but –"

Santana then cut in the story, "Eventually she did. It went shit from then on. She convinced my other friends to stop hanging out with me. Every time I walked down the halls, they were all talking about me. About how Santana Lopez 'fell from the top'. I thought the talks would go away but they still were talking about how the once popular cheerleader was now a 'carpet munching dyke' their words not mine. Then I had people sticking notes on my locker, more rumours spread, got egged few times and everything, it was pretty much hell…" The Latina looked down and fought the tears threatening to spill.

Sensing Santana's discomfort, Puck took over, "Yeah, went on for like half a year. Private school kids are brutal. They do everything behind your back, I'd take a beating any day than what those kids at that school do. San pretty much talked her parents into letting her attend the local public school we all come to love as WMHS. San wanted a fresh start and since all the people at our old school were all snooty losers, it was a guaranteed fact that none of them would ever attend this hole. So when the year ended I followed San to WHMS, there was no way I was gonna let my bro here suffer in that shithole alone.

Santana then interrupted, "With one difference. I'd be invisible. If no one knew me at my old school, the bullying would've been less severe because no one would've cared. There were quite a few people who were out of the closet at our old school, but because barely anyone knew them, they were left alone. It was because I was popular that I ended up with the shit end of the stick. Pretty much that's why I used to run away from you in school. I didn't want anyone learning my name."

"But now you're dating me and I'm pretty sure I knew your name before we dated…" Brittany said innocently.

"I mean I didn't want to be noticed."

"What changed?" Brittany asked.

"You." Santana said, locking her eyes with Brittany.

Seeing it as his cue to leave Puck stood up from his seat, "Looks like I better leave and leave you two to get all sappy shit on each other." He then walked out and closed the door gently, leaving the two girls alone.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Sure, I'm probably going to get shitted on and all but I know I can trust you. I was afraid you'd reject me as a friend if I came out to you, that's why I never really told you. Thing is, it doesn't matter if the whole school comes after me or whatever because in the end I'm not going through this alone, I've got you holding my hand the whole way." Santana said honestly, gripping Brittany's hands tighter and peppering soft kisses on them.

"You don't have to be scared." Brittany said softly, "I love you." She blurted out quietly feeling caught up in the moment.

"Huh?" Santana asked, missing the last thing Brittany had said.

"Uh…um… I said I've got you." The cheerleader quickly lied.

"Thanks. It really helps hearing you say it." Santana said, bringing Brittany in closer so she could envelope her in a tight hug.

The two girls remained silent as they held each other, not out of lust but out of comfort and love. This hug contained all the promises of a brighter and much more happier future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short i know, just felt like getting all serious and DnMy on this fic.

Song used **Sexy Love - Ne yo**

**http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **my tumblr...booya.

I didn't have a lot of time to work on this, that's why it's short. I was crazy busy today, i ended up getting home at like 1:30am. Today at work i was helping a customer with a jacket and thing is he had good shoulders but it was just tight around his pot belly. So i was like 'i'll get one size bigger so it's not so tight around your...um...abs." and he was like, "yeah sure abs." and i felt really bad and awkward so i was like, "errmm..umm...ahaha...errr...well technically...their your abs...since it's your abdominal region...um...haha...yeah." worse cover up ever.

Pretty funny today though. I was like to my guy best friend at the BBQ place, "Dude, let's go fishing" and then my friend, D she was like, "Oh! I wanna come too." I looked at her and took a massive lick out of my ice cream and was like, "That's what sheee saaaiiid." I couldn't stop laughing, i choked on my ice cream, I'm so immature sometimes. Then we had an awesome conversation about DC vs Marvel heroes, felt sorry for my other friend N because she doesn't really follow those comics and was so lost in our conversation.

Then we decided to go back to D's house and watch a movie so as soon as i got into her room i collapsed on her bed and my friend N dragged my ass to the loungeroom where we watched some movie and my guy friend came over and joined us. I ended up sleeping throughout the movie. When i woke up my friends were like, "Yeah, we hear this deep breathing and we look over and see you fell asleep. Yeah we just left you. Then during the movie there was a gunshot and you twitched...you make funny noises when you sleep...kinda whimper like a puppy." Then my guy friend, he drives so when we left we saw him hop on a tiny bike and we thought it was my other friend's but he tells us he rode his bike over to our friends place we couldn't stop laughing. The bike was so small, he was way too tall for it.

To answer the question. I don't do labels. Haha, but seriously I just let my heart decide, it wants what it wants. Was that really vague? :P

**Review review, hear the choir bells sing when you click. **


	19. Chapter 19:What Were You Two Doing

**A/N: **Sorry i didn't update yesterday. Since Friday i ended up stayin up until 3am so i could update, i didn't get enough sleep on Saturday and i was just too tired to write. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry to say this but no update until Wednesday or Thursday again. Uni time, again.

**what are you doing: **Lol, I was at work when i read your review. Sh, don't tell the manager. Haha, kidding i was working by myself anyway so i got bored. Anyway, I'm sorry i didn't update yesterday. I was tired as after work and then today i took an extra shift because it's Sunday and hey it's 1.5 pay and i need the extra money. Sorry again!

**Orokid: **WIN! A new fan thank you so so much for the support! Aw, hope the sadness that's associated with the song eases (: i remember my ex sung "just the way you are" to me a few times when i threw tantrums then when we broke up i was like 'NO I WILL NOT LET THIS RUIN THE SONG, MUST LOVE SONG!' haha. Again thanks for taking the time to read all 18 chapters and reviewing!

**PT-Extravaganza: **Sup clone of me (; Thank you for coming back to this story and reading! So glad you didn't get over it when you were on vacay. Appreciating the support!

**I've-Got-A-Theory: **I'm so happy when i read my emails and see notifications from you all. Ah, you're so amazing for reading this. I'm glad that this story could put a smile on your face =D

**viveamo91: S**orry if i offended you with the private school stereotype. I really didn't mean to. I went to a catholic all girl's private school and i know all too well the stereotypes associated with such a school, but like you said it does happen with some schools. Hi-5 on the non labelling. I just hi-5ed my laptop for you.

**Kaede Shinomori: **Closested lesbo? No, I give both genders a chance (: admit it, you just want to get into my pants...HAHA. Like seriously thank you for always reviewing every single chapter. You're reviews get funnier and funnier.

**EmmaClaire.x: **YES! I haven't lost your support yay! Thank you so much for sticking to this. I like to make you all happy. RARARAA thank thank you hehe.

**gleebrittanafan: **No, no no you're the best for reading this and reviewing. I'm so relieved you liked it, i was scared people wouldn't like it because they were so used to the careless cutesy chapts. Thank you so much for the support.

**Everyone: **I'm still getting heaps of subscriptions to alerts and favourites from you guys. Like I legit thought that would've stopped but I'm so glad it hasn't. I'm so happy you're all still so interested in this story. Argh the reviews they just keep coming i'm awe struck by you all. You're all so amazing, taking the time to read my story. I just can't thank you all enough. ^^ you all make me a very happy girl. Screw dating, why get myself a partner when i have you guys keeping me happy =D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but I do own 2 new fresh bags under my eyes. Rockin' the sleep deprived look.

* * *

><p>"Ok, now everyone I want you all to calm down. You're all going to be amazing." Mr. Shue said to his students in the green room.<p>

"Damn straight. Me and Q are going to kill it with our duet." Puck said, leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"More like me and Brittany will kill it with our sick moves." Mike added, doing a short pop and lock freestyle.

"Nah, you know who's going to outshine us all. My bro here." Puck exclaimed confidently, patting Santana on the shoulder.

Santana was sitting down with her hands tightly gripping her knees as she bounced them nervously. Her face, which was usually an even sun kissed tan was now a ghostly shade of white. The Latina's eyes were wide open, staring at the table in front of her.

"San?" Brittany shook the Latina's shoulders softly, trying to bring her out of her trance.

"Santana! Are you excited? Thousands of people are out there waiting to hear YOU and your amazing voice. Can you smell that?" Rachel asked taking in a deep breath, "That is the smell of stardom. And you my friend get to bask in the amazingness of the lime light."

Suddenly Santana's knees trembled even more violently as she bit her lip nervously.

"Rachel, I think you should stop talking about the audience. It's freaking Santana out." Brittany said softly as she rubbed the Latina's back soothingly.

"Audience…lots of people…eyes. Eyes all on me." Santana nervously mumbled under her breath to herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"The New Directions please take your places. 5 minutes." A man instructed, walking out the room as quickly as he entered it.

Puck and Quinn took their spots at the back of the auditorium, standing by the entrances they gave each other a thumbs up before breathing deeply. The rest of the members took their places on both sides of the stage, waiting to enter once the duet had started.

Puck took a deep breath and bounced in his spot to shake the nerves out. They could hear the instrumental section begin as the curtains slowly parted. They stepped forward slowly, looking across at each other.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing__  
><em>_Watch you smile while you are sleeping__  
><em>_Far away and dreaming__  
><em>_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__  
><em>_I could stay lost in this moment forever__  
><em>_Well, every moment spent with you__  
><em>_Is a moment I treasure__  
><em>

The pair crossed paths once they were halfway to the stage. They held each other's hands as Quinn sung to Puck as the mohawked boy harmonized. Standing in the middle of the auditorium they held each other's gaze as the head cheerleader continued to sing.

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
><em>_I don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
><em>_'Cause even when I dream of you_

Their voices melted together as they sung the chorus, it was as if their voices had become one. Their gazes were still transfixed on each other. Puck didn't have his trademark cocky smirk, but instead he had a smile of utter adoration.

_The sweetest dream will never do__  
><em>_I'd still miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Releasing one of their hands they continued to walk down the aisle, hand in hand. Their heads turned to the side, gazing into each other's eyes.

_Lying close to you__  
><em>_Feeling your heart beating__  
><em>_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__  
><em>_Wondering if it's me you're seeing__  
><em>_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together__  
><em>_And I just wanna stay with you__  
><em>_In this moment forever, forever and ever__  
><em>

Puck took over the verse and proceeded to spin Quinn as they made their way towards the stage. He then lifted her off the ground, still singing to her and held her in his arms until the end of the verse.

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
><em>_I don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
><em>_'Cause even when I dream of you__  
><em>_The sweetest dream will never do__  
><em>_I'd still miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
><em>

The mohawked boy slowly placed the head cheerleader back onto the ground as they sung together. Finn, Sam and Tina slowly made their way onto the stage singing the backing vocals, swaying in beat to the song.

_I don't wanna miss one smile__  
><em>_I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
><em>_Well, I just wanna be with you__  
><em>_Right here with you, just like this__  
><em>_I just wanna hold you close__  
><em>_Feel your heart so close to mine__  
><em>_And stay here in this moment__  
><em>_For all the rest of time__  
><em>

Puck moved around Quinn as the approached the stage, spinning her around as they sung to each other. They each sung one line to each other before singing the last two lines together, belting it out and pushing themselves to their vocal limits.

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
><em>_Don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
><em>_'Cause even when I dream of you__  
><em>_The sweetest dream will never do__  
><em>_'Cause I'd still miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

The rest of the members then made their entrance onto the stage. Assembling themselves as they swayed in beat to the song, providing the backing vocals for Puck and Quinn as they stepped onto the stage, hands still linked to each other.

_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
><em>_I don't wanna fall asleep__  
><em>_'Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
><em>_'Cause even when I dream of you__  
><em>_The sweetest dream will never do__  
><em>_I'd still miss you, babe__  
><em>_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes__  
><em>_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah__  
><em>_I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the song came to an end, Santana moved to the highest step with Rachel and Brittany closely following. Puck still had a cheesy grin plastered on his face as he stared adoringly at Quinn. The head cheerleader caught his glances and offered him a flirtatious smile as they moved into position for the next number.

The drums and bass then starting playing, signalling for Santana's solo. Brittany and Rachel stood on both sides of the Latina, pretending to play with her hair.

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
><em>_And I look across the water__  
><em>_And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
><em>_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess__  
><em>_And I've missed your ginger hair__  
><em>_And the way you like to dress__  
><em>

Turning around Santana's face changed from instant fear to a sudden look of total seduction. Tapping into her inner sexy, the Latina sauntered down the steps flirtatiously whilst singing passionately into the microphone. Brittany closely followed and took Mike's hand, allowing the Asian boy to pull her around the stage as they danced. _  
><em>

_Won't you come on over__  
><em>_Stop makin' a fool out of me__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
><em>_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

As Brittany was spun around by Mike she briefly locked eyes with Santana who sent her a cheeky wink as she sang. Santana walked up the steps as she sang and saw Rachel nod her head slightly indicating that the Latina was doing well.

_Did you have to go to jail__  
><em>_Put your house on up for sale__  
><em>_Did you get a good lawyer?_

_Hope you didn't catch a tan__  
><em>_Hope you find the right man__  
><em>_Who'll fix it for you_

She stepped down the steps and followed the female members to the side as they did a short choreographed dance in which Brittany took it upon herself to take the Latina's hand and lead her across the stage. The two girls danced together as the other members continued on with their choreography.

_Are you shopping anywhere__  
><em>_Changed the color of your hair__  
><em>_Are you busy?_

_And did you have to pay that fine__  
><em>_You was dodging all the time__  
><em>_Are you still busy?_

_Since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess__  
><em>_And I've missed your ginger hair__  
><em>_And the way you like to dress_

Santana strutted her way across the stage, stopping on the sides as she sang directly to the audience. Mike and Brittany moved effortlessly across the stage, feeding off each other's energies. The Asian boy lifted the cheerleader up high and spun her around his body before she slid off his back effortlessly. Once her feet were back on the ground, they grabbed each other's hands and began pulling each other around the stage with such energy, the crowd was cheering loudly.

_Won't you come on over__  
><em>_Stop makin' a fool out of me__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
><em>_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie_

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself__  
><em>_And I look across the water__  
><em>_And I think of all the things, what you're doing__  
><em>_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home__  
><em>_Well, my body's been a mess__  
><em>_And I've missed your ginger hair__  
><em>_And the way you like to dress_

_Won't you come on over__  
><em>_Stop makin' a fool out of me__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?__  
><em>_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie__  
><em>

For the finale Brittany jumped onto Mike who helped flip her over his back. As she landed he grabbed her hand and spun her as she slowly descended onto the ground, her knees up and leaning back on her hands for support. Mike glided across the stage until he was at a reasonable distance and ran towards Brittany who was still on the ground and used her knees as support to allow his body to flip on the cheerleader's head. The crowd started cheering even louder as they pulled off the complicated stunts.

_Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie__  
><em>_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

Santana moved towards the middle of the stage as the other members circled in closer around her. Mike lifted Brittany off the ground and gently placed her back on her feet as the song faded out. The crowd cheer enthusiastically as all the members curtsied and bowed, allowing the curtains to fall in front of them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"That was awesome!" Brittany squealed in delight, jumping up and down like a child as she clapped her hands together.

"We owned that dance Britt!" Mike exclaimed, bringing the cheerleader into a tight hug before running to his girlfriend and giving her a massive kiss.

"San, you were amazing! I told you with my training you would've been perfect. Now I bet you're grateful for all those extra rehearsals and training I gave. It's ok Santana; I humbly accept your praise." Rachel congratulated in her own weird way.

Santana quirked an eyebrow in confusion and simply nodded her head before sprinting towards her girlfriend and tackled her to the ground.

"Oomf." Brittany fell to the ground, laughing as her girlfriend peppered multiple kisses on her face.

"You were so amazing Britt!" Santana exclaimed proudly, standing up and offering her hand to the cheerleader.

"Yo!" Puck yelled out the Latina as he approached the two girls, his arm slung around Quinn's shoulders.

"How kick ass was our duet." He said, giving Quinn a peck on the cheek.

Santana and Brittany quirked an eyebrow curiously when the mohawked boys lips touched the head cheerleader's cheek. It was the first time they had even seen Quinn allow Puck to physically touch her, let alone kiss her.

"Yeah, you guys rocked it." Santana complimented, fist bumping her lesbro.

The New Directions were called onto the stage along with the other competing show choir teams to await the results. They stood silently waiting for the announcer to call out the winner. Kurt leaned forward slightly and caught sight of Blaine from the Warblers gazing at him. Kurt smiled shyly as Blaine waved at him and mouthed the words 'good luck'.

Santana gripped Brittany's hand so tightly that the cheerleader bit her lower lip to try and combat the pain she was feeling in her hand. Rachel had her hands clasped together, silently praying to herself. Finn stood awkwardly as usually with his trademark dopey grin plastered on his face. Mercedes had her hand resting on Artie's shoulders and her other hand was being held by both of Kurt's hands. Mike and Tina held each other tightly, anxiously waiting for the result. Lauren stood there, with her arms crossed as she waited patiently for the announcement.

Quinn kept her poker face on, her hands clasped in front of her as she prayed silently in her head. Both Puck and Sam stood tall concentrating hard on the announcer as he slowly opened the envelope.

"The winners are…" The announcer hesitated for extra suspense. Every person in the audience leaned forward in anticipation.

"The New Directions!" He announced loudly. The Gleeks all rejoiced excitedly, everyone embracing each other tightly. Santana jumped onto Brittany and wrapped her legs around the cheerleader's waist as her girlfriend hugged her tightly.

Santana pulled her face back and crashed her lips into Brittany's bringing them together for a passionate searing kiss. When they pulled away Brittany could've sworn she had the air knocked out of her. She was left breathless as she hugged the Latina tightly, burying her face against the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

All the members screamed in happiness, not noticing a boy wearing the Dalton Academy uniform approaching them.

"Excuse me. Kurt is it?" Blaine asked, bringing Kurt out of his victory dance.

"Y-yes. Yes I'm Kurt. You're Blaine right? You were amazing out there." Kurt said shyly.

"As were you. Hey, I was wondering would you want to hang out some time?" Blaine asked confidently.

"Yeah…sure…um…" Kurt stumbled over himself, feeling the nerves get to him. Mercedes was eavesdropping on their conversation and sniggered at Kurt's inability to construct a proper sentence.

"Hey." Mercedes interrupted, "Couldn't help but over hear you too. No doubt Puck's going to throw a party for the Glee Club. Say, why don't you come along?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Blaine declined politely.

"No, you wouldn't. The more the merrier. Exchange your number with Kurt and he'll send you the deets. See ya around Blaine." Mercedes said, walking away before winking at Kurt.

Just as Mercedes left, Kurt and Blaine could hear Puck yelling above everyone.

"PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT!" He announced loudly which only caused the Gleeks to cheer even louder.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was in Puck's kitchen, placing all the alcohol on the counter top when Puck entered the room.

"Whoa. Seems like somebody doesn't need my help anymore." Puck said, admiring the Latina's outfit. Santana was wearing a simple black and green boob tube dress that stopped just above her knees and hugged all her curves.

"Seems like someone doesn't own a closet." Santana teased, eying Puck's simple white V-neck tee and jeans.

"Oh, step back. Someone's becoming cocky." Puck laughed as he poured the Latina a shot of vodka, "To you becoming more awesome." He toasted.

They clinked their shot glasses together before tilting their heads back quickly, letting the clear liquid slide down their throat, ignoring the burning sensation.

"So, you and Britt. You guys you know? Seal the deal?" Puck asked curiously.

"Ew, you perv. No, we're taking it slow. I'm not going to lie, I think about it…a lot but I wanna do it right you know?" Santana answered honestly, pouring them another shot of vodka.

"Fair enough." The mohawked boy nodded before quickly downing the shot. Santana quickly mixed them two vodka sunrises and handed the drink over to Puck.

"Screw medical school. We should open a bar; you'd be a kick ass bar tender." Puck said as he drank the mixed alcoholic beverage.

"Yeah, no Puck." Santana deadpanned as she drank. They continued to drink more alcohol, waiting for the other members of Glee Club to arrive.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

There was a knock on the door when they finished their third shot for the night. The party hadn't even started but Santana was already starting to feel tipsy. Each member trickled through the door, heading straight to the kitchen for the drinks.

"Looks like someone got the party started early." Kurt commented, noticing the Latina's flushed cheeks.

"Quinn!" Puck greeted loudly, his arms wide open ready to hug the girl. The head cheerleader just walked past the mohawked boy, ignoring his gesture as she made her way to Santana and gave her a hug.

Everyone witnessed Puck's rejection and sniggered as he stood there awkwardly, his arms still wide open and a face of shock.

Puck and Santana had moved the coffee table earlier and pushed back the couches to make room for everyone. Mercedes and Tina were laughing hysterically at what Blaine had said while they sipped out of their red cups. Kurt found himself inching his body closer to the Warbler as the night went on. After some time all the teens were all either drunk or tipsy, with exception of Rachel being far past drunk and had already passed out.

Sam, Finn and Lauren were having an eating competition with Mike and Artie cheering loudly as they all attempted to stuff an entire pizza slice in their mouths. Every now and then Artie would glance at both Santana and Brittany, staring at them for some time before returning his attention to the eating competition. Rachel was passed out on the couch, drooling out the side of her mouth as Puck took pictures of the unconscious diva, laughing hysterically at the pictures.

Santana who was tipsy before the party even started had drunk more alcohol and was slowly reaching the state of being drunk. She was sitting on a couch with Brittany, her legs draped over the cheerleader's as she mindlessly played with her girlfriend's golden hair, letting the strands fall carelessly through her fingers.

"Y-you're so-so amazing whe- when you dance. B-breath taking." She sung out the last words, kissing Brittany on the neck before nipping softly at her girlfriend's ear lobe.

"You were sexy." Brittany blurted out in all honesty.

"Mhm." The Latina hummed out, peppering multiple kisses onto the cheerleader's face.

"How about some body shots?" Brittany whispered seductively into Santana's ear.

"Guuuuuuuugh." The Latina slurred the alcohol and thoughts of a topless Brittany rendering her unable to speak.

Brittany dragged her girlfriend over to the kitchen where she sprinkled salt on the Latina's shoulders before grabbing a tequila shot and lemon. The cheerleader licked Santana's shoulder slowly and sensually, causing the Latina to groan when she felt a tongue come into contact with her naked shoulder. Brittany dragged her tongue across Santana's shoulders, stopping on her neck and giving her girlfriend a light hickey before downing the tequila and taking a bite out of the lemon.

"Mm, tasty." Brittany exclaimed innocently, her behaviour doing a full 180.

"Y-yeaah." Santana slurred out dreamily.

"Your turn." Brittany then unbuttoned her white shirt, exposing her hot pink bra and toned abs. She let her black tie rest between her cleavage as she got up on the counter and laid back; waiting for the Latina to shake the salt onto her abs. Santana moved the tie aside and peppered a trail of salt from the cheerleader's belly button to just below her breasts.

Santana swayed side to side as she reached for a piece of lemon and the shot of tequila.

"Too your sexy sexy dance moves!" The Latina drunkenly yelled out as she licked the salt and downed the tequila before taking a massive bite of the lemon.

"That tickled." Brittany giggled out as she pulled Santana down so she could kiss her.

The pair crashed their lips together whilst Brittany still remained lying on the kitchen countertop. They quickly let passion and lust take over as their tongues dance gracefully against each other. Brittany allowed her arms to roam around the Latina's body, memorising every curve of her body.

"Let's g-go s-omewhere moooore quiet." Santana slurred out, taking deep breaths as she helped Brittany off the counter top and dragged her down to the basement.

They giggled at each other as they kissed, moving back towards the couch in the middle of the room. Brittany fell back onto the couch as Santana lay on top of the cheerleader, not breaking the kiss.

"You're so d-damn sexy." Santana husked into Brittany's ear, the liquid courage coursing through her veins.

She took the cheerleader's lips in her own as she kissed harder and more frantically as her hands pushed Brittany's shirt open. Santana leaned back allowing Brittany to lift her back off the couch so the Latina could remove the shirt. Brittany was now in just her bra and shorts as her and Santana continued to make out on the couch.

Santana's hands were working on auto pilot as they moved around the cheerleader's body, caressing each inch of skin with her thumb. Brittany let out a moan of approval as she felt the Latina's hands move across her body.

The Latina trailed a kiss down to the cheerleader's neck, sucking at the pale soft skin. Pulling back with a popping noise she admired the mark she left on her girlfriend before moving back in to lick the shell of Brittany's ear.

"San, you're so hot." Brittany breathed out heavily and she let her hands wander down Santana's back and landing on her ass. She squeezed her girlfriend's ass tightly, causing a high pitched squeal to come out from the Latina's mouth.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you baby?" Brittany asked.

"No. S-s-urprised that's all." Santana stuttered as she crashed her lips against the cheerleader's.

They continued to make out and Brittany continued to squeeze the Latina's ass and moaning in approval as she felt Santana's hands wander up higher.

"Can I?" Santana whispered into the cheerleader's ear, her breath sending shivers down Brittany's spine as she felt the Latina's hand move further up towards her breasts.

Brittany nodded her head as she pulled Santana's face back down, kissing her senseless. Santana allowed her hand to cup Brittany's breast for a brief second before the door swung open.

"We've got more room for a dance floor down here in the basement." Puck informed the Glee Club as they entered the room.

As the members walked in they heard a thud from the couch.

"Shit." Santana cried out in pain as she quickly rolled off Brittany and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She groaned in pain, rolling side to side.

Brittany stumbled to button her shirt as the members walked in with wide eyes at the two girls. They took in the girls' dishevelled hair and swollen lips. Santana laid on the ground, her dress hiked up high almost showing her underwear as she clutched her sore ass. Brittany on the other hand had buttoned her shirt incorrectly which was heavily wrinkled.

"Awkward." Kurt sang out in a high pitched voice. Artie looked at pair with an unreadable expression before rolling towards an empty spot next to the couch.

"Fuck me sideways." Santana groaned out trying to make herself as small as humanly possible in hopes of hiding from the embarrassment.

Brittany grabbed a nearby cushion and clutched in against her chest, hiding her face against it trying to avoid eye contact with the other members. Quinn and Puck sniggered at the two girls as they sat on the couch opposite the girls. Finn was carrying a passed out Rachel in his arms as he laid her down on the couch Quinn and Puck were sitting on.

"Man, never realised how small Jew princess was." Puck commented, noticing at what little space Rachel took up.

Mike turned on the sound system loud, letting the music blast through the basement. He instantly sprinted to the empty space and started pulling off intricate pop and lock dance moves, making use of his nimble body.

Brittany instantly lifted her head up from the pillow and jumped from her spot to join Mike. The pair danced together, pass a wave back and forth, doing small freestyle routines, letting their bodies be moved by the thumping beats.

Santana pulled herself onto the couch and smothered her face in the pillow, trying to avoid staring at Brittany as she danced.

"Girl, what _were _you two _doing_?" Mercedes asked, sitting down next to the Latina.

"What do you think?" Santana mumbled into the pillow, her voice coming out muffled.

"Didn't catch that." Mercedes asked, forcibly pulling away the pillow from Santana.

"I said, what do you think?"

"Well, I'd apologise for cutting in on your precious time, but I won't. It waS too funny watching you fall off the couch, trying to act like as if nothing happened. Don't stop singing, 'cause your acting sucks." Mercedes teased, lightly slapping the Latina's lap before getting up to grab another drink.

Kurt and Blaine were as what Brittany would say 'talking really closely' their tongues practically down each other's throats. Puck and Quinn started playing a game which involved throwing popcorn into Rachel's open mouth as she slept, loudly snoring.

Sam who was inebriated ran down the stairs and started yelling in an unknown language. Everyone turned to the yelling blonde boy and noticed that he had stripped down to his boxers and was now painted from head to toe in blue. Lauren and Finn followed closely, their hands smeared with blue paint, laughing hysterically at the hyperactive footballer.

"Dude's gone." Puck laughed watching Sam speak the foreign language to Mercedes.

"Everyone's gone." Mike pointed out, joining the rest of the members near the couches.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana stumbled into her room giggling as Brittany supported her weight.

"Shh, you'll wake your parents." Brittany whispered out to the drunken Latina.

"Mami and and…and…and…um…papi! Are like…like…out…" Santana slurred out, flopping her body onto the bed.

"Oh…I'm gonna borrow some of your clothes." She said turning around and pulling out an oversized loose fitting tee and bringing it with her to the bathroom.

Once she changed out of her clothes and into Santana's shirt she exited the bathroom but was met with a sight she wasn't expecting at all. Santana had half her body hanging off the side of the bed with her arms dangling down onto the floor. What surprised Brittany most was the fact that on the floor crumpled in a heap was Santana's black and green striped dress.

The Latina was now in just her bra and underwear.

"B-britty boo come here." She said drunkenly in an attempt to seduce the cheerleader.

Brittany gulped hard as she moved slowly towards Santana, whose arms were now wide open awaiting the cheerleader's embrace.

"We gotta get you into some more comfortable clothes." Brittany suggested, trying to pull away but was pulled back down by the Latina.

"I'd be more comfortable nekkid." Santana slurred before crashing her lips into Brittany's. Santana moved their bodies up the bed and shifted her body best she could due to the alcohol still raging through her veins.

She made sure that Brittany was pinned underneath her body so that the cheerleader couldn't move away. Santana bit down on Brittany's lip, causing the girl to squeal out of both pleasure and pain as her girlfriend trailed kisses down her neck and placing hickeys all over Brittany's neck.

Brittany could feel Santana's hands slowly trail up her body, nearing her cleavage when suddenly the Latina's movements ceased and Brittany could feel+- a heavy weight drop on her.

Santana had passed out.

Laughing at her drunk girlfriend Brittany gently pushed the Latina off her and grabbed a pair of sweats and tee before dressing her girlfriend in the clothes. Santana slept through the entire process, snoring lightly which made Brittany giggle softly as she pulled the blankets over them.

Snuggling her body behind Santana's she brought her girlfriend closer to her body, letting their bodies meld together. Placing a soft kiss on the Latina's shoulder, Brittany tightened her grip on her sleeping girlfriend. Before letting her body fall into a deep sleep, she whispered sweetly into the Latina's ear.

"It's crazy how we got here. It all still feels like a dream to me, I just can't believe that we're together. You don't understand how you make me feel. It's like I have little pixies doing a dance in my tummy when we're together. It's just all too hard to believe, sometimes I think I'll wake up and realise it's all been a dream and none of this has happened. Santana, I can't say this enough but I'm so happy that we're together. I think I've said it heaps of time but I'm going to say it again. It's so hard to believe that you, Santana Lopez would want to be with me, a stupid cheerleader. I know I'm sometimes hard to understand but I just wanted to say thank you for being so understanding and patient, you're truly amazing. Good night San."

Letting her body fall into a deep sleep she was oblivious to the fact that Santana was awake and had heard everything. Feeling Brittany's breaths even out, Santana spoke to the slumbering cheerleader.

"Start believing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The End...**Kidding, sif i'll end it at chapter.19 I'm slightly OCD and only like to end things on an even number...haha. Did you guys like the fact that both times they never even got past first base. Teehee. I didn't want to like all of sudden have them humpin' like rabbits. Hopefully those little scenes didn't cheapen this story :S I assume sectionals happens before christmas and NY so...yeah...next chapter...holiday fun...i think!

**http : /stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Oh, question...what do you guys imagine i look like? You don't have to answer if you don't waaana. I was always intrigued at how people create an image of a person they've never seen before. It's quite interesting.

I'm talking to my friend from work and her mac isn't working...apparently the repair dude actually asked her if she stuffed paper into her CD drive. Wtf. why would anyone do that? My friend told me her mom taught her how to cook Carbonara and i was like "move in with me?" then she's like " i was hoping for a marriage proposal" because before i mentioned to her that i'd marry the shit out of anyone who could make me a rockin' bacon carbonara because it's like legit one of my most favoured foods. I'd live off it but i don't cuz it's really fattening but i still loves me some carbonara. So yeah anyway i was like, "ok. marry me." Then she rejects me saying how it's not real because she had to tell me to propose...so now i'll never get my carbonara ): I WANTS MY BACON CARBONARA!

Most hilarious thing happened the other day, when i went Korean BBQ with my friends. We stopped at the traffic light as saw a massive line of cars following each other with their hazard lights on. Judging by the cars, i think they were going to an illegal race meet. Anyway i had my windows down blasting music out of my speakers still at the traffic light waiting for it to turn red. I looked to the left and we were right next to one of the illegal racers and then they looked so hardcore so i was like to my friend, "Look calm...look cool..." then all of a sudden the opening intro of "barbie girl" by Aqua started playing so you could hear 'Im a barbie girl in a barbie woorld' being played loudly in my car. So me and my friend panicked and i was like "shit shit, change the song...something hardcore...omg i think they're looking at us...don't look..." and she was full fumbling with her iphone trying to change the song. Funniest moment ever i swear.

I was gonna say something but i forgot...wait no, now i remember. I think i'm slowly turning into a geek Santana now...usually i only wear glasses to see from a far distance, i'm short sighted but as i was typing this i was leaning back against my headboard and realised that the tv is like blurry. Since i leave my current glasses in my car for when i drive i had to use my older ones so now i'm wearing my glasses more often. On an awesome note i was serving a customer today, think she was shopping for her son then she's like to me, "Oh, i like what you're wearing. very fashionable." WAS SO AWESOME I LOVE COMPLIMENTS! So glad i wore a fedora to work today. If you guys want I'll tumblr that pic. But yeah hehe, that made my day, as well as reading your comments. Been such a good day ^^

**Review Review, because the button loves to get tapped.**


	20. Chapter 20: Super Mommy

**A/N: **I'm back! Tired as hell. Again, i'll explain at the end. CHapter.20 yayers.

**cupcakez12: **Well, we managed to change the song but i sped away from the guys trying to avoid the looks. YAY! Thank you for reviewing so much. You're the best. Aw, what a cute story and LOL at almost breaking the chair (: Thanks for the support

**purplepeopleeater78: **I seriously LOL'd when i read your review. Wash out your arrow pointer. YAY thank you for lovin' this fic =D It seriously means a lot to me.

**Momo30: **Don't worry, i'm not ending this. Still prob got a lot more for this fic. I'll get back to you on that sequel :P but i promise i won't end this anytime soon. Totally lovin' your enthusiasm.

**Kaede Shinomori: **Are you saying you want to marry me? Thank you again for reviewing every single chapter ^^ your reviews always make me laugh.

**Are: **Yes, i'm Australian. A Filipina living in Australia like a boss.

**drumgirlvaleska: **Yeah, puck and quinn will be a couple. Just working them in a little later. LOL Thank you for reviewing, i really really appreciate it ^^

**PerPle: **LOL! At your friend sneezing and the facial orgasm reference (; that totally made my day when i read it. Laughed so hard. Whoa, sorry didn't mean to scare you :P don't worry it's not the end! Thank thank you again for reviewing YAY!

**Kg: **Thank you so much. Don't worry the chapters are a coming! I really appreciate your review a lot!

**DeadFlash27: **Whoops, my bad. I just googled the lyrics cuz i'm mega lazy to type it myself. Thanks for the review!

**Verena R: **Whoa 20 hours? Man, my record was like 14 hours after that i felt so gross i started crying. I cry a lot when i sleep for too long. Oh no! I didn't mean for you to have a heart attack hehe. Don't worry, fic's not ending yet.

**PT-Extravaganza: **Lol, my friend has a sombrero from when we went to this taco place and she drank this motherload of a cocktail cuz the sombrero came free. I ended up wearing it once... it ended up covering my eyes. I'll keep writing just for you =D Go transformer panda! You rock my world with your review.

**BrittanaEndGame: **Your review makes me so happy! Thank you thank you. I'm really happy you reviewed. Thank you thank you.

**Everyone: **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH ;DAKF;DAJF YOU'RE ALL THE BEST. You all just blow my mind away with all your support. I could just hug/ kiss you all! Just wow, hehe you make me feel so awesome with your reviews, subscription to alerts and favourites. Just wow, amazing you all are. I love you all so much. Thank you so so much for the support.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own arms that feel like jello.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Bro-geek." Puck exclaimed happily, stopping in front of Santana.<p>

"Sup Puck." Santana said with a quick nod.

"So…what are you getting Brittany for Christmas?" He asked as they walked through the halls of McKinley.

The students were staring intently at the pair as they walked side by side. Before Brittany and Glee club Santana would've run as soon as she noticed the stares but now things had changed, she couldn't care less. She still wore her glasses but occasionally she would wear her contacts after Brittany told her that she had beautiful eyes and shouldn't hide it behind glasses.

Due to the cold weather she still opted to wear her baggy hoodies but usually accompanied them with a pair of tight skinny denim pants. Today she was wearing her 'Team Brittany' varsity jacket, blue denim skinnies and a wool beanie with little pom poms on the bottom, which Brittany bought for her the previous week.

"I don't know…I want to get her something perfect…" Santana trailed off, leaning against the lockers.

"You give the girl a rock, she'd still love it." Puck said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at how students cowered from him.

"I don't know…maybe I should ask Quinn." Santana sighed, pushing off the lockers, "Don't worry. I was gonna talk to her about you. Chill." Santana added, noticing Puck was about to speak.

"Thanks. Best bro. See you back at Glee." Puck then left the Latina by herself, wondering what to get her girlfriend.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she could feel a pair of lips touch her cheek.

"Hey baby." Brittany said sweetly as the Latina turned around to give her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Why hello gorgeous." Santana said adoringly, engulfing the cheerleader into a tight hug.

"You're wearing the hat." Brittany pointed out, playing with the small pom poms hanging off the beanie.

"Of course. My baby got it for me and I love it." Santana said playfully, giving her girlfriend sweet kisses in between.

The two girls were so lost in their own little world they didn't even notice Rachel standing right next to them. The diva cleared her throat numerous times, before loudly coughing and grabbing the attention of the two girls.

"Yeah Rachel?" Santana asked, her body pressed flush against Brittany's and head resting just below the cheerleader's chin.

"Just reminding you two that we have Glee Club meeting today before the start of Christmas break. I expect you two to be on time, no excuses." The diva turned swiftly on her heels and made her way down the hall, leaving the two girls by themselves.

"Cannot wait for break to start. Rachel's being trying to make me into a mini her, she's starting to freak me out." Santana shuddered at the thought of the petite diva chasing her down the halls.

"Well it's because she's threatened by your awesome skills." Brittany grabbed both of the Santana's hands and swung them side to side.

"Mm, but your skills beat mine any day."

"I was thinking…" Brittany said slowly, hesitating slightly, "Would you…wanna…maybe…spend Christmas with me and my family? Your parents can come as well." Brittany asked timidly.

"Hm, a Christmas with just my parents or a Christmas with my parents AND my amazingly beautiful, girlfriend…hm…that's a hard choice." Santana pretended to think deeply, which caused Brittany to look down sadly not realising that the Latina was joking.

"Oh…it's ok…"

"What! ? Baby I was kidding. Of course I'd love to spend Christmas with you and your family. I'm pretty sure my parents would love to meet yours, which reminds me…our parents have never met." The Latina pointed out to the Cheerleader.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's time they met."

The two girls agreed that for Christmas their families would celebrate it at the Pierce residence and for New Year's they would spend it over at the Lopez household. They were oblivious to the fact that their parents had already met before they even started dating, in fact their parents had been conspiring to bring the girls together when they started their tutoring sessions.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey mami." Santana greeted, giving her mom a kiss before rummaging for the fridge for a snack.

"How was school mija. More importantly, how's Brittany?" Mrs. Lopez asked, flicking through her paperwork.

"Good. I was thinking, well me and Brittany were thinking. Um…" Santana fiddled nervously with her glasses, a habit she developed over the years.

"Yes?" Mrs. Lopez asked, waiting for her daughter to elaborate.

"Well, you know how Christmas and New Year's is coming up. Well, we were thinking, maybe celebrate both holidays together. With both our families."

Maria's lips tugged up into a smile, "Ah, that's a good idea. Which holiday do we get?"

"Well, we decided to have Christmas at the Pierces' and New Year's here. That ok?"

"Of course. I'll tell your papi, he's working late."

Santana hugged her mom before bouncing up her stairs into her room.

Brittany walked into the kitchen where her mom was making a small snack for Brianna as the little girl sat on the stool, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Hey moooom…" Brittany drawled out, tracing random patterns on the kitchen countertop.

"Yes sweetie, I think it's a good idea to spend the holidays with the Lopez family." Mrs. Pierce said, smiling at her daughter's surprised face.

"How'd you- what?" Brittany asked, taken aback at how her mom knew.

"Mommy's got super powers that's why!" Brianna exclaimed happily, bouncing in her seat.

"Wow, I wonder if I have super powers since I'm your daughter. I'm gonna go and call Santana and tell her." Brittany then raced upstairs to her room, to call her girlfriend and tell her all about her mom's 'psychic' abilities.

Mr. Pierce walked into the kitchen, giving his youngest daughter a hug before moving to kiss his wife.

"Did you tell her that Maria already told you about the holiday plans to spend it together?" He said, chuckling at his wife.

"Hey, she doesn't need to know that. I like being the mommy with super powers." Mrs. Pierce whispered so that the little girl in the same room couldn't hear.

"Mhm." Mr. Pierce hummed as he helped prepare dinner with his wife.

Brittany suddenly then bounded down the stairs excitedly, dressed in a heavy coat, skinny legged jeans, a beanie that matched the one she bought Santana with pom poms bouncing down and a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hold it young lady." Mr. Pierce called out, looking up from the pot he was stirring.

"I'm going out with Santana." Brittany informed and right at that moment the doorbell rang, "She's here!" She said excitedly and ran to open the door.

Santana was standing in front of the door wearing a thick grey sweater, skinny leg jeans and a scarf wrapped around her neck which also cover her mouth just below her glasses.

"Aw, you look so cute all wrapped up like that. Almost like an eskimo." Brittany said, kissing her girlfriend's forehead since the scarf hid half the Latina's face. The cheerleader could tell by the squint in her girlfriend's eyes that she was smiling behind the scarf.

"Tana-tron!" Brianna yelled out, running towards the girl and tackling her.

"Hey Princess." Santana greeted the little girl, lifting her up in the air before resting her against her hip.

"Where you girls going?" Mrs. Pierce asked, wiping her hands on the kitchen towel.

"Some Christmas shopping." Santana said before turning her attention to Brianna, "Say, do you want to come as well?" She asked, laughing as the little girl's smile grew.

"Mommy mommy can I can I?"

"Mhm, of course you can. Be safe girls. Come back for dinner, you too Santana." Mrs. Pierce said, smiling as the three girls smiled and nodded their heads before rushing out the door and into the Latina's car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Brittany walked through the mall holding Brianna's hands on both sides as the little girl pointed out what she wanted from Santa. Brianna and Brittany then started jumping up and down excitedly as they passed the area where little kids could tell Santa what they wanted from Christmas.

"Let's go!" Brittany begged the Latina, giving her serious puppy dog eyes accompanied by the trademark Pierce pout.

Santana looked down at Brianna and saw the exact same look on the little girl's face. She was a goner, there was no way she could say no to Brittany and Brittany Jr's adorable expressions. Sighing in defeat she nodded her head, smiling adoringly as she watched the two girls race towards Santa as she stood on the side's watching them.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" The man in the Santa suit asked both Brittany and Brianna as they sat on either knee.

"Well, I want a pony, puppy, birdy, autobot and Santana to marry Brittany." Brianna asked innocently, not noticing that Santana's cheeks had turned a bright pink and her eyes were now comically enlarged.

"That's a mighty list." Santa chuckled, "Well, I know you've been a good girl so I'll see what I can do. Interesting, who's Brittany and Santana?" The man asked curiously.

"Brittany's my sister." Brianna said, pointing the cheerleader on Santa's other knee, "And over there, that's Santana. They're girlfriends. Britt even gots a ring from Tana." She said, grabbing Brittany's right hand and showing Santa.

"My! Very interesting." He said, chuckling, "And what do you want for Christmas young lady?" He asked Brittany.

"I want everyone to have an awesome Christmas!" Brittany exclaimed.

"How generous. I'll make sure you get what you want." Santa said proudly before getting a picture taken with the two girls.

After their brief encounter with Santa the three girls made their way to the food court when they heard Brianna's tiny tummy rumble with such ferocity it was hard to believe it came from such a little girl.

"Your mom's making din din so I don't want you spoiling your appetite." Santana said, giving the little girl a hot chocolate and small muffin.

"You're so good with her." Brittany said, wrapping her arm tightly around the Latina's waist and placed a soft kiss against her cheek.

Santana closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of Brittany's lips touch her cheek. The Latina sat down with her arm around Brittany's shoulders as the pair watched Brianna happily munch on her muffin.

"Slow down Princess. You don't want to get full too fast." Santana warned, laughing as the little girl switched from large bites to rabbit like nibbles.

"People probably think she's your daughter." Brittany commented and playfully nudged Santana.

"Wouldn't complain, she's adorable. I wonder if our babies would look as cute as her." The Latina blurted out, not even noticing she had implied that the pair would reproduce in the future.

"Our?" The cheerleader asked, quirking an eyebrow upwards.

"Huh? I didn't…well…I meant um…yours…like would your babies look like Brianna, all cute and all." The Latina stuttered out, trying to think of a believable cover up.

"Mhm." The cheerleader hummed, nudging her girlfriend teasingly.

"Done!" Brianna announced loudly, lifting her arms in the air. They started making their way around the mall, still looking for presents to buy their parents for Christmas. Brianna and Brittany decided on giving their parents a framed photo of the two and also another frame photo of the three girls posing together.

Santana decided to get her parents both matching sweaters that had on the front 'I love our awesome daughter Santana'. She was pretty proud of her present choice, it was a win-win. Her dad got a new 'uniform' and Santana got to bask in her awesomeness.

"I gotta pee and get something. Meet you guys at the entrance." Brittany said, racing off towards the bathroom, leaving Santana and Brianna alone.

"So, wanna help me get something for your sister?" Brianna nodded her head excitedly as they made their way towards a jewellery store.

"Are you going to get her a wedding ring?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"Um, no. That's a little too soon. Reckon she'll like this?" Santana asked, lifting up a simple silver thin necklace with a duck pendant hanging from it.

"Yes! But is that all you're getting her?" Brianna asked, eying the necklace.

"Of course not. This is only half. I'll take this." She said to the saleswoman standing behind the counter.

The pair then made their way towards a toy store where you could build your own stuffed animal. Santana picked up a duck and brought it over to the stuffing station, "What should it be, soft, medium or hard?" She asked the little girl who was enamoured by the mass of stuffed animals placed on display.

"Princess B." Santana called out, trying to gain the girls attention.

"Oh, umm." The little girl pondered, "SOFT!" She yelled out excitedly as they watched the worker stuff the duck with fluff, bringing it to shape. The worked handed the stuffed duck to Brianna causing the little girl to squeal in delight.

"What should we dress it up in?" Santana asked, standing in front of the clothing selection. Brianna ran around the isles, grabbing anything and everything she could before handing the items to Santana and helping the teen dress the duck. They dressed the duck in simple top hat, tuxedo jacket and a pair of glasses that closely resembled the Latina's glasses.

Once the duck was dressed, Santana brought them back to the first station where they choose what animal they wanted. The Latina turned to Brianna, "Pick an animal." She smiled sweetly when she saw the little girls eyes open with such excitement.

Brianna happily grabbed the panda and ran towards the stuffing station and bounced in her spot as the worker filled her panda with fluff. The little girl then disappeared into the clothing isle. When the girl didn't emerge after ten minutes, Santana went around looking for Brianna and started to panic when she couldn't find the girl. She was taken by surprise when she saw Brianna emerge out of the isle hidden behind a stack of accessories.

Dropping the accessories on the table Brianna happily dressed her panda in a leather jacket, aviators and a studded bracelet.

"Look, he's a rockstar!" Brianna exclaimed, lifting the panda for the Latina to see.

"Totally looks rockin'. Come on let's pay for these." Santana opted to have her duck boxed whereas Brianna happily opted to hold her panda.

They made their way towards the entrance where they were met with Brittany who had an additional shopping bag in her hand.

"What'd you get?" Santana asked, trying to look into the bag.

"Nothing." The cheerleader sang, pulling the bag away from her girlfriend's eyes, "What'd _you _get?" She asked, looking at the box and extra bag in Santana's hand.

"Nothing. Oh, look what Brianna got." Santana said, trying to change the subject.

"He's a rockstar." She happily said, lifting the panda up to Brittany to show her sister.

"That's awesome. Lord Tubbington will totally love to hang out with him. Though, they're not allowed to smoke." Brittany said innocently, whether or not she was serious no one would ever know.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The three girls arrived home in time for dinner where Brianna didn't hesitate to introduce her new panda friend to her parents. Mr and Mrs. Pierce happily listened to the little girl talk excitedly about her shopping trip with the teens.

Brittany insisted that Santana sleep over that night to which of course the Latina agreed to, given that she could never say no to her girlfriend. The cheerleader grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged them towards her bed, shutting the door behind her.

The cheerleader flopped her body on top of the bed and giggled when she felt the Latina sprawl her body on top of her own. Santana buried her face in between Brittany's shoulder blades, nipping at the skin which caused her girlfriend to giggle.

"That tickles." Brittany said between giggles.

"Oh, yeah…" Santana then swiftly grabbed the cheerleader's foot and held it tight against her and lightly scratched under the foot which caused Brittany to squirm uncontrollably, trying to pull her foot away.

"Stop! Too much." Brittany begged, laughing hysterically and thrashing her body about as the Latina continued her assault on her foot.

"Ow!" Santana yelled out in pain as Brittany's other foot connected with her face. Dropping the cheerleader's foot, the Latina cupped her face in pain as the throbbing continued.

"Oh my gosh! Baby, I'm so sorry." Brittany said instantly, grabbing her girlfriend's face and examined the area.

"It's ok…throbbing's going away."

"Let me take care of it." Brittany then peppered a trail of soft kisses on Santana's face.

"Mm." Santana hummed out, enjoying the sensation of Brittany's warm soft lips making contact with her cheeks.

Feeling lost in the sensation, Santana turned her head and connected her lips with Brittany's. Their lips parted, allowing each other entrance as their tongues danced together gracefully, sliding effortlessly against each other. Smiling into the kiss Santana pushed her girlfriend back onto the bed as she laid her body on top. Brittany pulled off the Latina's sweater, exposing her simple tank top underneath.

Santana slowly trailed her hands down to the hem of Brittany's shirt, her hands trembling nervously as she lightly stroked the cheerleader's hard toned abs. They allowed themselves to get lost in the kiss, letting passion take over as Brittany's hands ghosted down towards the Latina's ass. Giving the Latina's butt a squeeze, Santana pulled back instantly.

"What's wrong? Do you hate it when I do that?" Brittany asked, not knowing why the Latina suddenly pulled away.

"No, it's not that. I love it when you do that, it's um…hot. Just. I want to take it slow…" Santana said shyly, looking down at her knees.

"It's ok baby. We'll slow down." Brittany offered, pecking her girlfriend innocently on the lips.

"So will you tell me what you bought with my sister?" Brittany asked, noticing that Santana left the box in her car.

"Nope." The Latina stayed tight lipped and crawled under the covers.

"Please." Brittany begged, cuddling her body behind Santana's.

"Nope. Sleep. Now. Night." Santana said, closing her eyes and pretended to sleep with a smile on her face.

"I'll have sex with you." Brittany suggested playfully.

"Guuuuuugh…" Santana's eyes shot open as drool seeped out her mouth. Although she wanted to take things slow it didn't mean that she hadn't thought about sharing such an intimate moment with the cheerleader, she was a human after all and a teenager. It was expected of her, her best friend was Noah Puckerman for crying out loud, but unlike her man whore best friend she was able to resist the urge.

"I'm kidding." Brittany said, slightly nudging Santana with her own body.

"I know…It's a surprise. Just wait until Christmas boo. One more week. I wants ta get my sleep on." Santana said with a fake ghetto voice.

"That's new." The cheerleader commented on the Latina's ghetto voice.

"Mhm." The Latina hummed out sleepily, letting her body drift asleep.

"You sleep too much. Why do we always sleep?" Brittany asked, pouting while still spooning Santana from behind.

The only response she was met with was the light snores coming from the sleeping Latina. Chuckling to herself she kissed the back of her girlfriend's head and whispered a few words before falling asleep.

"Best thing about sleeping is I get to wake up with you in my arms."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay chapter.20 done! now i wanna go down to build a bear and make myself a stuffed panda like Brianna... If you guys are curious i posted a picture of me on tumblr, like the look i was rockin' when the lady at my work complimented me. Sorry if there are errors and mistakes, honestly i wanted to make this longer but i ended up getting called in for an emergency shift. It was really last minute and plus i'm tired from uni and then work and then exercising. Today was such a bummer, i ate like a slice of pizza at 8am and the next time i ate was at 7:30pm, i was that busy i didn't even have time to eat! as soon as i finished uni had to drop friend home and then drive up to work asap. Gah!

http : /stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/

So i watched Captain A yesterday... FUCK YEAH! OMG I'M SO PUMPED FOR THE NEXT MOVIE ;KDSJFLSDJHG I SAW HAWK EYE HAWK EYE I LOVE HAWK EYE HE'S THE BOMB! Yesterday i drove my friend home and when they were getting out i leaned over to give em a hug and i think they thought i was going in for a kiss so their head titled to the side but i turned my head to the side to hug and then they realised i was going in for a hug but it was too late so it was this awkward hug with weird arm positioning...moral of the story, never lean in slowly for a hug HAHA.

Yesterday students at uni had a protest because of the increase in parking fees so people started parking their cars on the walk way and i watched the protest, so funny. A poor girl drove into the fountain so her left wheel got stuck and the guys tried to push her car out of the fountain. Such a good day i swear. Fun protest. It's been really quiet at the store lately so a friend and I started thinking of ideas to get customers to spend more so we made this joke to show our boobs and then we thought of an idea to have a competition. With every $100 purchase they're can choose to be in the running to take one of us out on a date HAHA, things we think of.

next update will be in two days. I've got online tests to do and i've been working out now so i have less time to work on the story sorry! In my practicals today my demonstrator was telling us how to do intra muscular injections on the hip and she's like 'look for the area on each other, you gotta section the butt' so like, yeah my ass got man handled a few times. Interesting class. Ok, my mom chucked my trackies in the wash so all i had left were my running shorts and i swear they're so tiny it's like i might as well wear underwear, i didn't even notice them on my floor because they're so tiny!

**Review review because you know you want to **


	21. Chapter 21: Santana Claus

**A/N: **Here's chapter 21. Yay! I'm seriously beat right now. I did a quick reread...aplogies for any errors. Hopefully it's bearable hehe.

**Head over to my friend's page sinnerXsaint and check out her story, 'I Wanna Be Loved By You' Total Win!**

**misscorylynn: **Thank you so so much for reviewing every chapter you legend! Hopefully you can get your ducky toy soon :P

**whatistheretoponderabout: **You know it doesn't matter if you don't review. I'm just really happy you've read my story. Thanks for taking the time to review.

**DarknessRules558: **Hehe, thank you for the review!

**cupcakez12: **Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this update ^^ HAHA your story was funny, forgetting to scan the item and the lady got pulled for it :P. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and read.

**klaproos: **I try not to make you guys wait too long. Was the wait too long? Hehe. Thank you for reviewing! Nice seeing new reviewers hehe. Thanks for takin' the time to read!

**gleebrittanafan: **Yup, they're not at the 'i love you' stage yet ^^ baby steps. Aww, i'm so honoured that i'm still your favourite author YAY! You're the best! Thank thank for reading and reviewing. You're truly amazing.

**ontheedge19: **Hey it's ok. Just as long as you read i'm cool. Really? Wow, i'm so happy that you consider this story one of your favourites! Thank you so much for reading and taking the extra time to review!

**Shine90: **You're trying really hard to not like this story aye? :P I still feel awesome over the fact that you finally favourited this story. I swear, it's like one of the proudest moments of my life :P the day you favourited this. you're seriously the best! Thank you so much.

**drumgirlvaleska: **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Legend~ to answer your question, I'm studying nursing (:

**iWatchTheStars: **I really appreciate the fact that you read this and review it =D Was this update soon enough hehe. And yup, i'm filo. 100% well, technically i'm like 12% Spanish or whatevs, it's a small percentage i never count it...only when i'm talking to my friend, just to piss her off because she wishes she was either Spanish or Filo. haha. Although, i incorporate my moms maiden name along side my father's last name because it's my mom's side that has the spanish blood, she has a wicked last name i reckon so i like using it...LOL, ok...now i'm rambling...my bad.

**Affy: **I read all your reviews. You made me blush and laugh so much. Totally diggin' the energy and enthusiasm you have. Thank you so much for taking the time to read through the whole story. I know it must've taken some time and for that i'm truly grateful. Your reviews made me smile a lot ^^ i enjoyed reading them. Wow, i think that was my first marriage proposal...hehe. Hopefully this update was quick enough for you =D.

**Kaede Shinomori: **Haha, you crack me up sometimes. Stop trying to get into my pants missy! Or should i say...my work out shorts...yeah. Yep, haha! Legend for reviewing every chapter! I gotta admit I love reading your reviews every chapter. Aww poor you must've been scary haha.

**Everyone: **Seriously, thank you all for taking the time away from your lives to read this story. I really appreciate it. You're all amazing people and i love you all for the support! Whoa! You're still subscribing to alerts and favouriting this, damn! You're all seriosuly the best! Thank you thank you. For everyone who's reviewed, thank you for taking the extra time to type up a reivew. It really means a lot to me. Stay the awesome people you are and be happy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own an undercover autobot called Roly.

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning when Brittany woke up to the sound of the holiday jingles. She had dreamt that Santana had crawled through her window at exactly 12 am and greeted a Merry Christmas before snuggling her body behind the cheerleader's. Flitting her eyes open, Brittany smiled as the sun's rays hit her eyes.<p>

The smile was quickly replaced with a confused expression when she felt an arm tighten its grip on her midsection. Pulling back her covers she saw a tanned arm wrapped around her waist, turning around she was met with the sight of Santana sleeping.

The Latina had her face buried against the cheerleader's blonde hair, breathing in deeply as she slept soundly. Not wanting to wake her girlfriend, Brittany snuggled her body further into the Latina's embrace which caused the sleeping girl to grumble and grunt as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

Brittany tried to stifle her laughter and giggled as softly as she could, trying not to disturb her girlfriend's deep sleep. As her body shook slightly Santana slowly opened her eyes and was met with the sight of Brittany's long blonde hair and her body slightly shaking.

"Morning." Santana whispered out, kissing the cheerleader on the shoulder.

"Morning baby. Sorry I woke you up." Brittany apologised, turning around so she was now facing the Latina.

"S'ok." Santana said sleepily, closing her eyes so she could fall back asleep.

"I dreamt you came in through my window at 12am to say Merry Christmas." Britatny said, bringing Santana out of her sleep again.

"I did." Santana said bluntly, trying to fall asleep again.

"Really? Wow so you're like my own Santana Claus." Brittany said innocently, poking her girlfriend awake once more.

Sighing and accepting the fact that she wasn't going to back to sleep, Santana started poking her girlfriend back before placing her entire body on top of the cheerleader's.

"Mm, sleep. Let's sleep." The Latina hummed out, letting her body become a dead weight on top of Brittany's.

"Stop sleeping! It's Christmas." Brittany exclaimed trying to push her girlfriend off who was using her entire weight to stay on top.

"Never!" Santana yelled out, spreading her arms and legs out to grip the sides of the bed, effectively pinning Brittany down as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

Brittany tried to squirm out of the hold but it was futile, desperate to get out she yelled out for the only person who could help her, Brianna.

"Brianna! Tana-tron has turned evil!" She yelled out to her little sister.

Suddenly her door swung open and Brianna stood in the room in her superman pose before jumping on the bed and tickling Santana.

"I give up, I give up." Santana begged, whilst laughing uncontrollably as she loosened her grip on Brittany and wrapped her arms tightly around Brianna, lifting the girl up in the air.

The Latina then placed the little girl onto the bed as she started tickling her mercilessly, causing Brianna to laugh hysterically. Brittany decided to join in and grabbed her little sister's feet and started to tickle under her foot, which cause tears to spill out of Brianna's eyes as she tried to fight against the tickle assault.

Suddenly Brianna started to cry loudly, causing Santana to instantly cease her tickle assault.

"Don't worry, she does it all the time when the tickles become too much. She thinks I'll stop if she cries." Brittany said, continuing to tickle her little sisters feet as Brianna cried.

Santana sat there not knowing what to do. Honestly, she didn't want Brianna to cry anymore so she stopped her girlfriend from continuing on with her tickle assault. Brittany pouted at the Latina to which she received a soft peck on the lips.

"Stop pouting. You know I can't resist it." Santana said getting up from the bed and poking Brianna softly on tummy before the girl raced out the room and downstairs to grab cookies.

"I can't help it. Where you going?" Brittany asked.

"Shower. Duh." The Latina chuckled as she grabbed a towel and sauntered into the bathroom.

Brittany watched her girlfriend enter the bathroom before bouncing downstairs to greet her parents. When she entered the kitchen she saw her dad playfully fighting over a cookie with Brianna. He eventually snatched the cookie and took a massive bite which caused the girl to lightly punch her dad.

"Bryce! Really?" Mrs. Pierce scolded her husband and gave her daughter a fresh cookie from the cooling tray.

"Those ones have better frosting." He whined, trying to reach over and grab another cookie before getting his hand slapped away.

"No." Mrs. Pierce said sternly before noticing her daughter grabbing two cookies, "Where's Santana?" She asked, well aware that the Latina had snuck in during the middle of the night.

"She's at home…" Brittany tried to lie, her eyes darting nervously around the room.

"I know she snuck in. I could hear you three playing upstairs. It's ok, just would've preferred if she used the front door." Susan said as her husband chuckled in the background.

"Oh, well… she's taking a shower upstairs." Brittany told her mom, "I'm taking these up to her." She added, grabbing two cookies before running up the stairs.

"Santana!" Brittany called out as she swung her door open. As soon as she opened the door she almost dropped the cookies in her hand when she saw the Latina bending over her bag rummaging through it with just a towel wrapped loosely around her body.

If Santana bent down even more, Brittany would have had a full view of the Latina's naked behind. Upon hearing Brittany enter, Santana whipped around so fast that the towel became undone. Before it could fall to the ground, showing her naked body to her girlfriend she skilfully grabbed it and held it against the front of her body.

Feeling the awkward tension she laughed sheepishly as she side stepped slowly into the bathroom.

"I forgot my underwear…" She said from behind the door and realised she forgot to grab it once again.

"Um, that's ok…mom and dad made cookies…" Brittany said awkwardly, staring down at the bag, noticing that Santana forgot to bring her clothes in with her.

"Um…could you hand me my bag?" Santana said, opening the door slightly and sticking an arm out.

"Yeah, um…sure." Brittany stuttered, slowly thrusting the bag into the Latina's waiting hand.

Once she was dressed, Santana emerged from the bathroom with her long wet dark locks cascading down her shoulders. Brittany couldn't help but be enamoured by the Latina's beauty, she walked slowly and seductively towards her girlfriend, swaying her hips side to side as she moved.

Santana gulped deeply, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't know how long she could take things slow if Brittany kept swinging her hips in such a way it made her heart beat faster. Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue, hypnotising the Latina as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

The Latina stood rooted in her spot as Brittany came closer, every second felt like an hour. Brittany leaned forward, her lips gently ghosting over Santana's ear.

"Merry Christmas Santana Claus." The cheerleader whispered, sending shivers right through the Latina's body.

Brittany then pulled back and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss.

"Mm, Merry Christmas baby." Santana breathed out once they parted.

The two girls smiled at each other, embracing each other tightly. Brittany loved the fact that Santana smelt like her shampoo, it just made her feel like she had a closer connection to her girlfriend.

"I got to go home. I'll be back soon with my parents." Santana said, pulling away from the hug and kissing her girlfriend softly before walking out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Happy holidays Mrs. And Mr Lo!" Puck greeted as he made his way up to Santana's room.

"You are the best bro ever!" Puck yelled out happily as he engulfed the Latina in a fierce hug.

"What. Can't. Breathe." She choked out, feeling suffocated by the bear hug.

"Talking to Quinn. I wake up this morning and get this text from her, telling me she's down to hang out or whatevs. Seriously whatever you did thank you. Best Christmas ever."

"Aw, Pucky babe is becoming all soft like poppin' fresh." The Latina teased as she pushed the mohawked boy away.

"Shut it. Get any Christmas…fireworks?" Puck asked, winking at Santana suggestively.

"No, taking it slow." She said, shuffling her feet nervously as she packed an overnight bag. Brittany no doubt would ask her to stay the night, hell the cheerleader already texted her saying that she was sleeping over, no excuses.

"Bullshit. I know you want in them pants of hers. It's just sex." Puck said crudely, pelvic thrusting in the process.

"Shut up. It's not just sex. I think I might…" She trailed off not finishing her sentence.

"Might what?" Puck asked, sensing that the conversation was heading towards the more serious direction.

"Nothing. Look, she's been with more people than me and you know? What if I suck?"

"She's not as experienced as you think from what Quinn's told me. But something tells me it's not experience that's worrying you. Wait, dude. Do you…"

Santana interrupted before Puck could even finish his sentence, "I don't know. I think I could…I might be…"

"Whoa, relax. Don't kill yourself thinking about it. Look, if it happens let it happen. Not because I think two girls doin' it is hot but because I just think you're over thinking it all. Listen to your heart for once San, relationships half the time aren't logical." Puck advised wisely, picking up a photo frame that housed a photo of Brittany and Santana.

"I just want to do it right."

"And you will. Don't think too much San." Puck placed a gentle hand on his best friend's shoulder before bringing her in for a one armed hug.

"Chill out ok? Feel it here." Puck pointed towards the Latina's heart, "Not here." He said pointed to her had. The mohawked boy then left the room.

Santana took a deep breath as she zipped up her bag and walked downstairs for a Christmas lunch with her parents.

"Just so you know we'd like it if you'd leave a note or text us if you decide to sneak out to Brittany's house in the middle of the night." Mr. Lopez said, smirking mischievously at his daughter.

"Wha-" Santana froze dead in her tracks.

"Mija, you're loud when you walk down the stairs. Plus you came home when we were awake. Your sneaking abilities aren't that good." Mrs. Lopez teased as she placed a bowl of Paella in the middle of the table.

"I..ok…sorry." Santana conceded, already deciding it was futile to try and lie her way out since her parents had already caught her.

"It's ok. Now, let's all enjoy this Paella before we open the presents!" Mr. Lopez exclaimed excitedly, serving himself a hefty amount of the rice dish.

Once their lunch was finished the three Lopezs made their way towards the Christmas tree which had a few boxes stacked up against each other, each with a name attached to them.

Santana picked up the box with her name on it and ripped off the wrapping paper. Inside the box was an even smaller box, roughly the size of her palm. Gingerly opening the box she saw an elegant antique white gold diamond heart necklace with a cross sitting in the middle.

Santana gasped when she took in the necklace's beauty, the way is shimmered in the light. She was a loss for words, unable to find the words to possible thank her parents she engulfed them in a tight hug.

"Thank you mami and papi. It's beautiful." She said, admiring the necklace.

"Your abuela gave that to me when I met your papi. And your abuela's mami gave that to her when she met your abuelo." Mrs. Lopez informed, smiling lovingly at her daughter.

"Do you see the pattern mija?" Mr. Lopez asked softly.

"Um? They got the necklace when they met the person they ended up marrying?" Santana answered, confused at the message her parents were trying to send.

"Yes, do you know what we're trying to say?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Not really…" Santana said, feeling lost and confused at what her parents were trying to say.

"It's ok. You may not understand now but you will when the time's right. The necklace is supposed to be symbol of your faith in your own heart. The cross is to represent the Lord's wish for you to listen to this." Maria pointed towards the Latina's heart, "Some things in this world can't be explained by science or fact, sometimes you just have to feel it to know it's there." Mrs. Lopez said softly, looking down at her daughter whose eyes were starting to well up.

"Thank you." The younger Lopez whispered out, letting a few tears fall.

The three enveloped each other in a Lopez group hug, enjoying the comfortable silence.

"Right, I guess your mami and I should open our presents." Joseph said, clapping his hands together and picking up the two boxes.

Ripping open the box the Lopez parents pulled out their matching sweaters with the words 'I love our awesome daughter Santana' printed on the front.

"I'm going to wear this to the Pierce's tonight!" Joseph exclaimed gleefully as he slid the sweater over his head.

"Thank you sweetie." Maria thanked her daughter, giving the girl a small kiss on the forehead.

"No problem. Merry Christmas. Oh, I left my car out. I need to drive it in." Santana took one last look at her parents before going outside to drive her car in the garage, to avoid the engine from freezing.

"Hey San. Merry Christmas." Quinn called out of the footpath.

"Hey! Merry Christmas to you too. What are you doing around this area?"

"Went to see Brittany and now I'm headed home. Felt like walking for once." Quinn chuckled as she stood by the gate.

"Ah, yeah it's pretty good weather. Like it's not snowing or anything." Santana pointed out, kicking a small pile of snow.

"So Britt tells me you guys are taking it slow." Quinn said bluntly which caught the Latina off guard.

"W-wha…uhh…" The Latina stuttered out nervously, suddenly feeling awkward around the head cheerleader.

"Look, I have a feeling I know why. She's happy to wait but just so you know, you shouldn't listen to what people say. Half the shit isn't true." Quinn said, looking to the side and shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Santana's curiosity peaked, intrigued at exactly which rumours weren't true about Brittany.

"Let her tell you that. Anyway, I better go before my mom freaks out. See you 'round Lopez." Quinn waved at the Latina as she continued her way down the street.

Now Santana was really curious about Brittany's past experiences, why would Puck and Quinn mention Brittany's supposed past to her? Ever since they mentioned it she was now determined to ask the cheerleader. She decided that she'd ask her tonight after dinner, but for now she had to park her car in and get dressed for the Christmas dinner at the Pierce residence.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mija! Hurry, we'll be waiting in the car." Maria called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Santana quickly zipped her 'Team Brittany' jacket and slung her bag on her back before running down the stairs.

Joseph closed the door shut and locked it, joining his family in his silver BMW.

"I don't get why we're driving there, it's like three houses down." Santana said from the backseat, finding that fact that they were driving to the Pierce's house to be ridiculous.

"It's cold, I'm not walking out in the cold. You don't even have to leave the house since obviously you're sleeping over." Maria pointed towards the younger Lopez's overnight bag.

The car ride barely lasted 2 minutes before they were already pulling over in the Pierce's driveway.

The three got out the car and slowly made their way to the front door, where Santana rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

"Ah! Welcome J- Lopez family." Susan greeted, almost forgetting that their daughters didn't know they had met previously.

"Thank you Su- Mrs. Pierce. Call me Joseph and this is my wife Maria." Joseph introduced himself and wife, pretending he didn't know the two adults standing in front of him.

"I'm Bryce. Nice to meet you." Bryce introduced himself, shaking both Maria and Joseph's hands.

"You can call me Susan. Come in, come in. Just in time." She said, ushering the Lopez family inside the house and gave Joseph a discreet smug smile as she pointed out Santana's jacket.

Joseph rolled his eyes and was about to stick his tongue out like a child when he noticed from the corner of his eye, Brittany wearing the 'Team Lopez' hoodie. He smiled back smugly at Susan which didn't go unnoticed by their respective partners. Both Bryce and Maria rolled their eyes as they continued into the dining room.

Santana walked upstairs hand in hand with Brittany. The Latina dropped her bag on the floor before turning around and wrapping her arms around the cheerleader's neck. Brittany rested her hands on Santana's waist as they stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Is it weird that I miss already?" Brittany said, biting her lower lip.

"No, because I missed you too." Santana leaned forward, connecting their lips together and enjoying the way the cheerleader's warm lips felt on hers.

The two girls pulled away and made their way downstairs to join the adults after stopping by Brianna's room and picking her up in the air as they joined their parents.

The two families ate dinner together, the adults talking to each other as if they had known each other for years, whereas Brittany, Santana and Brianna were having a serious debate over whether or not a panda is cuter than a duck.

Once all the food had been finished every single person slouched in the seat with their bellies larger than before.

"That was amazing Susan. I'm stuffed like a turkey during Thanksgiving." Joseph complimented, rubbing his now large round stomach.

"Thank you. Coffee anyone?" Susan asked, getting up from her seat. Bryce and Joseph nodded their heads as Maria stood up from her seat, "Let me help you." She said, joining the blonde woman into the kitchen.

Brianna yawned sleepily in her seat as the fathers and two teenage girls looked at the girl adoringly.

"She's adorable. Reminds me of Santana when she was her age, except my little girl had a little more attitude. What was it that you used to say sweetie?" Joseph said turning to his daughter.

Sighing to herself, Santana knew her father was trying to embarrass her. She mumbled the answer inaudibly hoping that they would just ignore her and change the subject.

"I didn't hear you. Come on, say it mija." Joseph coaxed.

She sighed once more, "You bests back off afores I ends you and go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you."

Both Bryce and Joseph laughed hysterically at the Latina's fake ghetto voice whereas Brittany giggled next to her.

"Isn't Lima Heights Adjacent just a walled sub division with a guard? I hardly doubt that's a rough area." Bryce asked.

"Yes, it is. You know how Lima Heights is a rough area, well Adjacent was the complete opposite. It's a more secure and nicer area. But you know when you're young it doesn't matter, the fact that it was near the area was enough for Santana to think she was a little gangster." Joseph continued to embarrass his daughter, who had her face in her hands hoping he would stop.

"That's cute. You know Brittany had a phase where she thought she was a duck." Bryce added, looking at his eldest daughter.

"Daddy! No! Please." Brittany begged. Now it was Santana's turn to giggle at her girlfriend as Mr. Pierce continued on with the story.

"Well, when she was roughly Brianna's age, Brittany here started to believe she was a duck after we let her dress up as one for Halloween. She wore the costume every day and insisted on eating crumbs off the floor." Bryce smiled at his daughter whose cheeks were now a bright pink.

"Ew, you ate off the floor." Santana teased, inching away from Brittany.

"Don't you move away from me. Or else…hm…what was it that you said." Brittany thought for a split second, "Oh, yeah. Don't you move away from me or else I'll ends you and go all Lima Heights Adjacent on you." She teased back, bringing her girlfriend closer to her.

The two fathers laughed at their daughters before Bryce continued on with the story.

"Well, the eating off the ground wasn't so bad. We started putting a plate on a low bench and she'd eat the food like a duck, it was a lot better than eating bread crumbs off the ground." Mr. Pierce chuckled at the story, "Eventually she stopped speaking and only quacked. Luckily after a month she stopped quacking and started speaking English again."

Both the fathers laughed loudly as their wives entered the room with the cups of coffees in their hands.

"What's so funny?" Susan asked as she placed the coffees on the table and picked up her youngest daughter who was now fast asleep.

"We were retelling the stories of these two when they were younger." Joseph answered, laughing as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Ah, did you tell them about the one time little Santana told us she didn't want to marry a Spaniard. Instead she'd rather marry someone who had blonde hair." Maria said, sending a wink to both Susan and Bryce.

"Mami!" Santana called out as she blushed a brighter red.

The adults laughed as they continued to retell embarrassing stories of when their daughters were younger.

"We're going to go up in my room." Brittany announced as she stood up in her seat.

"Oh, I gotta get something out of the car. Meet you in your room." Santana said before disappearing out the door.

"Sweetie, can you take your little sister to her bed." Susan asked her eldest daughter, handing the sleeping little girl to her.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was sitting on top her bed, waiting for Santana to come upstairs. The door swung open and the Latina waltzed in with a box in her hand, which she placed on the bed in front of the cheerleader.

"Merry Christmas boo." Santana handed over the box and watched as Brittany impatiently ripped off the paper.

Brittany's eyes widened as she pulled out the stuffed duck who was dressed in a tuxedo, top hat and geek glasses. She squeezed the plush toy when a shimmer caught her eye. Around the neck of the duck was a beautiful silver necklace that had a duck pendent dangling down. Santana unclipped the necklace off the duck and gestured for Brittany to turn around.

The cheerleader pulled her hair away to allow the Latina to clip the necklace on. Once it was fastened she turned around and admired the necklace now resting around her neck. She looked up at Santana with utter adoration, her heart was beating faster and faster as the seconds went by. Her mouth went dry, a lump formed in her mouth.

"Thank you." She whispered out, unable to find her voice. Santana smiled as kissed Brittany slowly and passionately.

Brittany quickly pulled away and leant back to grab her present for Santana from her bed side table. She placed the present on the Latina's lap and watched as her girlfriend carefully unwrapped the present.

Looking down Santana saw a scrap book with 'Adventures of B&S' written on the front. Opening the book on each page was a picture of her and Brittany and a small note written on the sides stating the memories that came with the picture. Santana laughed loudly at the picture of both her and Brittany wasted in the back of Puck's car. Their hair were a mess and their eyes were half lidded but regardless of their shocking appearance they still looked happy. The message in the bottom read:

"_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Oh, Livin' on a Prayer." _

_That was a fun day, even though we were drunk I still had fun. I remember the warm feeling I felt when you held me at the lake when Quinn and Puck locked us in his car. I remember the way our pinkies linked perfectly as you held me against you, protecting me from the darkness. This was the moment when I realised, being your friend wasn't enough anymore. _

Reading the message, Santana's eyes started to tear up as she gazed lovingly at Brittany.

"Britt." She whispered out. Not knowing what else to say she lunged forward and grabbed the cheerleader, bringing her in for a fierce tight embrace.

"You like the present? I know it's not much…" Brittany trailed off.

"You kidding? I love it! You're the sweetest girl ever. I'm guessing there's more we gotta add to it for the future?" Santana suggesting, winking at Brittany as she flipped through the empty pages.

"Brittany! Santana! Come downstairs!" Bryce called out from downstairs.

The two girls made their way downstairs where Mr and Mrs. Lopez stood with their coats on.

"Mija we're going now. Be good. See you tomorrow." Santana's parents said, kissing her on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas Brittany. Take care of San tonight." They said before saying goodbye to the cheerleader's parents as they left the house.

"We're going to head off to bed now. Don't stay up too late." Bryce and Susan said, giving both Brittany and Santana a kiss on their forehead.

Brittany and Santana were sharing small kisses in the cheerleader's room, unable to get enough of each other. They cuddled each other as Santana grabbed Brittany's laptop and logged onto Facebook.

"Really? Everyone's asleep and you want to go on Facebook?" Brittany asked, watching Santana flick through her profile and change her information.

**Santana Lopez is now in a relationship with Brittany Pierce.**

"I just wanted everyone to know. I forgot to do this before." Santana said sheepishly, receiving a soft peck from Brittany.

"You're too cute." Brittany cupped Santana's face in her hands as she moved forward and connected their lips together. They kissed passionately as the cheerleader shut her laptop and moved their bodies so now they were lying on the bed.

Brittany moved one of her hands and rested it on Santana's hip as the Latina grabbed her shoulder's, pulling the cheerleader closer.

They pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily as they tried to calm their rapidly beating hearts.

"Best. Christmas. Ever." Santana whispered out as she pulled Brittany's body closer for a cuddle.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They were snuggled against each other for what seemed to be an hour, in silence simply enjoying each other's company when Santana spoke up. There's was this nagging question in the back of her mind that she couldn't ignore.

"Britt…I wanna ask you something." She stuttered out, not sure how to start.

"Yeah? Go for it." Brittany admired the way their hands fit perfectly together as she started at their intertwined fingers.

"I've been wondering…are those rumours true about the people you've been with?"

Brittany suddenly pulled herself from Santana's embrace and looked at her girlfriend with a bewildered expression.

"Why? Does it matter?" Brittany asked, scrunching her eye brows together.

"I'm just curious. Are they?" Santana asked once more.

"I don't see why it matters."

"I just want to know. How many people have you been with?" The curiosity was killing the Latina. She desperately wished that every single rumour had been false.

"It doesn't matter. I'm with you now, my past doesn't matter." Brittany dodged again, not really wanting to answer the question.

"Just tell me. I know you're with me. But you dodging the question doesn't make me feel any better." Santana said honestly.

"Leave it San."

"So they are true since you're not answering the question."

"You're lucky it's already passed 12. Christmas is over or else you would've ruined the day. I'm going to bed." Brittany huffed, crawling under the covers and turned her back to Santana. She couldn't understand why all of a sudden her girlfriend was pushing to talk about her past. It had come out of nowhere and had taken her by surprise, honestly she was afraid of Santana's reaction if she knew.

Instantly feeling guilty, Santana stood up and turned off the light before crawling into the bed and grabbed Brittany by the waist. The Latina snuggled her body closer to the cheerleader's and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry boo. I didn't mean to piss you off." Santana whispered in the darkness, nuzzling her nose into Brittany's hair.

Brittany shuffled in the bed and turned around so that she was now looking at Santana.

"It's ok…truth is I've been with only like two people and I didn't even go that far with them…I di-" Before she could explain she was interrupted by Santana.

"It's ok, you don't have to answer. I was rude to ask."

"No, let me finish. It never felt right with them so it never went far. But with you, it feels right…Just so you know, I'm ready and I'm prepared to wait for you." The cheerleader gave the Latina an Eskimo kiss and smiled as they pulled away.

All Santana could hear was her mother's voice telling her, "Sometimes you just need to feel it to know it's there." Then Puck's voice entered her head, "Don't think too much, listen to your heart for once." She took a deep breath as she admired Brittany's beauty.

"Britt…I-I…" She felt nervous as hell, her heart was beating rapidly to the point where it felt like it was going to rip through her chest.

"Hm?" Brittany hummed, waiting for Santana to finish.

"I-I…I'm so lucky to be with you." She mentally slapped herself for chickening out last minute.

"I'm so happy that we're together. Sleep?" Brittany asked innocently.

"Thought you'd never ask." They kissed each other one last time before the cheerleader fell into a deep sleep as the Latina watched her girlfriend sleep soundly.

_Fuckin' wuss. You almost said it, 'sif chicken out last minute. What if it freaked her? That would've been awkward the morning after. No, it wouldn't. Pretty sure Britt feels the same. Or does she? Shut up. No, you shut up. So much for not over thinking, you suck. Damn you. It's there you felt it right? Just like mami said 'sometimes you gotta feel it to know it's there.' What if I just think I feel it but it's not there. Lopez you suck. Hang your head in shame. _She mentally scolded herself for being a coward. Looking down at her sleeping girlfriend she kissed her on the forehead, stroking her hair soothingly.

"Britt, I-I…" She stalled before sighing and giving up.

_You can't even tell her when she's asleep. Loser. For shame. _She thought as she snuggled her body further into Brittany's, letting her body fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **yay, ch.21 done! Next update won't be for another two days again. Sorry!

I was so tired today, i had 3 work out sessions today, had to help my friend deliver a cake and i study for an online test...lame!

**http:/applesofgold . com/jewelryblog/images/2009/10/Diamond-heart-and-cross . jpg ** that's what the necklace looks like if you're wondering...I really like the look of it.

**http:/ stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **my tumblr (:

I walked into a door today...i thought the bakery was opened and i was so tired since i had just finished working out when my friend called me up and asked for me to go with him to the stores to look for a cake. So like i thought the door was open and i walked into it and tried to open it and it was like 'slide door to open.' yepp...embarassing.

During my lab session at uni like 2 days ago my demonstrator was telling us a story about when she works at the hostpital and my bag was only like 2 metres away from me but there were people sitting in the way so i was listening intently when i heard my phone ring cuz i forgot to turn it on vibrate. So like you could hear the intro of 'my cup' so i fully flinched and scrambled to my bag, trying to weave my way through the people and i was like saying to myself "Don't start singing Brittany, Brittany don't sing dn't sing" and before i even got to my bag i could heard, 'i got you in the palm of my hand, wanna put something hot in you...' and i was like "shit shit shit" under my breath and i could see one of my friends in that class, laughing at my ringtone sing she was sitting right behind my bag. I was panicking so much i was fumbling with the keys trying desperately to stop it but it wouldn't silence so i was like, "shit shit why wont you silence...stop singing Britt please" eventually i got it to stop and ran out the room to call the person back..turned out it was work.. yup...so embarassed it was really loud as well.

Last night at work it was insanely quiet, like before my boss left we only had like 2 sales. She was on the phone to another manager from another store and hse was like 'maybe i might get my girl here to take her top off' we always make jokes that we'll run naked in the store in order to attract more customers. Seriously literally no one came in and like my boss was refolding shirts she was like 'oh, so pretty i feel so unpretty' she started singing and then she was like, 'man this lack of sales is making me do shit.' and when she left she was like, ' have fun in silence' because i always close up on thursdays...so bad...i swear so quiet it was boring. But ever since i brought in the FM transmitter i can listen to my ipod through the stereo at work. My other workmate loves glee as well so on monday, thursday and sundays you can hear glee being played in the store because of us haha. I wish you guys lived in melbourne, make you all come in the store and buy stuff when it's quiet in exchange for an update. Haha.

That same friend who i work with who loves glee as well told me to download "tap glee" on my itouch cuz 'my cup' was available for play so i was playing it jsut an hour ago and like i went to medium level and i noticed as you play Brittany's face fades in and out on the side and i was like, "WHY IS IT SO FAST...Dammit Heather Morris your face is distracting on the side, stop fading in and out it;s so distracting!" managed to get 88% accuracy yay!

**Review review, don't think just do.**


	22. Chapter 22: New Year's Love

**A/N: **Here's chapter 22 for you guys. Yay! Ok, i've got uni tomorrow so you know the drill. Next update Wed/thurs. Hope you guys like this chapter, i'm quite happy with it. Sorry for any errors. Typed the last parts of these in the dark and reread it only once since it's already late.

**penny lane: **Yay you're 600th reviewer BOOYA. thank you for taking the time to review every chapter! Hope your leg gets better.

**PerPle: **Damn, come move to Melbourne and help me make budget! Haha, thank thank you for reading you champ. Yeah, i know how people feel when they're with people who have more experience. (:

**Tonker: **It's good to know that you've been around since chapter.1 Makes me feel all floaty inside ^^ Yay! I hope this is updated in time for you to read on your way to uni. Dw, i used to do that as well before i drove. Now i can't cuz you know...you can't read fanfic and drive at the same time, well you can but...i'm pretty sure i'd crash D: thank youf or the review you legend.

**currish: **Oh, my you absolute legend. Read all 21 chapters straight whoa! I bow to you might one. LEGEND! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and all of it ^^

**aleicat64: **Aww thank you so much for reading and taking the time to drop a review. Haha, i think i go 92% on my cup now booya! I usually have a mix but the glee songs i play when i'm working at 'light up the world' 'valerie' 'jessie's girl' 'start me up/livin' on a prayer.' i took out my cup after the elderly couple that came in when i had a morning shift stared at me when the song played...had to awkwardly sidestep to change the song.

**daftdaffy88: **Aw you don't seem to happy she didn't say that words. Sorry ^^ thanks for reviewing yay!

**Everyone: **Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/alerting and favouriting. It all means a lot to me truly. You all amaze me with your support. I apologies for any errors or mistakes...you're all the best, you really are! Never change!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a bruise because i face planted into my wall.

* * *

><p>Santana was sitting on a bench in the local park, hugging her body tightly as Puck sat down and handed her a hot coffee.<p>

"F-f-reezing. W-w-why are we h-here." She shivered uncontrollably as she tried to bring the hot liquid to her lips.

"Man up. Is it so wrong to want to talk to my best bro?" Puck said, leaning back and taking a sip from his foam cup.

"Why couldn't we talk at your place? It's fuckin' cold here." Santana complained as she cupped her coffee even tighter.

"So, I went out with Quinn yesterday." Puck ignored the complaints coming from the Latina next to him.

"Mm, let me guess you man whored your way in. If you know what I mean."

"No." Puck said bluntly, shrugging his shoulders when he noticed Santana looking at him with a bewildered expression.

"Wow, so you're telling me. You, Noah Puckerman, self-proclaimed sex god did not have sex with Quinn Fabray."

"Yep, goodnight kiss. That was all."

"Wow, she must be something different." Santana commented as she casually took a sip of her coffee.

Puck just nodded his head in response as he looked at the lake before them. The sun was starting to set even though it was barely 5pm, but somehow the whole scene was calming for him. There were two days left until New Years and he couldn't have thought of a better way to spend those last days than spending time with his honorary bro.

"I couldn't say it." Santana sighed out, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Puck hummed, turning his attention to the Latina who was now leaning forward.

"Couldn't tell her what?" The mohawked boy already had an idea what the Latina was trying to say but he wanted to make sure she could admit it out loud.

"That I...Well, that maybe…I'm…" She stumbled over her words, still finding it difficult to say it out in the open.

"Remember what I said Lopez. Listen to it, don't think." Puck advised, his eyes still gazing in front of him.

Five minutes passed and still Santana couldn't continue through. Puck glanced sideways at Santana and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to stare up at the setting sun; he figured that she just needed sometime. The pair sat in silence watching as the sun set and the moon began to show itself in the dark sky.

They had been sitting outside for so long they had lost track of time. The moon was now shining against the black and blue sky as the stars sparkled. It was times like this that Puck knew that his friendship with Santana was one of a kind, she was the only person he'd ever feel comfortable sitting in silence with, watching as the sky changed.

The silence was broken by a soft whisper coming from the Latina.

"I'm starting to fall for her…" She whispered out quietly.

"I know." Puck answered knowingly, giving the Latina a pat on the back and smile that he only ever used with her. It wasn't his usually cocky smirk, but instead it was a sweet, gentle, brotherly type smile.

"Why can't I tell her?" The Latina, sighed as she dropped her head back against the bench.

"Because you can't even say the three little words yourself. When you can say it to yourself, then you know you're ready to tell her."

"Mm. It's weird, it hasn't even been that long and I'm already falling fast for her." Santana slid further into the bench.

"Sneaks up on you doesn't it?" Puck chuckled light heartedly, "It's not weird. You managed to find a girl who for some freakish reason finds your awkward geek ass cute. Don't let her go. Don't think there's anyone in the world that could put up with your lame ass." He added laughing loudly as Santana punched his arm.

"This is all so new. First girlfriend I ever get and I'm already falling for her. Is it because she's my first or do I really feel that way…I really don't know…it's just…I'm sort of confused."

"Ok, tell anyone I told you to do this I will kill you, then revive you then kill you again." Puck threatened before continuing, "Close your eyes and block out everything. Just think of only Brittany and you'll figure it out."

"That's got to be the stupidest and most illogical thing I've ever heard in my life." Santana said, feeling a little apprehensive about it all.

"Just do it." Puck ordered, resting his elbows on the back of the bench as he titled his head back.

"Fine." Santana huffed.

Puck opened one eye as he stared at the Latina who was now sitting still with her eyes closed. He smiled before turning his head away and closing his eyes, waiting for Santana to speak.

"I really am falling fast for her." Santana broke the silence which only made Puck smile even wider.

"Told you. Now, we've reached my DnM quota for the year. Gaming session?" He asked, getting up from the bench and offering a hand to Santana.

"Why not." The Latina chuckled as she accepted the hand and followed Puck back to his house. It was moments like this that she realised that no matter what he always had her back. She was forever in debt to him, especially when he followed her to McKinley. She knew that she'd never find a more loyal and caring friend than Puck, he would forever be her big brother.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Quinn were wandering around the mall, enjoying the last few days of the year. After Quinn went out on a date with Puck she called Brittany the moment she got home and asked to hang out the day after.

The two cheerleaders were seated in a small café, discussing the details of Quinn's date the previous night.

"So, how'd it go?" Brittany asked, taking a sip out of her hot chocolate. Personally she couldn't stand the taste of coffee, so she always opted for the hot chocolate.

"It was alright. Weird, though. He barely touched me, gave me a goodnight kiss and that's it." Quinn said as she prodded her muffin with her fork while she rested her chin in the other hand.

The head cheerleader suddenly sat up straight when she heard Brittany choke on her drink as she coughed loudly in attempts to clear her throat.

"What? He…since…wow…" Brittany spluttered, surprised that Puck, who was notorious for his many sexual escapades with women was capable of going on a date without touching the girl in a sexual manner.

"Yeah, I was expecting to get groped. I even learned all these martial art moves to hurt him if he tried to touch me. But it was still good, though not giving in that easily." Quinn grinned mischievously as she brought her cup to her lips.

"What is it you say? It's all about the teasing and not the pleasing?" Brittany asked, giggling as the head cheerleader nodded her head.

They continued to reminisce about the year that was to end in a few days and what they regretted and what they were glad that happened. Of course, Brittany spoke about how the highlight of her year was when she and Santana finally started going out, although it only happened a few months back.

Quinn talked about the adventures they had with Santana and Puck, stating that she was glad they all got to know each other because before. Brittany was her only true friend, but thanks to the cheerleader she gained an additional two friends. It was because of that formation of their little group that they finally joined Glee Club and Quinn found herself befriending the members there because they didn't see her popularity, instead they saw her for who she was.

Finishing their drinks they started to do some window shopping, walking past various stores. As they walked past a lingerie store, Quinn quickly grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her into the store.

"What? Do you need something sexy for Puck? Because I'm pretty sure he'd prefer no clothes." Brittany pointed out, looking around the store.

"Ew, no. He's not going to be seeing my naked body anytime soon. But, Santana is sure to see your naked butt soon." Quinn said, moving closer to Brittany as she pushed her friend towards the back of the store where they kept the raunchier lingerie.

"But she has." Brittany stated innocently, not understanding the implication of Quinn's words.

The head cheerleader stopped dead in her tracks and just stared blankly at Brittany.

"What?" Brittany said softly, feeling a little nervous, "Why are you looking at me like that." She asked, kicking her feet back and forth on the ground.

"When did this happen?" The head cheerleader asked, quirking an eyebrow in the process.

"Um, when we baby sat Brianna. She walked in when I was stepping out of the shower…"

Quinn's eyes squinted as she held her hand against her mouth in attempts to stifle her laughter. Brittany watched quizzically as Quinn's shoulders shook as she tried her best to keep her laughs at bay. Eventually it became all too much for the head cheerleader to contain and ended up laughing loudly and hysterically, gaining many curious stares from the other customers.

"I bet she felt awkward after. That girl can barely form a sentence when you're dancing in your Cheerios uniform, wonder what she's like when she saw you naked."

"She hit the door and got a nose bleed…"

"That's too funny!" Quinn started laughing even louder, slapping her knees as she imagined the stunned Latina face plating into the door and suffering from a nose bleed.

"Don't laugh Quinn, that's mean." Brittany said quietly, trying to calm her friend down.

"I'm sorry it's just too funny." Quinn said, letting her laughs die out as she wiped away a tear, "Let's get you some sexy clothes for San."

"But we haven't even done it yet…or even gone that far."

"Yeah, but when you do. You'll be ready with some killer lingerie." Quinn pulled out a purple and black lace bra and panty set, examining it before thrusting the set into the cheerleader's hands.

"Huh? Why not this…it's cute, it has ducks." Brittany said, running towards the rack that housed the duck printed bra.

"Santana is not going to get turned on by ducks." Quinn pointed out, grabbing even more of the raunchy lingerie to give to Brittany.

"Purple and black looks scary. Red and black looks prettier." The cheerleader said as she picked up a set and eyed them carefully.

"Mm, that's what I'm talking about! She won't be able to stop herself. Get them."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the counter to pay.

"I don't see the point. Not like we're going to have sex anytime soon."

"Oh, yeah you're both virgins. That's cute, going to be each other's first." Quinn said, nudging her best friend.

"You're almost as bad as Puck you know." Brittany mocked, pushing the head cheerleader back.

"I'm nothing like that man ho." Quinn said, turning her head and crossing her arms.

The pair walked out of the store with Brittany's new purchased lingerie sitting happily in its bag when they noticed Santana and Puck standing mere metres from them.

"Hey look, it's S and Puck. Hey you guys!" Quinn yelled at the pair as she waved her hands to grab their attention.

Brittany quickly pulled down her best friend's hand, "Quinn. Stop." She whispered loudly.

"What? It's your girlfriend and Puck? Don't you wanna say hi?"

The cheerleader lifted the bag in her hand and shook it lightly in front of Quinn's eyes.

"Oh yeah…the lingerie…oops. Too late, here they come." She chuckled as she watched the pair approach them.

"What's up ladies?" Puck greeted with a quick nod.

"Nothiiing." Quinn said innocently with a sly smile.

Santana smiled at her girlfriend as she leaned in for a hug but was met with a one handed hug as Brittany held the bag behind her back.

"What's in the bag?" Puck asked, noticing the object in her hand.

"No-no-nothing. It's nothing." Brittany stuttered as she tried to shield it away from Santana's eyes.

"Hm, what are you hiding from me babe?" Santana asked with a cheeky grin forming on her face as she tried to crane her neck to see inside the bag.

"No-nothing." The cheerleader stuttered, keeping the back away from the Latina's prying eyes. Suddenly she felt the bag being snatched out of her hand, darting her head side to side she saw Puck standing there with the bag in his hand.

"Looky what we have here." He said as Quinn moved next to him and watched as he lifted up the matching lace bra and underwear.

As soon as he pulled out the lingerie his eyes widened in absolute astonishment as he held them in the air. He lifted his head up and saw that Brittany tried her best to prevent Santana from seeing but failed miserably as the Latina stood there with her eyes growing triple in size as the cheerleader gripped her girlfriend's wrist.

Quinn was giggling next to Puck as she watched the shocked faces on Santana and Puck and also the utter look of embarrassment on Brittany's face. The four teens stood in silence, not moving from their spot with the exception of Quinn who was finding it difficult to contain her laughter.

"This is…hot…" Puck said, breaking the silence and placing the lingerie back in the bag.

"San…it's…um…uh…" Brittany said nervously, trying to break the awkward tension that had risen.

"um…it's…err…yeah…" Santana stumbled over her own words as her eyes darted around nervously. Trying to avoid the awkward tension she suddenly grabbed the cheerleader, bringing her into a tight embrace.

Pulling away she offered her pinkie to the cheerleader to silently convey that it was ok. Giving Brittany's pinkie a quick squeeze she placed a tender kiss on her girlfriend's pale cheek.

"We better leave you guys to it." Santana said, giving the cheerleader a quick peck on the lips before punching Puck in the stomach and dragging him away. Puck gave Quinn's hand, which he had been holding the whole time, a quick squeezed before the Latina yanked him away hard enough to pull his arms out its sockets.

"Well, that was hilarious." Quinn laughed loudly, placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany couldn't help but laugh along with her best friend; she wasn't the type to stay pissed off at her best friend. As the continued to wander around the mall, Brittany couldn't help but be grateful for having a friend like Quinn. The head cheerleader always looked after her best friend, making sure that no one ever messed with her. If it wasn't for Quinn, Brittany no doubt would have spent her all of freshman and sophomore years being picked on by the other students. For Quinn, Brittany provided her the comfort of having an honest and loyal friend, she knew that Brittany would always stick by her and be the one person she could always rely on.

They continued to walk through the mall, laughing loudly and smiling as they enjoyed each other's company.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany woke up with extra energy as she quickly grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to her girlfriend.

_Morning baby! It's New Year's Eve, the last day of the year. I cannot wait to spend it with you. I want my kiss to be the last thing you experience in the year and the first thing you feel in the next. See you soon. _

_xoxo – Britty_

She raced into her bathroom as she turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up before stepping in and letting the water cascade down her body as she sung loudly.

_Black dress with the tights underneath__  
><em>_I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth__  
><em>_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need__  
><em>_She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east_

_Tongues always pressed to your cheeks__  
><em>_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth__  
><em>_Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef__  
><em>_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him__  
><em>

"Brittany! Language!" Mrs. Pierce called out from downstairs. Even though the water was running and door was closed, Brittany was singing so loud she was practically yelling at the top of her lungs and it could be heard throughout her entire house. Brittany was so immersed in the song that she hadn't heard her mother yell at her.

_She wants to touch me, wahoo__  
><em>_She wants to love me, wahoo__  
><em>_She'll never leave me, wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo__  
><em>_Don't trust a ho__  
><em>_Never trust a ho__  
><em>_Won't trust a ho__  
><em>_Because the ho won't trust me__  
><em>

"Language Brittany! Brianna can hear you! You either stop singing or sing another song!" Her mother scolded loud enough for the cheerleader to hear. Not wanting to be yelled at again Brittany decided to sing another song.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?__  
><em>_All I ever think about is you__  
><em>_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized__  
><em>_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone__  
><em>_All that we can be, where this thing can go?__  
><em>_Am I crazy or falling in love?__  
><em>_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?__  
><em>_Are you holding back like the way I do?__  
><em>_'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away__  
><em>_But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__  
><em>_This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__  
><em>_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__  
><em>_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy__  
><em>_Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

Brittany couldn't help but do a little dance in the shower as she sung. Excited wouldn't have been a suffice word to explain what she was feeling at that moment. The last time she saw the Latina was two days ago at the mall when her girlfriend caught her purchasing the lingerie. She giggled at the memory of Santana's gobsmacked expression when she saw the matching lace bra and panties in Puck's hand as he lifted them from the bag.

Rinsing off the last traces of her conditioner she stepped out of the bathroom and dried her body before getting dressed. She entered her room and picked out a set of clothes to put in her overnight bag for when she stayed over Santana's house later that night. Walking past her phone she noticed the small envelope image flashing on her screen. She opened the message and smiled when she saw it was from Santana.

_Well a good morning to you too beautiful. I can't wait either. I can't wait to spend the first seconds, hours, day, night of the year with you. The first person I'll wake up and see in the morning for the year will be you. Wow, I'm so cheesy. Damn, see you in a few hours gorgeous. Thinkin' about you. – S_

She re-read the text at least five more times, squealing every time she read the message. Zipping up her bag she threw it on her bed for later and raced downstairs, picking up Brianna as she passed her in the kitchen.

"We're gonna see Tana!" Brittany squealed in delight as she lifted her sister up high and spun her around.

"Yay! Yay! I miss Tanny. Tell her to come over more." Brianna demanded as she pouted almost mirroring Brittany when she pouts.

"You can tell her that when we go over tonight! Yay." Brittany yelled out once more as she danced in the kitchen with her little sister.

Mrs and Mr. Pierce watched adoringly at their two daughters dancing in the middle of the kitchen. Although Brittany still had a year and a half until she graduated, they could help but realise that soon their daughter would move away to university and moments like these would be a rare occasion.

The two parents continued to watch their daughters dance around, enjoying the moment and not thinking about the future. Universities and Brittany moving could wait for now, right now is what they wanted to think of. Their two daughters dancing around without a care in the world, to them this is how they envisioned their life to be like.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Pierce family knocked on the door of the Lopez household, waiting in the cold for someone to open the door.

"Ah, welcome to my humble abode Pierces." Mr. Lopez greeted with a loud boisterous voice.

"Well hello to you too Joseph." Mr and Mrs. Pierce greeted as their daughters shot the Latino a quick 'hello' before running in to find Santana.

"Sorry about them." Bryce apologised for their daughters' behaviour as him and his wife followed Joseph into the dining room where Maria was placing the last plates of food on the table.

Brittany picked up Brianna as she ran upstairs towards her girlfriend's room. Barging through the door Brianna was in awe at all the video game posters hanging on the walls, the room was vastly different to Brittany's. Hearing the door suddenly open, Santana turned around from her desk where she was tuning her guitar.

"Hey hun. Hi Princess." She said, sending the two girls a megawatt smile.

"Tana!" Brianna squealed in joy as she jumped onto the Latina, pushing her back in her seat.

"Oh, easy there Princess." Santana chuckled as she hugged the little girl with one arm and placing her guitar down on its stand.

"You play the guitar?" Brianna asked looking at the Latina with adoration in her eyes.

Santana nodded as her eyes locked onto Brittany's, noticing the beautiful glowing blue orbs that had that special sparkle to them.

"Hey my mom has some cookies, she's really nice. Just go down stairs and ask her for some" Santana whispered into Brianna's ear and laughing softly as the little girl sprinted out the room.

"I've missed you San." Brittany whispered as she slowly approached Santana.

"I've missed you too. Come here." Santana said, inching their bodies together.

She leant forward, flitting her eyes closed as their lips made contact. They both smiled into the kiss as their lips moved against each other, sharing that little bit DNA with each other. Feeling more confident Santana found her hands sliding down the cheerleader's waist and then moving down her body, grabbing Brittany's ass and giving them a squeeze.

Brittany squealed when Santana's hands made contact with her behind, "Someone's more touchy now." She said pulling back slightly before leaning forward for another kiss.

"Mm." Santana hummed against Brittany's lips, "I can't help myself because you're so beautiful to me, I want my hands to memorise every curve on your body" she said seductively. The whole 'not thinking' about it thing Puck was talking to her about was actually working, she found herself more confident and braver in her movements.

Before they could allow things to go any further, Santana pulled back from the kiss which earned her a pout from none other than Brittany.

"Baby, we gotta go downstairs and eat. I'm starving. Come on." Santana offered her pinkie to Brittany before leading them downstairs.

The two girls made an appearance in the dining room where the rest of the two families were seated, waiting for them before they started to eat. Once they were seated everyone dug into the food happily discussing whatever topic came across in the conversation.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Both the Lopez and Pierce family where sitting in the lounge room, watching the New Year's Eve program on the Lopez's impressive home theatre set up. It was nearing midnight and Brianna was already falling asleep but kept forcing herself awake like the little trooper she was.

Maria and Joseph were cuddled together whilst Bryce and Susan were snuggled together with little Brianna lying down between them. Santana was happily seated on Brittany's lap as the cheerleader peppered soft kisses on the Latina's spine.

The count began as everyone eagerly counted along with the TV.

"5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, hooting and hollering in excitement as they welcomed the new year. Brianna was screaming at the top of her lungs as she bounced excitedly in her seat as everyone greeted each other a Happy New Year.

However what everyone failed to hear was that the first words Brittany spoke were not "Happy New Year" but instead she spoke three different words that were directed to only one person. Under all the screaming Brittany whispered a soft, "I love you" against Santana's back, which she was unable to hear due to all screaming.

"Happy New Year baby!" Santana exclaimed as she cupped Brittany's face and pulled her in for a celebratory kiss. Their kiss was brief to the outside world but to them it felt like it lasted a lifetime. As the pulled apart they were lost in each other's gaze and were caught by surprise when their parents pulled them into a massive Lopez-Pierce group hug.

The two families continued to celebrate for an extra half an hour when Bryce and Susan decided it was late and should return home due to Brianna falling sound asleep on the couch. Brittany sent her parents a farewell as they returned home and said her 'goodnights' to both Joseph and Maria Lopez as they headed upstairs to bed.

Santana pulled her girlfriend upstairs, bringing her into a bear hug and practically lifted her girlfriend up in the air. When the Latina placed her girlfriend gentle back to Earth the cheerleader crashed their lips together. The kiss wasn't frantic, but instead it was pure passion.

Brittany pushed Santana back until the back of her knees hit the foot of the bed, making her lean back onto the bed. As the Latina made her way up the bed her girlfriend crawled on all fours towards her as she dipped her head down, allowing their lips to meet once more. The cheerleader had her hands on both sides of her girlfriend's head as the Latina placed her hands on Brittany's waist.

Their kiss intensified as Santana grazed her hand down Brittany's body, stopping at the hem of her girlfriend's top. Pulling back Brittany looked in her girlfriend's eyes and nodded as the Latina slowly lifted off her top. The cheerleader then moved her hand down her girlfriend's body and mimicking the same action.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked before she pulled off her girlfriend's top.

"I'm not ready for it all, but just this is ok. I want to feel my skin against yours." Santana whispered out, sending shivers and goose bumps throughout Brittany's body.

They continued to kiss each other passionately, trying to convey as much emotion into the kiss as possible. Their hands roamed around each other's body as they took in each other's touch, scent and feel, not wanting to forget for even one moment. Santana pulled back from the kiss and unbuttoned Brittany's jeans before stopping to ask for consent. As the cheerleader nodded the Latina slid of the jeans slowly as she moved to remove her own pants before crawling onto the bed.

"I just want you to know, I'm falling for you Brittany." She said as she stroked her girlfriend's cheek, pushing away her blonde locks from her face.

"I love you." Brittany whispered softly as she kissed her girlfriend softly.

"I-I…" Santana's heart was beating rapidly as she tried to say the word's she desperately wanted to say.

"It's ok. I know you're not ready. Like I said, I'm ready and I'm prepared to wait." Brittany said sweetly.

"Thank you." Santana brought their lips together again as their lips moved frantically against each other. They continued to deepen their passionate kiss further as their hands glided around each other's bodies.

After what seemed an eternity they pulled apart and snuggled their bodies closer. Brittany turned Santana over so that she could spoon her girlfriend from behind. Still in their bra and underwear they decided to stay as they were as they didn't want to give up the feeling of their skin on skin contact.

In their current state Santana felt that she had nothing to hide from Brittany, although on a physical sexual level they had not proceeded any further than simple touches and kisses, this moment held more of a metaphoric and emotional meaning for the pair. To them this moment signified the end of hiding and running away from their problems, mainly Santana's insecurities. This was the Latina's way of telling Brittany that she's no longer hiding anything and laying everything bare and in plain sight.

After shuffling their bodies into a comfortable position in bed, Brittany placed a soft kiss on Santana's shoulders.

"Good night Brittany." Santana whispered into the darkness, as she snuggled her body further into Brittany's. Santana smiled to herself as she thought about what is come in the New Year. Yep, life was good for her, she couldn't help but feel optimistic about the year ahead. With Brittany in her life, it could only get better.

"Good night Santana. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, i had Britt be the one to say 'i love you' cuz personally i think out of the two she's more emotionally aware and mature. Whereas Santana is still under developed in that aspect. Ok, the last part was not meant to be random sexy time, it had a purpose...i'm not sure if i explained it properly so i'll explain it here. The whole taking the clothes off is to signify Santana tearing away her walls for Brittany and letting her see her as she is and the whole 'i want to feel my skin against yours' thing is spose to be like a total loving moment. For me senses are important when engaging in physical/sexual interaction so the whole memorising the body and feel of the skin on skin is spose to be a deep and meaningful thing for the two. This chapter was a little deep, so it took me a little longer to type. Hope it's enough for you guys to last until wed/thurs =D

Songs Brittany sung in the shower: **Don't Trust Me - 3Oh!3 **and **Crush - David Archuleta**

Sorry, if there were some confusing parts. It's my friend's bday today (it's 1am right now) and her boyfriend needed me to help him surprise her so we were discussing the plan etc so that took a chunk of my time out. Then i had to walk to my friend's place to drop off something since my car was blocked in by my mom's car so i couldn't drive to his house so again, that took some time. Then i spent half an hour trying to get my brother out of my room. Damn my bro, he made my freakin' bed smell like weed so now my mom prob thinks i smoke marijuana. So i stuck my hand in a bin today...was trying to look for a piece of paper my boss threw out yesterday because my friend who was working today couldn't find it...luckily the bin had mostly plastic and paper in it.

The other day i was playing tap Glee, stgill trying to beat my friend and i was playing my cup and then i hit star power i think so Heather morris' face popped up on the screen and it like stayed there so i was like, 'ferrk! you're distracting me with yo face...distraction...ahhh...missing notes.' then i kept replaying the song trying to get a high schore and my mom yells from the hall, "WHAT ARE YOU SINGING?" then i'm like, "What? no i'm not singing i'm playing a game." LOL she thought i was singing my cup...though i have a tendency to sing really loud when i'm in my room or taking a shower...i randomly started dancing in front of her when i was talking to her about BGLs (Blood Glucose Levels).

Oh, yeah my bruise...well i jump out of my bed like a ninja usually landing and crouching then i spin kinda like in a dance to stand up straight but this time i landed too close to my closet and i spun and stepped forward and face planted straight into my built in closet and fell down...smooth. Random fact, I love mandarins and i ask my mom to buy me a kilo of mandarins every week. There's this type of mandarin that's a total bitch to peel it's called honey melon mandarin or something like that...and like the piece don't seperate so easily. I was sitting on my bed watching tv as i typed this story and eating a mandarin...ended up licking up all mandarin juice that kept spurting out because the piece stick together so much i had to try and bite them apart...stupid mandarin. I seriously looked like i didn't know how to eat -

**Review Review because you're all so awesome and i love you.**


	23. Chapter 23: Satana

**A/N: **Here's Chapter.23 How's everyone? how was the wait? Really sorry for the long wait (: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Tonker: **Oh no! I was really hoping you would've gotten the update. Haha, I love your review thank you so much. You're in Melbourne! ? That means you don't have an excuse to not come down to my work and buy clothes! Lol, I'm just kidding. Doors are unlocked to the left here? Whoa, i never actually noticed that LOL. Thank you again for reviewing again =D

**Affy: **My bad for not answering your questions. No, i don't have any younger siblings. I'm the baby in my family. Lol, I'm pretty sure you could still stalk me without a tumblr LOL. I love the enthusiasm you add to your reviews. Makes my day when i read them. You reviews on my other story, I have no other way to communicate with you so i'll just answer your qus here. I wasn't trying to speak Spanish i was actually speaking Tagalog which is my mother language. "Kumusta ka na" means how are you in tagalog, I'm filo, mostly. If you want to get into specifics 90% filo and like 10% spanish. My mom's side has the spanish ancestors, i only ever add the whole spanish ancestory in when i'm talking to my friend to just piss her off because she's jealous i'm filo and she loves herself some spaniards and wishes she was spanish or filo. Lol, oops rambling. Thank you again for the review!

**PelvicThruster: **Really? Aww thank you thank thank you! You put a smile on my face ^^ thank you so much for taking the time to read and review.

**Cali Cheerleading Swagger: **I just love love love your review. So you've been following my story for sometime? Dude, that's so freakin' awesome! Lovin' your support! Thanks for sticking around.

**EN666: **You rock! Thank you so much for reading!

**Zflash11: **Aw your review means so much to me ^^ thank you so much for reading this story!

**PT-Extravaganza: **Totally missed you reviewing! You're awesome for reading ninja twin!

**SanBClause: **Physical and emotional intimacy is different, well to me it is. I believe that it's easier to be physically intimate but emotionally, it's a little harder because you're pretty much risking the chance of getting yourself hurt (: that's why i reckon for Santana she can let her walls down around Brittany but she's just a little more cautious with her heart. Lol, i think i'm not making sense xD Hard for me to explain. But yeah (: thank you for reading and reviewing btw. Makes me smile ^^ Don't die! hehehe :P

**Everyone: **Thank you all so much for sticking around this story. Thank you all for the reviews and for reading and subscribing to alerts and favouriting. You're all so amazing and make me smile every time i read the notifications from you all. I just want to hug and kiss you all and tell you how awesome you are everyday, because you guys really are awesome. I really appreciate your support ^^ It really really means a lot to me that this story makes a lot of you smile, for me a smile is just amazing. Such a small gesture expresses so much. A smile and eyes are the first things i notice in a person (: Just thank you all so so much. I just wish i could show you guys more how i really appreciate your support. Lol, i don't think i made sense.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a NES controller belt buckle.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked through the halls of McKinley hand in hand ignoring the stares they were receiving from the students populating the halls. It was Valentine's week and the halls were decked out in red and pick hearts which were hung up on the walls. Couples were sharing kisses, chocolates and roses in the halls. As the couple walked down the hall they were taken by surprise when suddenly, out of nowhere, a slushy hit Santana right in the face, the corn syrup burning her eyes.<p>

"They say you can give a loser a hot girlfriend but in the end you'll always be a loser." Azimio insulted the Latina, dropping the cup at her feet and laughed as he turned to walk away.

Santana wiped the icy drink from her eyes so she could partially open them. As soon as her eyes opened she could feel the syrup starting to burn, causing her to shut her eyes immediately and reach for her girlfriend's hands so she could be led to the bathroom.

Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's hand and ran towards the nearest bathroom, pushing her towards the counter as she wet paper towels and wiped away the icy drink.

"That was my first slushy." Santana joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany said softly, feeling guilty.

"No, no. It's not your fault. I'm going to have to talk to Puck about this." Santana said, her eyes still closed and a devilish grin forming on her face.

"Huh?" Brittany asked in confusion as she continued to wipe the icy drink from her girlfriend's eyes.

"Nothing. Thank you." The Latina opened her eyes and blinked numerous times trying to accustom her eyes to the light.

The cheerleader handed her girlfriend and simple white V-neck tee, along with a simple grey hoodie. Since the slushy had entered her eyes her contact were ruined so she had to take them out and wear her glasses which she always kept in her bag in case of emergencies. Once Santana put her glasses on, Brittany couldn't help but noticed she looked exactly the same way she did when they met for the first time, yet to her, the Latina still looked sexy.

Santana noticed her girlfriend staring intently at her and she couldn't help but blush under the intense gaze. Even though they were officially together, Santana still always felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach and her cheeks rise in temperature every time the cheerleader stared at her with her beautiful, breath taking, and hypnotic blue eyes.

"Gugh, you're just so breath taking." Santana blurted out, her hand flying over her mouth in surprise.

Brittany giggled as she lightly slapped her girlfriend's shoulder, "Stop it. Stop making me blush." She said shyly.

"Mm, come here. I wants ta gets my kiss from you before my next class." The Latina said in her faux ghetto voice, eliciting a giggle from the cheerleader.

"You gotta stop with that voice." Brittany teased as she leaned down and gave her girlfriend a chaste soft peck on the lips.

"You love it." Santana teased as she reached up to give the cheerleader a peck on the nose.

"Not as much as I love you. Will you be walking me to class?" Brittany asked, offering her hand to the Latina.

"Like you have to ask." The Latina took the hand and walked with her girlfriend to her next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting in her Chemistry class carefully measuring the solution in the burette as she followed through her titrations.

"So, reckon Quinn would be down for chocolate?" Puck asked as he played with the iodide solution.

"I don't know. Would you be carefully with that? If you spill it, it'll stain your hands." The Latina scolded as she carefully twisted the nob to allow the solution to trickle into the beaker.

"How about some hot underwear." The mohawked boy said dreamily as he poured the iodide solution into a small beaker.

"Doubt she'd like that. Hey write this down. Eleven point six millilitres." Puck did as he was instructed and scribbled down the results in his book.

"Wash the burette out." Santana instructed as she handed the dirty equipment to Puck as she took his notebook and copied out the results.

As the Latina was copying down notes she could feel light objects hitting her back. She ignored the feeling for over ten minutes then suddenly she felt a thick object her square on the back. Turning around she looked to the floor and saw a rubber lying on the ground. Looking up she was hit in the face with a paper ball.

"What the hell." She muttered under her breath as she noticed Azimio sitting on the other bench behind her, laughing and heckling with his other jock friends.

Huffing under her breath she turned around and returned her attention to her notes. She was at her breaking point when she felt another paper ball hit her in the head; she looked up and wondered why the teacher hadn't noticed but she realised that their teacher had stepped out.

Grumbling in Spanish she returned to her notes once more when she felt another rubber hit the back of her head. She groaned in annoyance as she slammed her pencil down on the table. Puck whipped his head quickly when he heard the pencil slam down on the table and noticed the look of rage on his honorary bro's face. He could tell her old self from back in middle school was starting to make an appearance, and boy was it scary.

Knowing what would have come next; Puck gripped Santana's shoulder tightly, keeping her seated as to prevent hell from breaking loose. He could feel the Latina fighting against his grip as she tried to force her body up in a standing position, but his firm grip managed to keep her seated.

Satisfied that the Latina wouldn't move Puck stalked over to Azimio to give the boy a piece of his mind.

"Oi! Quit it Azimio." Puck barked at the jock.

"Or what Puckerman? Azimio challenged as he stuck his chest out and stood tall.

Before Puck could react the teacher strolled into the room calling for attention which brought the boys away from their short lived feud. Giving Azimio one last glare Puck sauntered back to his seat next to Santana.

"Thanks." The Latina said, giving the mohawked boy a pat on the back. She was grateful that he stopped her from acting out because truth be told, one of the conditions in her parents allowing her to move to McKinley was that she would have to stop picking fights with students. Before her move to McKinley her parents made a deal that she'd have to get good grades and strictly no more fighting. Her parents insisted on sending her to another private school when she asked to move after middle school, but she couldn't deal with the uniforms that she was forced to wear.

During sophomore year she had learned to keep her anger under control since to those closest to her she was known to be fiery and aggressive if provoked. She was often referred as Satan at her old school when she unleashed her fury on the students. However, she promised herself that she'd change and learn to stay calm, rather than lashing out at others.

It was easy for her before since no one ever really talked to her or noticed her, thus there was no one to provoke her. Ever since she started dating Brittany it seemed that majority of the students were trying to push all her buttons and she was finding it excessively hard to not just beat the crap out of every guy who gave her girlfriend weird looks or annoyed the shit out of her.

Puck noticed that his usually calm friend was now finding it hard to hold back, so he would always try his best to intervene before anything ever happened. If it weren't for Puck the Latina most likely would have been suspended for fighting.

"Remember in middle school when that kid called you a bitch." Puck whispered to Santana as the teacher spoke.

"Mm." The Latina hummed, nodding her head, "We stole his clothes every time he went to shower. Broke into his locker and put a mouldy sandwich in there, hm. What else, oh didn't we also replaced his sugar shaker with salt?" she added.

"Good days. Good pranks. Wanna relive them?" Puck suggested with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What are you trying to say Noah?" Santana said, returning the exact same mischievous smirking. She knew all too well what her best friend was trying to suggest.

"You know what I'm trying to say. Come on. You know you want to."

"Well he does deserve it." Santana smiled evilly as she fist bumped Puck.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was leaning against her car, waiting for Brittany to come back from Cheerios practise when Puck approached her.

"Down for gaming session tonight?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. Gives us time to plan our attack on that ass."

"Shveet." The Mohawk boy exclaimed as he hi-fived the Latina.

"What are you guys talking about?" Quinn asked as she approached the two with Brittany standing next to her.

"Gaming session at Santana's tonight."

"Oh! Can I join! I love watching San play. She's so good." Brittany exclaimed happily as she bounced in her spot.

"Of course baby. You don't have to ask." Santana chuckled as she wrapped an arm around the cheerleader's waist.

"Wow, you got the perfect girlfriend. Why can't you be like that Quinn? You never want to watch me play." Puck whined.

"One, I'm not your girlfriend. We're just dating. And two, you're kind of bad at playing that game. Halo Duty?" Quinn retorted, shrugging her shoulders as Puck's jaw dropped and Santana mouthed the words 'Halo Duty' with a confused expression.

"Oh! Owned!" Santana yelled out, teasing Puck in the process as the two cheerleaders giggled.

"You two ladies are lucky you're pretty and blonde. I'll let that slide." Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows at the two cheerleaders.

"What about me? I'm female too." Santana said, raising her hand and waving it in the air.

"You're my bro. You don't count."

"Great. So I'm incapable of possessing any feminine attributes?" The Latina said, crossing her arms across her chest and quirking an eyebrow up.

"Well, you're a bro with boobs?" Puck answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever. Do you want to come over tonight as well Quinn?" Santana asked the head cheerleader.

"Yeah. I'll keep Brittany some company while you two yell out at the TV. I'll never understand how you two can be so into video games." Quinn said with a smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Sweet. Well, we better go so I can tutor Britt a little before you guys come over." Santana said as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend's waist and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"Study my ass." Puck teased as both him and Quinn laughed.

"We do study. Every time I get above 70% she gives me a hug. If I get over 85% she kisses me. If I get 100% she lets me touch her-" Before Brittany could answer, Santana had successfully muffled her mouth with her hand, preventing the cheerleader from finishing her sentence.

Puck and Quinn just sniggered at the Latina, finding it hilarious that Santana's cheeks had turned so red that it'd put a tomato to shame.

"Well we best be off. See you!" Santana said quickly as she ushered Brittany in the car before quickly driving away.

"Why you gotta say you aren't my girlfriend Quinn. You know you are." Puck said as he slung his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"Well I've got a reputation Puckerman." Quinn said with a smirk as she pulled Puck in for a kiss to which he happily responded to.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany anxiously waited for Santana to finish correcting her recent maths work. She watched as the Latina place small ticks next to her work and minor corrections over her work.

"What did I get?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Ninety one per cent. You know what that means?" Santana said with smile on her face.

"Come here." Brittany said as she grabbed the front of her girlfriend's shirt and pulled her in closer for a kiss.

Their lips connected softly as they allowed each other's tongues entrance. Santana cupped Brittany's cheeks in her hand as she leaned closer in to deepen their kiss whilst the cheerleader shifted her grip from her girlfriend's shirt to her shoulders. Their kiss quickly escalated as they stood up without breaking the kiss and moved towards the Latina's bed. Brittany climbed on top of Santana as she let her long blonde hair cascade down and hide their faces.

The Latina moved on hand from the cheerleader's cheeks to her hair where she grasped the long blonde locks as their kiss intensified. She turned Brittany's body so that she was now lying on the bed and they were now facing each other as they continued to make out. Their limbs were tangled against each other as Santana rested on her left elbow to give herself some leverage over Brittany as she used her right hand to caress the cheerleader's waist.

As they continued to kiss, Santana could feel all her fear and insecurities wash away completely. All that mattered right now was that she was with Brittany and she felt safe. It was such a rush, she could feel all her emotions building up as their kiss deepened.

Then it finally dawned on her, Santana Lopez knew she loved Brittany Pierce. She pulled away from the kiss which caused Brittany to pout at the lack of contact. The Latina placed a soft kiss on the cheerleader's cheek and stared deeply into her deep electric blue eyes. She smiled sweetly, taking in Brittany's full beauty and couldn't help but blush when she felt the cheerleader stare right back into her eyes.

"Brittany. I…lo-" Her phone then rang ruining the moment and washing away all confidence she had. She cursed under her breath when she saw the caller ID.

"What Puck?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, hello to you too. Just calling in to ask if you guys are done studying?" Puck asked from the other end of the line.

"Um, no. Come over in thirty. Almost done." Brittany looked at Santana with a mischievous smirk as she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend under the jaw and on the neck. The Latina felt herself shudder at the contact, desperately trying to keep her cool as she listened to Puck ramble on the phone.

Eventually it became too much to handle, "Ok, um yeah. Come over in thirty see ya." She said hastily not even bothering to listen to what Puck had to say before shutting her phone quickly and returning her attention to Brittany.

She cupped the cheerleader's cheek with her right hand as she rested her head on the palm of her left hand. Caressing her girlfriend's cheek with her thumb she wanted to confess her feelings but felt the moment was ruined due to Puck calling at the most inconvenient time. That and also she lost all courage to tell her girlfriend that she loved her. Sighing to herself she moved forward to kiss Brittany.

The sigh didn't go unnoticed by the cheerleader who looked at her with a quizzical expression when they parted.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked as she nuzzled her head against the Latina's chest, listening to the rapid heartbeat.

"Nothing boo. I just like being around you with no interruptions." The Latina somewhat lied. It wasn't a complete lie, she honestly did love being around Brittany without having to be interrupted by anyone. She just didn't want her girlfriend to know that she chickened out once again in telling her how she felt.

"I like being with you as well." Brittany sighed out contently as she wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and snuggled her body closer.

Santana wrapped her left arm around Brittany's shoulders, bringing the girl closer to her as she placed a small soft kiss a top her head. As she kissed the top of Brittany's head she took in the coconut scent of her girlfriend's Palmolive Intense Moisture shampoo.

"What's with you and sniffing my hair." Brittany mumbled against her girlfriend's chest.

"Nothing boo. I just like the way you smell." Santana reasoned.

"Even if I've been working out?"

"You smell sexy after your Cheerios practise."

"Even in the morning."

"You smell the same."

"Even if I don't shower for the whole day."

"When did that happen?" Santana asked, not being able to recall a time Brittany hadn't showered for a day.

"Last week when you slept over." Brittany answered innocently as she traced patterns on the Latina's abdomen.

"You smelt really nice then. Shower everyday though." Santana advised just in case Brittany decided to never take a shower.

"Even after my motocross practise."

"Mm, it's sexier after your motocross." Santana hummed out happily as she placed a soft kiss on Brittany's head.

"Hm, ok." Brittany hummed innocently as she wriggled her body further into the Latina's embrace.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The self-dubbed 'Awesome Foursom' were seated in Santana's living room where the Latina and Puck were yelling profanity at the TV whilst their girlfriends sat next to them and watched as the two played.

"Go Sanny!" Brittany cheered as she tightly gripped Santana's arm as she bounced happily in her seat and fist pumping the air.

"Baby! Baby! My arm. Need…move…ow." Santana said as she tried to struggle her arm free from her girlfriend's death grip.

The cheerleader just ignored her girlfriend's pleas as she grabbed her arm even tighter as the match intensified.

"Head shot!" Puck exclaimed proudly, "Impressed?" He said, waggling his eyebrows towards the head cheerleader.

"You just died." Quinn pointed out nonchalantly and smiled when Puck quickly returned his attention to the TV only to see his character on the kill cam.

"Look! Sanny has a streak!" Brittany cheered loudly as she stood up from the seat and grabbed Quinn.

Knowing exactly what Brittany wanted, Quinn stood up immediately and placed herself next to Brittany.

"Ready Ok!" They yelled in unison as they stood next to the TV.

"Sanny Sanny you're the shiz, Puck likes to, drink his whiz!" They cheered loudly as they went through their impromptu routine. Santana was finding it extremely difficult to keep her eyes on the screen where her girlfriend was standing right in front of her, still in her Cheerios uniform doing an impromptu cheer.

"That makes no sense!" Puck yelled out as he watched his score drop even lower.

"You suuuuuck." Santana teased, laughing hysterically at Puck failing.

"Did you like you it?" Brittany asked.

"Sure did. You were mega sexy." The Latina answered with her eyes still trained on the TV.

"You didn't even watch." The cheerleader pouted at her girlfriend which ended up going unnoticed.

"I did."

"Fine." Brittany huffed and crossed her arms.

Quinn caught Brittany's attention and winked at her as she nodded her head towards Santana. Instantly knowing what the head cheerleader was saying, the cheerleader decided to have some fun with her girlfriend.

"Saaan." Brittany said seductively as she inched her body closer to the Latina's, letting her breasts lightly graze her girlfriends arm.

"Mm?" Santana hummed, not noticing the cheerleader moving her body closer.

Brittany leaned forward, letting her lips lightly graze Santana's ear which made her shudder as she felt the cheerleader's breath hit her sensitive ears. Brittany took the Latina's earlobe between her teeth as she nibbled lightly causing Santana to drop her controller.

Quinn and Puck turned their attention to Santana when they heard the controller hit the floor. They saw the Latina with her mouth open with drooling seeping out the sides as Brittany sat innocently, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Dammit Lopez. Pay attention." Puck scolded before returning his gaze to the TV.

As Santana bent forward to pick up the controller she missed the thumbs up Quinn gave Brittany.

Once the Latina's attention was fixed onto the game, Brittany moved closer to her girlfriend's body once more and peppered her neck with small soft kisses. She cupped the Latina's cheek with one hand and her back of her head with another as she continued to place soft shy kisses around Santana's face.

Santana could feel her body temperature rise with every kiss Brittany placed on her face. Her hands started to shake and she was starting to lose her grip on her controller. The TV screen became a blur and all she could focus on was Brittany so was still seated next to her.

Puck checked the scores and realised that Santana was losing points quickly and then he noticed that her character stopped moving. He turned his head to her, ready to yell and tell her to lift her game when he was met with the site of the Latina and the cheerleader giving each other shy pecks.

"Dammit Lopez." Puck said as he face palmed himself.

Santana just gave him the finger as she locked lips with her girlfriend which made Quinn laugh at the gesture.

"Why is it when she doesn't pay attention to Britt for one minute she gets a make out session. I ignore you for five seconds and you ditch me." Puck pointed out.

"Because you're a loser." Quinn laughed loudly.

"But I'm your loser?" Puck said with a massive cheesy grin on his face as he leaned in closer to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, no." Quinn deadpanned, giving the mohawked boy a small pat on the back.

"I guess we're not gaming anymore." Santana said when she stopped giving Brittany kisses.

"Obviously." Puck huffed out as he turned on the console, "Are we going to plan out revenge on Azimio or you rather how would you say, 'get your sexy on' with Brittany." He teased as he winked at the two girls.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"He's been giving Santana shit." Puck answered, pointing to the Latina, "So I decided that Satan should make her appearance." He added as a devilish grin formed on his face.

"Satan?" Brittany and Quinn asked in unison.

"Satan, my old nickname from middle school." The Latina added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why'd they call you that?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Well, I was different back in middle school." Santana said before she was interrupted by Puck.

"Yeah, she was so bad ass. She made so many people cry. This one kid called her a bitch so we played all these pranks on him. In the end he ended up crying and said that there was a monster in his locker and was afraid to take a shower." Puck laughed out loud at the memory and hi-fived Santana.

"Yeah. Like Puck said I wasn't the nicest person."

"Bullshit you were the biggest bitch. Come on remember what you did with that girl you hated? You made sure she became head cheerleader of the junior team then you stole the spot from her a few days later. Girl cried so much." The mohawked boy always loved reminiscing about the earlier days when they ran their old school.

"Wow, Santana. Didn't know you were a cheerleader, let alone your school's HBIC." Quinn was surprised that the quiet timid Santana Lopez was once like her, fierce and a complete bitch to others who dared cross her path.

"Not my proudest moment." Santana said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you kidding me? I swear you lived off the tears of the other students!" Puck exclaimed happily.

"Someone's getting too excited." Quinn pointed out, shifting slightly away from her boyfriend.

"Come on. Let's see the old Satan and get Azimio back." Puck begged, really wanting to give Azimio what he had coming.

"Oh! We're gonna plan something like spies? Yay!" Brittany exclaimed happily.

"See, looks like Britt's in. Quinn?" Puck asked his girlfriend.

"I don't like him, so of course I'm in." The head cheerleader answered

"Satan?" Puck smirked at his best friend as both Brittany and Quinn turned towards the Latina, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And it's done-zo You guys happy? I'm sorry it was quite a wait. For those who have been on my tumblr page

**http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **I mentioned that i'll only be updating once or twice a week now. I've picked up more shifts at work so pretty much i no longer have an days where i can stay home all day. I'm at uni monday-wednesday and i'm working thursday - sunday. It's getting hectic, working 20 hours a week now, i know it doesn't seem much but for a uni student like me it is a lot ): I think subconciously i'm obssesed with New York, i ended up wearing an outfit that had New York labelled everywhere without realising, it's a sign. I MUST GO TO NEW YORK! I WANT MY NEW YORK METS AND NEW YORK GIANTS JERSEYS GRRR. Fail Foot Locker for not stocking the jerseys.

I was like to my friend the other day, "Me, you Friends with benefits...the movie! not like us enter a FWB relationship." Haha, awkward slip up.

Ok, so on tuesday i'm practically at uni 10am-5pm for only two classes because i have this massive 3 hour break in between so like in my tutorial it was like 4:30pm and i was so tired and i just wanted to go home and sleep. My tutor was telling us an anecdote about something i can't remember since i was tired as. Anyway she was like, "This tall blonde Dutch woman enters the room and introduces herself as the doctor." And as soon as she said that, Heather Morris popped in my head. Like I full imagined her with a stethoscope around her neck and like glasses looking all doctor like.

Yesterday i went shopping with my best friend and omg i found a NES controller belt buckle, there's a picture of it on my tumblr. I love it so much. Anyway we were in Best and Less cuz she wanted to look for bed sheets since she's redecorating her room and the Glee version of Valerie started playing and i was like, "hey! It's the glee version. Naya Rivera's singing...she's hot." Then we went into kmart to look for a clock then we heard 'Loser Like me' playing and i was like, "hey! It's glee again. DUDE IT'S A SIGN! I GOTTA GET A ROLE ON GLEE!" Then i started making out these whacked out theory about how fate wants me to get on glee haha.

Today i was helping a customer with a jacket and i was standing next to him looking at the mirror and i was like thinking to myself, "Hang on...what's that black thing..OH NO! THAT'S MY BRA...SHIT!" I look down and the button of my shirt popped open without me even noticing show you could see my black bra and cleavage. So i quickly turned around and was like, "so- uhh...um...how..uhh...did you want...erm a diff size?" I was full fumbling as i tried to button up my shirt quickly. Damn. So awkward.

At my work when we get stock we're spose to call the warehouse but sometimes we just call other stores and take their stock and pretend it's for a customer so today my friend and i were trying to hunt down some pants so we were making up customer names and decided to use names off glee. She was like "How about Chord overstreet?" and i was like, "Seriously? they're gonna know we're using the actors name." So far we've used 'Artie' and 'Noah' next we're gonna use Finn and Mike. I said to use Santana afterwards and then she suggested using Quinn. And she said to use Rachel Berry's full name just for kicks.

Ah, shit i've rambled too much! So Sorry! Just too many whacked out things have happened to me, i just had to tell you all Gah! Sorry xD

**Review Review because it makes me smile! **


	24. Chapter 24: Pawned

**A/N: **I'm really sorry updates haven't been as frequent. Things have happened and i've been busy, i'll explain later. Here's chapter. 24.

**a-ninny-mouse: **That's really depressing. But i guess just in time. I'm wrapping up this story in like two chapters. hehe.

**Kaede Shinomori: **To be honest i've been freakin' out because haven't spoken to you in a while. Was so happy when i read your review! Thank you for reviewing every chapter!

**kurly123: **Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. Sorry if i make you wait for the updates ): life is getting hard to juggle now, i barely have time to myself now.

**Verena R: **Aw, i'm glad i could make your day. Thank you for always reviewing and sticking around.

**Blueskkies: **Oh, my you flatter me ^^ I'm glad you like Brittany in this fic yay! Thank you so so much for the review!

**penny lane: **Good luck finding yo bear =D thanks for the review by the way!

**LionQuinnTamerRawr: **Aw, you're too cute. WHOA! Two days? seriously you legend! Sorry if you lost sleep because you were reading this D: Thank you soo soo much for getting through the entire story in such a short time and reviewing.

**Affy: **Most likely days i'll update are Thursday, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Two of those days i'll update...really depends. Don't worry working on the other story as well. Thanks for the review =D Oh, and no not lucky customer...it was embarassing ): my work friend laughed at me when i told her, now every time i work she sends me a text asking, "How'd sales go? Show some boobage?" haha.

**R5Fanatic: **LOL, for some reason i imagined you to be hugging onto your computer for dear life while your parents try to pry it from your fingers. Thank you so so much for the review and support.

**Karina: **Hope this is fast enough! WHOA one day! Dude! that's a record! You by far have been the quickest. Thank you so much for the review.

**Everyone: **Everyone just thank you so much for the support, subscriptions to alerts, favouriting and reviews. It really means a lot to me. You're all truly amazing people. I love you all for sticking by this story. Just heads up, it'll be ending in two chapters time. (: Hope this chapter is suffice. I've nbeen skyping with my friends so i was kinda distracted when i reread this. So apologies for any errors.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a purple teddy.

* * *

><p>It was finally February 14th a day that Santana often ignored and saw it as just another day in the year. However, this year it was different, this year she had a girlfriend, one Brittany S. Pierce. She planned to have a chilled out Valentine day with her girlfriend since she didn't want to make a huge fuss about the day.<p>

Brittany was at her locker taking out her books when she saw Puck sprint past her with a duffle bag across his shoulders. She watched as he sprinted down the hall, swiftly turning as he disappeared around the corner. Santana was behind him and stopped right next to the cheerleader.

"Hey baby. Why's Puck running?" Brittany asked her girlfriend who was hunched over, breathing deeply.

"He. We. Clothes." The Latina as she tried to regain her composure.

"Hey get that guy!" Azimio yelled as he ran out of the changing room with only a face washer and loofa to hide his intimate parts.

The footballer was so hell bent on catching the person who took his clothes, that he had completely forgot that he had run out of the locker rooms almost fully nude. He turned around swiftly, doing a completely 360 as his eyes widened in embarrassment when he saw all the students circling around him and laughing like hyenas.

He whipped around and burst right back in the locker room.

"Puck has his clothes doesn't he?" Brittany said as she placed her hand over her mouth to try and stifle her laughter.

"Maybe." Santana said with a mischievous grin.

"You should put a bird in his locker." Brittany said bluntly as she looked at the Latina with a blank expression.

"Serious?"

"Yeah. They made that cleaning lady teacher, person talk to me when they found I kept a bird in my locker." The cheerleader said with a pout.

"Um, please don't keep anymore birds in your locker boo." Santana said as she peered inside the cheerleader's locker just to make sure.

"Of course silly…" Brittany trailed off as she thought about the bird she had almost picked up and placed in her locker earlier that day.

"Let's go to class." Santana offered her hand to Brittany to which the cheerleader happily accepted.

The pair strolled towards their next classes, their hands swinging back and forth between them and ignoring the entire world around them.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All the Glee club members were sitting in the choir room for their lunchtime rehearsals patiently waiting for Mr. Shue to walk in.

"So did you hear Azimio ran out the hall naked?" Mercedes asked the other members in the room.

"I heard he streaked…" Tina answered.

"Really? I heard he was found in the locker room naked with another dude." Kurt said nonchalantly as he inspected his nails.

"For real?" Sam asked with surprise lacing his voice.

"I heard he was trying to show some guy his junk and then the dude ran out and he ran after him." Mike added from the back row.

Santana then started giggling to herself and leaned over to Puck, "That means you were the other dude." She teased and laughed even loudly when he punched her on the shoulder.

Quinn and Brittany hi-fived each other when they heard the other members tell each other of the various rumours as to why Azimio was in the halls, butt naked.

Mr. Shue then entered the room, clapping his hands to gain the attention of his students.

"Alright, let's get some songs written for Regionals!" He announced as he handed out to each member a rhyming dictionary.

"Mr. Shue!" Rachel called out as she shot her arm up and waved it around, "I've got a song written already if you don't mind?" She announced and stood up before the direction could say anything.

The small diva stood in the middle of the room and took a deep breath before nodding to Brad.

_There you rest_

_With all the rest_

_Of my accessories on my night stand_

_You're red or yellow_

_And like a good fellow_

_Sometimes you get lost in my mess_

_But when school girl pigtails won't do_

_And I need to control my do_

_You're the only one I can count on_

_My head band_

_You're my head band_

_Wrapped right around my melon_

_You're a product like Magellan…_

"Wait." Finn said in confusion, "Is this about a head band?"

"Yes, it's called My Headband. What did you guys think?" Rachel asked with such enthusiasm and anticipation.

She was met with incoherent mumblings of the other members who honestly didn't know what to say. Kurt was about to say what everyone was obviously thinking until Brittany interrupted him.

"I really liked it. My head band, I totally feel the same way about it." Brittany said excitedly which in turn made Rachel smile joyously, "Like sometimes I'm glad I have my head bands to help keep my hair all awesome. Though, I don't keep it on my night stand, I keep it in a little box on my desk." Brittany said to Santana.

The Latina just smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, finding it all too adorable whenever the cheerleader spoke. Everything she said was just so innocent and amazing to her; she couldn't help but smile even wider every time a word left the cheerleader's mouth.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Brittany. I really do think it captures the importance of the accessory for the girl. Did you all feel the emotion and love I felt for my head band?" Rachel asked with her hands clasped in front of her as she waited for a response.

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air until Mr. Shue's voice broke through the silence, "That. Was, um. Interesting Rachel, but I think it's not what we're really after. What I think would benefit us would be an anthem type song that would make everyone want to sing along."

Everyone then turned to each other and talked loudly about the possible subjects for their new songs. Santana called out in a timid voice which ended up getting lost amongst the loud murmurs of the other members.

The Latina raised her hand and called for Mr. Shue in a quiet voice, trying to gain his attention.

"Mr. Shue." She said quietly.

"Oi! San wants to say something." Puck yelled out, causing all the members to be silenced and their attention turned to the Latina.

"Um, I was gonna say. I have a song written out. Well I only got the verse out, but yeah. Did, you like want me perform it?" She asked nervously. Throughout the years she had been writing her own songs whenever the inspiration hit her, which was the main reason why she had over twenty unfinished songs. She had no problem starting but it was just finishing the songs that she had trouble with.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? Of course, if you don't mind performing. Floor's all your Santana." Mr. Shue said in delight. Ever since the Latina joined Glee club she had been a quiet member who was content with just being background vocals. It was a rare sight to have the Latina perform or input ideas.

"Ok. Um,yeah." Santana sqeaked out awkwardly as she stood up and borrowed the guitar off the band members.

She adjusted the strap on the guitar before slinging it on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she played the opening chords of the song.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero__  
><em>_But, hey, everyone you wanna be__  
><em>_Probably started off like me__  
><em>_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)__  
><em>_But, hey, give me just a little time__  
><em>_I bet you're gonna change your mind__  
><em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way__  
><em>_It ain't so hard to take, that's right__  
><em>_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name__  
><em>_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Santana finished singing and stood in the middle of the room and gripped the neck of the guitar tightly, nervously waiting for the criticism.

"That. Was…" Puck said, finding it difficult to form a sentence. He knew that she wrote songs but she was always evasive when he asked her to perform them for him. This was the first time the Latina had let anyone hear what she had written.

"Awesome!" Mike and Sam yelled out in unison as they did a quick spin on their heels and point to the Latina with massive smiles plastered on their faces.

"That's what I'm talking about girl." Mercedes complimented as she and Kurt gave Santana a thumbs up.

"I admit that was an amazing song. Although your singing abilities aren't as good as mine, I must say you really pulled through in this song. Bravo, bravo Santana." Rachel said as she clapped for the Latina.

"Well done Santana. Hands up for those who want to use Santana's song?" The director asked. Every hand in the room shot up as they instantly started talking about the chorus and verse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Puck, Quinn. Could you get as many students as you can out here in the car park nearby Azimio's car." Santana instructed as she stood next to Brittany with their pinkies linked.

Puck swiftly ran into the school alongside Quinn and returned mere minutes later with students trickling out the door wondering what all the commotion was about. While Puck and Quinn ran into round up all the students Azimio got into his car and started the engine.

As soon as his engine started the interior of his car was engulfed in a massive white powdered cloud. Everyone ran to the footballer's car only to see him scream in surprise as he jumped out of his car covered head to toe in a white powder. A crowd of heckling students encircled Azimio's car as the footballer desperately attempted to rid himself of the powder.

"Nice Lopez." Puck complimented as he subtly opened his palm to Santana for a hi-five.

"Wow, so this is Satan. How'd you do it?" Quinn said with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Pure skills." Santana said as she rubbed her nails against her shoulder, "Nah, I just broke into his car and poured flour down his vents and turned the AC full blast so when he starts his engine the flour would burst out. Simple."

"Right. Simple. Is that all you planned for revenge?" Quinn asked, smiling devilishly at the Latina.

"There's still more." Santana said with an innocent smile on her face as she brought Brittany's body closer to her's.

"Oh, do tell Miss. Lopez." Quinn said with a wide smirk on her face.

"You'll see. Let's go baby. I want to take you out for dinner." Santana said to Brittany with a megawatt smile on her face.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped happily as she followed her girlfriend into her car.

"Why don't you ever take me out to dinner?" Quinn asked Puck as she watched the black Mazda drive away.

"Oh but I do. We're going out to McDonalds tonight." Puck said in a tone that seemed like he was serious.

Quinn stared at him in disbelief, not sure if the mohawked boy was serious about having a date at the local McDonalds. Puck noticed the shocked face on the head cheerleader and simply slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Kidding babe. Taking you down to Breadstix. No dine and dash, I'm paying." He said as the took one last glance at Azimio trying to rid this inside of his car of the white powder.

The pair made their way into Puck's car and drove back to Quinn's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I never really thought much about Valentine's day. It just seemed like a money making thing. But now I guess I see it differently." Santana said in all honesty as she caressed Brittany's hand with her thumb.

"Why's that?" The cheerleader asked curiously.

"It's because I'm with you."

"You're too sweet. I love you." Brittany said sweetly as she leaned over the table and placed a soft kiss on the Latina's lips.

Santana tried to urge the words out of her mouth but alas she couldn't. She was unable to will her voice to speak out the words she most desperately wanted to. Perhaps, she just wasn't ready to say them out loud, even though she knew she felt it.

"Remember a few months back this is where we had our first date." Brittany pointed out, looking at Santana with utter adoration.

"Yeah, this is the exact same spot we sat in." Santana stated with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Really? You got us the same booth?" Brittany said as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Yep, happy Valentine's day baby."

They two girls happily enjoyed their dinner as they chatted animatedly about whatever topic arose. Their celebration of Valentine's day was a simple one but to them I didn't matter, all they wanted was to spend a special night with each other. The waiter approached the table and collected their plates.

"Would you girls like some dessert? We have a special Valentine dessert." He offered as he took the plates from their table.

"No, that's ok. I'd just like the bill please." Santana asked politely.

The waiter nodded his head and walked away from the table to collect the bill for the Latina. Santana noticed the pout on Brittany's face when she declined the chance to order dessert.

"Don't worry boo. I have better dessert waiting." Santana said with a smile as she took the bill from the waiters hand before enclosing a few notes in the book.

The Latina took her girlfriend's hand in her own and walked towards her car, opening the passenger side door for the cheerleader before getting into the driver's side.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They pulled up into the Lopez driveway where Santana rushed out the door and helped Brittany out of the passenger seat.

"Come on." Santana said excitedly as she pulled Brittany with her into the house.

The Latina pulled her girlfriend upstairs to her room and gestured for the girl to take a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Stay here for one minute." Santana said, tapping the tip of Brittany's nose as she raced downstairs.

Brittany took in the small changes to the Latina's room, noticing that a few of her gaming posters were taken down and replaced with a collage of various photos taken on the many dates they had been on and also group outings with Puck and Quinn. In the centre of the collage was a massive group photo of the entire Glee Club after their win at Sectionals. She smiled happily when she saw on Santana's bed side table there was a simple silver photo frame which had a picture of the cheerleader sitting on a set of stairs with a megawatt smile.

The cheerleader smiled at the thought of Santana looking at the photos before falling asleep. After a few minutes she could hear the Latina's footsteps as she walked closer to the room. In walked Santana with a plate in her hand and a fork in the other. She gave Brittany the plate and fork before giving her a small kiss and moved towards her desk where she picked up her guitar.

Brittany looked down on the place as saw a slice of cookies and cream cheesecake.

"I know it's your favourite so I made it for you." Santana said, removing the pick from her lips as she strummed her guitar lightly.

"You're the best. But why aren't you eating any?" Brittany asked as she happily took a bite from her fork.

"Because this is all for you. Enjoy your cake and let me sing to you."

Clearing her throat Santana allowed her nimble fingers to manoeuvre themselves around the neck of the guitar as she pressed down on the strings.

_The stars lean down to kiss you__  
><em>_And I lay awake and miss you__  
><em>_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere__  
><em>_Because I'll doze off safe and soundly__  
><em>_But I'll miss your arms around me__  
><em>_I'd send a postcard to you, dear__  
><em>_Because I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue__  
><em>_But it's not the same without you__  
><em>_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad__  
><em>_Until I look at my hands and feel sad__  
><em>_Because the spaces between my fingers__  
><em>_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_I'll find repose in new ways__  
><em>_Though I haven't slept in two days__  
><em>_Because cold nostalgia chills me to the bone__  
><em>_But drenched in vanilla twilight__  
><em>_I'll sit on the front porch all night__  
><em>_Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you__  
><em>_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you tonight__  
><em>_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter__  
><em>_And heavy wings grow lighter__  
><em>_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again__  
><em>_And I'll forget the world that I knew__  
><em>_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past__  
><em>_I'd whisper in your ear__  
><em>_"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_

Santana finished the song, letting her voice and guitar ringing out into a quiet whisper. Brittany could barely contain her emotions as tears of joy fell freely down her cheeks. The cheerleader lunged forward and hugged the Latina tightly. She pulled back to place a passionate yet loving kiss on her girlfriend. Trying desperately to convey all her emotions into the kiss Brittany deepened the kiss further by pulling Santana on top of her.

"I love you." The cheerleader whispered into the Latina's ear, sending shivers down her girlfriend's spine.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with such admiration because the cheerleader had the courage to openly tell her that she loved her, yet the Latina was still having trouble saying the three words. Noticing that the Latina was having an internal struggle, Brittany leaned down and captured her lips once more.

"It's ok. Take your time." Brittany said with such love it made Santana feel like she was on cloud nine.

They continued to kiss each other long into the night until eventually their bodies demanded sleep. They didn't bother to celebrate Valentine's day in an extravagant manner because for the two girls, every day was like Valentine's day for them. They didn't need a special day in the year to celebrate their feelings for each other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn and Puck walked down the halls of McKinley, creating a path as students backed up towards the sides to allow the pair room to walk. They approached Santana and Brittany who were leaning against the lockers near Azimio's, waiting for the footballer to return to his locker.

"Another prank Satana?" Quinn asked as she saw the footballer emerge out from the corner.

"Loser dyke. Call me when you want a man Britt." Azimio insulted the Latina and made a vulgar action towards Brittany as he passed them and continued forward to his locker.

"You're going to take that San?" Puck asked, surprised that the Latina hadn't punched Azimo right on the spot.

"No." The Latina scoffed as she crossed her arms and eyed Azimio like an eagle.

As soon as the rude footballer opened his locked a bird flew out, taking him by surprise as it pecked his face and pooped on his shoulder as it flew away. Quinn and Puck's eyes grew wide as they burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter at the footballer's expense.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Azimio yelled out in disgust as he leaned in closer into his locker to investigate the foul smell emanating from within. Students walked by and held their nose as the foul stench reached their nostrils.

"What'd you put in there Lopez?" Puck whispered to the Latina.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some old like ham I heated up and left out for maybe a week or two with maybe, possibly a month old banana." Santana said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders as she smirked evilly when she noticed Azimio gagging.

Puck gave the Latina a hi-five as the four teens walked past the footballer and heard him angrily call out to the crowd.

"Who the fuck broke into my locker?" He yelled out furiously as students ran passed his locker in an attempt to escape the foul stench.

"Nice Lopez." Puck said once they were out of ear shot from Azimio, "Though the bird thing, doesn't seem like you…seems more like…" He trailed off and looked at Brittany.

"Yep, it was my awesome girlfriend's idea." Santana said proudly as she gripped her girlfriend's hand tighter, which made the cheerleader smile in delight.

"Come on let's get our asses to Glee. Faster we win Regionals faster I can concentrate on finding my promo dress." Quinn said as she hurried the group towards the choir room.

Yep, life was coming along nicely for Santana. Things were definitely getting better. Prom was approaching fast and she was determined to give Brittany the best day of her life. She couldn't help but feel eternally grateful for the good fortune she had. Not only did she have a girl who was beautiful inside and on the outside she also had the greatest friends a person could ever hope for. Looking at the three people around her she smiled happily to herself as they continued towards the choir room she thought to herself.

_Yep, life's good._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if this chapter sucked. I had half of it typed up and was planning to finish it when i went over to my friends place last night since she needed support so, i ended up staying at her place 'til early morning to make sure she was ok. Then i had to wake up early to get to work the next day so i was pretty exhausted when i finished typing this up.

song sung by Santana **Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**

It's a bit hard to write 3 stories at the same time, wait did i say 3? I have "All I want" and this story to finish...so what's this 3rd one? Possibly a new one? yeah...who knows. lol. So sad, went hunting for my NY Giants jersey, couldn't find one so just bought a Cardinals jersey for my collection. I have a bruise on my knee that kind hurts and it's annoying me...someone kiss it better pweease ): My eyesight's getting worse, usually i only wear glasses to drive and to read the powerpoints during my lecture but now i find myself wearing them all the time, geeky ftw haha.

So I Was trying to dress the mannequin today at work and i was trying to pull the pants on and i was like to my boss, "HIS PACKAGE IS TOO LARGE!" then we got bigger sized pants and then my boss just suddenly cups the mannequins package and starts rubbin' it and she's like, "WHOA! So large." Then we were like, "Man this mannequin has a good arse." Not awkward at all.

Today a customer hit on me after i told him i was filo, he had a really nice smile though. I totally fall for people's smiles. For some reason lately, people are asking if i'm Chinese. Like the other day the guy's like to me, "Are you Chinese" and i'm like, "No...I'm filo." then he's like, "Nice, i like filos" then there was an awkward silence...

Well 'til next time. See you guys around. Heads up, next week i managed to get someone to cover my Saturday shift so i'll be home all Saturday so hopefully i can pull out 3 updates that weekend. So, I told my friend that we should go to New York then she was like "what so i can wear a green jacket like Tina?" so...she doesn't wanna go with me ): I really wanna go to New York.

**http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

**Review Review because you're all so awesome.**


	25. Chapter 25: I Will Never Let You Fall

**A/N: **Sorry sorry sorry for the wait. Life got hectic had to play supporting friend. Explain later. This chapter is 9k long, hopefully this makes up for the wait. Second last chapter. I'm so sad. Apologies for an errors, i think there's a party where i wrote it when i was still inebriated and i'm working on like 3 hours sleep because when i go clubbing my body never likes to sleep for very long. Bed at 4am up at 7am yep, fail body clock.

**RoseBelikov'at'NYX. Vamp: **wow, so you've been around for quite some time. It means so much to me that you've stuck around this story for so long thank you for taking the time to read this and thank thank you for the review. You really didn't have to ^^

**PT-Extravaganza: **Aw thank you for the enthusiasm you're so cool! Really *blushes* you flatter me hehe. thank you thank you for reading ninja twin!

**daftdaffy88: **Aww lucky! I wanna go to New York. Curse my low pay rate! haha I'm sorry if you had to wait long for this update. thank you so much for reading.

**katejustate: **Really? Omg thank you so much for listening to your friend and reading this (; i guess i owe your friend big time =D Whoa two days? Impressive, my hat goes off to you =D I really appreciate that you took those two days to read this ^^

**nayariveraisallthat: **ONLY SECOND! Who's your favourite *grumbles* haha i'm kidding. I'm so honoured ^^ thank you for reading yay

**Riptide2015: **Yeah, i'm thinking about a sequel. I was gonna plan it for senior year but i think i'm going to take your suggestion and do uni life =D Hopefully this update was quick enough =D

**Verena R: **I missed your reviews ): hehe. Yay you're back. Anyway hopefully you didn't jhave to wait too long. Thank you so much for the support!

**Gleebrittanafan, drumgirlvaleksa, penny lane, Blueskkies and misscorylynn: **Thank you for consistently reviewing every single chapter.

**Tonker: **Still waiting for you to stop by my store...LOL! Didn't answer your question on last chapt, we don't sell headphones only menswear ): You're the only i know who's in Melbourne so i'm pressuring you to come down and buy stuff! HAHA, i'm kidding.

**Everyone: **Thank you all so so much from the bottom of my heart for sticking to this story. I really appreciated that many of your are still subscribing to alerts and favouriting this story. Thank you all so much for the reviews you're all such amazing people i could kiss you all and hug you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a jacket that resembles the bully ships jacket. Didn't realise 'til i watched Glee whilst wearing it.

* * *

><p>"The winners of this year's Regionals show choir competition is…THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" The announcer called out as the crowd cheered and the Gleeks cheered even louder. Every single member was jumping and down in absolute joy as the hugged one another, screaming at the top of their lungs. They crowded around the large trophy as Finn and Mr. Shue lifted it up in the air as they cheered for their win.<p>

Brittany brought Santana into a bone crushing hug and lifted her up high in the air as she spun their bodies around. The Latina squealed loudly as she felt her girlfriend's strong arms wrap around her waist.

"It was your song baby!" Brittany tried to yell over the screaming crowd and members.

"What! ?" Santana asked, unable to hear above the yelling.

"It was your song baby!" The cheerleader repeated before pulling her girlfriend in for a searing, passionate kiss.

"Get it Lopez!" Puck yelled out as his voice was drowned out by the cheering coming from everyone around him.

The Gleeks raced back into the green room still cheering loudly and jumping up and down enjoying the feeling of pure ecstasy coursing through their veins. They couldn't believe that they had won, it was a dream come true for many of them especially Rachel Berry who was now reduced to crying tears of joy.

The boys leapt onto the couches and jumped excitedly on the cushioned seats whilst the girls squealed loudly in delight as they bounced up and down.

"I'm so proud of you all!" Mr. Shue praised as he walked into the room, smiling at his ecstatic students.

They all ran towards him and engulfed the director in a massive group hug, no doubt suffocating him in the process. He couldn't care less that it was starting to feel painful he just loved seeing the excitement and massive smiles on his students. This was the proudest moment of his life. They were all like his own children and he couldn't help but feel the proud tears of joy trickle from his eyes.

"Aw Mr. Shue is crying!" Rachel announced to everyone.

"Come here!" The Gleeks called out as they engulfed their teacher in a massive group hug once more.

"Party party party!" They all chanted excitedly.

"Am I wrong to assume everyone wants a party?" Puck called out as he stood on top of the table with his hands up.

"Party Party!" They all chanted repeatedly.

"Quiet!" Puck demanded in an ominous voice, "THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN! TONIGHT AT PUCKERMAN'S RESIDENCE THERE WILL BE A PARTY!" He announced loudly as everyone cheered loudly, hooting and hollering as they fist pumped the air in excitement.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The music was thumping, the bass of the sound system was shaking the entire house as every single member of the Glee Club cheered loudly, still obviously on cloud nine after their win at Regionals.

Puck, being the party animal he was, had bought excessive amounts of alcohol and had them placed in the kitchen waiting to be consumed. After the last party, Sam made sure that Puck hid the blue paint away from Lauren and Finn as to avoid a repeat of his drunken avatar moment.

"To Santana's song! I want to be a loser just like her!" Puck toasted with his shot glass high in the air as the others joined in.

"To Santana!" They all called out drunkenly as they consumed their alcohol.

They were all swaying back and forth, laughing hysterically as they saw Rachel Berry stomach first on the floor as she attempted to swim across linoleum.

"I'm a fish! Fish!" Rachel announced loudly as she attempted but failed miserably to drag her body across the floor.

"To Rachel admitting she's a fish!" Mike toasted with the beer in his hand. At this point everyone was starting to become heavily inebriated and practically toasted to every little thing, whether it be a toast to Mike being Asian or Artie for having glasses. The teens couldn't stop even if they tried.

Santana had drunk way past her limit so it was becoming an increasingly difficult task for her to even walk straight. Swaying side to side her body managed to find the couch as she collapsed on top, well, more like half her body. She had her left side of her body on the couch with her face against the pillow while her right side dangled over the side with her right leg practically kneeling on the ground.

Rachel who was previously on the kitchen floor, picked herself up and collapsed on the same couch Santana was on but due to her small frame she was able to fit between the Latina and the couch. Not being able to control where her body fell, the small diva had her right arm and right leg on top of Santana's body. Both girls were passed out on the couch, obviously oblivious to the group that had formed around them.

"Rachel!" An unusually loud voice woke the slumbering diva.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked groggily, her throat still feeling the after burn effect of the alcohol.

"Hands." The voice said in a scolding tone.

Opening her eyes slowly Rachel realised that she was still at the party and she was semi lying on a passed out body. Looking up she was met with a pair of dark electric blue eyes that seemed to be glaring at her. Blinking a few more times she realised she was looking straight into the eyes of Brittany but was confused as to why the usually jovial cheerleader was looking at her in such a way.

The diva looked down at the body and realise she was half on the Latina. Suddenly her eyes widened to the size of dishes as she lifted her arms in the air in such a way it was as if she was being reprimanded by the police.

"It's – I. I just fell here I didn't know!" Rachel explained nervously, trying her best to avoid Brittany's menacing glare.

Everyone around her were laughing as the cheerleader with her hands on her hips, bent over so she was eye level with Rachel. The diva gulped due to her fear that she was experiencing. A smile then appeared on Brittany's face as she gave Rachel's shoulder a playful push as she giggled at the frightened diva. Not knowing how to respond, Rachel just laughed nervously with the others.

"Relax Rachel." Brittany joked with a smile her face, "I'm just kidding." Suddenly the cheerleader's face contorted into one of pure devilish intent, "You do know what will happen if you don't watch your hands." Brittany added before standing up straight and smiling innocently at the diva, who was shaking in her spot.

Everyone stopped talking when they heard the threat leave Brittany's mouth, they were taken by surprise at the blunt threat made against the diva.

"What?" Brittany asked in her usual cheery voice.

"N-nothing." They all said with a gulp, except for Puck and Quinn who were just laughing hysterically.

"She's scary when she's drunk." Kurt whispered into Mercedes ear.

"I don't think she's been drinking." Mercedes said with her eyes wide open.

"Y-you m-ean…s-sh-she's sober?" Tina stuttered for the first time since last year.

"Yep, Brittany only gets all threatening and scary for very special things in her life. Like once, I said that spaghetti scene in the Lady and Tramp was stupid. Do you guys remember that time roughly two years ago I had that black eye because a door hit me?" Quinn asked the curious teens.

"Don't tell us…that was…" Mercedes said as her, Kurt and Tina's gaze fell on the innocent cheerleader who was stroking Santana's hair lovingly.

"The one and only." Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina's mouths were opened in an 'O' shape as their eyes widened in astonishment. They were watching Brittany stroke her girlfriend's hair ever so gently as she placed a soft gentle kiss on the Latina's forehead.

"She, Brittany. Brittany, did that to you…" They still weren't able to wrap their heads around the fact that the cheery, innocent cheerleader they all know was capable of such ferocity.

"Let's dance!" Mike announced with his arms in the air as he dragged Brittany to the dance floor.

"Tastes like awesome!" Rachel screamed out loud as she grabbed Sam and Finn to the dance floor.

Everyone soon joined in and started jumping around with the music. Santana who was still inebriated was still passed out on the couch and oblivious to her surroundings. Then out of nowhere the Latina sprung up to life as she sat up so quickly that she could almost feel her dinner rising up her throat.

She felt dizzy and had to slump into the couch to try and steady her head. Looking up she saw Brittany dancing along with the other members. The pure happiness and enjoyment in the cheerleader's face tugged at Santana's heart strings as she found her eyes staring at Brittany's lips.

Rising to her feet slowly her shoulders were hunched over as she swayed side to side in an attempt to find a better footing. Once she was able to balance herself she grabbed Brittany's wrist and pulled the cheerleader into her embrace.

"Whoa San!" Brittany said, surprised by the hand that grabbed her. The cheerleader felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders and then suddenly pushed her down onto the couch.

Looking up she saw Santana had a seductive smile on her face that she had never seen before. Not only did the Latina have the sexiest smile plastered on her face, her eyes also had that drunken glazed look. Moving forward to try and get up Brittany found herself pushed back down forcefully by the Latina who started the sway her hips in front of her.

Santana started swaying her hips side to side as she moved along to the beat of the song. Surprisingly enough the other members hadn't noticed that Brittany was forced down on the couch by the dancing Latina.

The Latina placed both her hands on Brittany's knees as she bent over, giving the cheerleader an impressive view of her cleavage as she turned around with her palms in the same position. She bent down low so that her ass rubbed against Brittany's legs as she bent down lower. The cheerleader gulped the lump that was forming in throat as Santana moved her body sensually against her own.

Brittany didn't even know Santana could move her body in such a way that screamed pure, raw, passionate sex.

"San." Brittany said in a small voice as she tried to get back up but was pushed straight down once more.

"Uh-uh." Santana teased as situated her body between Brittany's legs. The Latina stood up and swung a leg on one side as she straddled Brittany's lap, moving her body further into her girlfriend's. The cheerleader placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist as Santana rolled her body in further. Their eyes locked onto each other as they lost themselves in the intense gaze.

"Whoo! Go Lopez!" Puck cheered loudly, breaking the girls from their intense gaze.

"Mailman. Mailman." Finn recited with his eyes shut tightly. He flinched when he felt the back of Kurt's hand hit his chest.

"Really Finn?" Kurt asked as he shook his head, smiling when Finn hung his head in shame.

"What's –" Lauren said, stopping in her tracks when she saw the two girls, "Hot damn. Intense!" She yelled out, gaining the attention of the other members.

Santana whipped around finally noticing that everyone was looking at her. In an instant she jumped off Brittany's lap and looked at everyone with complete embarrassment on her face. Swaying to side slightly she stood completely still for a moment before throwing up on Rachel. The poor diva stood there shell shocked at the fact that she was covered in Lopez puke.

She was afraid to even open her eyes, fearing that the puke would get into her eyes. Smelling the various alcohols mixed in with other aromas from food, made her physically sick herself.

"Rachel…I'm…" Santana tried to apologise as she placed a hand on the diva's shoulder before puking all over Rachel once again.

"Holy Shit!" Mike yelled out, surprised at the amount of vomit that was coming out of the Latina's mouth.

Puck was laughing hysterically as he pushed Santana towards Brittany, "Take her home. My bro's clearly had enough."

Being the doting girlfriend Brittany did as she was told and helped Santana out the door and back home.

"Regionals Regionals!" Puck chanted to the rest of the members as he fist pumped the air. Everyone cheered along with him as they jumped up and down hyperactively, spilling their alcohol everywhere on the ground.

"I'm Rachel Fuckin' Berry and I just got puked on. Cheers!" Rachel toasted out loud, receiving loud yells in agreement as everyone clinked their cups together before taking a large swig of their drinks.

The members party until the early morning when they finally passed out due to exhaustion and drunkenness.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana woke up with a pounding headache. Her ears were extremely sensitive to sound, the small creak sounded like a gunshot to her. Stuffing her face in her pillow she realised that it didn't smell like her, instead it smelt like Palmolive Intense Moisture, Brittany's shampoo. She turned to her bed side table and saw the cheerleader's mobile sitting next her own phone, guessing that her girlfriend spent the night she looked around her room for said girlfriend.

She looked around nervously when she realised that the cheerleader wasn't in the room. As she opened the door she could hear two voices downstairs, one belonging to her mother and the other belonging to Brittany. Stepping down the stairs slowly, she sat down on the lower steps, out of Brittany and her mother's sight but still allowing her to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast Mrs. Lo." Brittany thanked the older Latina as she placed the plates on the table.

"Least I can do for you since you took home Santana and took care of her." Mrs. Lopez said with a smile on her face as she pushed the bacon around the pan.

"Yeah, Puck told me to take her home since I think she had more than she could handle. Sorry that she drank." Brittany apologised, not knowing Mrs. Lopez view on her daughter drinking.

"It's ok. You're all teens. It's going to happen, I just rather she doesn't drink too much. I'm glad she's got you to take care of her. Why aren't you suffering from a hangover sweetie?" Mrs. Lopez asked, curious as to why the cheerleader was up so early and still her cheery self.

"Oh, I didn't drink."

"Really? Now Santana better keep you around." Maria said, sending a wink to the cheerleader.

"Hopefully. I love her." Brittany said with a cheeky grin as she bit her lower lip.

"Excuse me?" Maria said, whipping around quickly with the spatula still in her hand.

The cheerleader felt uncomfortable under the older Latina's gaze as she shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

"I love her…" She trailed off, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting.

Santana smiled inwardly at the confession from her girlfriend. She felt proud that Brittany had the courage to admit to her mom that she felt love. Then she felt ashamed of herself, Brittany was confident enough to tell everyone that she loved the Latina, yet, Santana herself couldn't even tell the cheerleader.

"What are your plans for after high school?" Mrs. Lopez asked. Her motherly instincts told her that the cheerleader someone special and had an itching feeling that maybe, perhaps the innocent girl in front of her may actually become a daughter in law in the future. She wanted to make sure that Brittany had ambitions and knew where she wanted her life to go. Although it was far too early to plan a wedding she still had to make sure that in the future that there would be someone to care for her daughter.

"Well, I want to go to New York for dance. I'm thinking of attending Julliard and major in dance. Expand my skills a bit more and audition while I attend classes."

"Interesting. What about after all that? Ever had any thoughts of settling down?"

"Of course. Ultimately, in the end my dream is to own a dance studio where I can teach kids and adults. Share my passion with them, that way I can do what I love and make up my own hours." Brittany said with stars in her eyes. She always loved talking about her future plans.

"Seems like you've thought a lot about this Brittany." Mrs. Lopez said with a motherly smile on her face.

"Yeah, a lot of people assume because I'm not book smart I don't have ambitions or whatever." Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders as she grabbed the cups.

"Well I can already see that you're a bright girl who's going to go far in life. Santana could perhaps use someone like you in New York to keep her grounded."

"She's planning to study in New York?"

"She's mentioned she wants to go there. Not sure what university she's planned on. We'll just cross that bridge when the time comes. For now why don't you get that lazy daughter of mine and tell her breakfast is ready." Maria said with a smile as she piled the food onto a plate.

Brittany obliged and made her way towards the stairs. Santana could hear her girlfriend coming closer. Not wanting to be caught eavesdropping she stood up and race up the stairs but tripped on the top stair and fell flat on her face.

As soon as Brittany stepped onto the first step she looked up and saw Santana's ass as her small body lay on the ground with her arms spread in front of her. The cheerleader raced up the stairs, stepping carefully past the Latina's body as she knelt down in front of Santana.

"Baby?" Brittany asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Ugh…" The Latina groaned as she lifted her body up weakly.

"What happened?"

"I tripped up the stairs." Santana said as she stood up slowly and dusted herself off.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's clumsiness as she took her hand and led her downstairs. Hearing the whole conversation Brittany had with her mom, Santana couldn't help but think about the future after high school, would they still be together? Would Brittany want to share an apartment with her while the studied? There were so many questions swirling around that she wanted to be answered but figured, for now she'd enjoy her time with Brittany and deal with all the future stuff later.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"How about this suit?" Puck said as he walked out the changing room with a shiny charcoal regular cut suit.

"Ew, no. Looks like it's too big. Try this." Santana said as she handed him a black slim cut suit with shiny lapels.

"What's this?" Puck asked as he assessed the suit.

"A freakin' tuxedo jacket. Just wear it." Santana instructed impatiently as Puck walked back into the changing room.

"Hey, good eye Lopez." Puck said, admiring how the slim suit jacket fit perfectly around his toned muscular frame, accentuating his shoulders and making them appear broader.

"What colour dress is Quinn wearing?" Santana asked as she made her way to the tie rack, flicking through the various thick and slim ties.

"Said something about a royal blue? Whatever that colour is." Puck said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I've got it." Santana grabbed a blue shirt and a simple black slim tie and handed it to her best friend.

Puck took the tie and shirt before walking back into the changing room. After a few minutes Puck walked out in the entire outfit, suit, shirt and all, strutting his way up and down the rooms as he admired himself.

"Swanky." He said with his arms wide open as he spun around and sent a thumbs up to Santana. The Latina had her arms crossed as she gave a nod of approval and watched Puck walk back into the room. She felt her pockets vibrate and pulled out her phone to read the message.

_Gotten your dress yet? I'm with Quinn. I'm getting a black dress by the way. I miss you. – Britt_

Santana smiled inwardly to herself as she tapped out a reply.

_No, Puck took ages on his suit. Good, I'm getting red so the colours should look awesome together. Thinking about you non-stop. I miss your pout. – San_

Puck walked out the changing rooms with the clothes in his hands as he went to the counter to pay for it. Waiting for the lady to bag the suit, Santana felt her pocket vibrate once more.

_I miss you – Britt_

Attached to the message was a simple photo of Brittany pouting at the camera. Finding the picture all too adorable Santana quickly saved it and set it as her new wallpaper.

"Let's go get your dress Lopez." Puck said as they exited the store and went hunting for the Latina's dress.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"How's this?" Brittany asked as she stepped out in a shiny bright pink dress.

"Too bright. Too bright. I'm blinded!" Quinn exaggerated as she shielded her eyes.

"I knew you'd do that." Brittany chuckled as she jumped back in to try on another dress.

Brittany stepped out in an orange dress that somewhat made her resemble a carrot.

"I look like a carrot." Brittany pouted as she looked down that hideous dark orange dress.

"Why'd you try it on then?" Quinn asked, eying the dress and the way it just hung on the cheerleader's thin frame.

"I don't know. Thought I could make it look better if I wore it." The cheerleader pouted before hopping back into the changing room.

"Ok, last one." Brittany said apprehensively as she zipped up the dress, took a deep breath and stepped out.

Quinn perked up when she saw the cheerleader step out, she knew this was the perfect dress. It was a simple black satin cocktail dress that stopped just above Brittany's knees as to show off her long, lean dancer's legs. A smile twitched on the head cheerleader's mouth as she snapped a quick photo of Brittany in the dress before sending it to Kurt.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked with a huge smile on her face as she twirled in the dress, moving her body as if to mimic the type of dancing that would occur during their prom.

"Perfect." Quinn said, nodding her head in approval. The two girls then heard Quinn's phone ring. The head cheerleader answered with a quick 'hello' before putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Brittany!" Kurt said through the receiver, "I better see you at prom in that dress or else I'm going to steal your body and wear that dress myself! You look amazing." He added, chuckling at himself.

"Ok! Thanks Kurt!" Brittany exclaimed as she jumped back into the room to change out of the dress.

"Ten bucks Santana's going to forget how to speak." Quinn whispered to Kurt so Brittany couldn't hear.

"Twenty bucks she's going to pass out within the first thirty seconds." Kurt said with a smile on his face.

"Deal." Quinn replied just as Brittany stepped out to purchase the dress.

The two girls walked out the store and made their way back to Quinn's house where they showed Judy, Quinn's mom, their purchases.

"Oh, you girls will look beautiful in these." Judy gushed over the dresses and she hugged the pair tightly.

Judy Fabray watched as the two cheerleaders raced upstairs, giggling about the night that was to come in mere days.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany opened her locker when she was suddenly showered by glitter and confetti with a little note sitting in the middle of her locker.

_Turn around._

Was all it said. Scrunching her eyebrows in confusion the cheerleader swung around and was met with a pair of lean arms wrapping around her waist. A soft kiss was placed on her lips.

"Will you be my date for prom?" Santana asked with hopeful smile on her face.

"Silly you knew we were going together." Brittany said, slapping the Latina's shoulders lightly.

"I wanted to ask you. So? Will you Brittany Pierce accompany me to McKinley High's junior prom with me?"

"Yes, yes." Brittany squealed in delight as she wrapped her strong arms around Santana's shoulders, effectively hugging the shit out of her girlfriend.

"Breathe. Need. Britt." Santana choked out as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh, sorry baby. I can't wait."

"Me neither. Come on, I want to get my math on." Santana said in her faux ghetto voice as she grabbed Brittany's hand.

"You gotta stop doing that." Brittany giggled at the voice as she happily took Santana's hand in her own.

"You looove it."

"Maybe." Brittany said as she placed a tiny kiss on the Latina's nose.

The two girls continued down the hall and towards their maths class.

Meanwhile Puck was leaning against the lockers, waiting for Quinn to finish gathering her books.

"So babe, excited for prom? You get to grab onto my sexy guns on the night." Puck said, flexing his biceps in an attempt to impress Quinn.

"You know, I could always go with Finn." She said, shrugging her shoulders as she dug deeper into her locker.

"Aw, why you gotta be like that." Puck whined as he rubbed his girlfriend's back.

"Because you're a doofus and for some reason I'm attracted to you." Quinn answered with a smile as she placed a kiss on Puck's lips.

"Hell yeah!" The mohawked boy fist pumped the air as the head cheerleader closed her locker door.

The pair strutted down the hall with sheer confidence that caused all the students to part, allowing them room to walk. They were no doubt McKinley's power couple.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Tonight was the night, the night of McKinley's Junior prom. Puck, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Kurt and Mercedes decided to all meet at Quinn's house since Puck, Santana and Brittany lived mere doors away and it would have been awkward to make the limo drive only a few houses.

Judy Fabray and the Pierce parents were flitting across the room as they snapped an amount of pictures to last a lifetime of Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt posing together. Puck and Santana decided that they'd arrive a bit later since they had some last minute things to go through.

Meanwhile at the Lopez residence Mrs. Puckerman and Mr. Lopez were fretting over their children as they snapped even more photos of the teens.

"Come on you two. Let them get into the car so they can see their dates." Mrs. Lopez instructed, ushering the doting parents into the car, trying to rush the entire process.

"Ok, Ok. One more picture." Joseph and Mrs. Puckerman pleaded as they took even more photos.

One hundred photos later the three parents and two teens finally got into the car and made their way to Quinn Fabray's house.

Puck's mom and Santana's parents entered the Fabray's house first, wanting to capture the moment their son and daughter saw their dates for the first time.

"I don't see why I'm the 'man' in the relationship." Santana muttered to Puck as they waited at the front door.

"Well, it's because you're whipped and everyone knows it's usually the guy that's whipped. Deal with it Lopez. You love her." Puck said slyly as he shot his honorary bro a knowing smirk.

"I do." Santana said, a small grin forming on her face.

Puck gave the Latina a brotherly smile and took a deep breath as he grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More than I'll ever be." Santana breathed out as the mohawked boy opened the door slowly.

As the door opened Santana and Puck held their breath as they looked up, only to be with the sight of Kurt and Mercedes standing in the foyer.

"You look hot Santana. Puck, I never knew you could look so gentleman like and non-sleazy" Mercedes complimented.

"You're lookin' smokin' Mercedes." Puck said sending a smirk of approval towards the girl.

"Thanks 'Cedes you're looking amazing tonight." Santana returned the compliment before turning to Kurt, "I love that suit. So unique." She said honestly, admiring the way the suit was tailored.

"Why thank you. I made it myself." Kurt said, twirling on the spot.

"Santana and Puck may I introduce your dates." Susan and Judy announced as they pointed their arms up towards the top of the staircase.

Right at the moment it felt like the world had stopped for both Puck and Santana. Their eyes slowly followed up the staircase, eventually falling on the sight of two beautiful blonde girls standing at the very top. Quinn stepped forward first as she gracefully descended the stairs which only made Puck's heart race at a mile a second.

He was absolutely awestruck by her royal blue satin strapless dress that showed off all her womanly assets. Puck found his mouth rather dry, desperately in need for moisture to avail his parched lip. He swallowed a non-existent lump in attempts to find moisture. He felt no lust, no sexual desire but instead he felt utter adoration for the girl in front of him. It'd be a lie to say that he didn't find her amazingly sexually attractive at this moment, but right now all that was on his mind was that how lucky he was to have found such a stunning girl to call his girlfriend.

Santana's breath hitched as she watched Brittany closely follow behind the head cheerleader. Her girlfriend was dressed in a stunning simple black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees, showing her long and elegant legs that seemed to go on for days. The Latina's eyes trailed up, noticing how the dress flared out the bottom but hugged the cheerleader's waist and upper torso. She admired her girlfriend's curves and the way they were accentuated in the dress.

Her eyes trailed up further, stopped on the cheerleader's lips and noticed how extra pouty her lips looked at that moment. Letting her eyes trail higher they eventually stopped on Brittany's eyes as they lost themselves in each other's gaze. The world disappeared, the flashes coming from their parent's camera, Puck putting the corsage on Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt holding each other as they watched the two girls were all ignored by Santana and Brittany. All they could see were each other, standing in front of one another. Within mere steps they would be within touching distance and it felt like a lifetime for the pair as Brittany gracefully descended the stairs as if she were dancing on stage.

The way she stepped down, the way her hips moved, the way her hands slid down the railing, overall the way her body moved just screamed elegance to the Latina. Once Brittany reached the bottom step, Santana stepped forward and noticed how breath taking the girl before her was. She breathed out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. As Brittany stepped an inch closer, the Latina felt her knees buckle and then suddenly her world blacked out. Before she could even hit the ground, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist from the front.

Opening her eyes she was met with playful sapphire eyes, staring straight down into her eyes and into her soul.

"You need to stop passing out on me baby." Brittany whispered as Santana chuckled nervously.

No one noticed Quinn passing Kurt a twenty dollar bill in the background.

"This is too perfect!" Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce exclaimed in unison as they snapped hundreds of photos of the two girls in the same position.

Brittany and Santana were brought out of their trance as they broke eye contact and sheepishly looked at each other.

"I don't think words could ever do justice in describing you right now." Santana said honestly, looking straight into the cheerleader's eyes.

"Thanks San. You look so amazing tonight, so beautiful. I can't wait to show off to everyone that my date is the best looking one there tonight." Brittany said with excitement as she kissed her girlfriend. She admired the red floor length satin dress that her girlfriend was wearing. Red definitely was Santana's colour, it brought out her dark smooth skin tone and just made her look absolutely stunning, the way the dress slightly dragged on the ground and the way it hugged the Latina's body.

Both girls helped to put on a white corsage on each other, figuring that the colour matched both of their dresses.

The six teens gathered at the base of the stairs and posed together for various group photos when the front door opened.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt exclaimed as he watched his two parents enter the house.

"Sorry we're late honey. Rachel decided to sing for some odd reason, saying she felt like a Broadway star entering a fancy ball or something." Carole apologised as she pulled out a camera and snapped photos of Kurt with the other teens.

The parents continued to take photos of their children while waiting for their limo to arrive. Collectively they had taken roughly five hundred photos of the six teens. As they snapped photos of their children with their dates Mr. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce couldn't help but sob when they took photos of their two daughters.

"They look so beautiful together." Joseph said through a sob.

"I know. Just simply amazing. You girls are so beautiful." Susan choked out through a sob as she continued to snap even more photos.

Their partners could only chuckle light heartedly at their partner's reactions. Both Maria and Bryce agreed with their respective partner's that the two girls really did complement each other but voiced their thoughts in a more controlled manner.

"Perfect." Bryce and Maria said in unison, admiring the way their daughters looked so natural next to each other.

Santana couldn't tear her gaze from Brittany's eyes, admiring the way her blue eyes sparkled that night. If one looked closely at the photos taken of the two they would notice that in majority of them, the Latina would be staring right up at her girlfriend with a look that could only be described by the word love. It was a moment of pure happiness for Santana. For Brittany, it was the night that she had been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Your chariot has arrived." Judy announced from the front door as she opened it, revealing a black Chrysler stretch limo parked outside the house.

The parents gave their sons and daughters a quick farewell as they snapped even more photos of the teens standing in front of the vehicle before they got in. Just as Santana was about to jump into the back, her father grabbed her wrist quickly.

"Something wrong papi?" Santana asked her father.

"I know your plans for tonight. Here." Joseph said as he handed his daughter his credit card and spare keys to his beloved silver Mercedes.

"Papi, I can't." The Latina refused the card, pushing it back into her father's hands.

"I insist. Make this night perfect for the both of you. You're growing up mija. Don't be scared. Remember feel what's in here." He said, pointing to his heart, "Now go. Be a teenager and have fun." He added, bringing his daughter in for a tight hug.

Santana sent her parents a loving smile as she ducked her head and entered the limo. Every parent had tears in their eyes as they watched the stretch limo drive away towards the school.

"I wonder if next year's one will be as big as this one." Burt said out loud to the other adults.

"Nope. It's going to be bigger." Bryce Pierce chuckled as the adults groaned, realising that they'd have to fork out more money next year for their children's senior prom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes arrived at the school after forty minutes since they decided to have the limo driver circle around Lima, so they could enjoy the ride. Puck, Kurt, Mercedes and Santana exited the vehicle first. The mohawked boy leaned over and offered his hand to Quinn to assist her in exiting the vehicle. The Latina closely followed, helping Brittany exit the vehicle in a similar fashion.

Once they were all out they made their way into the school together. The double doors opened and students found all their attention were on the six teens who had just arrived. There Kurt stood in all his confidence, not caring that his suit looked out there and Mercedes stood with all her attitude intact.

"We'll see you guys later." Kurt and Mercedes said as they entered the hall and went to meet the other members.

Brittany wrapped an arm around the Latina's waist and rested her head against her girlfriend's neck and smiled against it.

"They're all staring." The cheerleader said as she tried to hide a smile.

"They're all staring at you boo. You're so beautiful." Santana said with a massive smile plastered on her face as she took Brittany's hand and lead them towards the photo corner.

Mr. Figgins earlier that week had approached Mr. Shue and asked if he could have the Glee Club perform during the prom since there was a mix up with the bands. Of course Mr. Shue agreed and the members eagerly accepted the opportunity to perform for the junior prom.

Finn, Sam and Artie took the stage to sing Mayday Parade's cover of Jason Derulo's In My Head. They decided on the more rock version due to its energy.

_The New Directions__  
><em>

Artie sang mimicking Jason Derulo's trademark shoutout.

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.__  
><em>_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.__  
><em>_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.__  
><em>_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming no.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

The boys were jumping around the stage as they rocked out loudly to song. Everyone on the dance floor were dancing energetically, jumping around and moving in with the beat. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as their bodies moved with each other. The cheerleader sung along with the song, letting her hot breath hit the Latina's ear sending shivers down her girlfriend's neck.

_Some dudes know all the right things to say.__  
><em>_When it comes down to it, it's just a game.__  
><em>_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.__  
><em>_Get down to business lets skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known._

_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming no.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head._

Puck rested his forehead against Quinn's as he looked straight into her eyes, something that he had never done with a girl before. They grinded their bodies together but not in an overly sexual manner more like in a way so that their bodies were close to each other. He couldn't stop admiring the girl in his arms right now, he wasn't the sappy type but he was man enough to admit that Quinn sure had him whipped.

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.__  
><em>_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.__  
><em>_Shell be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.__  
><em>_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.__  
><em>_You'll see a side of love you've never known.__  
><em>_I can see it going down, going down._

The rest of the members of came together and the two couples separated as they danced in a massive group. The music was taking over as everyone started jumping even more energetically.

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming no.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me.__  
><em>_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.__  
><em>_You'll be screaming more.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head, it's going down.__  
><em>_In my head._

By the time the song came to an end everyone were breathing heavily due to the exertion from their dancing. Santana and Puck gave their dates a quick peck on the cheek as they quickly ran to the stage to prepare for their performance.

Santana quickly fitted the microphone mouth piece as she watched Puck jump up and down trying to psych himself up.

"Let's do this." The Latina said, lifting her arm up to await a fist bump.

"Let's rock it." Puck said returning the fist bump.

_When I see your smile__  
><em>_Tears run down my face I can't replace__  
><em>_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out__  
><em>_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul__  
><em>_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

As Santana and Puck sang they moved across the stage, stepping down onto the steps. The descended the steps and made their way towards the dance floor where all the couples who were slow dancing parted to make a path for them.

_I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven__  
><em>

Santana gave Brittany her open hand and waited for the cheerleader to take her hand as she sung. Puck did the same thing to Quinn and led her to the middle of the dance floor as he wrapped his arm around the head cheerleader's waist, singing to her as they swayed side to side.

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.__  
><em>_Seasons are changing__  
><em>_And waves are crashing__  
><em>_And stars are falling all for us__  
><em>_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter__  
><em>_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven__  
><em>

The Latina placed one hand on the cheerleader's waist and cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her free hand as she caressed her pale cheek with her thumb. She couldn't help but smile as she sang when she saw Brittany's face light up at the touch.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart__  
><em>_Please don't throw that away__  
><em>_Cuz I'm here for you__  
><em>_Please don't walk away,__  
><em>_Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah__  
><em>

Both Puck and Santana had to pull back a little so they could belt out the words to the top of their lungs as the song intensified. Brittany could see the raw emotion in the Latina's face her eyes closed as she let herself get carried away with the song.

_Use me as you will__  
><em>_Pull my strings just for a thrill__  
><em>_And I know I'll be ok__  
><em>_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

The song came to an end with both Quinn and Brittany completely awe struck with their dates' performance. Brittany couldn't help but fall even more in love with Santana. Mercedes and Tina approached the stage to start their performance whilst Santana and Puck removed their microphones before returning to their dates.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The prom had ended and everyone made their way towards the after party at Dave Karofsky's house. Brittany assumed they were going to go with everyone else when she felt Santana tug her towards the car park.

"Thought we were going to hop on the bus with everyone?" Brittany asked curiously as they approached a silver Mercedes.

"I had other plans. Just you and I if you don't mind?" Santana informed her girlfriend as she unlocked the car. Mr. Lopez had driven his car to the school and parked it while they were inside enjoying their prom.

"I love spending time with just you. Where we going?"

"Surprise." Santana said with a coy smile as she pulled out the car park and drove towards their destination.

After a short twenty minute drive they stopped in front of Lima's hotel where Santana parked the car in the underground garage.

"Come on." The Latina grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led them upstairs to the hotel room she had booked the week prior.

Sliding the card into the lock the door opened. Brittany allowed herself to be led into the room. Inside it was a simple elegant room, it was neither cheap nor an expensive room. In the middle there was a simple double bed with a black and white cover with a wall TV in front of it with a desk below. On the middle of the bed was an envelope with Brittany's name written on the front

"Wow this room is so cute." Brittany squealed in excitement as she jumped onto the bed and sat with her legs crossed, picking up the envelope and carefully assessed it.

"Open it baby." Santana instructed as she moved to lean against the desk. Her heart was beating rapidly as her nerves started to kick in.

Brittany opened the envelope carefully as if it she were afraid to rip the paper. Slowly she lifted the paper to her eyes and read silently to herself.

_Dear Brittany,_

_It's me Santana. I know it's weird that I wrote you this letter even though right now I'm standing in front of you. Just wanted you to know you look stunning tonight. How did I know that if I wrote this before I even saw you? Well, I knew you'd look amazing because Britt you always look gorgeous to me. No matter what, you're always going to be the most beautiful girl in this world to me._

_I know I don't usually talk about my feelings or when I do it's after long hours of pestering and it must be frustrating for you. With you I want to tell you everything I feel safe around you. I don't think I'm making any sense, lol. _

_I have all these feelings for you Brittany and I want you to know that they're getting stronger every day. Do you remember that day our teacher asked me to tutor you? That was the day my life started to change. That one test brought us together and I'm thankful for it. _

_The time we spent together during our tutoring sessions made me realise that there's so much beauty out there in the world. You're beautiful inside and out. _

_Do you remember that time at Puck's party when I got drunk and you took care of me and took me home? I heard everything you said Britt. It broke my heart to hear you say you're a 'stupid' cheerleader because Britt, you're the smartest person I know. You're so aware of everyone's emotions and how they're feeling. _

_You can tell when I'm sad or when I'm happy just by the look in my face. You can even tell when I'm lying. You're the amazing one in this relationship and I'm eternally grateful that I get to call you my girl. If this is a dream I never want to wake up._

_You make my heart beat so fast that it feels like I'm suffering from a heart attack. I remember you once told me that a heart attack is from loving too much. Do you know what I'm trying to say? Brittany Susan Pierce…_

The letter ended with her name with three dots following, looking up in confusion Brittany turned her attention to Santana.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I love you." The Latina said from the bottom of her heart, meaning every single word she had just said.

At this point Brittany had tears flowing out of her eyes as she looked at her girlfriend with love. She stood up slowly and took a few small steps towards Santana as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck.

"San, you said it." Brittany whispered out with a small smile on her face as she leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend passionately, letting the letter in her hand fall gracefully from her grip to the desk.

Santana gripped the cheerleader's waist tight as their kiss deepened. She pulled away slightly with a megawatt smile on her face as she tucked away a stray blonde lock from Brittany's face.

"Yeah, I did. I love you Brittany. I have for some time. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"It's ok. I love you and you love me that's all that matters. I don't need to hear it because I know you love me."

"You're so wise baby." Santana admired the way her girlfriend's eyes sparkled as she spoke. Leaning forward the Latina attached her lips onto the cheerleader's and pushed her back towards the bed.

When the back of the Brittany's knees hit the bed she fell back slowly as Santana crawled on top of her. Once they were on the bed they continued to kiss each other with such passion it would have set the room on fire.

"Brittany, I'm ready." Santana whispered as she placed a soft fleeting kiss on Brittany's cheek.

The cheerleader's eyes shot open when she heard this confession. They were really going to take their relationship further, it was going to happen tonight.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked as she pulled back to look into her girlfriend's eyes, trying to sense any hint of regret.

Santana closed her eyes and nodded her head as she leaned forward to place a small kiss on Brittany's pale neck.

"I want you to be my first." Santana admitted.

"Ok." Brittany breathed out slowly as she slowly moved her body so that she was now on top.

Leaning forward she pressed her lips against Santana's whilst the Latina's nimble fingers found its way onto her zipper and pulled it down at a painfully slow rate. Once the zipper was all the way down Santana helped Brittany out of her dress, leaving her dressed in only her underwear and bra.

Slipping out of the dress Brittany unzipped Santana's red dress and helped her slide out of the garment also leaving the Latina is only her basics. They pulled back the covers and crawled under the blanket with Brittany still on top of Santana.

They continued to kiss each other slowly and sensually, just letting their tongues dance with each other. Everything about this moment was perfect, it wasn't about the sex. It was about letting themselves go completely and allowing their bodies to move as one. Every single wall they had, every barrier that was ever put up was not broken, there they lay bare in front of each other.

Brittany ghosted her fingers above Santana's bra strap, waiting for consent. When Santana unclipped the cheerleader's bra strap she took this as a sign to continue. She unclipped the Latina's bra slowly as discarded the garment somewhere on the ground.

They broke the kiss and looked down to admire their naked chests moulded against each other. Tanned skin against pale milky skin moulded perfectly against each other. The girls admired the way their skin tones contrasted.

Santana leaned forward and placed small kisses across Brittany's neck and smiled when she felt the cheerleader swallow. Looking back down into the Latina's eyes, Brittany placed a small kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before peppering multiple small kisses on her face.

"I love you." Brittany whispered to her girlfriend.

"I love you." Santana replied with absolute honesty.

Gazing deeply into each other's eyes they connected their lips together. That night they consummated their relationship. They become each other's first that night which helped to further their emotional connection to each other. It became a night that they'd never forget; the night when they knew what they had was something people all around the world could only ever dream to have.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **i didn't want to write the sexy scene in case i ruined the whole thing because let's face it...i'm not mature enough to write a tastefully done sexy scene. Oh, and there's a picture of my new track jacket that legit resembles the bully whips one.

**http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Ok songs used

**In my head (cover) - Mayday Parade**

**Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

I just used Mayday Parade's version of the song because i was listening to it when i was typing this up.

Have you guys noticed i always say Britt's shampoo is 'Palmolive Intense Moisture' seriously, if you guys ever get the chance smell it. It's so amazing, it's the shampoo i use. Smells like coconut.

Omg funniest thing happened this morning. I went out clubbing with my friends and didn't get home 'til 3am and one of my friends was spending the night at my place since her parents couldn't pick her up and like I was too drunk to drive so we cabbed it to my place. So when i woke up this morning i was still a little out of it and like i turned around and like fully flinched and i was panicking in myhead i was like, "OMG OMG OMG WHY IS THERE A RANDOM GIRL IN MY BED. What the hell!" then i remembered it was my friend who was sleeping over. I remember my friend and i practically sprinted to the trains in our heels because i had to pick up my ID from my bro since the one i brought wasn't 'valid'

So reason why update is late, well because I've been trying my best to get higher grades so my mom will let me go to New York next year, hopefully i'll save enough cash. A few of my friends want to come with me but they have no money ): nor do they have jobs. Ok, the other day at work it was so epically slow so my boss was like, "CHRISTIE!" that's not my name btw, it's my second name anyway i wasl ike, "Mm?" then my boss yells out from the other side of the store, "TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" and i was like, "Wuuh?" becuase every time it's slow we always make jokes about us running around the shopping centre naked to try and get more customers in the store.

You all know how i have that NES belt buckle yeah my friends saw it the other day. Well since one of the boys got into a small car accidently involving a ditch we were waiting to get his car towed out they started prodding at my belt buckle and i was like, "You know people might think you're observing my lady part down there...could you not lean in so close when you prod the buckle..." AHAHA awkward because someone drove by and i'm standing there while my friends are poking my belt buckle, looked wrong because they had their backs to the people...

Next update will be next week or week after because i'm trying to work on finishing 'All I Want' that's on it's last chapter as well so it's going to be long. But hopefully wait isn't too long ^^ I'm watching Glee 3D tomorrow, i wasn't actually planning to watch it but my work friend talked me into watching it with her haha.

**Review review because you alls be so cool!**


	26. Chapter 26: Be Your Teenage Dream

**A/N: **Final chapter. Gosh, this is hard to do. Letting this story come to an end. I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the long wait. I'll explain later so you can all start reading this ASAP. Sorry again. I apologise for any errors. 10k words, hard to read through haha. i tried my best to pick up on any errors.

**PennyLane93: **That's so freakin' LOL! It only gets better i say. Yeah i liked the movie (: Thank you so much for reviewing throughout this story. You legend.

**kurly123: **This is the last chapter (: thank you for the review. I'm glad you agreed with me not writing the intimate scene. For me, i believe that i don't posses the skills and maturity yet to do a scene like that any justice.

**don'tlettherainbringyoudown: **Aw, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that you're a massive fan. Thank you thank you!

**Kaede Shinomori: **I'll never tire of your reviews. They're always so funny and enthusiastic i love it! Thank you so so so much for reviewing every SINGLE chapter. Really you're the absolute best.

**ravenpaw8793: **Oh, gosh. That's amazing! I can't believe you read through it in one day. Really, thank you so so so much for taking the time to read it. Just thank you! You're such an amazing person! Yeah, it was good. I liked Glee 3D.

**daftdaffy88: **Thanks for that! Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter =D Yeah, studying has been intense. Still no luck in hauling my ass to NY ):

**Affy: **Lol, you're too funny (: well you can get a prom like that, just ask your date (: Honestly, don't think i could ever be able to write a tastefully done sexy scene, i'm not mature nor am i skilled enough haha. Thanks, it's my favourite jacket. So pretty! Thank you for the enthusiasm in your reviews!

**PT-Extravaganza: **Aw thanks so much. Seeing you say that just makes me feel even more confident. Hopefully this final chapter lives up to the last one! And thanks for complimenting my jacket! I like the red, it's so red.

**FeelingGrey: **Two days? What a legend! Yeah, that's what i've noticed. Thank you for your review, aww happy tears? I'm glad i could elicit that reaction from you. You're so awesome for taking the time to read this story. That's what i thought because i'd feel like an intruder to my own story...if that made sense haha.

**Liona Vamp: **Your review means so much to me. It gives me all the confidence to continue writing other fics! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review the story even though it's rather long.

**LelaKJviking: **Whoa! I'm so happy that you changed your mind on the story. Reread? Wow, that's amazing thank you for taking the time to even read it once. I really appreciate it. I really do =D

**cupcakez12: **Aw, thank you so much! You make me smile when i read your reviews. You're truly the best. I hope you got better! Thank you for reviewing and reading. I really appreciate it.

**alex21hhr: **Wow, 2 days? That's amazing. Seems like everyone's finishing this story in two days. Tu parles francais? Ah, tres bien. J'adore francais mais mon francais tres mal. LOL! As you can see my french is really really bad. It's been a while since i studied it. Thank you again for reading.

**Karina: **Sorry, this chapter took ages and life took over. Sorry sorry about the wait. But thank you for the review spams (; it kept reminding me that i had to finish this!

**Everyone: **Big big big shoutout to**Gleebrittanafan, drumgirlvaleksa, penny lane, Blueskkies, misscorylynn and Kaede Shinomori **for their continuous reviews from early on in this story. Just everyone i can't thank you all enough for reading and review, subscribing and favouriting. You're all truly amazing people, if i could i'd give you all a kiss and hug. I just, wow, i can't articulate my feelings right now. Come on let's make it to 2k visits for one day since this is the last chapter. Since on average this had about 1k visits on the other chapters. Spread this story around, let's reach this target together! I'm done keeping you from the story! Enjoy, i really hope you do.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a heart that is truly touched by all my readers.

* * *

><p>The Monday after their prom Santana and Brittany were closer than ever. They barely ever separated and it was a rare sight to see the pair without each other by their side. After they spent the night together it was like they woke up completely different people.<p>

Santana could remember the feeling she felt when she first woke up and was met with the sight of the sleeping beauty before her eyes. She could remember the way her breath hitched when she felt her girlfriend's hand ghost around her waist. She remembered the way Brittany scrunched her face as she shifted slightly under the covers, the way their skin on skin contact felt.

Snuggling her body further into Brittany's embrace she kissed the side of the cheerleader's jaw. When her lips made contact with the pale, ivory coloured skin she felt the strong lithe arms on her waist tighten their grip. Eventually Santana placed her hands against Brittany's collarbone as she nuzzled her head under the cheerleader's chin, letting her body fall asleep once more.

When Brittany woke up for the first time that morning she found her arms wrapped tightly around the Latina beauty. She admired the way the way her sun kissed skin shone as the sun's rays spilled through the curtains. She squeezed Santana's body before placing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's beautiful, smooth, silky, black, ebony hair that seemed to shine. Smiling to herself she closed her eyes and let sleep take over once more and fell asleep once more.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

When they woke up for the second time that morning it was already 11:30 in the morning and they had only half an hour to check out.

"Morning baby." Santana greeted.

"Mm, great way to wake up. Morning." Brittany answered, placing a soft tender kiss on the Latina's nose who in turn, scrunched her nose when she felt the cheerleader's soft lips touch her skin.

"As much as I want to stay here and cuddle all morning we need to check out."

"Ok." The cheerleader hopped out of bed and grabbed the Latina's favourite hoody from the duffle bag filled with extra clothes.

"Hey that's mine." Santana called out, grabbing the cheerleader by the fabric.

"But it's warm and smells like you." Brittany pouted, damn that pout, there was no way Santana could resist.

"Of course you can wear it baby. You look sexy in my clothes." The Latina then grabbed a change of clothes before pulling them onto her body.

Once dressed the girls walked hand in hand with Santana carrying the duffle bag that contained their prom dresses stuffed in there. Checking out, the Latina proceeded to drive them towards Brittany's house.

On arrival Mr and Mrs. Pierce were seated in the kitchen with an energetic Brianna bouncing in her seat. Taking in the girls' extreme closeness and the subtle touches they gave each other, the parents deduced that the two girls had brought their relationship onto a whole new level.

"How was your night?" Bryce asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Perfect." Brittany said whilst looking into Santana's eyes like a love sick puppy.

The Latina blushed at her girlfriend's gaze, not noticing the knowing looks Bryce and Susan gave each other.

"Tana-tron! Why you don't come over more?" Brianna asked, pulling on Santana's pants and pouted at the teen.

"I'm here now. Tell you what? I'll come back later today and play with you." The Latina suggested, laughing at how fast the pout was replaced by an ecstatic smile.

"Anyway I better get home or else my parents are going to get worried. See you later!" Santana said, leaving the Pierce residence and returning to her own house.

"I'm going to take a shower." Brittany stated with a goofy smile plastered on her face as she walked up the stairs.

"Did you see their faces." Susan pointed out, smirking at her husband.

"Yes I did." Bryce answered and returned the smirk before picking up Brianna from her seat, "You." He said directing it to his youngest, "Are not allowed to date until you're forty."

Brianna just giggled, "Ewy, boys have cooties." She said, poking her tongue out in disgust.

"Yes, they do so don't date them." Mr. Pierce chuckled at his daughter's innocence.

"You know, she could grow up to be like Brittany." Mrs. Pierce added, referring to Brittany's attraction to both females and males.

"Well then Brianna can't have friends." Bryce joked and laughed when his daughter's face dropped.

"What! ? No fair!" The little girl pouted and tried to wiggle out of her father's grip.

"I'm kidding sweetie. Go watch your cartoons." He said placing the little girl rush off to the living room.

The two Pierce adults shared a look of love between each other before continuing on with their breakfast.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana opened her front door and was about to step on the first step of the staircase when her father's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"How was it mija?" He asked as she entered dining room where both her parents were seated, going through their bills.

"Awesome." The younger Latina replied with a goofy smile plastered on her face. She then made her way up her stairs towards her room.

"Looks like our daughter's finally living the teenage dream." Joseph said quietly, watching with a smile as his daughter ascended the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, lifting her head up from the paperwork she was reading through.

"Like you said, she's experienced friendship, trouble, happiness and teenage love."

"I have a feeling it might be more than teenage love." Mrs. Lopez looked at her husband and he just nodded his head before returning his attention back to the paperwork.

Santana ran up her stairs and jumped into a shower for a much needed shower. Stepping out the shower she wrapped her body with a white soft towel and stood there, staring at herself in the mirror. Physically she looked exactly the same as she did the previous day but she could tell there was something different. Sure she was still a little awkward and geeky but she could feel that she had become more confident in herself, thanks to her gorgeous girlfriend Brittany.

Moving back into her room she dried herself before starting on her chores and errands before she left for Brittany's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck woke up in one of the best moods that he's ever been in, even after sleeping with a hot random girl. Looking to the side Quinn was fast asleep in his bed. Ok, so they didn't go the whole way but Puck couldn't care any less.

He wasn't the type of guy to get all sappy when he's around a girl, but there was something about Quinn Fabray that just made him become a sap every time he was around the head cheerleader. She was fast asleep on his chest and was wearing his McKinley football jersey. The night had been amazing for the mohawked boy. First rocking up to the junior prom with the hottest girl in the school then partying with said girl afterwards, he couldn't believe the luck that he had.

Quinn stirred in her sleep as she nuzzled her face further into Puck's chest before pushing her body up.

"Ugh, I hate mornings." She stated with disgust as she tried to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Morning to you too sunshine. Come on, I better take you home before your mom has a hissy fit." He said helping Quinn to her feet as she went into the bathroom and change back into her dress. There was no way in hell she'd go home dressed only in Puck's football jersey, the last thing she wanted was her mom assuming they had sex.

Once she had her dress back on the two made their way downstairs and before they could jump into the Camaro, Quinn heard her named being called out by Santana.

"Hey you guys. Didn't know Quinn slept over." The Latina smirked and winked at the head cheerleader.

"Hey San. No, I didn't sleep with Puck if that's what you think." Quinn chuckled and Puck just nodded his head as a response.

"I'm kidding you guys. Hope you had a great night, sorry me and Britt didn't come with you to the after party."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you two had fun doing whatever it was." Now it was Quinn's turn to tease Santana.

"Yeah. What did you guys do?" Puck asked, with a sly grin on his face.

"N-nothing." Santana stuttered out as she looked everywhere but at Quinn and Puck. The pair had already gotten their answer from the way Santana's cheeks turned a bright red as she tried to play aloof.

"Bye Santana. Say hi to Brittany for me." Quinn said to the blushing Latina as she gave her a hug before jumping into the Camaro.

"See you soon, tell me _everything_." Puck winced in pain as the Latina's fist connected with his shoulder. He just laughed it off before joining Quinn in the car.

Once he reached the Fabray house, Puck happily walked Quinn to her door.

"Just wanted to say thanks for coming to the prom with me." He said sincerely.

"Wow, Puckerman are you going all soft?" Quinn joked as she lightly slapped the mohawked boy's shoulder.

"Nope, I'm going all hard." He smirked at the head cheerleader.

"And you ruined the moment. But I had a great time last night." She said and noticed that Puck had this small shine to his dark eyes. Behind the cocky smirk, sexual innuendos, inappropriate behaviour and all round perviness, there was a gentleman hidden within him.

Puck grinned like a nervous pre-pubescent boy and leant forward, giving Quinn a breath taking kiss that seemed to last forever. She was the first girl he ever kissed and meant everything he had said and felt. This was the first time that he kissed a girl and didn't even push for more. Breaking from the kiss, Puck couldn't help but smile like a fool at the head cheerleader. Quinn bit her lower lip before leaning forwad, pressing her palms against Puck's chest and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"See you later Noah. Thanks for last night." She said quietly before turning to open her door and walked inside her house.

Puck continued to stare into Quinn's eyes as she closed the door. Once he heard the click, he couldn't help but jump up like a little boy and fist bump the air as he yelled out a triumphant, 'Yeah.'

He was living his own teenage dream.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nationals were right around the corner with only a few weeks left to prepare. The members of the glee club were eagerly preparing for the competition. Deciding that original songs was the way to go, they all huddled together and pooled their ideas together to write a song.

"Any ideas anyone?" Mercedes asked, scratching her head with the pencil as she tried to rack her brain for any particular subject to sing about.

"My headband?" Rachel chimed but was met with a loud response of 'No' coming from everyone in the club, "Fine." She huffed.

"What about a song about ducks." Brittany offered.

"Maybe not." Kurt answered.

"Wait! How about we sing about…wait for it." Rachel said, trying to build up the suspense, "Being an only child!" She exclaimed as her arms shot up in the air.

"Yeah, no." Kurt deadpanned and continued to draw outfits all over his notepad.

"Do you have any other songs you've written Santana?" Tina asked the quiet Latina who was happily cuddling Brittany, who was sitting between her legs in front of her.

After prom when they returned to school, everyone had noticed how much closer Santana and Brittany had become. Usually when they were in class, the pair would just hold hands under the table, but now days; Santana usually had her arm around Brittany's shoulders or waist. Every time the Latina walked Brittany to her classes, instead of innocent hugs they usually shared had changed to a passionate kiss. They also noticed that, although Santana still often wore her glasses her entire wardrobe had changed.

The Latina no longer wore baggy hoodies and loose tees; she now wore figure hugging tops and wore more skirts as the weather temperature rose. What took them by surprise most was how protective she had become over Brittany. Whenever a student would dare call Brittany anything offensive she would shoot them what Puck would call the 'Lopez glare.'

Puck had told Brittany that at their old school, Santana had been infamous for her glare that could cause the largest boy at school to cower in his seat. The biggest change they all noticed was how confident the Latina had become in herself. She spoke up more often during the meetings and had become a more active member of the club.

Lifting her chin from Brittany's shoulder Santana leaned back and grabbed her bag. She pulled out a black and red leathered book. Flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"I've got this one song, again it's not finished. I've got an intro, pre chorus and chorus down…so yeah. Here wait, let me set up the guitar." Santana pulled herself away from Brittany and kissed her girlfriend tenderly on the cheek, eliciting an array of 'aws' from the members.

She quickly grabbed the guitar and plugged the instrument into its amplifier before starting the song.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,__  
><em>_it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.__  
><em>_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin' to play it cool,__  
><em>_now it's time to make a move and that's what i'm gonna do.__  
><em>

As she played the intro everyone looked at each other and nodded along with the guitar.

"This is definitely Santana's song. The intro is really similar to 'Loser Like Me'. I can already tell I'm going to like it." Kurt whispered into Mercedes' ear.

_lay it all down__  
><em>_got something to say__  
><em>_lay it all down__  
><em>_throw your doubt away__  
><em>_do or die now__  
><em>_step onto the plate__  
><em>_blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_you gotta give up the bark and bite__  
><em>_I know that we got the love alright__  
><em>_come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight_

"So, yeah that's all I've gotten written. You get the idea yeah?" Every in front of her nodded and clapped loudly.

"I vote we do that!" Puck exclaimed proudly as he fist pumped the air, "That's my bro right there. Lyrical genius."

Everyone nodded their head in unison before their attention was diverted to Rachel speaking out, "That was excellent Santana. I have taught you well. I remember before Sectionals when you had trouble with facial expressions and showing your emotions through singing. Dare I say, I'm so proud of you. It brings a tear to my eye." Rachel said dramatically as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes.

"Where'd you get these ideas for songs from?" Mike asked curiously.

"Life experiences. I wrote 'Loser Like Me' because yeah, I'm a loser but hey I'm dating the most beautiful girl the universe has to offer, so I'd say I'm a winner now. This song well…" She trailed off as a blush started to creep up her cheeks, "Well…it kind of you know…it's sort of about Brittany."

Brittany's eyes shot up and looked at Santana like a love sick puppy.

"Do elaborate." Kurt asked, suddenly more invested in the conversation as he rested his head on both hands.

_Hey-hey-hey you and me keep on dancing in the dark,__  
><em>_it's been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are.__  
><em>_hey-hey-hey you and me keep on tryin to play it cool,__  
><em>_now it's time to make a move and that's what i'm gonna do._

"Well that intro…refers to well um…when me and Brittany started hanging out more, I kind of developed a crush for her. And yeah, every time she kissed me on the cheeks I always wondered if she had a thing for me or it was because of the situation." Santana coughed because she didn't want to mention the times they had gotten drunk and gone on a road trip with Puck and Quinn.

_lay it all down__  
><em>_got something to say__  
><em>_lay it all down__  
><em>_throw your doubt away__  
><em>_do or die now__  
><em>_step onto the plate__  
><em>_blow the door wide open like up up and away_

"Um, that part…well." Santana continued, "Just kinda refers to the time I confessed to her and when I told her I you know…love her. Like Puck told me, not to think about it and go for it. So yeah…" The Latina looked around and saw the interest that the members had, especially Kurt and Mercedes.

"This is so cute." Mercedes said, clutching her hand over her heart as she grabbed onto Sam's shoulder tightly.

The blonde footballer looked at Mercedes before whispering to Finn, "Man, I'll never get why girls are so into stories like this."

"Who knew you could be quite the romantic Santana." Kurt sighed as he soaked in the information like a sponge, "You got yourself a keeper." He nudged Brittany who was star struck by her girlfriend.

Santana situated her body behind Brittany's and brought the girl in for a cuddle, "So, are we going to use it? Or not really what we're after?" She asked.

"We're definitely using it." Finn said to which everyone agreed.

All the members then started scribbling in their books for more lyrics to add to the short song. Brittany on the other hand had only one thing on her mind, Santana. She could still hear the Latina singing in her head and couldn't help but feel all tingly inside.

"So you wrote that song about me?" Brittany turned her head.

"Yep." The cheerleader then captured her girlfriend's lips with her own.

The kiss went unnoticed by the other members, who were busy scribbling more lyrics in their books. Quinn and Puck gave the two girls a short smile before returning their attention back to their rhyming dictionaries.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The Pierce and Lopez parents had noticed how close their two daughters had become ever since prom night. They were seated around the Lopez lounge room discussing their daughters' relationship.

"Has anyone else noticed how close Brittany and Santana have become?" Joseph asked as he drank his scotch.

"Do you think maybe they…" Susan trailed off, eying the three adults in the room.

"Wouldn't be surprised. They have been pretty serious lately." Maria offered as she grabbed a biscuit from the table.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Susan asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they know the consequences and meanings. We did give Brittany the talk before…numerous times." Bryce answered.

"Yeah, that's only because you confused her by using the birds and the bees metaphor."

"Least she understood in the end." Bryce shrugged as he clinked his glass with Mr. Lopez's.

"We've had the talk with Santana and told her only to go ahead with it if she's sure. I trust they've made the right decision." Mr. Lopez said casually.

Bryce nodded his head, agreeing with everything Joseph was saying. They continued to discuss Brittany and Santana's progressing relationship. The adults then started discussing possible future plans that their daughters may have planned.

"Has Brittany talked about universities with you?" Maria asked the Pierces.

Susan nodded her head as she cooled her coffee, "Yes, she told us she wanted to go to Julliard. She's already started choreographing her pieces for her auditions. How about Santana? What's she interested in?"

"Medicine of course." Joseph chuckled loudly.

"Seems like our daughters were destined to travel to New York together. Ever since she was fourteen Santana's been telling us that after graduation she plans to move to New York. She's express interest in Medicine but that could change next year. Who knows, she may want to go to Julliard for music." Maria said before bringing her cup to her lips. Joseph looked at her with utter shock, pouting at the fact that his daughter may not choose to follow in his footsteps.

"Stop it Joseph. Santana's a big girl, she can make her own decisions." Maria added, noticing her husband giving her puppy dog eyes in her peripheral vision.

"I guess we should discuss the inevitable. If our daughters are to last through senior year and continue their relationship after the summer and end up going to New York together we should prepare." Bryce suggested before continuing, "Most likely they'd want to live together. Would Santana be boarding in a dorm?" He asked the Lopez parents.

"We thought about it and decided that it'd be better if we found her a small apartment, that way she'll learn some independence." Joseph answered as he reclined further into his seat, "What about Brittany?" He added.

"We thought maybe she could just stay in the school's dorms since we're still a little hesitant to let her live by herself in an apartment. Ever since that time she tried to bake a cake…" Bryce trailed off as he remembered the time Brittany tried to bake a cake and ended up causing a small kitchen fire.

"You know, maybe we could get the two girls share the apartment?" Maria offered.

"Would that be wise? Since they're dating and still young. What if the relationship turns sour down the road? That would be awkward. Susan reasoned.

"Well, I think we should keep it an option. We both know Brittany isn't academically inclined but I do believe our daughter does know what she's getting herself into and what she's doing. Sometimes on an emotional level I think Brittany's perception level surpasses everyone's around her. She's a bright girl, have some faith." Bryce said with a smile on his face, placing a warm hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I guess so. She'll always be our little girl. I think it's best we see how their relationship develops during their senior year and the summer after graduating. If all seems well we should get them the apartment." Susan rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I think that's fair. If they both do well in their final year and their universities are close enough, I guess we can help them find an apartment together. However, I think it'd be best if we keep this from the girls until next year." Joseph suggested, placing his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Alright, it's a deal. We'll just let them believe that they'll be boarding at their respective universities." Bryce said, nodding his head.

"They're relationship is one of a kind. I'm glad our daughters found each other." Joseph said happily.

"Yeah. Can't wait to have Santana join the Pierce clan." Susan said as a sly smirk formed on her face.

"More like Brittany will be joining the Lopez clan." Joseph retorted.

"Here we go again." Bryce and Maria said in unison, rolling their eyes at their immature partners.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Meanwhile in the Pierce home, Santana, Brittany and Brianna were in the living room watching 'A Bug's Life'. Santana rested her back against the side of the couch with Brittany resting her back against the Latina's chest as they lay on the couch together. Brianna was sitting on her favourite beanbag situated right in front of the TV.

"Princess, don't sit so close to the TV. You'll go blind." The Latina warned, smiling softly at the little girl as she dragged her beanbag further away from the TV.

"So, Brianna's nap time is soon." Brittany whispered seductively into Santana's ear.

"What? Are you serious?" Santana's eyes widened, her gaze switching frantically from Brittany to Brianna.

The cheerleader bit her lower lip and nodded her head before slowly letting her lips graze the bottom of Santana's ear lobe.

"M-maybe..um..are you sure." Santana bit her lower lip trying not to react to her girlfriend's kisses.

"Remember the weekend?" Brittany whispered quietly into her girlfriend's ears, making sure that her little sister couldn't hear.

"Y-yes." The Latina stuttered as she reminisced about their intimate moments. After prom, not only did they lose their virginities to each other, they also became more confident when it came to being more intimate with each other. They had been sleeping with each other regularly, enjoying every single moment they shared together.

"Would you guys stop talking!" Brianna hushed the two girls before returning her attention back to the TV.

"Sorry Princess." Santana mumbled, desperately trying to rid her face of the bright red blush forming.

"Look what you did. I got in trouble by your little sister." Santana joked to Brittany.

"I'll make it up to you." The cheerleader winked before returning her attention to the movie. Judging by the scene she guessed they had roughly about fifteen minutes until the movie was finished.

Brittany decided to take a nap until the end of the movie. She snuggled her body further into Santana's, trying to find a comfortable position before closing her eyes and letting her body drift into a light sleep.

After what felt like mere seconds she was shaken awake by her girlfriend who pointed to the sleeping little blonde girl on the beanbag.

"Think we should take her up to her room for her nap and probably put you to bed for your nap as well." Santana smiled, prodding the cheerleader in the ribs before moving to cradle the little girl in her arms.

The Latina carried Brianna with her left arm and grabbed Brittany's hand with her right as she brought the two tired Pierce girls upstairs. Placing Brianna on her bed she tucked the little girl and stepped back to let Brittany place a soft kiss on the little girls head before moving towards the cheerleader's room.

Once they stepped into the room Brittany grabbed Santana and placed a long passionate kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Mm, tasty." Santana whispered as they parted.

"Definitely." Brittany said in a husky voice.

Before the cheerleader's hands could wander further around her girlfriend's body she found her hands being tightly gripped by tanned hands.

"Later. You're tired boo. Rest." Santana said as she led her girlfriend to her bed and gently placed her under the covers. Tucking the cheerleader in she crawled under the covers and situated her body behind her girlfriend's body.

"Ok." Brittany yawned tiredly, pushing her back against Santana's body.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The members of the New Directions were in their hotel rooms, each fighting for a bed. Mr. Shuester had decided to separate the boys and girls into two separate rooms. The boys couldn't care less where they slept and managed to designate bunking positions in a civilised manner, whereas the loud screams of the girls could be heard down the halls.

"I ain't sleepin' on no floor." Mercedes argued as she fought Rachel for a bed.

"I'm the STAR! I need a bed." Rachel screeched as she tried to push past Mercedes.

"I'm prettier than all of you so I should get a bed." Quinn retorted as she tried to jump onto a bed before being pushed back by Lauren.

"Hold up twiggy. You're going to have to wrestle me if you want this." Lauren threatened as she attempted to fend Quinn off.

Tina tried to sneak past the bickering girls but was called out by Quinn.

"SHE'S TRYING TO SNEAK ONTO THE BED!" Quinn screeched loudly, the three other girls turned to face the Asian girl and ran towards her, preventing her from getting on the bed.

With everyone distracted Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "Let's go." She whispered and dragged her girlfriend towards the bed and sat down with her legs crossed.

"We calls this." Santana yelled out to Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Lauren.

"Hold up. That's not fair!" Mercedes argued.

"We got this fair and square. Me and San are gonna share this bed." Brittany said innocently, ignoring the shocked faces of her fellow members.

"You better not get it on at night." Quinn muttered as she crossed her arms.

Silence fell upon the room before being broken by the loud fit of laughter.

"How awkward." Tina giggled.

With one bed occupied by both Brittany and Santana, there were only two beds left and five girls left to fight for the coveted beds. Hands were being shoved into faces, legs being used to repel bodies, heads were butting against each other as they all fought valiantly for the beds. Brittany clapped happily as she watched the mass wrestling match in front of her.

Resting her head on the Latina's shoulder Brittany whispered quietly, "I say Quinn is gonna get a bed first."

Just at that moment Quinn stuck her foot out towards Rachel's face which effectively repelled the small diva before face palming Lauren with her hands. The head cheerleader managed to push off the wrestler's face to firmly place her butt on the bed.

"Mine!" Quinn cheered loudly with her arms up high in the air in a 'V' shape.

"Dammit…" Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Lauren said in unison, staring at each other. The room suddenly fell dead quiet as Brittany, Santana and Quinn watch the four girls intently. They waited patiently, trying to anticipate who would manage to steal the last coveted bed. Gazes darted across the room, the four girls standing in Mexican standoff.

As their eyes shifted from each other suddenly all hell broke loose. Loud screeches and screams could be heard. Mercedes was the first to leap towards the bed. Lauren dived as well as Rachel with Tina leaping in the air. Nearing the bed the top of Lauren and Rachel's heads bumped into each other, eliciting a cry of pain from both girls. Rachel's elbow poked up into the air as she cradled her sore head. As Tina landed near the bed she felt a sharp pang of pain around her abdomen area.

The small diva had unintentionally elbowed Tina in the stomach as she cradled her sore head. The three girls were sprawled on the bed when Mercedes landed on all three. Suddenly the shrill of cries bounced off all the walls of the room and escaped out the room. All that could be heard were loud cries of pain as the four girls lay on the one bed groaning in pain.

"And they're down!" Santana yelled out in a low voice as Brittany mimicked a cheering crowd.

"What's the verdict Quinnie?" Brittany asked as the head cheerleader pondered from her comfy bed.

"It's a draw!" She announced.

"Help." A strangled whispered coming from Rachel was heard from under the bodies. Unfortunately the small diva had been served the short end of the stick and ended up being buried underneath the three other bodies.

"Who touched my butt! ?" Tina called out as she wriggled around, trying to see who touched her.

"I didn't touch no butt." Mercedes said loudly.

"Quinn, share your bed with someone so we don't have four people in one bed." Lauren said, turning the to head cheerleader who had an evil smirk on her face.

"Nope. Enjoy ladies." Quinn said as she unpacked her bags.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Everyone congregated in the boys room where Mr. Shue was waiting for everyone to enter.

"We've only been here for an hour and you guys already managed to make your room smell like old socks and mouldy cheese." Quinn said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Ew, smells like rat." Tina added, almost gagging when she entered the room.

The moment Rachel's nose crossed the border of the boys' room she swiftly spun on her heels and raced down towards the girls' room before returning a minute later. Equipped with a can of female deodorant she ran around the room spraying frantically until the can was empty.

"Smells much better." The girls said in unison as they sat on the chairs and floor.

"Ok, I'll be back later but I expect you all to have your final song written. No leaving the rooms." Mr. Shue then left the room, leaving the teens by themselves.

The teens groaned as the continued to scribble lyrics in their books. Santana decided that since she pretty much wrote majority of 'Light up the World' she wasn't obliged to write another song. To be honest, she was just feeling lazy and couldn't be bothered lifting a pen. Instead, she was mindless stroking Brittany's bare thighs with the tips of her fingers as her girlfriend sat in between her legs.

Brittany was thinking deeply about what type of song to write. Looking around the room her eyes fell upon a cup sitting on the table. She started humming a tune, when she suddenly stopped. Her heart started beating rapidly as she felt Santana rest her chin against her shoulder before turning her head to take a nap. While her girlfriend slept she could feel the tanned hands stroking her thighs lightly, suddenly her thoughts went from the cup to Santana. As the stroking continued her thoughts went from Santana to dirty thoughts about Santana.

Suddenly the dirty thoughts of Santana morphed into possible kinky things she'd love to do with Santana. Then it clicked, she had her perfect song.

Everyone was waiting for Brittany to start her song, with Santana lying onto of the bed with her head propped up against the headboard.

_I've got you in the palm of my hand__  
><em>_Wanna put something hot in you__  
><em>_So hot that you can't stand__  
><em>_Can't stand_

_Gonna take you to my lips__  
><em>_Empty out every last drop__  
><em>_So thirsty for what's in you baby__  
><em>_That I can't stop__  
><em>_I can't stop__  
><em>

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed all alone_

Santana's eyes widened in shock. Was her girlfriend really singing about sex? Looking around the room, it seemed like she wasn't the only one thinking this. Everyone's eyes were just as wide as the words left Brittany and Artie's mouths. Santana didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that her girlfriend was singing about sexy times or the fact she was singing about sexy times alongside Artie.

_Don't care if you're glass, paper, Styrofoam__  
><em>_When I need some water, baby_

_Coffee or gin__  
><em>_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in__  
><em>_My cup, my cup__  
><em>

Suddenly everybody face palmed themselves. Of course Brittany would be singing about something as ridiculous as a cup. Santana sat there trying her best to stifle her laughter as Brittany continued to sing. She felt extremely foolish for thinking that her girlfriend was talking about sex.

_Sayin' "what's up?"__  
><em>_To my cup__  
><em>_More than a friend then a silly pup__  
><em>_My cup__  
><em>_You know what it is__  
><em>_Sayin' "what's up?"__  
><em>_To my cup__  
><em>_(ahh)__  
><em>_Sayin' "what's up?"__  
><em>_To my cup__  
><em>_(ahh)__  
><em>_Sayin' "what's up?"__  
><em>_To my cup_

"So…your cup." Finn said slowly once the song came to an end.

"Yes, my cup. What's up?" Brittany said happily, bouncing in her spot.

"Um…awesome." Sam said, looking around the room.

Puck started laughing hysterically, unable to no longer hold his laughter. Throughout the entire performance he had tried to his best to keep his laughing at bay. Brittany glared at the mohawked boy and pouted when he continued to laugh.

"Aw, baby. It was a good song." Santana said, getting up from the bed trying to confront her girlfriend, "Thought it was really sexy. Was pretty dirty at the start." The Latina whispered softly into the cheerleader's ears so no one else could hear.

"Did you like it?" Brittany asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course. 'Gonna take you to my lips' baby." Santana said, quoting the song. The Latina leaned forward and captured Brittany's lips with her own in a passionate open mouth kiss.

"Who else feels awkward when these two make out in front of us?" Mike asked, slowly raising his hand up in the air.

Everyone nodded their heads which caused Brittany and Santana to separate and blush in embarrassment. The cheerleader hid her face against the crook of her girlfriend's neck, biting her lower lip as the members stared at them.

"We're in New York. How are we supposed to get inspiration if we're stuck in this room? Fuck this, let's explore!" Puck yelled out to the room, receiving loud cheers of agreement from the other members.

Kurt grabbed Rachel's hand and raced out the door. The girls all declared that they'd be going on a mass shopping trip with the boys groaning out loud, knowing all too well they'd be stuck carrying the bags.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led them out the room before jumping into the elevator.

"I wanna go park!" The cheerleader said excitedly. Santana couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend.

"Alright anything you want."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Brittany were strolling through the streets of New York before stopping at a large park. Noticing there was a large pond, the cheerleader bolted towards it with her girlfriend in tow.

Once they reached the pond, Brittany instantly dropped her girlfriend's hand and sprinted towards the edge of the pond, leaning over to see the ducks.

"Britt. No!" Santana yelled out as her girlfriend leaned further forward on the edge. The Latina ran as fast as her legs could take her as the cheerleader wobbled dangerously forward. Before she could fall forward, Santana managed to pull her girlfriend back causing their bodies to fall back.

Brittany giggled loudly as she landed on her girlfriend, "Thanks San. I would've almost swum with the duckies. Though, I wouldn't mind." Her minded drifted off to thoughts about swimming with the ducks.

"Please don't swim with them baby." Santana chuckled, stroking her girlfriend's golden hair.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's concern, "Of course I won't. That would be weird duh." The two girls sighed contently as they lay on the grass, enjoying the feel of their bodies together.

"Do you think we'll win?" Brittany asked in a voice so small that the Latina had almost didn't hear.

"I don't know. But if we don't it's ok, because we've got the Glee club and each other. As long as I've got you everything will be ok." Brittany smiled lovingly at her girlfriend's honest words.

Santana couldn't help but think about the future ahead of them. What would the future hold for them and their relationship? Almost as if Brittany read her mind the cheerleader moved to face her girlfriend.

"Will we still be together after high school?" Brittany asked with the most serious expression etched on her face.

"Well, as long as you don't break up with me, we will. I don't think I could ever break up with you." The Latina chuckled, gripping her girlfriend even more tightly.

"I don't think I'd break up with you either. You're stuck with me." The cheerleader mumbled as she nuzzled her face against the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What about universities? Where are you planning to go?" Brittany asked.

"New York. Don't know why, but I just had this pull to the city." Santana answered, looking straight ahead to the pond.

"Good." The cheerleader nodded her head.

"Why's that?" The Latina asked curiously.

"Because I want to go to Julliard. So we'll be close, hopefully."

"Well I guess we better study our butts off next year."

"Yeah, I'll need more tutoring." Brittany winked at her girlfriend, taking her glasses and placing them over her own eyes, "Gotta study hard like you, nerd." She teased.

"Nerd my ass. Who was the one that got eighty per cent on the last math test?" Santana retorted, playfully poking Brittany's rib.

"You're still a nerd. But you're my nerd, my sexy nerd." Brittany giggled and captured her girlfriend's lips with her own. She could never get tired of kissing her girlfriend. She could do it forever.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The night before Nationals Mr. Shue allowed the student to choose where they would eat dinner for the night. They all decided on a quaint little restaurant just a few blocks from the hotel. They all walked towards the restaurant, chatting excitedly about the upcoming competition.

Rachel was speaking extremely fast as she continued to talk about how far they had become and that it was a dream come true to perform at Nationals. Although the way she delivered her speech was strange and hard to follow, the small diva was right. Every member thought back to when they first joined, the club had changed drastically since then.

For one they had more members than when the club started out the year before. Mike made a joke about how Finn's dancing had improved throughout the year and how when he first joined, the Quarterback could barely sway in time. Everyone laughed at the memory of Finn awkwardly dancing to 'Push It' during their sophomore year.

"We finally made it." Rachel announced lifting her glass up for a toast, "To believing. Cheers!" Everyone recited the toast and clinked their glasses together.

As they ate through their meal, Santana couldn't help but notice Puck and Quinn from the corner of her eyes. She saw her bro give the head cheerleader his bacon and extra fries when he thought no one was looking. Things had definitely changed; her once promiscuous best friend had seemed to finally settle down and started respecting women.

She was brought out of her observation by the simple touch of Brittany's hand on her thigh. Turning around her lips were touched by Brittany's soft lips. A quick peck and a smile the cheerleader returned to her food, but kept her hand on the Latina's thigh. Looking down at the elegant hand, Santana grabbed it and interlocked their fingers, caressing the back of Brittany's hand with her thumb. Smiling to herself she started to work through her own food.

The members chatted until it was time to leave and get the rest the needed before competition. They separated into their own rooms before crashing into the bed. Well, unfortunately for Lauren, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes they had trouble trying to fit four onto one bed. Quinn on the other hand was enjoying the feel of having the single bed all to herself. Brittany and Santana couldn't be any happier with their sleeping arrangement. They cuddled against each other, placing small fleeting kisses on each other's faces before falling asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The members were pumped to see the results of their recent performance. Excitedly they ran towards the board that listed the top 10 finalists. Everyone prayed hard that Rachel and Finn's onstage kiss didn't hinder their chances of placing. Mr. Shue broke through the horde to read the board, instantly his shoulders dropped as he turned to the hopeful teens.

"I'm sorry…" He paused. Every member's shoulder instantly dropped at the director's tone, "We came twelfth."

Everyone looked down sadly, after trying so hard they didn't even make it to the finals. They all glared at Rachel and Finn, solely blaming the two for their failure.

"Hey, why's everyone so mad? This is the furthest we've made. In my eyes it's still a win." Kurt said positively, trying to lighten the mood.

"Kurt's right!" Brittany said cheerily, "I think that we all learnt to be a family. We always have next year."

"Yeah Brittany's right." Santana chimed, grabbing her girlfriend proudly by the waist.

"You're only saying that because you're whipped." Teased Puck causing the other members to laugh.

"Hey!" Santana called out.

"It is true honey. You're oh so whipped by her." Mercedes laughed harder.

"Whatevs." Santana feigned hurt, a smile creeping onto her face as she watched every member laugh. Although they were laughing at her expense, it was good to see the mood significantly lighter. Instead of dwelling further in regret they all made their ways back to the hotel, already making plans for the summer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was the weekend before the last week of school. Santana and Brittany found themselves sitting on the bleachers onlooking the motocross track. The sky was already a deep black and blue, the stars populating the dark sky. They were leaning against the seats as they looked up at the sky.

Santana had her arm around Brittany's shoulder as the cheerleader rested her head against the Latina's shoulder. Earlier that day Brittany had won yet another motocross competition, pointing to her girlfriend in the stand after every win. After a celebratory dinner with the Lopez and Pierce family, the two girls headed back to Santana's house.

There the two girls showed each other how much they felt for one another. It was slow and sensual as their first time however, it was mixed with intense passion fuelled by the high feeling from the win. It was mind blowing for the two girls, Santana didn't think it was possible to strain her voice to such a volume and Brittany swore that the stars had fallen from the skies and floated around the Latina's room.

After such an experience they already felt addicted to the sensation and opted to feel it for a second time around. It was as if they were addicted to the tingling and world shattering feeling of complete euphoria. Breathing heavily they took in each other's natural musk that came with their love making.

They laid side by side, on their backs, occasionally stealing glances of each other. Finally finding the little strength they had left, they managed to move their bodies closer for a loving embrace. Their breathing still ragged from the over exertion of their bodies and mind. Their bodies lay bare as they held each other, revelling in the feeling of their skin clinching together. Their sweat sliding down their skin and mixed together.

No words were said. Silence enveloped the room, their breathing being the only sound reverberating around the room. They laid there in complete silence, staring into each other's eyes. If one listened carefully they would be able to hear the two hearts beating as one in the silent room.

The softest kiss was placed on Brittany's lips. A small murmur emanated from the Latina's mouth. A soft 'I love you' was declared. Coming down from their emotional and hormonal driven actions the two girls found themselves falling into a blissful sleep.

This was why the two girls found themselves at the motocross track in the middle of the night, looking up at the stars. Looking up at the sky, they counted the stars.

"Why are there so many stars?" Brittany asked, admiring the view.

"Because without them we'd never have light." Santana answered softly.

"I wonder if it's possible to count all the stars." The cheerleader then started counting them one by one in her head.

"Don't think so. There's a new star born every second." Brittany didn't seem to like knowing that it wouldn't be possible to count all the stars. Turning her head to her girlfriend she pouted before attempting to count the stars once more.

"I'm going to count them _all._" Brittany announced before resuming her counts.

"Tell you what. Once you count all the stars, including the ones that are born, that'll be the day my love for you stops growing." Santana turned to the cheerleader and smiled before placing a soft kiss against her girlfriend's temple.

Brittany seemed content with her girlfriend's answer and ceased her counting. They continued to stare up at the endless sky that seemed to have no end, much like their love.

"What do you think this summer will be like?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know. But all I know is that it'll be one that I'll always remember."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The members of The New Directions were all in the choir room, awaiting the arrival of Mr. Shue. It was their final meeting for the year and they were eager to see what the director had in store for them.

"This is what twelfth place looks like!" He announced happily, holding the small trophy in his hand as they teens cheered.

"You know, I don't even care if we didn't win anymore." Mike said to everyone.

"Yeah, like first I was mad and Rachel and Finn but now I'm not. We're like a family, we may all get pissed at each other at times but ultimately in the end we're always going to forgive each other." Sam said to everyone, receiving nods of agreement from the others.

"It wasn't about winning in the end. I'm just glad I got to experience this with you guys. Before Glee Club people only saw the pretty head cheerleader, with you I'm just plain Quinn Fabray." Quinn admitted.

"She's right. I was just bad ass Noah Puckerman who was a complete sex-god but here in this club I'm – " Before Puck could continue he was cut off by Santana.

"The guy who's whipped." The Latina teased as everyone else burst into laughter.

"Says the girl who's equally whipped by Brittany." Puck retorted, the entire room now laughing even louder.

"Well I'm happy that we're in Glee. Everyone got to see San's awesomeness." Brittany said proudly as she grabbed the Latina's arm.

"I'm just happy we have each other." Sam added, receiving cheers of agreement from everyone.

"Well, I'm ecstatic to hear that you guys haven't lost your passion. Next year we're going to definitely take Nationals. For now enjoy your summers! I expect to see you all back next year ready to go!" Mr. Shue yelled out to the excited teenagers who dragged their director into a massive Gleek group hug. Before the teacher knew, all the teens were racing out the doors, eager to start their summer.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The self-dubbed Awesome Foursome, Puck, Quinn, Santana and Brittany drove up to the beach, ready to enjoy the first day of summer. The sun shone brightly, reflecting its radiating light off the crystal clear waters. They raced to the sand and dropped their boom box and towels on the sand.

Feeling the warm sand under their feet, they stood for a moment next to each other. Puck with Quinn's hand joined with his and Santana squeezing tightly onto Brittany's hand, the four closest friends stared out to the water, admiring the shimmering light reflecting off the surface. They laid out their towels on the sand and turned the boom box on, letting the loud music engulf their ears.

_You think I'm pretty without any__make-up__on  
>You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Puck picked Quinn up from her towel and ran towards the cool water with her still in his arms. She hooked her hands around the mohawked boy's neck as he waded deeper into the clear water until they were standing chest deep. He placed his girlfriend into the water, letting her stand as he placed his hands on her hips. They kissed each other as small minute waves rippled through the water and softly hitting their bodies. He held onto her tightly, making sure she wouldn't drift away.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
>But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life<br>Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Santana propped herself up on one elbow and watched as Brittany laid still, letting her skin soak up the sun's rays. Admiring the beauty in front of her, she started singing along to the stereo. Using her free hand she stroked the bare skin of her girlfriend as she serenaded her. Under her sunglasses Brittany closed her eyes and memorized the feeling of Santana's fingers dancing across her skin.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Brittany lifted up her sunglasses and looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes, relishing in the way they sparkled just for her. She could see all the love within the Latina's soft mocha coloured eyes. A smile found its way on the cheerleader's face as she let her girlfriend's smooth velvet voice flow through her ears and into her heart.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now<em>_baby__I believe  
>This is real, so take a chance<br>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Santana then moved her body so that her free hand was now next to Brittany's head. Now hovering over her girlfriend she steadied herself with one hand and caressed the cheerleader's cheeks with her thumb. Now mere millimetres away, the Latina sang to her girlfriend with their lips grazing each other ever so softly. Brittany felt her heart beating rapidly every time she felt those luscious lips graze her own.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
>Got a<em>_motel__and built a floor out of sheets  
>I finally found you, my missing<em>_puzzle__piece  
>I'm complete<em>

Nuzzling her head against the crook of Brittany's neck, Santana continued to sing to her girlfriend. The cheerleader could feel the Latina's warm breath hitting her neck causing her to close her eyes as she relished in the feeling.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I, we'll be young forever<em>

Santana then turned her head and sang directly into Brittany's ears, causing the cheerleader to bite her lip as the warm breaths hit her sensitive ears. The cheerleader turned her head so she could feel every breath and hear every word coming from the Latina.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now<em>_baby__I believe  
>This is real, so take a chance<br>And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Puck and Quinn broke away from their kiss before Quinn stepped back and splashed her boyfriend. The mohawked boy looked at his girlfriend and instantly started splashing water back at her. The two then broke out into an all-out splash war as they continued to push the water at each other. Finally Quinn ceased her assault and started running as fast as she could through the water. Puck gave chase and ran as fast as his athletic legs could take him. Obviously Sue trained the Cheerios harder because he found it difficult to catch up to his girlfriend. He dived into the water and started swimming towards the retreating head cheerleader before standing up and grabbing her by the arm. Pulling her back towards him, Quinn placed her palms against his chest as their bodies crashed together. Smiling affectionately at his girlfriend, the mohawked boy cupped her cheek and caressed it softly with his thumb. Leaning forward Puck connected his lips with Quinn and kissed her with such raw emotion it had completely robbed the head cheerleader of her breath.

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep<br>Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
>Don't ever look back<em>

Biting her bottom lip, Brittany pushed her girlfriend off her before placing a soft peck on her girlfriend's cheek. Before Santana knew it, the cheerleader was now racing off towards the water yelling back at the Latina, "Catch me if you can San!"

Smiling like a child the Latina pushed herself up and started sprinting towards her girlfriend who continued to run through the shallow waters. Santana found herself chasing after the cheerleader, the water splashing everywhere under their feet. The music continued to play loudly as the two girls ran across the water. Brittany looked back enjoying every minute they were having. Santana ran even faster, determined to reach her girlfriend at any cost. Finally the Latina reached her girlfriend who tackled her to the ground and started placing soft kisses all over her face. With Brittany on top of her, Santana couldn't help but cherish the stunning beauty before her. The two girls giggled as the waves moved up the shore and underneath their bodies.

Soft declarations of love from the two girls could be heard under the sounds of the waves crasing and music.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now<em>_baby__I believe  
>This is real, so take a chance<em>

Santana smiled at the girl on top of her, "I love you." She said, a phrase that she would never tire of saying.

"I love you." Brittany said, a phrase that was reserved only for Santana.

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
><em>

It didn't matter that Santana was a geek or that Brittany was a popular cheerleader. It didn't matter that they were both females. It didn't matter that Santana was Hispanic and Brittany was Dutch. Nothing mattered; all that mattered to them was each other. Who cares if the world saw differently? What they had was rare, a rare gift that many take for granted. Their loving bond was a gift they intended to cherish and hold forever.

I love you. Those simple three words they only reserved for one another. Those words only they would say to each other. That phrase held the promise to be each other's first, only and last love.

_Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans<br>_

This was it, their teenage dream.

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**I'ma have your heart racin'...It's the end. Wow, brings a tear to my eye that this story's come to an end. I've grown attached to this story and you all. Thank you all so so much. 'Last Summer' is my new story, hopefully it's as successful as this one. I couldn't have done this without all your support and constant motivations! it's sad to see this story come to an end, i've become so attached to it. Thank you for joining me on this journey. Pretty much the last 1/4 of the story i wrote on my caffeine high haha. I appreciate every thing. I love you all.

Again, apologies for the wait. Life got crazy, i had all these practical exams to prepare for. I passed all of them and my tests as well. Just got one more assignment to do then i go off on clinicals and 2 exams, then i'm done. I may have gotten distracted about my tattoos as well. I've been deciding on tattoos and i've been getting my friend's help to design one for me so it's more my style a tiny hidden tattoo of the filo stars and sun to show that i'm proud of where i'm from ^^ . Though, i want to get one on my wrist, deciding which wrist..maybe the right wrist. Had to decided between the phrases 'Stand up' or 'Fight' or 'Believe' but by the looks of it, i'm deciding on 'Believe' it means more to me than the other two (: Now off to bed i go! Early wke up tmr, going to work out on the beach with a couple of friends. I tried to con my other friends by telling them we're going to the beach to each bacon and not mention the working out. Hopefully it works. Why is it so hard to find a pure deep red bikini! ? grr..took me ages to find one...ted baker though $90 for just the bikini top ): all my money gone.. hahah

tumblr **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **

email **mz_filo (at) yahoo . com**

email me if you have any questions or you need anything. I'm more than happy to help.

Ok, i was spose to finish this story like a few days later but thank my friend who decided to take me out for coffee and ordered me a large caffeinated filled drink that caused me to stay up until 2:30am in the morning. So i ended up finishing this story ahead of schedule. haha, if you read my tumblr you can see my weird posts due to my caffeine high.

Final funny story. Like what happened was so hi-larious i couldn't stop laughing for days. During one of the weekends my friend hired an apartment by the beach for her 19th birthday and i was really tired that day so i crashed in one of the rooms and started to nap. The my friend D and N came into the room and like got onto the bed and decided to take pictures while i was sleeping. Then my other friend had to leave since it was like midnight already and a 30minute drive back for her so she was saying by to all of us in the room. My friend D gets off of me, since she was lying on my back while i napped and like her movements woke me up. So i turned my head and saw her getting up on her knees to hug my friend bye when she kinda slipped and started falling off the bed. So with my epic spiderman senses and reflexes and being the awesome friend i am, i sprung up from the bed and caught my friend from behind. I grabbed her waist with my hand sliding through between her waist and arms so i could grab her shoulders but, this is where it gets awkward. She fell on an angle so like my right hand was bent up and grabbing her shoulder but my left hand...was full cupping her boob. There was about 5 of us in the room and it was dead silent. Every thing was like in slow motion, they were all staring at my hand that was cupping my friend's breast. Then when it finally clicked that i was cupping her boob, i was like, "OH MY GOSH! AHHH!" then i slid my hands away so fast...i think i dropped her haha. Good times. We still laugh about, talking about how it fit in my hand HAHA. then i went back to nap with my face buried in the pillow and my friend crawled back on the bed and laid across my back again and i was like, "You sure you wanna do that after what happened?" and we just laughed like losers the entire night.

'Til next time. See you around hopefully. Thank you again for every thing.


End file.
